


Take it slow

by malu (orphan_account)



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Collars, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, and some plot, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 103,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/malu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marc finds out something unexpected about his teammate, he learns something even less expected about himself. After they both come clean, what will they discover together?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>I hope you know I mean it when I say take it slow</em><br/><em>Why? Cause you need to feel it in your soul.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Error?

**Author's Note:**

> **Not real. Just playing.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, I'll explain later. ♥ 
> 
> (http://stripedsquirrel.tumblr.com/post/135072854597/snuggle71-daisukeforest-chubasstoronto - nsfw!, The inspiration for _this_ and much more.)

He smashes the laptop closed with a loud thud and groans. _Okay_. Marc tries a deep breath, gulps and attempts to shake _those_ images out of his head. That’s definitely something he doesn’t need to know about a teammate. Not about any fellow rider actually. Though, he ponders, if he’d found this about Valentino, he’d have sold it to the yellow press within the blink of an eye. He grins evilly, lost in thoughts of the Italian facing the headlines. It’s not Vale’s video though. It’s Dani’s. _Dani_. Of all the other riders, it had to be his teammate who watched _that_ and accidentally forwarded it. Marc shakes his head again. He really would have preferred to not know this about the older. Not ever. Though if he’s honest, he can’t say Dani really _does_ things like that. Or _wants_ them. It could be a virus. Or a joke. Or a fake. Yes, he thinks, feeling relieved about the idea, it had to be one of these.

Over the following days though, the images prove to be hard to forget. They are somehow stuck in his brain, automatically flashing up then and again, especially at night. And Marc would rather bite off his own tongue than admitting it, but he might occasionally feel aroused by them. Might even take _actions_ with the images playing out in front of his closed eyes. He might – and that’s something he doesn’t even admit to in his own thoughts – he might even imagine that it’s him in that position, hands tied and above his head, feet on his tiptoes. The whip, a cat-o’nine-tails (not that he’d researched it), hitting his ass and making him squirm. And of course he wouldn’t ever acknowledge that in his vivid fantasies, the guy using the whip is always Dani.

It’s wrong, on so many levels. Wrong because Marc isn’t into guys. Because Marc likes sex, but has never done anything remotely kinky. Because why the hell would anyone get hard from the idea of being whipped in the first place? And it’s most wrong because Dani… what the fuck? How does his teammate fit in there? Since when does he _like_ Dani? Like him enough to have sexual fantasies with? Marc’s entire body shudders, but still, his traitorous dick twitches at the idea again, almost as if to spite him. It’s, of course, utterly ridiculous, because Dani isn’t into _this_ , the video must have been some sort of joke. And Dani isn’t into Marc. Or men. And even if… why would Dani be the one with the whip? Yet, in some dark, hidden spot in Marc’s brain, there’s absolute certainty that _if_ any of this was real, Dani would always be the dominant.

It’s such a confusing mess, such a surreal thing to happen that at times, Marc thinks he just dreamed about it. But then he checks his emails and it’s still there. Well hidden but still there and yeah, he can’t really explain why he kept it in the first place. Much less why he keeps watching it. Because Marc isn’t into these things, surely not. Still, here he’s sitting again, half-hard with anticipation, about to watch the same porn video that he must have watched (and possibly jerked off to) a dozen times by now, the one he got from, and there’s not doubt about that, Dani’s account, no message attached, only the title _save for later_.

At least, it’s happened in off-season and he doesn’t have to face Dani. Until it’s testing all over sudden of course. And well, it’s not easy being around Dani now. Basically, Marc seems to blush every time he meets the older man’s eyes. Worse, he is increasingly clumsy around his teammate, stumbling over his own feet, dropping stuff. And he can’t seem to talk in complete sentences around Dani anymore at all. So it’s no surprise when during a break, Marc stumbles over a cable and drops a bottle of water more or less over his teammate, soaking the other’s shirt. While he blushes, again, and tries to form the words for an apology, he hears Dani mutter something under his breath. It’s not very loud, but Marc still makes out the words. _Damned, boy, you need to focus. Someone should really set your head straight with a good lesson._

Marc thinks he’s about to have a heart attack here and now. It has to mean… It can only mean… maybe he has been right all along? In a moment of courage – or stupidity – Marc leans towards Dani, his heart hammering in his chest but his voice coming out steady. 

”What if I was interested in a lesson? Would you teach me?”

Marc freaks out the moment he’s said it and wishes he could take it back. On shaky legs, he walks away without waiting for a reaction from Dani, almost running into the bathroom. They don’t see for the rest of the day, which is mostly because Marc puts a lot of effort in avoiding any situation where they could run into each other. But when he gets to his hotel room at night, he has a message from Dani on his phone. It takes him more than one attempt to open it with his trembling fingers but then it’s there, on the screen and well, it’s certainly unexpected.

_Actually, I could. If you want a demonstration, my room number is 1026._


	2. Only an Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I'd explain... and well, I don't know how tbh. I stumbled upon that video a few days ago and I _had_ to do this. I just had to. Even if right now, I have no idea where I'm going with it. The "I only write about things I've done"- rule makes it a bit unforeseeable, because I'm not sure if I can really manage to get the vision that I have in my head out into reality and then down on paper (or a notebook). But I'll try, at least as long as it's fun. I've had a few stories lateley where people only seemed to like the first chapter and then interest kind of ebbed away, so I hope this won't be another one of those and you'll keep enjoying it ♥
> 
> Oh, and I've actually considered different pairings for this, but then I thought that of all the couples I could see doing this, Marc and Dani are the ones I've never really let do a lot of D/s things. And well, I usually like some top!Marc and wanted to do it that way around, but then in the video... I don't know, I only see Marc tied like that.

To be honest, Dani hasn’t expected anything. He thought it had been a joke. And he is worried that Marc _knows_ , because it sounded a bit like the younger was all too aware of Dani’s secrets. But someone knocking at his door this very night? Past ten? And finding his teammate there, looking adorably shy with his pink cheeks and his nervous smile? That’s not been on Dani’s agenda at all and now that it’s happening, he doesn’t quite know what to say.

”Uh… hi! I didn’t think you’d… uh-“ Dani lowers his eyes and feels himself blush. Not that he wouldn’t _want_ this to be happening, but Marc is straight and too young and his teammate and just out of reach. Though maybe it’s a misunderstanding and Dani is reading things into this situation that aren’t there. Maybe it’s just a casual visit after a teasing invitation? Not that they’d ever done anything like this before, hang out together just for fun or have a drink at night.

”I’m sorry, I –uh,” Marc is stammering just as much as Dani, “I thought I was invited?”

_Right. You were. Well. Let’s see where this takes us._ Dani nods and waves for Marc to step inside.

”Of course you were. You are invited. Want something from the minibar?” _Even if you don’t, I’ll need something._

”Yeah,” Marc mumbles, standing in the middle of the room and looking like a chastised schoolboy. _Bad thoughts, Dani, bad, baaaad thoughts._

And Dani _does_ entertain fantasies that involve his younger teammate. Hell, he barely has any that don’t, not since Marc moved up two years ago. But that’s not to be discussed. _Boundaries._ He reminds himself, thinks of Julia and Emilio and the painful dead awaiting him if they ever found out. Also, Dani honestly doesn’t think Marc is into guys. And certainly the younger is even less into the things that Dani likes to do with guys.

He hands over a small bottle of whiskey and keeps one for himself.

”Have a seat.” Dani doesn’t even remember the last time his voice had been this shaky.

They end up on the small hotel sofa, with a distinct gap between them and their eyes on the floor and it’s every bit as awkward as it sounds.

”Cheers,” Dani says, desperate to break the ice somehow and Marc reacts, gratefully clinking his their bottles.

Dani downs his with a single gulp, savoring the burn in his throat and the flash of heat it sends through his body. And then they’re silent. Again.

”So… you – uh- you like _these things._ ”

The way Marc says it can only mean he really knows. So, when Marc knows and is here, now, that would then have to mean that he’s actually _interested_? Dani feels his cock twitch a bit and squirms. _Seriously, Marquez?_

”How did you find out?” He barely manages a whisper, his pulse racing.

”You send me a video. By accident, I think. You wanted to save it.”

_Fuuuuck._ Dani would love it if the ground just swallowed him now.

”Oh my God. I’m so sorry – I”

”Don’t,” Marc interrupts and Dani carefully dares to look sideways, finding Marc smiling at him shyly again, “don’t be sorry. I love that video.”

Marc blushes absolutely adorably when he says it and quickly looks back down.

_You love that video. Huh. So you’re serious._ Dani is more and more convinced that this is just one of his dreams, one of his fantasies. Because Marc Marquez actually discussing _this_ with him, possibly _offering_ this to him? Not really happening.

”Do you?” Dani asks, dying with curiosity to hear just how much the younger loved that scene.

Marc nods instead of an answer and Dani sees the younger man’s knuckles turning white, fingers clenched in his jeans.

”I thought you had a girlfriend, you know?” Marc whispers a bit later.

”Yeah, she’s more a really close friend though. She covers for me I guess. Gay sadistic MotoGP riders don’t work well with the press.” Dani cringes, afraid he’s given away too much.

”Oh,” Marc looks back up and Dani’s blown away when their eyes meet, because Marc’s eyes are so innocent, so openly interested and genuinely surprised, “so I was really right. You top.”

”Yeah. Yeah, I top.” Dani wonders what it says about him, about Marc, about them, that the younger apparently figured that out so easily. “So you thought about that quite a bit, huh?”

”Yes,” Marc giggles nervously and Dani almost squeals at the cuteness.

”I had no idea you were into guys.”

”Me neither.”

_And that’s it. I’m dead. This can’t possibly be happening._ Dani stares at Marc and realizes that his mouth is hanging open. He can’t do anything about though because he simply doesn’t remember how to speak.

”I’ve only… with girls, you know? And never anything like _that_. But that movie, I don’t know. I don’t even understand. But ever since, you know, I’ve always imagined that was me, tied up there. And you, you were always the one with the whip.”

These things that Marc says, they go right to Dani’s dick and damned, he hasn’t been this easily aroused since he was a teenager. But hell, what is a guy supposed to do when that bundle of gorgeous innocence is sitting next to him, close enough for his aftershave to flood Dani’s senses and then spelling out the fantasy that’s been haunting the older rider for two years straight.

”So,” Dani says carefully, hoping, fearing, dreading the answer, “that’s what you came here for?”

”I- yeah. I think I did? This afternoon, when you said that about the lesson? I just wanted it so badly. I’m sorry, Dani, I’m sorry if I’ve ruined things. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, ever. I just… I thought I should at least try. And I understand that you won’t want to… I mean, not with me. I understand. I just thought I could try. But that’s stupid I guess.”

”Shh,” He puts a hand on Marc’s forearm, skin smooth under his fingers and not missing the shiver he’s sending through the younger man, “I haven’t said no, right?”

He meets Marc’s gaze again, once more blown away by the youthful innocence and trust in his eyes.

”You said you just wanted to try… like, try that stuff from the video? Just a whipping or a spanking?”

Marc squirms and blushes but eventually nods. Dani thinks his pants are about to explode.

”Okay,” he says, readjusting himself as good as he can manage, “we can talk about that. Definitely. Just… we’re not doing anything tonight, right?”

There’s actual disappointment in Marc’s look and damned, this boy is making it impossible to hold back and be mature and reasonable about things.

”Don’t look at me like that,” Dani says, his voice coming out more desperate than he’d wanted it to, “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to.” _Hell, I’d do anything if you’d let me do that to you. Sell my soul. My firstborn. You name it, you can have it._ “But tomorrow is still testing and you wouldn’t be comfortable and we… we just can’t.”

Marc looks at him, biting his bottom lip. One of the boy’s little habits that has been driving Dani insane for a while now.

”Oh,” the younger says eventually, nodding to himself. “That makes sense.”

”Yeah, it does. But if you’re really sure about this, and I mean _really_ sure, you can come up to meet me in Geneva next weekend. Testing’s over and we’re both free for a bit, so it’s your decision.”

_Only for an experiment of course. Doesn’t mean anything. Of course. Because you’re probably still very straight and just want to try something new. Well, having you at my mercy for a single night would be so much more than I thought I could get, so I’ll be the last to complain._

”I- I’ll check if I’ don’t have any appointments,” Marc says pensively.

They don’t talk much after that. They do empty most of the minibar in silence and then Marc staggers away on shaky feet, leaving Dani slightly guilty because that hangover won’t help with testing tomorrow either. They exchange a clumsy hug before the younger leaves though and there’s so much inexplicable familiarity and closeness in the way Marc’s body feels against his own that it hurts Dani’s heart, makes his guts clench uncomfortably. _We’re both biting off more than we can chew, aren’t we?_

He gets a text message at some point during the night and opens it eagerly the next morning, his heart doing a tiny flip at the sight of Marc’s name as the sender.

_Booked a flight. Arrival Friday 18.20. Pick me up?_


	3. Take Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is distracting me from my other stories right now and I can't stop. And huge thanks for the feedback, you're the best ♥ ♥ ♥

 

Marc has never been this nervous before a flight. Or a trip. Or at any point in his life. That says a lot, coming from a guy who’s fallen off a motorcycle at 200 mph more than once. But boarding this plane is an excruciating task. His legs are heavy while he trots down the narrow aisle and he feels shaky, cold and nauseous once he’s settled in his seat. At least, it’s a rather empty flight and he doesn’t even have a seat neighbor. Plus, it seems that no one recognizes him. 

Looking down at his hands, he recalls their encounter, the way Dani smiled at him and hugged him before he left. Sure, he’d had a lot of alcohol, but that hug? Marc would never forget that feeling of closeness between them. It’s strange, because they’ve sure hugged before, but this time it had felt different. Closer. More intimate. And Dani’s smell is still in his nose, chasing him in his dreams.

They’re vivid, his dreams. Almost as wet and frequent as during his early teenage years. It’s still that scene from the video that’s haunting him, always him the one tied to the ceiling and Dani standing there, whipping him. Controlling him. Marc’s entire body shivers with anticipation, trembles, because he’ll be there soon, even if he's not feeling all that ready anymore.

What Marc can’t figure out is how Dani sees _this_. Is it a favor he’s doing him? An experiment? Marc doubts there’s anything serious behind it and he’s surprised that the thought stings. Because really, he doesn’t have any feelings for Dani, right? 

The other thing he doesn’t have figured out yet is what exactly they’re going to do. Of course, he’d done a bit of tentative research in BDSM, but that only freaked him out. And it didn’t help, because there were so many different things and Marc doesn’t have the slightest clue what Dani likes or has done or usually does. They’d talked on the phone yesterday and he’d even asked Dani, gathered all his courage to get the words out. _”What do you want to do? Do you just want to know what spanking feels like or do you want to submit and find out how that feels?”_ Dani’s voice had been strained, as if there were some emotions behind the question that Marc couldn’t figure out. _I want to try a scene, I think? That’s what it’s called, right? I’d like something as in the video, where you tie me up and hurt me and where you dominate me._ He’d turned beetroot giving that answer, glad Dani couldn’t actually see him. And now he regrets saying it deeply, because the closer they get to landing, the more he worries how it’s supposed to happen. How can it even? They had never even kissed before and now he would probably have to get naked in front of Dani? Exposed? Marc chokes. No, he doesn’t think he can do that.

_”We’re not having sex though.”_ Dani had blurted that out a bit later and Marc is still surprised about his own disappointment. He’d hurried to agree, making sure Dani wouldn’t think that it means anything more than a casual scene. But the remark still hurt and Dani hadn’t even given him a reason, just established the rule. _Well, at least I’ll get a bit of you._

Marc is about to drift away when the flight attendant softly taps against his shoulder.

”Mister Marquez, we’ve landed.” She gives him a broad smile and Marc wonders if there’s any way he can hide on the plane and just go back home.

His legs are like lead on his way out and his thoughts get all fuzzy, but then he’s in arrival and immediately spots _him_ , smiling widely. At least for a moment, all the insecurity drains from Marc’s body. _You’re really here. Wow._

***

 _You actually came here. All the way. Just for me to hurt you?_ Dani looks at Marc from the corner of his eyes. He really hadn’t expected Marc to show up. Not even after their phone call yesterday. And now he’s here, looking a bit tired, a bit intimidated but mostly gorgeous as ever. Dani swallows hard. _This shouldn’t even be real._ He’s driving them to his place and it’s every bit as awkward as he’d imagined it, neither of them saying a word. Dani isn’t even sure his brain remembers how to talk. The closer they get, the more he notices Marc squirm and fidget in the passenger seat.

”Dani, I- I don’t think I can do this.”

It stings a bit, makes Dani’s already nervous guts twist a bit more, but it’s still not unexpected. BDSM, for the first time, is scary enough. Add being so much younger and inexperienced, add the whole teammate thing and you’re in a confusing, scary mess. No, Dani doesn’t blame Marc one bit for wanting out.

”No problem,” he says, smiling at the younger who is biting his bottom lip. Again. _Stop that or I can’t guarantee for much._

”Maybe I can find a hotel? I mean, there’s no-“

”Don’t be stupid. Just come inside, I’ll show you the guestroom and then we’ll watch the game together. No strings attached, just two guys hanging out. Okay?”

For an instant, Dani thinks Marc is beaming over his response, but then the younger is clambering out of the car and he can’t quite see his face anymore. Is his teammate actually interested in simply spending time with him?

***

Dani’s place is beautiful, absolutely wonderful. And his older teammate is a perfect host, politely showing him the guestroom and giving him a bit of privacy before they end up on the couch together where he’s offered a perfect Caesar’s salad and a nice wine. The TV is huge, the game – Primera Division – entertaining and they even manage a bit of their usual small talk throughout. Marc’s mind is restless though and his palms stay sweaty, because somehow, he can’t stop fantasizing about what they _could_ be doing if he hadn’t been such a coward.

”Hey, uh, maybe I could show you something?”

Dani’s voice jerks him out of another daydream and oh, he’d missed that it’s halftime already.

”Sure, where are we going?”

Marc scrambles off the couch and hurries after Dani, who never tells him what he’s up to. On their way up the stairs, Marc thinks Dani looks nervous, but he can’t really imagine why. _You’re older, you’ve done these things, you’re not the one who backed out – why are you worried?_ Dani leads him down to the corridor and unlocks a door. After his research, Marc has an idea of what’s behind the locked door, though he never expected Dani would have a room like this. Not in his wildest dreams.

”Just to look, I know we’re not doing anything. I just thought you might be curious.”

Now, Marc is sure that Dani’s blushing and nervous and he finds it pretty adorable in fact.

”Okay,” Marc’s voice comes out a bit raspy. Maybe because he’s slightly aroused, but mostly from his own nerves failing him. Still, he steps inside and it’s mind-blowing. Dark wooden floor, dark red walls, dark cabinets… a huge metal bed. Marc scans the room, but it’s just too much to take in, to digest. 

”Wow,” he turns to Dani with a shy giggle, “this wasn’t on your homestory documentary though.”

Dani turns a bit pinker at that, which Marc counts as a win.

”You watched my homestory? Why?”

It’s Marc’s turn to blush. _Damned. Yeah. Why did I actually?_

”I needed interior design inspiration for my place in Andorra.” He shrugs, all pretense-casual, but his nerves are failing so badly right now that he’s sure Dani can see right through him.

”Marc, I- you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but why’d you change your mind?”

A deadly silence surrounds them and Marc is sure Dani can hear his heart thunder. _Honesty? I mean… if I can trust anyone with this… it has to be you, right?_

”I… it felt so weird, you know? I mean, we never even kissed and now I’m here, and you expect me to get naked and you’ll see me and I know you’ve seen me before, but like, you’ll really see me. And I – I’ve never done that or anything with a man and I’ve never had sex with a friend-“ Marc stops his own rambling, hands balled into clammy fists and cheeks certainly the color of lobster.

Dani just looks at him for a moment and Marc vaguely registers that the room is lit really nicely, that the atmosphere is surprisingly warm and almost romantic, different to most “dungeons” or “playrooms” he’d seen in porn movies. He’s interrupted in his thoughts when Dani is suddenly right in front of him, crowding him, their chests against each other.

”We can change that,” the older growls, second before he smashes their lips together.

Dani tastes like wine and his lips are soft, almost like those of a girl. His smell is intoxicating, just like during their hug, after that awkward conversation during testing. The stubble scratching his cheek is new and Marc processes all these little information rapidly as usual. His hands grip Dani’s shirt on instinct, holding on tight while the older pushes his tongue into Marc’s willing mouth. It’s delicious, passionate, a bit rough with the way Dani’s nails are digging into his shoulders, holding him in place. And it’s Dani. _Dani Pedrosa_ is kissing him. Who can blame Marc for getting hard from _that_?

***

Dani notices the bulge in Marc’s jeans, because they’re standing that close and it sends a little spark of electricity through his body, the knowledge that he can do this to the younger. He pulls away with an obscene little sound and pants slightly, taking in the sight of Marc in front of him, pupils dilated and saliva-coated lips glistening.

”Okay, let’s go back down, the game probably continued already,” Dani says breathlessly, beginning to lead the way. He’ll leave the door to his favorite room open for now, maybe even in the literal sense.

Marc follows him quietly but before they go back into the living room, he feels a tentative nudge against his shoulder.

”Maybe we can still try?”

Dani bites his lips to hide the feeling of complete joy and relief that’s flooding him. Because just spending time with Marc would have been good and enough, really. But _this_ , back on offer, is something else.

”Okay,” he nods, plan already forming in his brain. “Maybe we start with something simple.”

He guides Marc back into the living room and points at the floor next to the TV. Kneel there, upright, with your hands behind your back.”

Marc looks shellshocked for an instant and Dani can see him tremble and gulp, but then the younger nods and assumes the position.

”Okay,” Dani kneels down in front of Marc, “I’ll just adjust you a bit.”

He unbuttons Marc’s shirt, all the way from top to bottom and wow, his fingers are really shaky. Marc must notice, but hopefully the younger, who determinedly evades Dani’s gaze, is distracted by his own anticipation. Dani can’t stop staring at the tan, smooth skin he’s freed and runs a hand from Marc’s throat to his bellybutton, feeling the heat of Marc’s body and the shiver that he causes the younger. It makes Dani’s dick twitch, the sight and even more the whole situation, the younger at his feet and mercy.

Marc goes rigid when Dani opens his jeans and Dani almost feels sorry, but only almost. He’s also greedy and so fumbles along until he has shoved jeans and boxers down enough to take out Marc’s cock. It’s hot and silky and still rock-hard. And Dani thinks he might be able to come just from watching Marc, who’s squirming visibly, face red and cock still standing so proud.

”Well,” Dani forces his voice into a neutral tone and goes back to his spot on the couch, “you’ll stay put right there then and I’ll finish the game while you’re at it, so you have about seventeen minutes to go."


	4. Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you!! I'm so, so glad you seem to like this as much as I do :D ♥

Marc just wants out of this, disappear, be swallowed by the ground. Anything would be better than this, kneeling here with his skin in flames, burning with shame. This is not what he expected, not how he thought the evening would go. Everything seemed so much easier when he watched it. Now, it’s difficult, overcoming the desire to cover himself, to get dressed and walk away. Nothing has prepared him for the shame and humiliation he’s feeling right now, that’s overwhelming him, taking away his breath and making him break out in cold sweat. 

But even though he’s not tied, not physically restraint, he doesn’t move. Doesn’t even try to. Something about Dani’s voice, something about the tension in his body is holding him captive, gluing him to the floor. This must be what all the talk of _BDSM_ is about, he figures, as his cock is still rockhard. Maybe even harder than before.

The blood in his head is rushing so loudly, he can’t even focus on the TV and he doesn’t dare looking at Dani, so he’s caught up in his thoughts. Wondering how this could be what he wants and why he never figured it out. Asking himself why, out of all the people he knows, he’d always and only imagined doing this with Dani. Whatever that says about them, right? He could just have pictured this with a dominatrix, instead, the daydreams had always starred his teammate. Maybe he just doesn’t want to figure it out, maybe he’s too scared of what this really is about. Because he hasn’t forgotten the pang of disappointment running through him when Dani denied him sex. _Is that really what I want? A guy fucking me? _Dani_ fucking me?_ The inevitable pictures in his head make him shudder and he bites his lip, afraid he’d let out a moan otherwise.

Eventually, his knees feel strained and his arms ache. A movement from Dani over on the couch catches Marc’s eyes, ultimately ending his pondering, shifting his attention back to here and now. His cheeks start burning again the moment he becomes aware of his situation, still exposed, cock even leaking a few beads of precum now, mortifying him.

***

It’s the most beautiful thing Dani has ever seen, Marc kneeling on his living room floor. A wet dream coming true and to be honest, it looks even hotter in reality. So much hotter. It’s not even the glimpse of Marc’s perfect torso, peaking out of his open shirt. Dani had known what the younger usually hides under the racing suits. And it’s not the perfect cock, smooth, a bit above average length, thick. No, that’s not what’s _really_ getting to him. It’s that obvious trust, the fact Marc isn’t even trying to leave or cover himself, hands locked behind his back obediently. _As if you were born a sub._ And it’s the way he’s lowering his gaze, the ways his cheeks are blushed and the way his skin glistens when he begins to sweat. Dani suppresses a moan when Marc starts chewing on his bottom lip again. _God, you make me so weak._

Dani knows he can’t give in though. It’s just an experiment for Marc and he, Dani, is only helping out a friend. And he won’t take more than what’s offered. Even for that, he feels bad enough. Because proper etiquette would have been to at least discuss a safeword and some basic rules. Dani feels like he’s failing Marc rather badly here.

When the referee ends the match, Dani doesn’t even know he won. Wordlessly, he turns off the TV and then his eyes lock with Marc’s. Two dark eyes, dilated and almost entirely black stare at him, a bit glazed but also very, very hungry and it makes Dani’s stomach twist and his pulse race, looking into them.

”You want more?” His voice is hoarse, raspy, but he’s just glad he managed words at all.

”Yes.” _You sound wrecked, boy. So wrecked._

”Then come and bend over my lap.”

Marc hesitates and Dani can see how he’s torn between obeying and running away. The moment he wants to say something though, Marc comes over. No, _crawls_ over. It takes every bit of Dani’s self-restraint not to pin the younger down and fuck him. Every single bit.

Marc’s face is deep red, but he still does as he’s told, wriggling himself into position over Dani’s jeans and well, Dani knew Marc’s ass, but he hasn’t been this close to it. When he pushes the boy’s jeans further down, his fingers tremble and give away his failing nerves.

”Marc, I’ll spank you now. The moment you want to stop, you say something and I will, okay?” Dani’s chest constricts painfully, anticipation and fear barely in equilibrium.

”Yes.” Marc nods.

For a short moment, Dani stops to marvel Marc’s ass, that is – of course – tan and muscular and simply glorious. It’s also slightly quivering, giving away that this is nerve-wrecking not just for the older. Biting his lip and pinning Marc’s wrists to the small of his back with one hand, Dani lets his free hand meet that tempting flesh. The smack, a sound he’s heard so many times before, sounds sweeter than ever because it mixes with the slight hiss falling from Marc’s mouth. And seeing the perfect pink imprint of his hand on Marc’s skin? Priceless. It’s a memory for a lifetime for Dani. Even if he never gets to do all of the things to Marc that he wants to do to the boy, this is already so much more than he dreamed of receiving.

He continues, slow at first and then in faster succession and he revels in every hiss and groan that it earns him, memorizes all the images. The way Marc’s muscles tense under his touch, the way his breathing gets more and more ragged. When Marc’s ass is completely pink and radiating with heat, Dani stops and waits, just listening for Marc’s heavy breathing to calm down a bit. Then, he lets Marc’s knees slide to the floor, pushes him upright and tilts his chin up.

”You want to come now?”

Marc blushes and it makes Dani weak in the knees again. When he raises a questioning eyebrow, Marc lowers his gaze and nods.

The “Yes, please” is barely above a whisper and sounds so submissive that Dani has to give himself a quick squeeze through his pants to dampen his own arousal.

”Lick.” He holds his hand in front of Marc’s mouth and the younger, after what’s possibly a moment of confusion, follows the order, hot tongue laving over Dani’s fingers. Dani tries to picture unpleasant things like Vale fucking Uccio, just to keep himself from coming. 

He moves to kneel next to Marc and with his now wet hand, he reaches for Marc’s erection. The boy is highly responsive, even the softest touch drawing the most beautiful, needy noises from him and his muscles fluttering under Dani’s movements. Dani is not surprised when, after only a few firmer strokes, all of Marc’s muscles go rigid and a low growl announces the end of their little play. Watching Marc come, white ropes splattering to the dark wooden floor in front of them, it’s breathtaking. And he moans so beautifully that Dani wonders whether it’s physically possible to have an orgasm just from sounds. When the noises change to whimpers, he lets go, eyes captured by the contrast between the white liquid and the dark wood.

_If this was a real scene, I’d ask you to lick that up and then clean my hand._

Dani realizes too late that he’s said that out loud, only notices his error when he’s meeting Marc’s widened eyes.

For a long, heart-crushing moment, Dani thinks he’s ruined everything, their night, their friendship. Then, he has to clench his hands into fists and hold his breath when Marc actually leans forward, cleaning the floor with tiny kitten licks and except from a second of hesitation, without batting an eyelid. When Marc turns to him, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, reaching for Dani’s hand, the older thinks he’ll self-combust spontaneously from the younger man’s ministration. And he sure comes into his pants with a soft whine, Marc’s tongue dancing around his index finger.

”That was damned hot,” is all he hears from Marc, distantly, while his vision is still blurred and his breathing unsteady from his own, embarrassing, climax. He feels filthy and sticky and Marc probably doesn’t feel much better. Still, neither of them moves, both of them sitting on the floor with a distinct gap between them. Marc has pulled his pants back up but left the shirt open and he’s determinedly evading Dani’s eyes. That makes evaluation whether after care is appropriate rather difficult.

”Yeah, that was amazing,” Dani mumbles, not quite trusting his voice. He doesn’t want to give away too much, doesn’t want to freak out his teammate by spilling just how much this means to him. Dani isn’t sure what to do next, doesn’t think he’s ever felt so unsure and clueless after a bit of playing. But this is Marc after all and Dani wants the younger to be okay and to feel good before he goes to bed. It’s just that Dani has no idea what Marc needs right now, being held or getting some distance between them? All Dani knows is that he can’t leave the younger by himself now, that he should be around him in case he needs anything. Or talk about what they’ve done. In the end, he tries the first reasonable thing that comes to his mind.

”Would you like a drink?”

And Dani can’t help smiling broadly when Marc nods.


	5. Theory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. The feedback-drop is happening again :/ I hope I can re-light interest eventually? Though maybe not with this almost "dialogue only chapter".
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥

Dani gets them the rest of the wine they had with dinner and they sit in a somewhat comfortable silence, each in one corner of the couch and their feet almost touching in the middle. Marc needs silence right now, he really does. Because wow, that’s something he’ll have to come to terms with first. Not that it seriously hurt. Sure, his ass is throbbing. Other than that, it’s nothing physical. More a mixture of shock, horror and arousal about what he’s done. Exposing himself like that, humiliating himself so much. The theory sounds so degrading, Marc thinks, there’s just no way that _I licked come off the floor_ seems hot or appealing to him. While he had been at it though, his balls almost exploded with lust. And that’s what he needs to figure out and somehow can’t. His thoughts have been moving in circles for days now and he still can’t understand where this sudden urge to let someone else do this to him comes from. And it’s not about Dani, right?

Marc won’t admit just how hot Dani looked while he was licking the older man’s fingers clean. God, Dani with his guards down, expression open, eyes absolutely black… it’s been a vision and Marc doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone looking so predatory.

”So,” Dani’s voice interrupts him in his thoughts and Marc wonders if Dani’s voice has always been so hoarse and sexy, “you liked _it_?”

_Are you seriously blushing?_

”Uh, yes,” Marc feels his own cheeks flush now, too, “as I said, damnded hot. What about you?”

”You made me come in my pants like some teenager, what do you think?” Dani grins nervously and yeah, Marc smirks, actually he must have done a pretty good job with that as result.

”Dani,” Marc looks down, his fingers tracing over the worn out fabric of his jeans, “if this had been – I mean, if it had been a real scene, everything, what else would you have done?”

Dani falls silent for a moment and Marc regrets the question already, afraid he crossed a line.

”I- well, for once I think I would have punished you for squirming. Or rather I’d have warned you to sit still and if that hadn’t helped, I’d have given you a less pleasurable spanking. Maybe with my belt.”

Marc shudders, the images unfolding in his head, vividly. He gulps at the thought of a belt, tries to imagine what it would feel like. Wonders if he’d cry. Something he saw in a video pops up in his head and he decides that now is probably a good moment to ask Dani about it.

”You wouldn’t have punished me for backing out?”

***

”No,” Dani shakes his head, shocked that Marc thinks he could be a dom like _that_ , “I’m not like that at all. This stuff, it’s a game I play, not more, not an outlook on life or anything. I love playing but if you don’t want to play that’s okay.” _And if you never wanted to play, that would be fine and I’d still take you._ “And I’ve had vanilla relationships, just so you know. But if it’s on offer, I take it.”

The younger falls silent for a moment and Dani watches his wine, twirling in its glass. The evening had been spectacular, absolutely amazing and he just wants to delay the ending as much as possible. Because being here, on the couch, with Marc seems like the best thing in the world right now.

”Why won’t you fuck me?”

Dani jerks his head up, meeting Marc’s gaze. The younger is looking curious and a bit… well, Dani can’t quite put his finger on it, maybe disappointed. But why disappointed?

”If you have a first time with a guy, I want it to mean something to you.”

”Right. And this doesn’t mean anything to you then?”

_Why is your voice suddenly sharp? What did I say?_ Dani frowns and tries to read Marc’s expression, but the younger is facing away from him now, determinedly staring out of the window. _Did I…hurt you with that?_

”Marc,” he waits for the younger to turn a bit, his heart constricting at the cold look on Marc’s face, “do you want this to mean something?”

_You can’t want that. You don’t and you can’t. You’re too young and too inexperienced and your dad will kill me. And you want a girl and a family and happiness. And everything that’s not me._

”That does not depend on what I _want_ , right?”

The bitterness in Marc’s voice hurts and makes Dani flinch.

”You sound upset.” Dani simply states the obvious, as he can’t find anything else to say.

”Why would I?”

”That’s what I’m asking.” Dani all but screams now, hands grabbing the fabric of the couch, fingers digging into it.

”Oh fuck. Dani, just… fuck. You can’t get into my head like that. Not now, you can’t. And why do you need me to say this? To spell it out? For you ego?”

Dani’s heart is thundering now, his pulse racing.

”So you… _want_?”

”What difference would it make? We can’t, you don’t want to, I understand.”

The younger is glaring at him now, brows furrowed and Dani just wants to understand, but he fails at the task.

”Does that mean that… if we _could_ , _you_ would want to? If _this_ ,” Dani gestures between them, “was a real possibility, what would you want it to mean?”

”Damned, I don’t know. That’s the whole issue, Dani. I can’t figure it out, I can’t tell what I want. It’s just all too much at once and I don’t want to think anymore. Not today.”

They both fall silent for a while, sound of the clock in the hallway driving Dani insane. _Time’s running out._ It’s so typical, Dani thinks, of course this would end before it even started. Well, at least Dani had Marc for one glorious evening.

”Dani?” Marc gets up next to him and he looks up at his face, admiring the beauty that’s Marc’s profile, “Goodnight.” Marc gives him a little wave and he returns the greeting, watches as the other heads towards the door. ”I’ll think about it. Maybe it would help to know what you think this means.”

_The world and everything and even more._

Dani gets up and shrugs. He’ll never reply to that. Not loudly.

”Goodnight, Marc.”


	6. ... and Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for the reassurance! It honestly means so, so much to me, I can't tell you enough ♥

His bed feels cold tonight, colder than usually. Dani wonders how long it’s been since he’s had company here. It’s a tempting thing, the knowledge that Marc is only a few meters down the hall. That, if Dani seriously tried, he could probably talk the younger into many things or anything right now. With a groan, he buries his head unter the pillow. _Get a grip, Pedrosa._

His cock mocks him, hardening under the covers because Dani just can’t get the images out of his head, his own fingers imprinted on Marc’s firm skin. He knows the walls in his apartment are reasonably thick and soundproof, knows that nothing he does here will be heard in the guestroom and that’s at least small mercies, Dani thinks as his fingers wrap around himself. While he strokes himself too fast, too rough, desperate to take the edge off, images of Marc are dancing in front of his eyes, some real memories from tonight, some visions from daydreams. All gorgeous though. 

Picturing Marc splayed on his bed, wrists and ankles bound and back arching towards him as Dani teases him with his tongue, Dani spills over his hand with a strangled cry. _The things I want to do to you._

Marc has crept deeper and deeper into Dani’s head, Dani’s fantasies, over the last two years. In the beginning, he’d been terrified. Then, it had somehow become a part of his life. A dark and well-hidden part, but nothing that worried him much anymore. He’d pine from a distance, jerk off to ideas of things he could do to the boy and that was it. Until now, where Dani suddenly has to come to terms with his feelings and that’s not his strong point.

And he’s still panting, his hand and stomach sticky and his sheets soiled, but he can’t move and just thinks. About Marc and how the boy might be someone Dani could fall for even without the playing. He’d be okay with Marc and a vanilla relationship and the second he realizes what he just thought, he almost vomits over his sheets. A relationship? With his younger teammate? It’s absolutely insane to think about that. Impossible. Just like they’d both silently acknowledged. _It doesn’t matter what we want, you’re right._ Because even if Marc wanted, there’s no way it could work.

Over the swirling thoughts, a rollercoaster of emotions washing over him, Dani falls into a restless sleep. Needless to say, he doesn’t wake up very refreshed. Since it’s still early, he decides to leave Marc be and heads for his bathroom, taking a cold shower to get rid of his morning issues. He refuses to jerk off to _those_ images again, figuring he needs to get over it rather sooner than later.

He stares down his own coffee, later, his hands gripping the cup so hard that his knuckles turn white. Everything inside him is screaming at him, begging him, to go and confess his feelings to Marc. To tell the younger that he has more than just liked him for a while, that he’d love to _date_ him and do all kinds of kinky stuff with him. That he’d love to wake up next to him and have dinner with him. That he wants to tie him down and cane his ass until he’s begging for the pain to stop. Make him kneel at his side during dinner, naked, only fed with the bites that Dani hands him down from the table. But how could Dani possibly tell any of those things? He’d only risk making Marc run away screaming. Best to forget about it, forget about yesterday and move on the way things were, friendly and casual.

The sound of the shower in the guestroom doesn’t do anything to calm Dani’s nerves. If anything, it only makes his breath a little more ragged and his pulse a bit quicker. It feels like he’s counting down to his own execution and by the time the sound of running water stops, there’s a giant lump in his throat and his mind has gone blank.

”Morning.” Marc enters his kitchen, slowly, as if he’s ready to back off any second. The smile around the younger man’s lips is weak, shaky and no, that’s just not how it should be.

”Hey,” Dani tries hard to sound cheerful, “hope you had a good night. Coffee? I also have some croissants.” 

Marc’s smile gets a bit wider and he sits down across from him, taking the offered cup with a mumbled thanks. _You look gorgeous like this. Has anyone ever even told you? That you’re beautiful without your guards, your façade, your cockiness?_

This Marc, the one with ruffled, damp hair, a plain white T-Shirt and worn out jeans, that the Marc Dani always wanted to get to know. And more. His heart feels cold when he reminds himself that he can’t have him though, that he should better not get used to this.

They’ve both made it through their second cup of coffee when Marc looks at him with a sudden seriousness.

”My flight isn’t until two.”

The words linger between them. There’s a heavy implication here, but Dani isn’t sure he’s reading things right. So he just stares at Marc, frowning, trying to figure out what the other wants.

”I- uh – I really want you to show me the thing from the video.” Marc’s face turns a dark shade of pink and he lowers his gaze. The way he’s chewing on his lips again isn’t doing anything for Dani’s sanity. “Dani, please?”

***

Marc has no idea what even got into him to suggest this. Though… maybe he does? Ultimately, he just feels like he came here to figure this out and this might be his only chance to learn whether he only likes watching the video or actually likes _this_. Meaning that – to his own surprise – he might enjoy having his hands tied above his head, jeans and boxers pooling around his ankles, ass exposed for Dani to see. And why hasn’t Dani made him undress? Marc still has his shirt on. Maybe it’s a proof that Dani just wants this as casual and platonic as possible?

”Are you really sure?” Dani is standing in front of him, suddenly looking taller than his normal self. His voice is serious, demanding and Marc nods, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Fine. Then we’ll do it. If you want to stop, say red and I’ll drop everything, okay?”

Marc nods again and blushes, because he’s getting hard and he’s sure Dani noticed already. The boner he’s sporting is all the answer he needs, right? When just being tied up here and waiting for Dani to whip him gets him hard, there’s not much left to question.

”This isn’t as bad as what they used in the video,” Dani holds up something that looks like a riding crop to Marc. “It’s still going to sting quite a bit, especially with my handprints still all over your ass.”

The anticipation is killing Marc. He’s only now realizing how strained this position really is, how soon his arms begin to burn and his toes begin to be uncomfortable. He’s squirming against his will and asks himself how the guy in the video pulled that off, standing there almost motionless. Marc on the other hand, is a shaky mess.

When he hears the crop in the air, he has just about enough time to grit his teeth before it smashes down on his already tender skin. And Dani didn’t exaggerate, that thing sure burns like hell. Marc’s fingers scramble to clench into the chain that’s holding his cuffs up, his grip like iron. He also plain out yelps, nothing flattering to say about the sound that escapes him. It makes him blush, because seriously, that guy he’d seen, he’d been completely quiet. What’s Dani going to think of this? Of Marc squeaking like a little, sensitive kid?

The next hit makes him groan again, despite his intentions. Much like he’s seen it in the video, he’s breaking out in sweat now. And he can’t see Dani… somehow that’s the worst. Not knowing how Dani is looking at him, not having a chance at reading what’s going on in the smaller man’s head.

Marc wails as the crop comes down for a third time. It’s a lot more painful than he thought and he’s trembling now, his breathing shallow. But, the thought alone making him blush again, he’s also incredibly turned on by this. Despite everything else, the discomfort, the humiliation, the pain, he still craves every bit of it.

”Two more and then we’ll stop, five is enough for a test,” Dani says behind him, tone already saying that there will be no discussion about this. Marc nods.

The last two strokes hit him short after each other and they’re sharper than the ones before, bringing tears to his eyes and making him wail again. And even so it’s been a really short exploration, he’s covered in sweat and panting when Dani comes around to face him, looking concerned.

”Are you okay?”

Marc nods again, not sure how to form words.

”Let me help you with that.”

Marc can’t even blink before Dani’s down on his knees in front of him, mouth wrapping around his throbbing cock. The tight heat of Dani’s mouth is overwhelming and when Marc learns that his teammate has the hidden talent of deep-throating perfected, he can only whimper in his restraints. Dani has enough mercy not to tease him and swallows him down whole, tongue performing little tricks that almost make Marc’s vision fade. What pushes him over the edge eventually isn’t even Dani’s amazing abilities though, it’s something much simpler. Because there’s an instant where Marc is looking down, mesmerized by the image of Dani’s lips around his cock and Dani then looks up, their eyes meeting. That’s when Marc loses it, seeing Dani look at him hungrily, with dilated pupils.

His orgasm runs over him like a freight train, a desperate moan echoing through Dani’s playroom. And it’s so intense that he’s still shaking from head to toe when Dani has loosened his bonds and pulled his pants back up. The smaller is holding him, quite literally, because Marc is sure his knees would give in if he tried to stand by himself. Standing here in Dani’s arms, his head buried in Dani’s neck, feels nice. More than nice actually. But it’s only allowed for a moment, Marc knows that. This surely isn’t about cuddling.

”Thank you, that was amazing,” he whispers with a raspy voice. His throat hurts from his screaming earlier. “I’ll take a shower, okay?”

He takes a step back and for a moment, he thinks disappointment crosses Dani’s face.

”Sure, go ahead. Do you want lunch here or at the airport?”

”Airport.” Marc mumbles and walks out. _Definitely airport. I think I need to get out of here._ Because it couldn’t be happening. He was not falling for his older teammate. Not now and not ever.

It’s silent on the way to the airport, a replay of Marc’s arrival. And much like on their way then, Marc is squirming in the passenger seat again. Only the reasons are different. _I’m so glad you didn’t do this during testing._

He stares out of the window, not focusing on anything though. Occasionally, he feels Dani’s eyes on him, but the older doesn’t say anything and Marc’s head is still fuzzy and too confused for conversation. So it stays quiet. Obviously, Dani won’t be going inside the airport with him, so when the older stops the car, Marc gets out by himself, picking up his bag from the backseat. He says his goodbyes through the open driver’s window, half sad and half relieved that it’s over.

He has just turned around when Dani calls his name, making him look back again.

”Marc?”

”Yeah?”

”You wanted to know what I want it to mean, right?”

Marc’s heart thunders in his chest as he nods.

”Everything. I want it to mean everything to us.”


	7. Thinking of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥

_Everything._ The word is still ringing in his head and it seems that all the air has left his lungs and all energy drained from his body. _Everything._ Marc shakes his head, refusing to believe it. Dani had rendered him completely speechless and he’d barely managed a muttered reply along the lines of “Okay, I’ll think about it.” Which in retrospect seems cruel, but Marc can’t help it and he’s so far out of his comfort zone, so far off kilter, he can’t come up with anything to reply. He’d left Dani and walked to his gate on legs that felt like lead again and now he’s curled up in his window seat, his mind numb and overwhelmed at the same time. And if he’d hoped that he could somehow push it aside for now, distract himself, think of something else – well, that’s difficult to do with the dull ache in his ass reminding him of last night with every move.

He’s unusually quiet during their dinner and he knows he’s worrying his parents. They’re not that good at hiding their concerned glances, in fact, they never were. Marc thinks of last Christmas, where everybody thought he’d break over the Andorra-drama. So this year, they’ll all think he’s sulking over Vale. It somehow makes him angry how Vale will get credit for this, because seriously, the Italian isn’t worth a single thought wasted on him. Dani on the other hand… Marc gulps. 

He excuses himself early, the worried eyes of three of his favorite people burning his back while he walks up the stairs. He’s tempted to yell _It’s not about HIM_ at them, but then, it’s probably better they suspect Valentino behind this than knowing the truth. Though what exactly the truth is, is hard to say. Or maybe, it’s scary to say. Deep down, Marc thinks he _knows_ , but actually saying it out loud?

He sits on his bed, face in his hands. How great would talking about this be? Only, there’s no one available. He doesn’t think he wants Alex to know and doubts that Emilio wants to hear this. Those two aside, Marc doubts he knows anyone he trusts enough to say something.

 _Except Dani,_ a soft voice whispers in his head.

Talking to Dani about it seems like the worst idea ever. Especially if that last sentence was true, if Dani really _wanted_ so much. _Could Daniel Pedrosa have feelings for me?_ The question would have brought on a fit of laughter some days ago – but then Marc never expected Dani to be a sadistic, gay lover either. A very talented one, the devilish voice in his head adds, his cock twitching in support.

 _So. I might be bisexual. Well, change that. I obviously AM bisexual. Great. And I might have an interest in my teammate._ The voice in his head ridicules him for the _might_ , reminds him of the feeling when he saw Dani’s sad eyes at the airport, the one where Marc thought someone grabbed inside his ribcage and tore his heart out. _I can’t very well act on it, can I?_ It seemed that Dani felt the same, but in the back of his head, Marc still feels like there’s a door with lots of possibilities behind, a door they could both be willing to open. _We have to hope it’s really a door and not Pandora’s box then._.

The thing is, there’s too much involved here to figure out by himself. His sexuality, his apparent feelings for Dani – which he has no idea how deep they run – and his sudden interest in BDSM, which he craves to explore more of. After all the videos he’s watched, for research only of course, there’s a long list of things he’s tempted to do. And even if he’s blushing at the memory, even Marc won’t deny that he gets hard just from thinking about what he’d done with Dani. _Humiliation makes me horny as fuck, huh? Who would have thought._

Before he goes to bed that night, Marc takes a long shower. He doesn’t jerk off once, no, gets off twice. Thinking of Dani. Again. And he growls with frustration when he faceplants on his bed. _What a mess._

***

Marc leaving without a real answer had hurt, a lot. And Dani spent the night in the company of a good bottle of red, sulking over getting himself into this mess. Ultimately, he understands all of Marc’s worries and confusions and certainly his hesitancy. But still, something about the way the younger had looked at him this weekend, it had given Dani those sparks of hope that whatever he feels for his younger teammate, at least part of it is reciprocated. Also, the way Marc had acted during their little scenes, that had been simply amazing. For someone who’s never done any of that before, Marc had fallen into character surprisingly fast. The pleasure the younger had received from it couldn’t be denied either. So, yeah, Dani had been hopeful. And Marc’s exit had broken his heart in more than one way. For the night, Dani doesn’t want to wonder whether Marc will _actually_ think about it or not. Would a Marquez ever just take the easy way and decide it was an experiment and that’s it? Does Marc even know what giving up means? With frustration, Dani realizes that he can’t stop hoping and he fears the inevitable disappointment that will bring. In the end, it’s the wine that puts an end to his thoughts, that lets him fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning begins with a thundering headache, a dry mouth and a message on his phone. Possibly the longest WhatsApp message he’s received, split in several bits. It’s from Marc and Dani can’t start reading for a moment, needs to gather his spirits. And calm his nerves.

 _Okay. I’m about to turn twenty three. I’m single and straight and I like to fuck girls. Sometimes I let them blow me. And I’m not overly worried, because yeah, I’m not looking for anything serious anyway._  
_Then I see that video. And all I think about is _YOU_. And not just that you’re a man and I seem to be more bisexual than I ever thought possible, no, you’re whipping me in my dreams. And I like it. So I visit you and let you spank me and degrade me and all throughout, I want nothing but more of you. And I want so much more, you have no idea. _  
_Dani, I have no clue if I can really be what you want me to be, because I have no clue what I’m doing and I really like you too much as a friend and teammate to ever want to hurt you, but I’d definitely want to try to make something work between us. Even if I don’t even know what. I mean, it doesn’t seem like there’s any safe and reasonable way we could date? Or hook up? At least, not in the long run. But as I said, I’m willing to try almost anything._  
_So, yes, I want it to mean something, too. And now please tell me what to do, because I have no idea._

It takes a while to sink in, with the headache and the haze from the hangover and also the sheer impossibility of it. This was always out of the question. This only happens in Dani’s fantasies. He couldn’t tell if he looks at his phone for a few minutes or an hour, but eventually, he finds the courage to reply.

_Come see me again, please? Tuesday night?_

His phone buzzes seconds later.

_A date?_

_Definitely a date. Old-fashioned though, nothing fancy. We go on a date, see how that goes and then we’ll talk about what it means._

_Flight is booked._


	8. Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their date...

So, explaining the second overnight to Switzerland to his family is a bit complicated. Alex comes dangerously close to the truth, suggesting Marc found a girl there. And his mother’s good-natured question if Dani still lived there made a shiver run down Marc’s spine. Still, what he’s about to do probably is just crazy enough so that no one in their right mind would ever guess it. Alex drops him off with a cheeky wink, probably thinking he’ll hook up with some woman. _Not even that far from what I plan on doing._

The flight seems like a repetition of Saturday, the plane rather empty, allowing Marc to curl up in a window seat, eyes staring into the dark. He’s excited, yes, he’d even go so far to say that he missed Dani. At the same time, he’s absolutely terrified, because he has no idea what’s expecting him. Part of him wishes he could turn around, another part just wants to be with Dani and some dark, secret part of him would preferably head straight to that playroom and let Dani give him a real tour. And that’s insane, right? Throwing himself right into something like this? Marc chuckles when he realizes that Emilio would say it’s very much like him to do something that stupid.

Marc is angry at himself for not discussing tonight’s plans with Dani beforehand though, because talking about _this_ face to face would only be more awkward and not talking at all is torturous. He still hasn’t even managed to ask Dani what he does and doesn’t do and the playroom sure had enough cabinets to hold scary stuff. Plus, looking at porn on the internet has never been a good advice. Some of the things that he came across still make him shudder. Others though, others make him half-hard almost instantly. Like that video that started everything. Or a movie where a blindfolded man was on all fours on a dinner table, being inspected from head to toe. Marc shivers from the thought and adjusts his jeans. _Note to self: Inappropriate thoughts for an airplane._

He wonders if they’ll have sex. There’s been no mention of that anymore, but since they agreed that tonight means something, there’s nothing speaking against right? Marc squirms in his seat, cheeks blushing. _I can’t believe I want a guy to fuck me. No, I can’t believe I want _my teammate_ to fuck me._

The landing is announced and he shakes himself out of his thoughts. Feeling terribly self-conscious, not for the first time, he looks down himself. Is a nice, white shirt too much? Are dark jeans too casual? Helplessly, he runs a hand through his hair, realizing too late that he probably messed it all up. It’s his turn to step out of the cabin and he smiles at the elderly flight attendant. She gives him a small knowing smile.

”You’re looking very handsome for your date, young man,” she whispers while he passes her.

Marc struggles to mumble his thanks and feels himself blush again. _God, I had no idea I was so obvious._ But what is she supposed to think? After all, he’s carrying an overnight bag and a small, wrapped gift. He must look like a business man returning to his love affair to her.

Marc shakes his head, suddenly overrun with the strangeness of the situation again while he looks the exit and a taxi. They’d agreed Dani couldn’t pick him up again, because in case any pictures would be snapped of them together, this time they’d have no explanation whatsoever. And they’d been damned lucky last weekend that they hadn’t been noticed.

”That’s a nice area,” the taxi driver says appreciatively when Marc gives him Dani’s address.

_It’s the best place in the world._

***

Dani is nervously fidgeting with his shirt, his fingers cold and clumsy. _Am I overdressed? This is too much, right? Probably you’re expecting pizza and a movie and here I am in nice clothes with a home-cooked dinner that you’ll find it ridiculous._ The sound of his doorbell yanks him out of his thoughts, flash of panic running through his body. _Too late to fake being ill I suppose?_

Nothing could have prepared him for opening that door though, opening it in the knowledge that he might have his dreams presented on a silver tablet from here. And then Marc is standing there, adorably blushed and smiling his nervous press conference smile (not that Dani had been paying attention these past years… not that he’d catalogued Marc’s facial expression… because that would have been crazy).

”Hey, you’re here!” _Wow. When’s the last time I’ve been this eloquent?_

”Hey,” Marc follows him inside and then stops in his tracks. He’s holding his bag nervously _and wait, is that a gift in his other hand?_

”You – uh-“ _Shit. Does your stuff go into the guestroom? I’d want you in my bedroom… but I don’t want to presume… uh_ “Just leave your bag here, we’ll pick it up after dinner. I hope you like Paella?”

Dani thinks his cheeks must be on fire and maybe he’s having heart attack, too. At least, that would explain the thundering in his ribcage.

”Sure, of course I do.” The younger does as he’s told and then hands his coat to Dani.

For a moment, Dani considers backing him up against the nearest wall to devour him there and then. _Oh my God. You put on a white shirt for me._ No, Dani really can’t not touch that boy… it’s just so hard not to. Using all of his remaining self-control he manages to restrain himself to a kiss on Marc’s cheek.

When he backs away, he tries to read Marc’s gaze.

”This, uh… “ Dani rather stares at his own feet, Marc’s lips only give him wrong ideas. “This is okay, right?”

”Yes,” Marc says immediately, “yes, of course it is. Here, I brought this for you.”

Marc actually brought a gift and Dani can’t believe it’s really happening. He unwraps it in the kitchen, finding a book about science inside. He gulps involuntarily stares at it in disbelief, because he wasn’t aware Marc ever paid that much attention to his interests.

”I hope you like it?” Marc’s voice pipes up, insecurity obvious.

”It’s perfect, thank you so much!”

It gets a bit easier from there on, because Dani likes this, being in his kitchen, cooking for people. He’s comfortable with it, knows what he’s doing. And Marc, once seated at the table with a glass of wine, slowly loosens a bit, too. They talk about this and that, plans for Christmas, food, movies and books and time passes quickly, nicely. Dani would call it a fine first date. That doesn’t matter though, what ultimately counts is Marc’s decision, the older thinks. Because he doesn’t want to talk his teammate into anything he’s not ready for. 

The awkwardness between them returns the moment their plates are finished. Nervous eyes meet over the table and Dani has no idea how to bring up sleeping arrangements.

”You’re a pretty good cook,” Marc smiles at him but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Dani doesn’t miss the way he’s gripping his glass, knuckles almost white.

”Thanks, I enjoy it.” Dani tries to calm his breathing and his twisting stomach while he frantically searches his brain for the right words. “Maybe we could, uh, have an espresso?”

 _Coward._ He grumbles while he fixes the hot beverages, still angry with himself about backing out of _the talk_. At least, coffee will do as an excuse to move this to the couch.

They end up next to each other, gap too wide for Dani’s taste. Now, they’re both silent, hanging after their own thoughts. Dani would give a lot to know what Marc is thinking. The question is answered for him without that he needs to do anything though when gentle fingers suddenly run through his hair. And he holds his breath, desperate not to ruin this, whatever it is.

”God, I hope I’m not presuming, but I doubt you made me fly here just to look, so-“ Marc’s fingers hover over Dani’s stubble for a moment and then the younger is suddenly in his lap, straddling him, lips smashing against Dani’s.

_Not presuming. Oh, so not presuming._

***

Marc is flooded with relief when Dani actually kisses him back. He hadn’t been sure, if it was okay that he initiated anything. But then Dani seemed so reluctant and Marc felt so desperate and now here he is, on Dani’s thighs and their crotches are already rubbing against each other. Marc moans into Dani’s hand, the older man’s hands teasing his nipples under his shirt.

”So responsive,” Dani hisses into his ear, making him blush.

”You’re not sending me into the guestroom again, right?” Marc presses the words out breathlessly and grinds his hips down. Dani honest to God growls. 

When Dani pulls back he looks really serious though and for a moment, Marc thinks his blood freezes.

”Are you really sure about this? Because I – I couldn’t do casual with you and we still haven’t talked.”

”I’m sure. Absolutely sure. No talking needed.” Marc nods determinedly and kisses Dani intently, trying to show him better alternatives for using their mouths.

”Okay, let’s go upstairs.”

Dani pushes him back and wow, Marc locks eyes with his teammate and Dani looked predatory last weekend, but now? Now he looks murderous.

He’s too aroused and had enough wine to keep his own worries at bay right now. Sure, he’s about to be fucked and he’s about to hurt but Dani will be there and for now, that’s all he want. And everything after tonight? Marc couldn’t care less. The nerves only return when he’s in Dani’s bedroom, standing in front of a giant bed with luxurious light grey linen, perfectly made. _And now, I should strip._

Dani is looking at him greedily, hands on his own belt already. Marc takes a deep breath, wondering why this is a thing at all, when they’ve seen each other undress before. But then Dani’s jeans and boxers fall and God, Dani _is_ eager. Also, some things aren’t proportional in size on the smaller man… and Marc isn’t sure that’s ever going to fit.

”Want me to help you?” Dani’s shirt hits the floor and he walks over, hands on Marc’s buttons.

”Mhm.” He shivers, the light touch of fabric and Dani’s fingertips delicious.

”Don’t think too much. I’ll make this so good for you,” Dani whispers straight into his ear and the words go right to Marc’s cock.

With girls, he’d always been in control. Always been the one to set the pace. Tonight, he’s more than happy letting Dani undress him from shirt to socks, manoeuver him to the bed and spread him on his stomach.

”Now, just enjoy, okay?” 

Marc nods into the pillows. Dani is straddling him, sitting on his ass and Dani’s hands are running through his hair, so gently, that it makes Marc shiver from head to toe. The older sure knows what he’s doing, every feathery kiss and every gentle touch sending butterflies to Marc’s stomach. And he takes his time, tracing every scar and every bone with his fingers, kissing and licking every inch of Marc’s skin. His tongue is moving downward, slowly, certainly, tracing each vertebra on the way. Marc is shivering and shuddering and moaning constantly, sounds only muffled by the thick pillows.

”I really left some marks,” Dani kneads his ass cheeks, making Marc whimper. “Looks like you’re mine.”

The words… they make Marc groan and rub himself against the duvet. _Oh God, yes. Yours._

Dani’s tongue has reached the small of his back when he feels the older pull his cheeks apart, cool air making him shudder. All Marc’s muscles go tense, because there’s no way Dani can do this, right?

***

”Don’t worry, it will feel good,” Dani notices the way the younger goes rigid and kisses the skin right above his hole. _Wow. You shaved. Completely. Just wow._ He gives himself a quick squeeze, not wanting to end this before it started. When he tentatively circles Marc’s hole with his tongue, the other whines into the pillow. _Oh yes, you want this._

Dani sets a languid pace, teasing Marc for a long time until he’s babbling incoherent things into the pillow. Only then does he breach him, first with his tongue and then with a lubed finger. It’s impossibly tight and that was to be expected, but it still makes Dani stop for an instant, reminding him what he’s doing here, with whom.

”Please, Dani. Please.”

Who could resist that though? Dani moves his finger, the feeling almost enough to make him come. He manages to get a second and then a third finger inside, but by now, they’re both covered in sweat and Marc is mewling. 

”I want to see you,” he whispers into Marc’s neck, withdrawing his hands. The younger whimpers and he’s pliant, so beautifully pliant when Dani turns him around, his calves on Dani’s shoulder now. The sight of Marc, exposed, vulnerable, open for him, is absolutely overwhelming. Dani hopes he’ll never ever forget this image, this could get him through countless lonely nights in motorhomes.

”Ready?”

 _God, please be ready. I don’t know if I can do this any longer._ Dani is so hard it hurts and he feels nothing but relief when Marc nods.

His fingers are clumsy when he puts on a condom and then it’s actually there, the big moment. Dani takes a last deep breath and locks his gaze with Marc’s. The younger seems so trusting, so tempting. And he’s biting his lips, again. Dani can’t hold back any longer and leaning down for a gentle kiss, he begins to earn his way inside. It’s painfully tight at first, certainly even more so for Marc who’s panting into Dani’s mouth, nails clawing in the skin of Dani’s back. But it works and Dani bottoms out with a relieved sigh, arms trembling already. _This so won’t last long._

It really doesn’t. Dani moves, at a slow pace at first, quickly finding the angle that makes Marc’s back arch off the mattress. And as their needy noises fill the room, Dani reaches for Marc’s cock, stroking him in the matching rhythm. As before, Marc is still highly responsive. His pleading whimpers and the way his skin is shuddering under Dani’s fingers, it’s too much. Dani feels his orgasm build up, the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. 

He speeds his thrusts up another notch, making a desperate, breathless _Dani_ fall from Marc’s lips. It’s all Dani ever dreamed and hoped for and he comes inside Marc with a relieved groan, his fingers still working Marc on autopilot until a muffled cry from the younger against the skin of Dani’s throat announces his climax as well. Marc spills over Dani’s hand and whimpers against his skin, Dani distantly registers, while his own orgasm is slowly ebbing off, making way for a cloud of easy happiness.

He goes to get a washcloth as soon as he thinks his legs are capable of supporting his weight again. Before he steps into the bath, he allows himself a moment in the doorframe, eyes on Marc’s body, splayed out on his sheets. He’s still in spread eagle position, chest heaving. Dani can see his abs move with each ragged breath. The fact that he’s not moving indicates a lot of trust, something Dani hopes he deserves. And Marc’s face… his look when he comes, the way his guards fall and his eyes turn midnight black. Dani could stare at him forever.

”You’re staring,” Marc mumbles, lips in a pout. “Don’t.”

The younger blushes and Dani can’t help smiling.

”Sorry, I’ll be right back.”

He discards the condom, cleans first himself and then Marc and then wraps both of them in the sheets. Between them, he takes Marc’s hand, lacing their fingers and hoping the younger will not leave for the guestroom.

”Dani,” Marc snuggles up against him, head resting on Dani’s chest, making Dani’s heart do a little, happy flip - _no intention of leaving me here, I see_ , “Tomorrow I want to play.”

If he wasn’t spent and drained, Dani is sure he’d be rock hard from the ideas and images the simple sentence puts in his brain.

”We can,” he says, his voice raspy, “but we have to talk first, okay?”

”Yeah, noted. Breakfast, talking, playing.” Marc yawns, “Goodnight Dani. You’re pretty amazing, anyone ever told you that?”

Marc apparently passes out the moment he says that, leaving Dani suddenly wide awake. _To be honest, I don’t think anyone ever told me as genuinely as you just did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, even I still get self-conscious when I post these chapters, so please let me know ♥


	9. Starting in 3, 2, 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so, so much! Christmas isn't easy this year and then I've had a bit of additional drama here and at tumblr and all of you and your beautiful feedback are making all of that so much easier ♥ ♥ ♥

Marc wakes up with Dani’s arm around his waist and Dani’s head on his chest. Not that he knows right away, he needs a moment of sleepy confusion to figure it out. But once he realizes that he’s naked, spooned by an equally naked Dani and obviously had sex with his teammate last night, he’s not as freaked out as he thought he’d be. With a smile, he looks down on the ruffled black hair, shaking his head in disbelief. _Who would have thought?_ Gently, he runs his fingers through the unruly streaks. And Dani more or less purrs contently, snuggling even closer. Marc bites his lips to suppress a giggle at the image, his older teammate pressing against him like a content kitten. _You _are_ amazing. And I can’t believe it took me three years to see just how perfect you are._

Seeing that Dani’s still sound asleep, Marc decides to let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes. He’s not tired, doesn’t want to sleep, but he lets his mind wander off in a daydream, images from last night mixing with fantasies and movie snippets. A careful scan of his own body confirms that he hasn’t really suffered much last night. There’s a bit of an ache left, like after an intense workout. That’s about it. _Huh. I thought it would be worse._ But then Dani had been great at what he did. Somewhat about Dani’s obvious experience makes Marc feel too small, too young, self-consciousness seeping through his veins. He’s pretty sure he’d have been more confident fifteen months ago, but the last year is taking its toll. _You can’t just shake that off, it’s been a lot to deal with. Find someone to talk to._ Emilio’s advice when Marc once more refused to discuss things with him. _Not ready. I’m just not ready._

Just when he’s about to change to more pleasurable daydreams, an image of Dani tying his hands gaining vividness, he feels the older stir. Marc sits up slightly, elbows pushing him up from the mattress. Dani’s head lifts slowly, eyes blinking open. Marc loses himself in the look of the older man’s face, ruffled, puffy, flushed. And so very, very young.

”Morning,” Dani’s voice sounds hoarse and Marc likes it a lot that way. Under the sheets, he feels his cock twitch slightly. 

Marc looks at Dani, considering his next steps, when the older lunges up to kiss him. It’s beautiful and damned, even morning breath doesn’t matter when it’s Dani’s tongue in his throat. By the time the other pulls away, their lips are connected by a string of saliva and they’re both panting. Dani looks absolutely obscene, with his dark pink lips swollen and the morning stubble felt so delicious against Marc’s skin.

”Shower now. And then I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast.”

The tone in Dani’s voice has changed, has drifted a notch towards the voice he used when they were playing. It makes Marc shiver. Still, he pouts, because he has better ideas than taking a shower right now. Plus, that sounded an awful lot like separate showers.

”Stop looking at me like that. If we shower together, we’ll never even make it to breakfast.”

_So you can read my mind now?_

***

When he enters the kitchen, Marc is nowhere in sight. Dani prepares their breakfast, much like he did on Sunday. Only this time, he’s whistling and swaying his hips and he can’t stop grinning. Because yeah, he fucked Marc Marquez and it was amazing. And when he woke up, Marc still was there and showed no sign that he wanted to be anywhere else. It’s so wonderful he just wants to pinch himself.

”I smell coffee.” Dani turns around to face a grinning Marquez, all white teeth and gorgeousness and – Dani feels his knee get wobbly, wearing nothing but black boxer briefs.

”Yeah, help yourself,” he falls on one of the kitchen stairs, readjusting his pants as subtly as possible. That’s a distracting sight, Marc’s naked body moving around in his kitchen. He watches the muscles in Marc’s back move, licks his lips at the inches and inches of smooth, tan skin. _Mine. Just mine._

”Dani? Are you listening?”

_Fuck._

“Sorry. What did you say?“

”Just asking where the milk is,” Marc looks smug, very smug, “Are you distracted by anything?”

”Nah, I have half-naked Greek Gods in my kitchen every morning. Thank you very much.”

Marc has the decency to blush over the compliment.

”You’re not looking bad either, all in black.”

The younger sits down at the chair across from him again, cup in one hand and the other under his chin. _We have a seating pattern established in my kitchen?_ Marc is staring at him, scrutinizing him.

”Yeah,” Dani looks at his own clothes, black jeans, black shirt. “You said you wanted to play,” he adds with a shrug.

”I do, really. And I’m serious, you look stunning.”

It’s Dani’s turn to blush now and isn’t it scary how easily Marc can transform him into a giddy schoolboy?

”Well, that’s what I wear when I play, so I’m glad you like it.” Dani coughs. Now or never. “So listen, if we play, we need to talk.”

”I understand.” Marc looks at him expectantly, almost eager. Dani’s heart does a somersault.

”So, first thing, safeword.”

”Valentino.” Marc says it without the slightest hesitation and Dani is sure the younger thought about that beforehand.

”Valentino?”

”Well, you’re supposed to say something you’d never think of during sex.”

The younger grins devilishly. _I love that look on you. Devious._

”Okay, Valentino it is. We’ll also have rules. Not much to begin with though. I mean, you have no idea what you like and what you don’t, so we’ll have to figure out where it goes together, right?”

Dani feels the nervousness creep back into his system. This is just so damned important, he can’t mess up. And then it’s not like he talks about this very much. Certainly, he never expected to talk about it with Marc.

”Okay, tell me.” Going by the fidgeting of his fingers around the coffee cup, Marc is nervous now, too.

”So, first, you’re not wearing any clothes in the playroom. You’ll leave them in the bedroom and then meet me at the door. Second, your place, unless I tell you otherwise, is on the red pillow that you’ll find in the middle, right under the chandelier. And third, that’s the only really important one for now and the only one that’s valid at all times, inside or outside, playing or not. I’ve heard you talk bad about yourself so much this season and I want that to stop. Every time I hear you dismissing yourself, disapproving yourself, I’ll wash your mouth with soap.”

Marc just stares at him for a moment and Dani worries, worries that he’s overdone things, that the younger changed his mind. He’s about to take ten steps backwards when Marc nods slowly.

”I understand. So I’ll have rules outside the playtime?”

”Well, if it’s okay? It’s just what I normally did but it’s not a must,” Dani trails off, realizing how little they discussed this so far.

”No, don’t worry. It’s okay. But I am allowed to talk?”

”Yes, definitely,” Dani nods and sees Marc relax a bit, “I need you to talk, at least for now. Whenever you want to ask something, ask away. Whenever you don’t like something, let me know. It can be trial and error. Later on, we’ll change it. If you decide that this is your thing,” Dani adds reluctantly. _God, I hope you do._

”What else do you normally do?” Marc sounds genuinely interested now, coffee forgotten on the table and probably cold by now.

”I like to give out little tasks and then I’ll reward or punish depending on how well you do. I like taking a few things out of the playroom, have some universal rules. But we can see about that.”

”How do I call you?”

”Dani. Just Dani. I don’t like Sir or Master and I’d never degrade you by using anything other than your name during play.” Marc nods again, looking content with the answer. “Any hard limits on your side?”

”Hard limits?” Marc stares at him with wide eyes.

”Things you’d never do.”

”Uh- I don’t know? I guess we’ll figure them out.” Marc falls silent and Dani can imagine the younger trying to run through all the mental images porn left behind these past weeks, looking for things he wants to avoid. “Do you? Have hard limits I mean?”

”Mhm. Definitely. I’d never mark you permanently. No blood. No watersports or anything in that direction. And as I said, no name calling.”

They both fall silent and the tension in Dani’s kitchen becomes palpable. He wonders if it’s ever been like this with another submissive before. But Marc isn’t _another submissive_ and Dani has never been with anyone unexperienced before. So the situation is new, scary – and unbelievably exciting.

”We- uh- we’re seeing each other, right?” Dani’s jaw drops. _Where’d that come from?_ “I mean, uh,” Marc rambles, voice shaky, “because you said you didn’t do casual, right? So we _are_ dating?”

Realization only hits Dani now. Because Marc is right, that’s what they said. What they’re doing. He nods, still a bit shaken by the discovery. _I’m dating Marc Marquez._

”Good,” Marc nods to himself before he suddenly looks at Dani again, eyes as unguarded and trusting as during their encounter last night. “So we’re set to go, right?”

There’s this instant where Dani’s heart stops beating, where he suddenly is hit with the realization that this is truly happening, not another one of his fantasies. Then, he’s quick to jump up from the table, nodding determinedly.

He follows Marc up the stairs and goes straight to the playroom. Marc has obviously listened to the instructions and takes a detour to Dani’s room. When he reappears, he’s lost the boxer briefs and stares at the ground, cheeks pink again already. _You’re so easy to embarrass, it’s adorable _. With Dani holding the door open, Marc enters and walks straight to the red pillow, kneeling obediently.__

”Okay,” Dani steels himself, pushes himself into character, “what do you say we’ll play a game first, then I’ll show you everything and you decide what else you want to try?”

”Yes, please,” Marc looks at the ground while he answer, a slight trembling in his voice giving away his nerves. _Still, you’re absolutely natural at this. Submitting so beautifully to me._

”Fine, then, let’s go.” Dani walks up to Marc, tilting his chin up with a finger. “Remember how I said you were flinching too much the other day? How your posture needed improvement?”

Marc nods and his face turns even pinker, but a quick look confirms that he’s still hard. So it can’t be too bad for him. _Maybe you actually like this? Being talked to like this?_

”Well, what you’re going to do is, you’ll kneel right there, with a book on your head. And you’ll try to keep it there for five minutes. You drop it? No problem, you get another one, but the five minutes start again. Once you’ve made it, we count the books on the floor and decide how well you did.”

Dani waits until the words sink in for Marc and the younger nods in understanding.

”Use your words, please.”

”I want to try, please.” That voice. The added please. Dani readjusts his pants again, cursing that he’s all for being dressed during these games. The contrast between dressed and undressed adds so beautifully to the humiliation at times, but at other times, it’s a nuisance.

Dani helps Marc sit appropriately, knees spread wide, back straight, hands behind his back.

”So,” he puts the first book down, still holding it in place, “you’re starting in three, two, one - go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up so Dani-centric, next one will focus more on Marc again.


	10. Doubts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much ♥  
> (I don't know if I'll keep up the updates so frequently over the holidays, but I'll try :) I need to retreat every once in a while anyway and writing is a good distraction then.)

One of the first things Dani ever learned about Marc was that the boy is competitive. And when Dani thinks competitive, he means crazy-as-fuck-over-ambitious. That’s why it’s no surprise that the game, as lame as it may seem, has this effect on his teammate. The latter is kneeling on the floor, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, face frowning in a variety of angry grimaces and constantly growling. It’s a nice picture to look at, Dani thinks, leaning back in his armchair while his eyes never leave Marc’s body, muscles now shaking from the tension. The only issue Dani might have with watching this much longer is the tightness of his pants.

”Oh fuck.”

The fourth book hits the floor with a thud. Marc looks absolutely stricken and Dani almost feels sorry. Almost as in Marc asked for this after all and Dani isn’t one to refuse such an offering.

”Breathe, stretch, repeat,” he rubs Marc’s shoulders soothingly and presses a kiss to the other’s hair. “Now focus.”

Dani puts the book down and this time hasn’t even reached his armchair by the time it joins the others on the floor.

”Shit. I just can’t do it. I can’t sit still, never could. Shit.” Marc sniffles and Dani spots a tear. He thinks back of all the relationships he’s had, all the kinky ones and admits that he’s never before felt so bad for doing this to one of his partners. But with Marc? Dani feels his guts twist, especially considering that the younger just talked bad about himself – meaning there’ll be a punishment to go through after the game. 

Before he puts down the sixth book, he takes a moment to kneel down face to face. With his thumb, he wipes the tear from Marc’s eyes.

”You’ll do it, okay? Stay focused, it will work. I know it’s hard but you’ve been through so much worse.”

This time, the book doesn’t fall and Dani is genuinely happy for Marc, hopefully counting the minutes and then the seconds, a smile tugging on his lips. For the last ten seconds, he does a countdown, his eyes trained on a trembling Marc, lips bitten (of course) and eyes squeezed shut. And there’s no doubt that he hurts, because that’s what kneeling, even on a cushion, for half an hour does to bones and muscles. But he makes it and Dani takes a moment to wrap him in hug.

Marc’s head drops straight to his shoulder, the younger breathing heavily.

”You did good,” Dani gets up and helps Marc along. His teammate is wobbly on his feet, which again is no surprise and he lets Dani hold him, melts against him, all strength leaving his body. “I think you deserve a reward for that, six books is a very good start. First things first though, we have to do your punishment now.”

As if stung by a bee, Marc takes a step back immediately, staring at Dani with wide eyes.

”See, Marc, I hate having to do this, but we just discussed your rules and you broke one of them.”

Dani can see the younger think, can almost hear him think even, expression somewhere between anger and confusion.

”But I- I wasn’t-“

”Remember after the fifth book?”

***

 _Damned._ A hot flash runs through Marc’s body. Dani is right. Kind of. Because he did say not so nice things about himself. But still, he couldn’t have known that it counts?

”That’s not fair, I didn’t know things like that count.“

”Yes you did,” Dani’s voice is suddenly sharp and Marc flinches. “You knew and now you’re angry with yourself.”

 _Somehow, you’re really good at reading me._ Still, Marc is fuming, because it’s not fair, just because it isn’t. Because it’s not fair that Dani is right, again, and because it’s not fair that he just can’t do anything right - _fuck_. So maybe Dani has a point. Only, that just makes Marc even more flustered.

”So,” Dani puts a hand on his shoulder and Marc feels his resistance drain, Dani’s eyes and voice pulling him in, drawing him into submission, “follow me to the sink.”

The sink? But Dani couldn’t have been serious about _that_ , right?

Still, Dani leads him to the small ensuite bathroom, makes him stand in front of the sink and then holds up a white bar of soap out of nowhere.

”Dani, come on, you have to be kidding me here.”

Dani doesn’t even react, just holds the bar under the water and waits until the soap begins to get foamy.

”Open your mouth,” he says instead, voice icy.

”Really? There’s nothing hot about this, it’s going to be disgusting and I have no idea what you want me to learn with it.”

”You want to use your safeword? Because unless you do that, you’re taking that piece of soap into your mouth now.”

The thing is, Marc wants to say it, badly. But that would be defeat and he hates defeat. Dani knows that, Marc is sure of it, Dani’s face during their game gave it away. He knows about Marc’s competitiveness and right now, he’s using it. Also, Dani’s voice is addictive when he gets demanding, it sends shivers down Marc’s spine and even in the absolute ridiculousness of having to bite into a bar of soap, it still makes his cock twitch a bit. Which he finds quite traitorous from it, but that’s nothing new, not since this thing with Dani started.

When Dani looks at him questioningly this time, Marc obediently opens his mouth and bites down. _No kidding, this is disgusting._ It’s also pretty damned embarrassing, but that’s a two-sided thing lately. On the one hand, it makes Marc’s cheeks burn and makes him want to crawl deep inside his skin to retreat – on the other hand it makes him tremble with anticipation and lust.

”Stay there, you can put your hands on the sink and lean against it if you want. Your legs must be tired from the kneeling.” Dani stands at his side and from the corner of his eyes, Marc sees the smaller cross his arms in front of his chest, eyes serious and a bit disappointed. That makes him gulp, because well, Marc hates disappointing people in general and disappointing Dani is pretty much the worst. 

”You’ll keep that for ten minutes. Try not to swallow too much, drooling into the sink will work better.”

_Drooling? What a prospect._

Marc can feel Dani’s eyes on him and it makes him squirmish. He doesn’t want Dani to see him like this. And he hates, really, really hates knowing that it’s his own fault.

”It’s a punishment, you know?” Dani’s voice, still serious, but softer now, “Punishments for breaking one of your rules aren’t for fun. Not with me. If you want to have these dynamics in our relationship, then I _will_ make rules and when you break them, I _will_ punish you in a way that does not give you pleasure. If we play and you can’t do well in a game, then so be it. And that’s when I punish for fun, yours and mine. But when you break a rule, I have to correct you and that’s not about entertaining us. I don’t have fun doing this and neither do you and that’s the whole purpose.”

Marc feels his cheeks burn even more. It’s so frustrating to be wrong, it makes him so restless. And all he can do is stand here, hands on the sink with an iron grip and white knuckles, while the first drops of drool trickle down his chin. He’ll probably taste soap for days and he doesn’t even care because what’s making him uncomfortable and restless is his mistake and even more his misunderstanding of Dani and his principles. Though Marc still doesn’t understand how this is supposed to help him.

”Has anyone ever told _you_ how amazing you are? Because you sure are. You’ve fascinated me right from the start, not just as a rider. You’re so dedicated, so focused. And all that at an age where most of us others were there to have fun on the track. And I admire the relationship you have with your family, the way you guys support each other. And that you can be friends with Tito and Pol off track and still be their enemy as soon as the visor goes down, without hard feelings.”

Marc listens to the words, but not all of it sinks in, it’s too much to digest at once. The parts that do reach his brain though, they’re beautiful. Unexpected. _You’ve liked me for years and I never even noticed?_

”You need to give yourself more credit. You’ve come so far, not just in racing. You’ve matured, so much, believe me. A few years ago and you’d have punched Vale in the face. This year, you’ve managed to stay calm. You looked completely unfazed most of the time and that’s unbelievable. I mean, I would have punched him. Jorge would. And we’re both older and supposedly more mature than you.”

Dani’s words have brought him on the verge of tears by now and Marc thinks he’s acting hysterically, hopes Dani won’t be angry about this. Dani’s still staring at him, too, Marc’s skin tingling under the scrutiny.

For the next minutes, Dani stays silent, only the ticking of a clock audible. It’s probably here on purpose, that clock, designed to drive submissives mad while they wait for Dani’s next action. On Marc, it’s definitely working.

It’s the beeping of an alarm that ends things, Dani reaching for the bar of soap wordlessly. 

”Rinse,” he says as he hands Marc a glass of water, the commanding tone back in his voice.

Marc follows the order, the taste truly disgusting. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand, but Dani hands him a towel and Marc gives him a weak and grateful smile, before he cleans up his drool.

”Sorry,” he presses out when he’s done, eyes trained on the floor and hands automatically locking behind his back, “I was out of line there.” Marc swallows, remembers what he read, what Dani said, realizes what the point of all of this might be. “Thank you for correcting me.”

”It’s okay,” Dani wraps him in a hug, “your punishment is over and now it’s okay. You shouldn’t doubt me or my actions though, you need to trust if you really want this. Maybe we’ll make that the fourth rule, but not today.”

Dani holds him close and Marc sags, his strength once again leaving him. Being held by Dani, nose buried in the collar of the older man’s shirt, Dani’s hands rubbing circles on his back, it’s all the comfort he needs and if he sheds a few tears into Dani’s clothes, that’s just because it’s all a bit too much still.

”So,” Dani mumbles into his hair, “now that we’ve dealt with that, I was going to give you a tour. But I think you’re in no condition for that.”

Marc nods gratefully, because he certainly isn’t. Right now, his brain is on overload and his legs are still sore and he just wants a break.

”Well, maybe we change the schedule a bit. You’re not leaving until tomorrow anyway and it’s not even lunch time, so I think I’ll just take you to bed and then I think you still deserve your reward, don’t you?”

As tired and drained as he feels, his cock reacts to the promise immediately.

”Yes, sounds perfect.”


	11. Ride with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥

He’s leaning against Dani on the way to the bedroom and it seems that with every step, a bit more of his energy drains. It’s weird, being a professional athlete and all, how much that little scene has worn him out. But that’s exactly how he feels, worn out, wrung out. Yet, at the same time he feels deeply content, which is why he is so comfortable with Dani fussing over him, getting him to sit on the bed, back against the headboard and legs under the duvet, handing him a bottle of water and fetching both of them some fruit from the kitchen. Marc munches on an apple and finishes the entire water, occasionally stealing glances at his older teammate. Dani looks a bit flushed and he stares at Marc when he thinks Marc isn’t watching. Marc can feel his eyes on him though. And the older is still wearing his clothes, which he finds overdressed. Not to say that Dani isn’t hot in black, but Marc wouldn’t complain about getting a chance to see Dani without clothes. Maybe even explore? Kiss and lick and discover? Is that allowed for a submissive? Is he submitting already?

***

Dani could get used to this. To the easy way they fit together. The way they can sit here in complete silence without the slightest bit of awkward. And Marc looks so gorgeous, Dani can’t even stop staring. Yes, he’s dreamed about this, but it’s never been this good, not even in the best fantasies. It’s impressive, how easily Marc seems to be dealing, how he can just sit here now and eat without freaking out or breaking down. Instead, he’s smiling somewhat thoughtfully and Dani wished he knew what the younger is thinking about. Every once in a while, the content smile turns into a frown, making Dani more and more curious.

”Hey, what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

He nudges Marc’s shoulder and waits for a response. When it comes, it’s unexpected, because Marc snuggles up against him, arms around Dani’s chest and head on Dani’s shoulder.

”Is it always like this?”

”What is?”

”BDSM. Or games. Or whatever you call it. Does it always end with cuddling and food and fussing?”

”Well, unless you don’t want to, yeah? I think it would. It’s aftercare, making sure the other comes down from playtime safely and without dropping into a dark hole. Do you mind?”

”Nah,” Marc shakes his head, “absolutely not. This is nice. I don’t think I ever want to leave this bed.”

”Hm. I might have a few incentives down the hall,” Dani smirks and Marc giggles against his skin. It tingles and it’s the most beautiful sound, Marc happy and careless.

”Dani?”

”Mhm?”

”What are you doing for Christmas?”

”Uh-“ _Bad topic._ “I’ll just stay here, I think?”

”Is your family coming over?”

”No. My parents are on a cruise this year. What about you?”

”They’re coming to see me in Andorra on Friday for a few days, then they go skiing. I was thinking of celebrating New Year’s with Alex and Tito. But what about you? Will you be here all by yourself?”

Dani cringes. He hears the worry and the pity in Marc’s voice and that’s not what he wants.

”Yes, I think I’ll just relax.”

”Can’t you at least go to see Eric?”

”Oh. He has this new girl, you know? I don’t feel comfortable intruding.”

”You know what’s funny?” Marc is giggling again and Dani just wants to keep him here this way forever.

”No… elaborate?”

”Out of the two of you, I’d always have thought Eric would be the gay one.”

”Pff,” Dani splutters, swatting Marc’s thigh under the cover, “who says I’m gay?”

”Well, don’t know if you noticed, but I’m no girl.”

”I could be bi?”

”You could,” Marc shrugs, smiling devilishly, “but you’re not. I should have seen that so much earlier… the way you look at girls, it’s just not like we do.”

***

Marc seriously hopes he hasn’t crossed a line here, but after a moment of thinking, Dani just grins.

”I guess you weren’t very attentive then.” 

They both laugh a bit and then fall silent and Marc likes how with Dani, it seems okay if there’s nothing to say. With his girlfriends, that had never really worked, they’d always wanted to discuss _something_. And after his shorter affairs, he’d always been quick to flee, avoiding the awkwardness afterwards. With Dani, this just feels right, being curled up around the smaller, cotton of his shirt soft against Marc’s chest and one of his fingers trailing circles on Marc’s side.

”Marc?”

”Mhm?”

”Why did you shave?”

_Uhhh._ He can feel the blush spread over his body.

”The guy in the video… he, uh, looks like he does? You don’t like it?”

Marc swallows against a lump in his throat, afraid of Dani’s disapproval.

”On the contrary, it looks stunning,” Dani leans over and kisses his cheeks, thousands of butterflies fluttering in Marc’s stomach no, “I just want you to know that you don’t have to, you know? It’s not mandatory.”

”Yeah, okay. But I like to look stunning for you.” _I really do. Damned._

”Not complaining about that.”

Maybe this is a good moment for the one question that’s heavy on Marc’s heart after this morning.

”Dani, how do you feel when you see me like that? I mean seriously, it’s so bad. Drooling and crying can’t look good on anyone.”

”Huh. I don’t think I really see that though. What I see is that you’re submitting, that you’re trying to be good or even better for me. That you look beautiful with your guards down and that you trust me to know what’s good for you. I mean, I also feel quite bad for you, as I said, those aren’t punishments for fun. And I suffer with you. But all in all, it’s a very powerful feeling, not because of dominating you but because of the knowledge of what you are doing for me in these moments.”

_Wow._

And that’s something Marc will need to let sink in for a bit, something he has to wrap his head around first. _So that’s how you see this… us…_

”So, on a lighter note,” Dani leans back and looks at him, wide grin all over his face, “you’re up for your reward or you need a nap first?”

”Reward.” Marc doesn’t even hesitate. “Please,” he adds, as he thinks he’s probably supposed to be in character still. _Or I’m always in character now, right?_

”Okay,” Dani is looking smug now, really smug. And it’s a good look on him. And finally, _finally_ , Dani is taking off his clothes, Marc marveling him and chewing his lips. All that gorgeous skin, those abs, those arms. _I saw you halfnaked so many times and suddenly I just want to pounce on you._ When Dani is sitting next to him again, this time fully naked, Marc automatically reaches out and traces a line from his throat to his navel only to pull back in panic.

”Am I- uh – can I touch you?”

***

Not for the first time in his life, Dani curses the porn industry for making kids like Marc believe that in BDSM, the submissive is always some thing without rights, without initiative, without permission to initiate things.

”Of course! Always. Well, unless you’re tied up, obviously,” Dani smiles, hand running through Marc’s hair, “other than that, I love you touching me, kissing me, seducing me. If I’m not in the mood, I’ll let you know, but believe, with you I will be in the mood.”

Marc considers his answer for a moment and then leans in for a kiss, smashing their mouths together violently.

They make out passionately and Dani lets Marc have his time, lets Marc explore. He basks in the feeling of Marc’s calloused fingers exploring his torso, revels in the way Marc kisses him, eagerly, urgently. He hasn’t forgotten his initial plan though and eventually moves to straddle Marc, slowly taking back control. He tentatively cants his hips forward and is glad to find Marc’s cock as hard as his own. When he wraps his hand around both of them and latches onto the skin of Marc’s neck, the younger whimpers into his hair and it sends a shiver down Dani’s spine.

Their makeout session last for a bit more, because Marc is thorough with his exploration, fingers mapping every inch of Dani’s skin. He’s good at finding Dani’s sensitive spots, gently teasing his nipples and nibbling his earlobe. When Dani, a panting mess by now, thinks he won’t last that much longer, he reaches for the nightstand. He doesn’t let Marc slide down, only straddles him more determinedly. When their eyes meet again, Marc’s face is full of confusion.

Dani keeps looking straight at the younger, dying to find out how he’ll react once he realizes what’s about to happen. With practiced moves, Dani reaches behind himself, prepping rough and quick, while Marc’s jaw drops.

”Really, that’s the reward?” The younger sounds wrecked already and looks much the same with his glassy eyes and the pink cheeks.

”That’s the reward,” Dani says, briefly frowning as he adds another finger, “you’re up for it?”

Marc nods eagerly and Dani chuckles softly before he slides the condom over Marc’s cock. And by the way Marc’s fingers dig into the sheets at that, Dani is sure he almost made the younger come. _That would have been a shame though._ Because now, now Dani is lowering himself, slowly, inch by inch and he’s taking Marc in. He hasn’t bottomed in, well, a long time and it burns a fair amount. But he hasn’t forgotten the techniques, the way he has to push back, relax, breathe through it. Once he’s all the way down, he stops in his tracks, his breathing coming in short puffs and his thighs trembling. 

”God, you feel amazing,” Marc whispers against his neck and well, that’s enough of an incentive to start moving. Dani hasn’t forgotten how to angle his body so his prostate will get nudged on most moves. It’s mind-blowing, probably his best sex as a bottom ever, because he’s looking at Marc who is falling apart under him. Completely and utterly. For a while, Dani teases, always moving just enough to keep Marc close but never enough to get Marc off. It’s taking a toll on both of them, their bodies covered in sweat and their muscles trembling. Then, Marc’s fingers wrap around Dani’s cock out of nowhere, making him wail with need.

So Dani speeds up his moves, his thighs burning and his heart racing, fingers clawing to Marc’s shoulders. The younger begins to beg, pleas and curses falling from his mouth, straight against Dani’s ear. It’s encouragement and aphrodisiac at the same time, that knowledge that he’s desired. By Marc Marquez. When Dani comes, spilling between their stomachs and over his hand, Marc moans loudly and follows immediately, shouting Dani’s name.

They collapse into a sticky heap and Dani distantly takes a mental note to change the sheets. For now though, he won’t move. Refuses to do so. He just wants to lie here, Marc in his arms and the world a better place. He waits for his breathing to slow down and for his vision to go back to normal, Marc doing the same next to him. Eventually, they calm down and Dani hears Marc’s stomach growl. So lunch it should be. And then maybe a tour? First of all, they need a shower. But right now, Dani isn’t sure he could move if his life depended on it.

He’s almost drifting off when he hears Marc’s voice next to him, pensive and soft.

”You should come to Andorra with me and have Christmas with us. You really should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Into my heart you came_  
>  _and gave a whole new meaning to my life._  
>  (Congo, Genesis)


	12. Christmas Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm a bit late with posting and this is really brief. I split the chapter so I could post something today as well. It's just a bit of fluff to fix that cliffhanger. After all, it's Christmas :)  
> Thank you for all the lovely feedback and for being there whenever I needed to vent and just for reading and for everything else ♥ I wish you a very merry Christmas ♥

That’s it about napping for Dani, Marc’s statement has him wide awake instantly.”

”Are you serious?” He sits up against the headboard and looks down on Marc’s face, trying to read if it was just a joke. The younger looks serious though, if anything, a bit lost in thoughts.

”Yeah. I mean, not as, you know, uh… my boyfriend or anything.” _Oh. Okay._ “Just as a friend. We’ve had Tito with a us a couple of years ago, so I don’t think anyone would be surprised.”

Marc shrugs as if it was the most natural suggestion in the world and reaches out to run a finger over Dani’s arm, even the soft touch enough to light the older rider’s skin on fire. It’s not _natural_ though, because they never used to hang out together and Marc’s family doesn’t even know he’s with him, so it would raise suspicion. And anyway – “Boyfriend?” Dani’s voice comes out as a weak croak.

”We-“ Marc’s eyes widen and Dani feels sorry, because that’s not what he meant to say, “we are? Right? A couple? I mean, I asked you about dating and you-“

Dani does the first thing that comes to mind and silences him with a kiss. Not their usual, ravishing style, but gentle and sweet, a hand cupping Marc’s cheek lovingly.

”Sorry, that’s not what I meant. But it just – it sounds strange, you know? In a good way.”

”Oh.” He can see the relief wash over Marc and releases the breath he’d been holding.

Now that he settled that, what about Christmas though? After all, the prospect of being alone isn’t tempting. Neither is being without Marc. Even (or maybe just because?) this is so new, so surprising, Dani can hardly imagine not seeing Marc for a week. Though Marc and his family? They wouldn’t even share a bedroom. So would he rather be with Marc and not be able to _do_ anything or miss the younger altogether? In most of his previous _relationships_ , it would have been the latter. Without hesitation. With Marc though…

”And you really think they wouldn’t find it strange?”

Marc shakes his head. “No. If I came up with a story how you told me about your Christmas alone on the phone they’d believe it if I’d just invited you over. And I have enough rooms. You can even have one next to mine… It’s a single and Alex doesn’t like it because it has red walls.”

”You really mean it, right?” Thing is Dani still can’t believe it could be so easy.

”Sure, I was going to take a rental car early in the morning anyway. You just pack an overnight bag and join. We can take turns driving, you don’t complain about my choice of music and we’re all set.”

Dani’s heart is thundering now because wow, this is a whole new dimension added into his life. But he nods nonetheless.

”Okay. I’ll be having Christmas with the Marquezes then. Imagine how jealous Jorge would be.”

They share a giggle at that and then Marc is sitting up as well, lips against Dani’s for a peck.

”I promise we don’t bite. We like a bit of karaoke at night, but that’s about it.”

The younger is absolutely beaming and that’s a sight that does things to Dani. Good things, like fluttering butterflies in the pit of his stomach. And shivers down his spine. And that warm feeling all over. _I’m getting old and sappy._

***

Talking Dani into Christmas in Andorra turned out much easier than expected and Marc can’t stop grinning. His smile only is replaced with a dropped jaw when they’re under the shower together and Dani sinks to his knees, mouth around him almost all the way. Marc’s hands reach for the smaller man’s hair, steadying himself with some effort and he gasps, breathing suddenly a complex task. Dani has him so close, so fucking close, when he suddenly lets go and stands back up, smile best described as vicious.

Marc’s head drops against the tiles with a pathetic whine that he’d rather not admit he ever made.

”Dani, fuck,” he presses the words out between gritted teeth and moves his own hand towards his erection, ready to finish this himself if Dani’s wasn’t going to help out. It earns him a sharp slap on his fingers.

”Oh now,” Dani almost growls, “you’re not coming yet. You want another reward, you’ll work for it.”

Marc isn’t sure he likes this part of their _relationship dynamics._ When Dani turns of the water and walks out on him with swaying hips, definitely also flexing the muscles in his back on purpose, Marc _knows_ he doesn’t.

”So, lunch first or playroom first?” Dani hands him a towel and grins up at him, one eyebrow raised.

”Playroom.” Marc replies as fast as a bullet and when Dani chuckles and calls him eager, Marc just thinks that he’s actually being quite patient, considering he hasn’t dragged Dani in there to play yet. _After all, I am taller and I think I could put up a fight with you if I tried._

It’s weird and the beginning of humiliation again, a blush creeping from his face down his neck, when he has to stand there, naked, while Dani dresses up nicely again. This time, he’s also standing here fully hard, not allowed to touch, no permission to relief the pressure. Marc doubts that a walk through the playroom, all the interesting images that will create, is going to help one bit. 


	13. Pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long. Massively. Merry Christmas!! And pleaaase, let me know if you think this is taking the right path...

On the way down the hall, Marc feels a rush of adrenaline run through his body, racing pulse and cold feet, literally, included. Nevertheless, he’s aroused, needy, almost desperate. In fact, he’s so much up for this, part of him wishes Dani would turn around and order him to crawl down the hallway tiles. Instead, the small walks ahead of him, hips still swaying and somehow seeming taller than his normal self. Still, in front of the dark wooden door, he stops and turns towards Marc, his face a mix of serious and nervous.

”So, before we go in there… I have to ask something. Because I’m somewhat at a loss here, because I’ve never been with someone who hadn’t, you know, done this before and,” Dani evades his gaze and shrugs, “much less someone who hadn’t been fucked.”

”Do you mind?” It’s not as if Marc could change it if he wanted to. And then it’s not news to Dani. Somehow, this situation is confusing him.

”No, totally not. It’s… actually, it’s very special and makes it even better. But I think it’s also such a responsibility and I don’t want to do too much. Too soon. I don’t know. Just promise me that you’ll really, really and honestly tell me if you don’t like something I do. Don’t ever think the stuff I try is a _must_ for our relationship, okay? I’d want you even if we had missionary style sex with you topping for the rest of our lives.”

Maybe it’s not the right time. Most certainly it will make his erection an even bigger problem than before. Still, after hearing that, who can blame Marc for pushing Dani with his back against the door, lips more crashing than meeting, his tongue chasing the taste of toothpaste in Dani’s mouth. On his back, he feels Dani’s nails, surely leaving a few marks. And Dani’s moaning, too, and Marc loves that sound, loves that he’s making Dani make it. The moment he discovers that rubbing himself against Dani’s black jeans is pretty effective, the older pulls back though and Marc can’t help but pout.

”Dani, please.”

”No,” the older chuckles and kisses his cheek, “not yet. So, what do you say? Just a tour to look or an actual discovery?”

These moments where you supposedly see your whole life pass you right before you die? Marc has one of those, only that instead of his life, he sees a summary of all the porn movies he’s watched recently, some making his brain scream _run while you can_ and others making his dick demand that he lets Dani whip him _now_. 

”Discovery.” Because at the end of the day, he trusts Dani to stop. And because a Marquez doesn’t run from a challenge.

”Okay. But please, I really don’t want to hurt you. Well, not too much at least.”

Dani is cupping his face, staring into his eyes and Marc is left swallowing hard. Focusing is a bit difficult when these eyes, these damned Dani-looks-like-kicked-puppy-eyes stare into your soul.

”I thought pain is more or less the point?”

”No,” Dani shakes his head, “not for me. I don’t get off from seeing you in pain. Or breaking down completely. What I like, as I said, is seeing you surrender, seeing you unravel and seeing you satisfied. And that moment when you realize that you could take so much more than you thought, when you’re beaming at me through your tears and thanking me for teaching you something about yourself, that’s where I want us to be. And that doesn’t necessarily require pain, certainly not to an agonizing extent.”

Marc nods in understanding and lets his head rest against Dani’s for a moment. 

”I trust you to get us there.”

Dani squeezes his butt in response, making Marc yelp – because damned, that’s still rather bruised and tender.

”Thank you, that means a lot. So then,” Dani holds the door open, “let’s play. And don’t forget that even if I don’t enjoy it too much, I _do_ know how to inflict pain on others and if you misbehave, I _will_ do so if I see fit.”

***

Dani waits in the door, curious to see if Marc remembers the rules. When the younger does, he’s not really surprised. _Sure you’d be a fast learner._ He’s blown away by the grace though, by the way he moves. _Like a feral cat._ Marc’s body, all glorious muscles and planes and firmness, folding down to kneel on that pillow… Dani thinks he’s found true beauty. Nobody in their right mind could not want this. Subconsciously, he licks his head, proud to see Marc in the exact position they practiced this morning – and his cock still standing proud. So however uncomfortable this is for the _rookie_ (sure a fair bit going by the pink color of his face), it’s not uncomfortable enough to be a turn off. Dani takes a mental note of that, wanting to explore that a bit more later. For now, he’s content walking over to Marc and petting his hair.

”Good boy. Now you may stand up and follow me to that corner, the one you’ve seen most of so far.”

Dani has vivid memories of that corner, the part of the rooms where there are chains dangling from the ceiling and hooks built into the wooden floor and attached to the wall. He has a cabinet here that holds a variety of ropes and chains and tapes. And whenever he looks at it, his mind replays the images of Marc on his toes, screaming out, welts forming on his butt. Dani needs to think of something else if they want to get through the entire room.

”So, you’ve seen this and actually even tried. Was it okay for you? Completely restrained?”

”Yes,” Marc nods, blushing a bit more even. Dani lets his eyes travel down the taller man’s body and barely suppresses a content grin at the beads of precome he spots. _Okay. So your memories of this seem to be rather positive._

”I don’t think there’s much to explain, right? There’s of course a few more, uh, instruments than just the crop from last time, but you’ll get acquainted with those over time. So, let’s move along.”

He shows Marc the padded horse he likes to use for punishments as well and actually makes him straddle it, bending forward, trails a finger down his spine. He also lets him bend over once and he looks amazing. Whatever Dani asks, he does obediently, only the redness of his cheeks and the coldness of his fingers giving away that he’s not yet experienced or comfortable with these things. Dani continues with the bed, showing Marc all the hooks around it and the plastic cover, something Dani uses, along with rubber gloves, to embarrass his submissives, not that it would actually be needed. It’s just a nice twist at times. For now, they’ll stick to the normal white sheets though. He shows Marc the desk, too, though he omits the fact that the paper and pencils aren’t decoration. Dani likes unexpected punishments and he’s pretty sure the first time he makes Marc write lines or an essay, the younger is going to blow up.

Marc stays silent through most of it, only asking a few questions and chewing his bottom lip a lot. Dani thinks it’s mostly nerves but also a lot of arousal, going by the way his erection is still throbbing, precome now dripping. He skips the bathroom as Marc has seen enough of that this morning and explains how some of the chairs could have plugs attached to them and Marc groans when Dani tells him he’ll have him train on one of those. _So needy. So eager._ Dani smirks and shows Marc the last two pieces of furniture, a rack and his wooden horse. The wooden horse seems to be new for the younger, his hand tentatively running over the wooden beam and Dani can see him shudder while he imagines being tied up there, his most sensitive body parts rubbing over that beam. _And you’re still rock-hard… damned, you’re so natural at this._

”So, that’s about it. The cabinets hold towels and candles and water and fresh sheets, but not many things beyond that. I – uh – threw away a lot. But… uh- “ Dani reaches for a box that he’s stored on one of the chairs and hands it to Marc, “I got this for you. I wasn’t comfortable having you use things that – uh – other people could have used.”

***

Marc stares at the content of the box, spread out on the bed now. _For me? All of this?_ His eyes travel over the leather cuffs, the clamps, the dildos, plugs or vibrators – he can’t really tell the difference, the two ballgags and another embarrassing wave of arousal washes over him. He’s not far from dryhumping the bed, if he’s being honest here. The anticipation makes his skin tingle and his stomach flutter and God, how did he never realize he wanted this?

”You got all of it for me? Do you do that for all your… partners?” He asks instead, still not quite sure how to read Dani’s gesture.

When Dani shakes his head, Marc thinks he’s actually blushing. “Not for anyone else. Just for you.”

Dani is evading his gaze, but Marc can’t help thinking he probably just learned a lot about how much this means to Dani. How deep the other’s feelings run. _Wow._

”For the cuffs,” Dani says with a cough, “I would like to make it a rule that you wear these while you’re here. Not just in the playroom but while we’re at my place. Obviously, we can’t very well have any visitors seeing us together anyway so it would still be between us.”

”Okay. Yes, we can do that.”

Dani moves to put them on him, ankles first, then wrists. Every time, one of Dani’s fingers brushes over Marc’s skin, Marc shivers from head to toe. The entire situation has a solemn feeling to it. _Yours._

”So, the rest is self-explanatory, too, right? Do you have issues with any of it?”

Marc shakes his head. There’s nothing he wouldn’t have expected, nothing that scares him more than the entire situation does in the first place.

”It’s all good. Not today, but over time, yeah.”

”Of course not today. Actually,” Dani takes a small, silver plug, “I think we only need this for now. The rest goes back in the box. Pack it up and store it in that cabinet there. From now on, when I tell you to get your box, you’ll go, take it out and hand it over to me, okay?”

”Yes, Dani.” Marc puts everything away, feels Dani’s eyes on him the entire time. The moment he turns around, he finds Dani smirking at him. And Marc _knows_ that look on Dani’s face, it’s his _We will play”_ look and Marc feels his cock throb at the realization.

”I think I’ll leave this here for now,” Dani puts the plug on the desk, “and you will go back on that pillow. I have an idea for another game that could help you with your posture.”

Assuming the position is familiar by now. Only the spreading of his legs still makes his heart jump a bit, the exposure is too new to feel comfortable. 

”Take out my belt,” Dani is standing right in front of him, crotch on Marc’s eye level and _oh_. That’s something new for Marc then. He wonders how it will be, if he can manage to take it into his mouth at all. Though with Dani, he sure wants to. He’d love to please him in that way, even if he has no idea if he’ll ever get close to Dani’s deepthroat-skills. 

”Hand it to me,” Dani says, the demanding voice back and making Marc shudder, “and now hold your hands out, palms up.”

_Huh._

Dani walks away and returns holding the belt in one and a cane in his other hand, Marc’s eyes widening.

”So the idea is, I put this here,” Dani lays the cane across Marc’s palms. ”and you receive five strokes of the belt on your ass. The cane stays up and you get to come, it drops and I finish the remaining strokes with the cane.”

***

It’s the first time, Dani sees something akin fear in Marc’s eyes and he prays he isn’t rushing this too much. On the other hand, Marc is submitting so naturally, why wouldn’t he be ready for a bit more of a challenge?

”Ready?” _Just making sure once more. Better safe than sorry._

”Yes.” Marc’s voice is more hesitant now but still firm. And well, he could always say the word.

Dani can tell by the surprised gasp that Marc hadn’t expected the first blow, hadn’t quite expected the pain. The second makes him tremble and groan, on the third, he flinches so badly that the cane hits the floor and a desperate _Fuck._ echoes through the room. Dani gulps, because he hadn’t expected Marc to fail this. Hadn’t really wanted him to. Now though, he doesn’t have much of a choice. Hopefully Marc doesn’t see how his hands shake when he picks the cane up.

”Well, since this is your first experience with the cane, maybe move on all fours. As an exception,” Dani says, voice hoarse now. In front of him, Marc puts his elbows on the floor and lowers his head. He can see the younger breathe deeply and can count the three distinct red marks from the belt, over the remains of the crops welts and the slight bruising his spanking had left. It’s such a gorgeous sight though. _Mine._ Dani bites down on the inside of his cheek, needing the pain to regain his focus. Marc screams when the cane hits target, even though Dani was far from using his full force. On the one hand, he feels terrible for doing this to Marc, on the other hand, the image of the younger, squirming, breathing wrecked, delicious red strip over his firm cheeks… Dani could come from looking, he’s sure. He uses a bit less force for the second but can’t resist letting it cross the first mark. As to be expected, Marc screams out again.

Dani is quick to kneel down next to him, cane and belt forgotten on the floor.

”You did so good,” he whispers into Marc’s hair, pulling him into an embrace. Marc pliantly sags against him, head in the crook of his neck. His skin is damp with sweat, but – and that’s a surprise for Dani – his erection hasn’t faded much. So despite the state he’s in, flushed, trembling, stray tears on his cheeks, it can’t have been too bad. Dani allows them the moment of intimacy, leaning against each other and just holding onto each other. When he drags Marc up, the younger looks mostly restored.

”Are you okay?”

”Yes,” Marc rubs a hand over his face and nods, “but damned, that cane is a bitch.”

”I’ve been told so,” Dani says with a smirk, glad to see Marc smile again. “So, I think we’re not quite finished, because while _you_ just missed out on your chance to orgasm, _I_ really need a bit of relief here. And since you said you wanted to play for real, I think you’ll better bend over that desk for me.”

***

Marc hadn’t been aware that failing the game meant still no release and now that he hears it, he’s about to start a discussion – until the look on Dani’s face tells him he’d be sorry for that. _And I wanted this._ Marc reminds himself, a hot flash running through him at the confession. Leaning over the desk is one thing, Dani positioning with his head on the surface and his legs spread, exposing _everything_ is something else.

”Don’t worry, I’ll still be careful,” Dani presses a kiss to his temple, the sudden, loving gesture sending all kinds of shivers down Marc’s spine.

He sucks in a breath when the cool lube is spread around his hole and while Dani _is_ being careful and slow, the gentleness of their earlier encounter is missing. While Dani played around earlier, just circling, stroking, occasionally brushing over Marc’s balls, he’s now only about stretching him, finger pushing in slowly but with determination. And while he moves in him, he seems to deliberately avoid _that_ spot, the one that made Marc see stars in the most beautiful way. When a third finger worms its way inside, Marc hisses and squirms. His muscles are still sore and while it’s not plain out painful, it’s still not exactly a good feeling this time. Neither is Dani’s cock, entering him short after. Marc moves, tries to escape, but Dani holds him down, a hand in the small of his back. 

”If you want me to stop, just say the word.”

 _And you know what’s strange? I really believe that you’d stop the second I said it. And that’s amazing._ But being a Marquez and all, he sure as hell won’t say it. Not because of a bit of discomfort.

***

Dani won’t last long, oh no, he won’t. Not with Marc moaning under him, strained but obviously trying so hard to relax, to accommodate. Not with Marc’s tan, long back on display, muscles flexing firmly. Not with the feeling of Marc impossibly hot and tight around him. And in the end, Dani doesn’t even _want_ to last that long, has no intention of torturing Marc longer than necessary. He moves skillfully, avoiding Marc’s prostate and going to his own preferred rhythm straight away, his orgasm already building up. When the heat seems unbearable and his body begins to shake, he lets go without putting up a fight, giving in to the sweet release and feeling his world collapse over him. There’s a scream going through the room and Dani only distantly realizes it’s been him, calling Marc’s name over and over while he rides it out.

There’s a very audible hiss coming from Marc when he pulls out, wave of regret washing over Dani.

”You okay?”

He walks around, tilts Marc’s chin up – and almost gasps with surprise. Marc is smiling, eyes glassy but face genuinely content. Even with the residue of tears in the corner of his eyes.

”Yes, I’m good. Bit sore, but good.”

”So, want to finish this all the way?”

”There’s more?”

”Well, if we had played more often, there would be more. So… I don’t know. I don’t want it to be too much-“

”Dani,” Marc interrupts, still smiling beautifully, “I _want_ this. Okay? I might not even understand myself, but I _want_. And if there’s more to it, I want to try to take it. I trust you knowing how much I can take and I trust you stopping when I ask you to.”

Dani feels a lump in his throat and hurries to swallow.

”Okay, then stay put,” he gently pushes Marc’s forehead back down on desk and walks back around, taking the lubed, small plug from another table.

”You’ll wear this then,” Dani pushes the plug into Marc, whose loosened muscles don’t put up much resistance, “sit down on the chair and write down what you saw in the playroom or in porn movies that you want to try. Make a list. Tell me ten things you want to do and five things you never ever want to do. I will go downstairs and make lunch. When your list is done, you may join me downstairs. Bring it along, you’ll read it to me after lunch and maybe, if I am content with what you did, I’ll do something about this,” Dani snakes a between the desk and Marc’s cock, squeezing it lightly. The younger wails and Dani smirks with satisfaction. “Good luck. And oh, this,” he pushes against the plug, eliciting a whimper from Marc, “stays where it is until _I_ take it out.”


	14. ... and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never? ♥

Marc is gritting his teeth and holding the pencil in an iron grip. This is more intense than expected. Sitting on a wooden chair with his sore bottom would in itself be an issue, in combination with the plug, even if it’s really just a small one, it’s torture. When he realizes his choice of words, he chuckles – torture _is_ the objective after all. He is trying hard to focus on his task, but take hard as cue, his cock isn’t making things any easier here and thinking about the items for his list is making the problem worse. Not even the dull ache he’s feeling changes that, it fades pretty far into the background actually.

One thing he learned rather well now is that Dani sure knows what he’s doing. _He must have so much experience._ There’s a sting in the realization, because as much as he tries to avoid thinking about it, the idea of Dani with other man is making Marc see red with jealousy and anger. He wonders if he knows any of them and hopes he doesn’t – he couldn’t guarantee for much. _Wow. From not even thinking about you in _this_ way, I’ve turned into crazy about you quickly, didn’t I?_ For him, there’s something addictive about Dani and the way he’s acting around him, treating him. And, Marc is pretty sure about it, that’s not because of the dominance in bed. It’s something that runs much, much deeper, a form of trust that Marc has not felt for anyone else before, not romantically at least. 

With a sigh, he pushes the thought away for now, because he’s thought about what he feels for Dani, what they are and what they can be, for long enough this past week. Right now, there’s something more urgent on his to do list. Momentarily, he considers just jerking off. Dani wouldn’t have to know, right? Though actually, Marc is pretty sure Dani would know just from looking at him. The older has that strange ability to read his face. His eyes fall on the leather cuffs around his wrists, a shudder running through him at the image of Dani attaching them for the first time and at the idea that yes, Dani bought these. _For me. Only for me._ Marc stares at the long chain that’s currently connecting them. It’s long enough to allow him a fair bit of movement, writing wouldn’t be a problem. Well, if he had any ideas what he could put down there. Between his ankles, there’s no chain at all. He’s seen some in the box though, a few shorter ones, too. And the cuffs could be attached to each other. Marc wonders what Dani is going to do around the house, shivering at the idea of being restrained so much, possibly naked most of the time. And damned, he releases an exasperated sigh, those fantasies really aren’t helping right now.

***

Dani fixes sandwiches and salad, pondering about his next steps. The idea of linking the handcuffs behind Marc’s back and feeding him won’t leave him alone, but he thinks that might just be too much for a first day of playing. After all, he’s already done way more than he thought he would. And, Dani swallows hard, Marc is taking much more than he expected. In a much more natural, gorgeous way than he ever expected. His throat goes dry and his jeans get tight at the thought, images from earlier on his mind. _God, you look beautiful when you’re wrecked._ In the back of his head, Dani knows he wants to properly ruin the younger and the intensity of the desire shocks him a fair amount. Not that he didn’t mean what he said earlier, first and foremost, he wants Marc. Even without any sex he’d still want Marc. But this other dimension of what’s happening between them, it’s intriguing, addictive. Consuming. _What are you doing to me?_

The padding of feet on the stairs catch his attention and he quickly sets the plates down and holds the kitchen door open. _Fuck._ Marc Marquez is walking up to him, without any clothes and with bound wrists. Dani takes a deep breath, tries to collect himself quickly. This is a wet dream coming true, that much is sure.

”Finished?”

”I think so,” a hesitant and blushing Marc hands him a paper, filled with two neat bullet point lists.

Dani takes the notes and puts them on the counter, then smiles at Marc and points towards the table.

”Have a seat, I hope you’re okay with sandwiches.”

”Uh, Dani-“

”Yes?”

”Can I put on some clothes? Only for lunch.”

Marc doesn’t look at him, head bowed and Dani wishes they could skip lunch and get to the fun part here and now.

”Hm… I wasn’t planning on that, but if you want to, we could make a deal?”

”A deal?” Marc stares at him now, frowning.

”Well, you choose. Clothes now and restraints after lunch, or you have lunch with me like this and are free during the after lunch activity.”

”I-“ Marc looks so insecure that Dani feels the need to interrupt.

”There’s no right or wrong. It’s just your preference.”

***

Marc really wanted those clothes. Eating naked seemed so wrong somehow that he couldn’t make himself do it. So he got boxers which he regrets now as they rub against his irritated skin. And Dani took the chain away so he could put on a T-Shirt, too. And eating with his hands free is nicer, too. Though he can’t focus much on food now and Dani even has to remind him to stay hydrated and fed. Marc’s mind is swirling too much and the anticipation is absolutely killing him. Every once in a while, he steals a glance at the sheet of paper he’ll have to read out after lunch and it makes him shiver. _What if you hate what I wrote?_

His erection has waned at least a bit over time, but he’s afraid it will return all the more painful when Dani makes him go through those fantasies and great, now he’s blushing over his yoghurt. And he’s still squirming so much, the plug uncomfortable no matter how he sits and his ass complaining about every second he’s sitting down. He’s about to get really desperate, when he suddenly feels Dani’s hand in his hair, the other standing behind him now.

”Are you really okay?”

”Yes,” Marc nods, of course he is. 

”So you want to go on, right?” Dani still sounds a bit reluctant and Marc struggles to put together a reply, the soft touch of Dani’s fingers on his scalp too distracting.

”I want to, yes. We won’t be able to play much at my place.” _And we haven’t discussed New Year’s._

”Yeah, we need to talk about that tonight, set some limits for the time we’re in Andorra. But well, if you really want to keep playing, then now is the moment to come back up with me.”

Going back into the playroom also means a detour to the bedroom and losing the clothes again. And before he enters, Dani reattaches the chain between his wrists. Marc’s nerves hit with full force now, making his legs tremble on the way to _his_ pillow. It’s the same nervousness though that makes his erection swell again, which he still finds strange and embarrassing, but it seems his brain gets no say in the matter. His cock has its own opinion and obviously enjoys this way more than Marc expected.

***

Dani needs to bite back a groan at the sight of Marc kneeling there again, looking so very obedient and still confident in his own way. Though his hands tremble holding the piece of paper and he’s quite pink around the cheeks.

”Things I want to try: 1. Be inspected,” Dani nods, that he can do. 

“2. Receive a proper spanking over your knee until I’m crying and begging for it to stop.” _Huh. Well. If you want to?_

”3. Be caned,” Marc struggles and Dani waits, amazed at the blush creeping down the younger man’s neck, “on my ass and the inside of my thighs, for punishment.”

”4. Learn to deepthroat.” That one is unexpected and almost makes Dani pounce on Marc right away. _Great prospect._

”5. Learn to take a whipping like the guy from the video.” _That one really won’t leave you alone now, will it?_

”6. I want to feel all the other instruments you have. 7. I want to be made to blow you under the dinner table or in front of the TV and I want you to really use my mouth.” Marc’s face is the beetroot red now and Dani has to readjust his pants.

”8. I want to be made to stand in a corner.” _Oh, that one is a favorite of mine. You have no idea of all the possibilities that opens._

”9. I want to ride your wooden horse.” _Definitely a must._

”The tenth is a bit difficult, I mean – uh, I know it’s not very realistic, but – I would… I would like if you could… present me to someone, maybe make me blow them or something like that.” Marc’s voice has faded to a very soft whisper. _If you knew…_

”Oh, don’t worry,” Dani smiles encouragingly, “I never said you had to come up with something realistic. Those were all beautiful and I don’t have any arguments against any of it. So now the things you don’t want.”

”I don’t want to be slapped in the face, I don’t want to do anything that involves blood or body liquids. I don’t want anyone else to fuck me. I don’t want you to choke me. And I’m terrified of confined spaces.” Marc rattles down the list without breathing, barely daring to look up at him.

”Hey, stop worrying,” Dani walks up right in front of the younger and pulls him up into an embrace, whispering into his ear now, “you’re allowed to have limits. Hell, you’re supposed to. I’ll respect those. And there’s nothing on that list I would have asked you in the first place.” He rubs over Marc’s back and feels the tension drain.

”So, you’ve completed your task like a really good boy and I think that means you have a reward awaiting you.” Marc is beaming at him, the praise doing wonders for the younger and that makes Dani chuckle in turn. “Well, since you wanted clothes earlier, I get to tie you up now, so crawl over to the bed and settle on your back, please.”

The image of Marc on all fours is too much and Dani almost regrets asking for it, especially as Marc passes him and he is left staring at a slightly bruised and well-marked ass, end of the plug shining between Marc’s firm cheeks. _Think of disgusting things, Pedrosa… or else this will be over in a minute._ Dani takes a moment to stand next to the back and marvel Marc’s body splayed out there like an offering. Marc’s breathing gives away his nervousness, but that doesn’t take away anything from his build in confidence in some strange way. 

”You’re amazing,” Dani leans down, kissing the younger passionately and only pulling away when he needs the air, gasping heavily.

”Let’s get you ready then.” Dani would have preferred unrestrained things, because he would have liked a make out session where Marc touches him, too, but there’ll be plenty of time for that later. For now, he gets to lift Marc’s hands above his head, tying them to the headboard. He pushes a pillow under Marc’s bottom, easy access a necessity, before he ties his ankles to the bedposts, legs spread rather far.

”You’re flexible, huh?” He teasingly runs a finger down the inside of Marc’s thigh. “We have to take advantage of that eventually, we really do.”

***

Once again, Marc can’t help thinking that Dani knows what he’s doing here. Though for the most part, Marc isn’t thinking at all anymore. Not with his brain short-circuiting from all these things Dani is doing to him. At first, he traces those gentle lines along Marc’s thighs, barely touching the skin, Marc’s body shaken by shivers. Then, he moves to sit next to him on the bed, finger circling his nipple. It’s making Marc whine with need and he’s constantly begging Dani to do something now, but if anything, that only makes Dani’s movements slower. He kisses every inch of Marc’s chest, draws little patterns on his stomach, never even touches his dick. 

”Let’s get you some relief here, shall we?” Dani is kneeling between his thighs now and Marc can only nod frantically and mutter incoherent pleas.

Dani takes out the plug, teasingly slow and Marc can’t do more than whimper. It’s a weird feeling, so exposed for Dani’s eyes, so literally open. And Dani? The older licks a circle around his hole, managing to make Marc wail. 

”You look so beautiful like this and God, you’re so responsive.” Dani repeats the move, Marc groaning loudly. 

When Dani, after a moment of working him with his fingers, is buried balls deep inside Marc and reaches for Marc’s long-neglected erection, that’s the last moment Marc remembers later on. Everything after gets buried under a haze of lust, want, need and total ecstasy, every cell in his body screaming for release. He might also have screamed for real, at least his throat feels sore once he’s capable of feeling anything again. Other than that, he thinks he’s never come this hard in his life and he’s pretty sure he blacked out for a few seconds. Right now, even the simple task of blinking his eyes open to look at Dani is too much. Dani’s voice only registers with him from far away, the older whispering into his ear. 

”You broke me,” is all Marc manages to say, feeling absolutely done right now.

***

Dani chuckles and cuddles up closer, arm possessively around Marc’s chest. He’s loosened the restraints, but Marc has stayed in position, seemingly too tired to move the smallest bit. Dani understands and part of him regrets taking this so far, on their first day. Marc had been a virgin until yesterday after all. But the way Marc looked? Pupils black, body writhing and squirming, back arching off the mattress… during all of it Dani never had the slightest doubt that Marc was enjoying himself completely. _Though you won’t want to sit much tomorrow. I wonder how you’ll deal with that when your family is around._

”You were amazing,” Dani whispers against Marc’s neck, pulling the cover over both of them. They’ll be sticky when they wake up, but for now, they really need the rest. _And then we talk about Andorra._


	15. I like to do things fast

They nap for a bit more than an hour and when he wakes up, he’s looking straight into Dani’s eyes, the older smiling softly. _It’s amazing how you can switch between these faces or characters, how you can be the most gentle lover one moment and a mean bastard the next._ Maybe understanding this is something that comes over time or with experience in the lifestyle, right now, Marc is still surprised. In this very moment, Dani has a way of looking at him as if he could read his entire soul and Marc thinks even under the covers and curled up, this is the moment where’s he is most exposed, most vulnerable.

”Hey,” Dani leans forward, lips brushing over Marc’s and wow, the simple touch alone makes him shudder so badly again. Under the covers, Dani is taking his hand, lacing their fingers, a thumb running over the leather from the cuffs. _I don’t even remember you taking the chains off._ Marc tentatively moves his feet and yeah, free, too, then focuses on Dani’s touch and the feel of the leather against his skin. _You made me yours, didn’t you? Are you just possessive or is there more to this?_ In the back of his head, he also wonders why he’d so easily agreed to wearing them. But then, feeling them on his skin, knowing their meaning and purpose, is so very arousing.

”Are you feeling okay? Wasn’t too much on you?” Dani’s finger trails up his arm and over his neck and Marc wants to lean in and purr.

”No, not too much.” He scans his body for pain, just to make sure. “I loved every second.”

”So, about tomorrow,” Dani pushes himself up, sitting against the headboard, “how do you want to do that?”

***

Dani doesn’t miss how Marc winces when he sits up as well and Dani scolds himself bitterly. _Fucking someone three times in one day when they’re new at this, I should have known better than that. Shit._

”I don’t have many plans. We’ll drive up there, unpack, tell everybody you had taken a flight and I’d picked you up from the airport. The others come late tomorrow night and will probably head straight to back, so you won’t even have to speak to them much.”

”How much will I speak to you though?”

”What do you mean?”

”I don’t know… we’re pretending there’s nothing going on, right?” 

_And fuck, since when am I actually disappointed that we’ll do that? I can’t _want_ to properly meet your parents, can I? Because that would be the most serious I’d ever have done and we’ve only… what… dated for a week?_ A very annoying voice in Dani’s head responds that they’ve still known each other for much longer though, but that’s not the same, is it?

”Yeah, okay, we won’t be kissing in front of them and I’d rather not discuss the perks of canes in front of them,” Dani turns lobster at that, “but of course we’ll talk about all the stuff we usually talk about. Football, bikes, gossip about Vale, movies, food… enough shared interests.”

It sounds so easy when Marc says it.

”And of course,” the younger adds with a dangerous smile, “I won’t look my bedroom and will be prepared for nightly visitors.”

Dani gasps.

”Are you kidding me?”

”No, not really. There’s even a gag in that box… we’ll take it along and have some fun. Though you might need alternate punishments. Those spankings of yours aren’t silent.”

After taking a deep breath and willing his cock to stay put for now, Dani tries to read Marc’s face and well, the younger looks serious.

”Okay, so you would want to play, even with them only a few rooms away?”

”Yes. Maybe even, uh,” Marc’s face is red now, too and he looks away. Dani however is intrigued.

”Maybe even what?”

”You could… uh… like, uh, make me have dinner without wearing underwear or something like that? Only if you want to, of course.”

So much about self-control, Dani is rock-hard now. _You’re killing me here._

”I- if you seriously _want_ that, I’d certainly love it. I mean, we could of course stop anytime, but the idea, damned,” Dani’s throat is dry now and he doesn’t know what to say.

”Okay,” Marc turns to face him again, beaming, “then we should try. Everything else settled? They’re leaving on the morning of the 27th, all of them.”

_The unspoken question._

”I have an event on the 28th, so I’d fly back then, too… you could… I don’t know, do you even want to come here then again?”

”I want to _come_ here a lot, actually.” They share a chuckle and both turn red and Dani loves that at the end of the day, things between them seem to evolve so naturally. “I just have to be in Barcelona on the 28th, so I won’t join you right away. But if you’d have me and don’t have anything else planned, then I’d cancel the trip with Alex and the guys and spend the days from 29th to New Year’s here?”

_New Year’s. With you. Get to kiss you on midnight? Wow._ Dani feels the telltale butterflies make another appearance in the pit of his stomach.

”I don’t think I have any plans I couldn’t cancel, so that would be perfect, I guess.”

”Okay, deal.” Marc is still beaming and Dani wonders if it’s really so easy for him, if it possibly can be. Going from straight womanizer to your male teammate’s submission in the span of a week. From vanilla sex to a bruised bottom. _If you struggled, would you tell me?_

”Dani,” Marc is looking serious all over sudden and Dani’s heart plummets already, “uh, what would _you_ like to do?”

_Oh. Well. Uh._ Even Dani’s thoughts are incoherent right now, so how is he supposed to put together an actual response?

”Whatever you want to try?”

”No, not that again. You always say that.”

”It’s the truth,” he says with a shrug and actually, it’s as simple as that. Marc raises an eyebrow though.

”What if I wanted to try, I don’t know, at least a day of complete play? Where we’d be in character all the time?”

”Are you asking because _you_ want that or because you’re assuming that it’s what I want?” Dani prods carefully, needs to be absolutely sure about this.

”Because I want to,” Marc looks away again, the embarrassed insecurity a cute look on him. “I think we won’t have many chances to do that, right? And this would be perfect. You wouldn’t even have to be gentle because I don’t have to ride anytime soon. And I really want to try, you know? It’s just, I thought about it so much, you owning me, ordering me around. And it makes me so, so horny, you have no idea.”

_Uh… actually, I think I do._

”Only if it’s okay with you,” Marc adds, his voice barely audible now.

”If it’s really what you want to try, then I agree, it’s the best objective timing. I’m just unsure if we’re moving too fast here for you.” Saying that took a lot of self-restraint and Dani thinks he deserves a badge in maturity for that.

”I like to do things fast,” the little bastard dares to say, dares to actually smirk at him now. _Well, since you’re asking for it…_

”Well, then that’s what we’ll do. We should talk about rules and settings for that a bit more, but later. Right now, I need a shower. And I need your help.”

”Huh?” Confusion spreads over Marc’s face and it’s Dani’s turn to smirk, while takes Marc’s hand and shoves it back under the cover.

”Feel what you’re doing to me? This is all because of you,” he growls into the younger’s ear, feeling him shudder.

_I don’t think I’ve been this focused on sex for a long time._

He pushes himself up from the bed and pulls Marc along, wincing when he sees the younger grimace in pain and hiss involuntarily.

”You’re really okay?”

”Actually, I think you might have to drive tomorrow, but other than that, yes. Don’t worry. And I’m sure I could help with that,” Marc’s hand closes around Dani’s erection before they’ve even made it into the shower, making Dani yelp.

_Oh, I know you can. Believe me, I know you can._


	16. Driving home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so brief again and not much playing in this one either :( Hope you still like it? ♥

Under the hot stream of Dani’s shower, Marc is introduced to forms of gay sex, or male on male sex, he barely knew existed. Dani manoeuvers them around until Marc has his legs far enough apart to compensate their difference in height and then just starts rubbing against him, slowly at first but with growing intensity. The feeling is glorious and the whole thing comes with the advantage of not hurting Marc’s ass, which – though he’d never tell Dani – hurts a lot. It’s a dull ache, his skin throbbing and his muscles deeply sore and when he said Dani would have to drive tomorrow, he really meant that. As long as Dani comes up with things like this though, Marc thinks before having his world explode in stars, he’s more than willing to cope with a bit of pain.

”God, we’re a bit like bunnies,” Dani chuckles into his neck when they’re dried and he’s putting the cuffs back on Marc. The feeling of the leather closing around his skin is something else, the deeper meaning of the gesture so defining, solemn.

”Not my fault. You’re just too beautiful.” Marc hadn’t exactly planned to say it. And hasn’t actually told Dani before, has he? Dani is blinking at him for a second, before smashing their mouths together in a searing kiss. This time though, kissing stays just that, kissing and maybe they finally have to acknowledge that they’re spent. 

”Turn around,” Dani’s voice is slightly hoarse and it sounds sexy like this. “And now lean over the sink.”

Marc obeys, though hesitantly. “Dani, I really don’t think I can- oh.” Instead of the feared slap, he feels Dani’s hand rub something cool over his raw skin. And Dani’s touch is gentle, loving, thorough. He doesn’t miss an inch and litters the small of Marc’s back with kisses, reducing Marc to a shivering mess easily.

”That’s going to help a bit with the bruises,” Dani says eventually, hugging him from behind. Marc sees their joint reflection in the bathroom mirror and for a moment, he’s pretty much blown away. They just fit. There’s no better way to describe his feeling at the sight in front of him, he sees their faces, the way their eyes sparkle and he’s sure that _this is it._

”What would you say to takeaway and a movie?”

”Pizza and Star Wars?” Marc smiles hopeful, staring into Dani’s eyes in the mirror.

”Anything you want.”

***

He decides that they should head to bed halfway through the movie. Marc pouts at first, but then has to yawn and finally admits defeat. When he settles next to Dani, he is on his stomach and Dani pulls back the covers for a moment. 

”It’s looking okay, I think?” He begins to kiss a line from Marc’s neck down the younger’s spine, feeling him shudder under the ministrations.

”Yeah, I think it’s getting better.” Marc’s voice sounds strained already and Dani wonders if the guy is actually aroused _again_. Must be the perks of youth, Dani thinks. And then has another idea. “I’ll be right back.” 

***

Marc feels to comfortable with his face in the pillows and doesn’t ask or look what Dani is doing. Instead, he just waits, listening to the hurried footsteps. 

”God, you look amazing on my bed.” The mattress dips and Dani’s hand is back on his shoulders, rubbing circles. “I think I have another idea that might soothe you a bit.”

Dani moves to sit between his legs, holding his cheeks apart. If it was anybody else, it would have freaked Marc out to be so exposed. With Dani, it’s only adding to the arousal. The next moment, there’s a strong sensation, right above his hole and he yelps, not sure if it’s painful or just uncomfortable. Dani chuckles but doesn’t speak and Marc slowly puts the pieces together, works out that the feeling must be that of an ice cube, probably situated between Dani’s teeth. Marc can’t help squirming, while Dani just moves the cube around, circling his hole and teasing on the spot behind his balls. And bunnies or not, this is going to end with another mess, Marc thinks as he helplessly pants into the pillow, hands fisted in the sheets. Dani keeps the teasing game up for a rather long time, making Marc writhe and moan and whine. Then, Marc lets out an embarrassing scream as Dani pushes the remains into him. It’s not painful, but still really cold. Dani follows by licking him, gently, slowly and fisting his cock between his stomach and the sheets.

”Can you turn around on your back?”

Marc struggles, his limbs like lead and his body not quite responding to his own will. He manages though and is rewarded with another blowjob, once again leaving him at a loss where and how Dani ever got so good at this. After all, Marc had his number of girls, and not one of them ever managed to do this, swallow him down whole without batting an eyelid or gagging. He’d love to finish the thought, but Dani does something wicked with his tongue and suddenly Marc is coming with a yell.

***

The younger moves back to his stomach after a while and Dani pulls the covers over them, thinking they really need the rest. Their alarm will be blaring way too early and they have a busy day ahead.

One thing needs to be said though. “What you said earlier, you really think that? You really think I’m beautiful?”

”Yes,” the answer comes quickly, Marc’s voice muffled by the pillow. “Absolutely. Just don’t ask me how I didn’t see that earlier. Believe me, I’m the one who regrets that most.”

While Marc seemingly falls asleep the second he finished talking – and Dani doesn’t blame him after such a day of adventure and experience – Dani cannot find sleep easily. Not after _that_. Because it’s not every day that your supposedly straight teammate admits that he thinks you’re beautiful.

*

When the alarm does indeed blare at 4.30 in the morning, Dani is briefly tempted to drown his phone in the toilet. The prospect of tonight’s dinner isn’t helping and neither is a grumpy and sore Marc. Dani takes a mental note that he shouldn’t keep Marc sleep deprived and have coffee ready on mornings like this – and the realization that he’s thinking about an essentially domestic lifestyle with the younger makes his stomach twist unpleasantly. They don’t speak much, both hurriedly packing and grumbling and when they’re finally in the car, Dani driving, Dani releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Marc still isn’t talkative, head against the window and Dani occasionally steals a glance. Even (or especially?) with morning stubble and a pout, the younger looks amazing. Though the way he winces and squirms occasionally is making Dani more and more concerned. _I went too far, didn’t I?_

”No you didn’t. I already told you I loved it.”

_Oh. Fuck. That wasn’t supposed to be said loud._ Dani blushes.

”Dani,” Marc whines now, “stop worrying, okay? It’s okay. I’m grumpy because it’s five in the morning and I’m not a morning person at all. My ass is fine.”

_Your ass is more than fine._

”Sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you,” Marc smirks at him, hand teasing the inside of Dani’s thigh.

”Well, unless you want to end up against a tree,” Dani takes Marc’s hand, laces their fingers and then takes the gear stick, “this better stays here.”

Marc falls asleep on him while they’re in France and Dani keeps watching him sleep, loving the peaceful expression on his face. _You’re one of the few people who somehow look older, more mature when they sleep._

Dani’s nerves are dealing with everything better than expected, but maybe that’s because of getting up too early and generally being a bit on autopilot? He can’t believe he’s taking “meeting the parents” so easily. Can’t believe Marc is either. But then, Marc is Marc and he has a different approach to life. All in at all times. Dani wonders if the younger can really deal with all the pace – or if he will break down at one point, something Dani has been dreading since he’s spent his first race weekend with Marc, overrun by the energy the boy was (and still is) radiating at all times.

He still wonders what Marc feels for him. Or them. Or this. _You think I’m beautiful._ The realization that this could mean something to the younger sinks in slowly. But Dani vividly remembers a scene from this morning that indicates that there’s a lot more going on in Marc’s brain than he gave the younger credit for. It was before they left the house, when Dani stopped at the front door and took off the cuffs to put them in a bag that they’ll keep hidden somewhere in Marc’s room. He’d loosened them and taken them away and the look on Marc’s face – it could simply be described as pained?! As if he felt very strongly about the loss. _Maybe you’re just a natural at everything you try?_


	17. Lessons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is a bit bitchy tonight, so I hope this works out :)

Marc prefers driving himself. He doesn’t trust other people enough to feel as secure as when he is behind the wheel himself – except, now he’s curled up in the passenger seat and feels safer than he has in a long time. There’s something about Dani, about his eyes, his voice, his behavior, that has always attracted Marc. Well, not quite as romantically as now, but as he’s emphasized in many interviews, Dani has always been his favorite. And now he’s here and Dani is right next to him, smell of Dani’s aftershave lingering in the car along with the coffee he picked up for them at the gas station. Marc feels like purring, the throbbing in his ass mostly forgotten, his eyes half-closed and half on Dani who steers as calmly as he would have expected. Dani’s fingers are beautiful. Slender. Soft. Much softer than Marc would have expected. Marc watches the older hold on to the wheel and change gears and every movement is perfectly efficient. _I want to watch you like this forever._

”Are you awake?” Dani has taken a hand away from steering and runs it through Marc’s hair. _Oh the shivers._

”Mhm. Where are we?”

”Almost there. Actually, it’d be awesome if you could help me with the rest of the way and navigate me to your place.”

So he does, giving Dani the final directions and then they pull up into the driveway and suddenly his heart plummets through the floor. _What if you hate this place? What if you’re only here because you feel obliged to? What if you don’t want to be around us on Christmas?_

***

His parents and Alex get there reasonably late and everybody only has a brief dinner before they’re heading to bed. Marc doesn’t think anyone looked particularly suspicious, but then they were probably all dead tired and didn’t watch for any signs. Now, he’s in his bedroom, stripped naked and under the sheets, waiting for the door to open. He has even lit a few candles - _cheesy? Classy? I wish I had a clue._ The anticipation is absolutely killing him, making every hair on his body stand up and he feels all cold and shaky, stomach in a hopeless knot.

He’s transfixed on the doorhandle when it’s slowly pushed down and holds his breath and then he’s there ( _I didn’t miss you, right? I wouldn’t miss you when you’re only gone for half an hour?_ ). Dani is there. Only wearing grey sweatpants. That are hanging low on his hips. Very low. Marc licks his lips and growls softly. 

”You. Are. Hot.” He pulls Dani down, a hand sliding between pants and firm ass.

”So do you.” Dani leans up, lips on Marc’s collarbone. Marc shudders, feels touched to the bone. _I haven’t felt this way before. Oh my god, I haven’t felt this way before._ He’s screaming internally, panicking slightly, but then he feels Dani’s hands on his shoulders, grounding him.

”You still want to play? Or would you rather rest?”

”You have to ask?”

”Well, what was I thinking?” Dani kisses his temple and then scrambles off the bed again, reaching for the _box_. Marc’s heart skips a beat when Dani opens it, eyes flying up with a somewhat shocked expression.

***

”I thought we’d left those in the car?” Dani stares at the leather cuffs that they had decided they wouldn’t need here. _Does it mean what I think it means?_

”I missed wearing them and picked them up. Please let me.”

Dani’s heart is thundering and his fingers are trembling, but he manages to put them around Marc’s wrist and ankles, always kissing the skin softly, reveling in the way that makes Marc tremble, before closing the restraints.

”Better?” He’s still kneeling in front of the younger, looking up through the lashes and absolutely blown away by the genuine smile he gets from Marc.

”Much better.”

”Okay,” Dani changes into his play mode, “so, I guess we have to be really quiet and your ass doesn’t want to do much, so why don’t we start with something you asked for on your list, learning to deepthroat?”

***

Marc feels his face glow with heat. He’s probably deep red and that’s not just the exhaustion, it’s also embarrassment. Not that he hadn’t seen this before, but still, when he wanted to learn how to give great blowjobs, this hadn’t been on his mind. He’d wanted to practice with Dani, not by kneeling on the floor, hands tied behind his back and bopping his head up and down a dildo. That apparently Dani bought for this exact purpose. Dani even brought a marker and explained he’d make a line at the farthest Marc got so they could compare if he was improving. Marc feels tears run down his cheeks, response from moving that damned thing too far down his throat again.

Dani is sitting across from him, on the edge of the bed, looking amused. He’s still in his pants but Marc can see the bulge and can tell that Dani is enjoying this. He set an alarm and occasionally checks his phone and Marc can’t wait, counts the seconds for the ten minutes to be over. Between his – of course spread – legs, his cock is throbbing impatiently, betraying him once again, proving to him over and over that he does indeed enjoy being degraded. As long as Dani is the one doing it at least. 

”Okay, stop and keep your mouth there. Time’s up,” 

Finally. Marc is flooded with relief. Dani comes over and true to his words marks how far he got before allowing him to kneel up. Marc takes a few desperate breaths, gasping audibly.

”You okay?” Dani’s hand runs through his sweaty hair and he nods, not trusting his voice right now. “Do you want the real thing now?”

 _Fuck. Yes._ Marc nods eagerly, eyes pleading with Dani’s and the older pushes him up with one fluid movement, sweatpants dropped instantly. Dani’s hands move to the back of his head, holding him gently and Marc swallows, suddenly has Dani’s cock right in front of his face and fears he won’t be good at this at all. He tries, beginning with a small lick, the taste bitter and strange but not unbearable. He doesn’t get much in though, because Dani is built bigger than the dildo. Dani doesn’t seem to mind though, just pets his hair and lets him try and eventually, Marc seems to find a few tricks to do with his tongue that make the older fall apart, force him to hold on tight to Marc’s hair, draw a few desperate whines. 

”So good,” Dani pants above him and well, if that’s how much this wrecks Dani, than it’s worth the effort, Marc thinks, trying even harder to find that mix of licking, sucking and moving that he enjoys from Dani. By the time Dani’s thighs start trembling and his hold intensifies again, Marc’s lips and jaw are hurting. But he’s also very, very aroused by all of this, seeing and hearing Dani come undone like this, self-restraint crumbling. When the hot liquid hits his throat, he’s not prepared though and starts coughing, sending both of them tumbling on the floor. And there they kneel, panting and gasping and Marc swallows the rest of the bitter liquid.

”Sorry,” he says, his voice a croak.

”Absolutely no reason,” Dani pulls him up and after a searing kiss that leaves Marc needy and incoherent, lets himself fall onto the mattress, pulling Marc along. “Wait, I’ll fasten these a bit different.” Dani unlocks the cuffs before linking them in front of Marc’s stomach. He also links the ones on his ankles and then looks at Marc questioningly. Marc nods, the idea making him even more eager. He shamelessly shoves his hands down to palm himself, earning a slap on his fingers.

”No, no fun for you tonight. You will get a reward once you manage to take that dildo another inch.”

Marc is pretty sure he could cry with frustration. He is trying to calm his breathing when Dani curls up against him and pulls the covers up. “I’ll stay here and unlock them in the morning. You should pick me up for breakfast after your shower. Sleep now, babe,” he feels another kiss against his temple and shivers and shit, _babe_?

***

”But did you see how he _looks_ at him?”

”Yes I did.”

”Why are you so calm about it?”

”I’m not very surprised, okay? And you need to leave them be. They’ll tell us when they’re ready.”

”And until then?”

”Until then you keep your mouth shut and only giggle about their adorableness when we’re away from here.”

***

Dani unlocks the cuffs when his phone beeps silently, again at an unmentionable hour of the morning. He sneaks back into his room after allowing himself a last wistful look over Marc’s gorgeous body and then takes another nap. In the morning, he gets ready, listening for the sounds from the hallway already and waiting for Marc to _pick him up_ for breakfast.

He notices it the second the younger walks inside, smiling broadly and smelling fresh from his shower. Dani looks into Marc’s eyes, contemplates the look of content on his face and grins, his most evil grin, the one most subs feared.

”Did you jerk off in the shower, Marc?”

”Uh… what?” The ensuing blush is all the answer Dani needs.

”Well, and I thought we had an agreement that you weren’t to come until you’ve made one improvement.” Dani shakes his head and bites back a smile while he watches Marc’s face redden, “And since you’ve had so much fun already… maybe you don’t need breakfast right now? I brought a game for you that you can play while the rest of us eats downstairs.”

Marc doesn’t say a word now, just stares at him, while Dani rummages in his bag, taking out a bag of peas and lentils.

”So, the game is simple, I pour these here,” he empties them on a plate and puts it on the small desk next to the window, “and you will sit here and sort them. You’re not to get up until they’re completely separated from each other.”

*

"Good morning." ... "Oh, yeah, well, Marc said he wasn't feeling well and that we should just start breakfast without him. He'll come down once he's feeling better."


	18. ...in Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a 50/50 whether that chapter title works ;) (but then everybody is used to bad spelling and grammar anyway after following me for 18 chapters...)
> 
> Well, there will probably be no update tomorrow (d'uh ;) ) I hope everybody has a good New Year's ♥

_Okay. This is torture. This is really, really bad torture._ Marc stares at the seemingly endless pile of peas and lentils in front of him. And the two bowls Dani put there that are still mostly empty. _Damned_. He’s so angry and he can’t even say what about. About the unfair punishment? Or the fact that it’s actually not unfair at all? It’s deserved because he messed up. Again. _Damned. He barely resists the urge to slam everything to the floor, distantly aware that it wouldn’t get him anywhere. Still. It _is_ so mean. Anger and rage pile up inside him, with no possibility to let out the steam, everything boiling. Marc wants to scream and punch and all he does instead is cry tears of rage, his whole body shaking._

 _You can do it._ The simple phrase, muttered into his ear right before the older left him here. The simple phrase is what finally makes him regain some of his senses. A few deep breaths and some face-rubbing later, he’s ready to focus again, staring the plate down determinedly. _Let’s do it._

*

His forehead is covered with sweat by the time he’s finished and he’ll have to be really careful not to cause of a repeat of this, because it’s been truly awful. And the _”Oh, next time you’ll have to use tweezers. And I might switch to a mix of white and brown rice._ is still ringing in his ears. _God, I think I’d trash a room if you made me do that._ Though deep down, Marc wonders how much it’s Dani making him and how much it’s just his own ambition? His need to satisfy, to complete. Because if he’d had said no, what could Dani have done?

”Hey, are you feeling better?” His mother looks up from the breakfast table, smiling widely.

”Yes, mama, all good now.” Marc’s eyes meet Dani’s, the older smirking devilishly again. _You just wait, Pedrosa. You just wait._ And while he takes the seat next to Dani’s, not even wondering why they were sitting in that particular order, Marc makes very sure that the sleeves of his shirt slide up just enough to reveal the rim of the black cuffs. Next to him, he can hear Dani gasp sharply and a victorious grin spreads over the younger rider’s face. _Not going down without some resistance._

***

 _Point for you._ Dani acknowledges, squirming in his chair. He has to rearrange his pants discretely and he just knows his cheeks are getting pink now. But how hot is that? Knowing Marc is sitting next to him with the cuffs still under his shirt? _Damned. You’re good._

And he can’t even drag Marc upstairs after breakfast, at least not without raising suspicion, when everybody is going to exchange small gifts. He had, somewhat hastily, plundered his cupboards at home and brought good wine and chocolates for Marc’s parents and to his great relief, that seems totally in line, as everybody is giving each other only smallish, humble gifts, even giftcards. And just generally, this is a pretty low-key lifestyle for a Marquez-family, but then Dani hadn’t really expected anything else from them. They pass the time until lunch with a longer walk and only when they’re back does it occur to Dani that those would have made for some very suspicious paparazzi photos, him on Christmas with Marc and his family. What else can it mean?

He has a panic attack, suddenly realizing how deep he’s in, how involved they are already and he truly wonders what Marc’s family thinks about this. Though so far, they’ve been nothing but polite, nice and welcoming. _So what’s the worst that could happen if it came out?_ Dani shudders. Actually, this could blow up in quite many ways, from them losing sponsors and jobs to furious families and serious hate-threats. _We’ll have to get good at hiding then, I think._

Back at Marc’s place, he joins Roser in the kitchen and helps prepare the food, mainly to distract himself from the dark thoughts that want to ruin his mood. It works, because Roser starts a discussion on different ways to prepare salmon and Dani, to Marc’s continuous amusement, likes talking about cooking.

They’ve just called Marc and Alex so the brothers would set the table, when Dani sees his chance and pulls Marc down in an unwitnessed moment.

”Go upstairs and lose your boxers.”

”That would be a problem.” Marc has that smile on his face again… that little devil’s smile and Dani’s mouth is already dry when he asks him. “Why would that be?”

”I’m not wearing any.”

 _Fuck._ Dani’s cock jumps to attention already. He sees Marc check out their surroundings and next thing he knows, the younger takes his hand and shoves it down his jeans, confirming that yup, Marc Marquez is going commando.

If Dani’s face is a bit red during lunch, that’s just because of the spicy soup though. Obviously. And he’s only squirming so much because he’s having a bit of a back ache. Nothing else.

In the middle of their dessert, he hisses into Marc’s ear, “You are going to pay for that.”

***

Going without boxers has been worth it, because seeing Dani like this, wriggling in his chair and face blushing is a totally adorable sight. And Marc thinks he’s already paid quite a price for that look, because one thing he learned: denim on raw, sore skin is a bad idea. The anticipation and secrecy of all of it, combined with the slight threat of being discovered, is exciting and arousing in the best possible way and when everybody goes to relax after lunch, he excuses himself saying he was still a bit shaky and wanted to sleep it off. Then, he sits on his bed, again waiting for the door handle to move and Dani to enter. He’s not disappointed.

”You’re absolutely impossible,” Dani closes the door behind himself and then pounces right onto Marc, giggling into his neck, his breath tingling Marc’s skin. “I can’t believe you did that.”

”Me neither,” he joins the giggling, nose buried in Dani’s neck now and hands already roaming under Dani’s shirt.

”God, you almost killed me there,” Dani pushes him down, lips smashed together. Marc chases the taste of the fruit sorbet in Dani’s mouth and relaxes into the older man’s hold, body melting against Dani’s. Dani nips on his bottom lip and then pushes a hand inside his jeans, nails scraping over Marc’s abused skin. The feeling is intense, bordering between pleasure and pain, making him moan into Dani’s mouth. When he rubs his groin against Dani’s legs though, the older pushes him up a little and gives him a stern look.

”I don’t think it’s your turn to have fun yet.”

”Da-ni,” Marc isn’t above begging right now, he really isn’t. But Dani won’t have any of it.

”You want to play this game? You’ll have to deal with the consequences. And for now that means you won’t be having fun. You do get a chance to practice though and when you improve, I will consider rewarding you tonight.” 

***

Watching Marc on all fours, gagging on a dildo he’s holding between his hands, well, the sight is overwhelming to say the least. It’s almost torturous, and Dani wonders if he’s a masochist himself after all, for forcing himself to look at Marc like this. Disheveled with tears and sweat on his face and hair sticking up in all directions. And naked, because Dani sure made him lose his clothes. Not that he had been wearing many. And those muscles in his back, those are sure something. Dani walks around the younger, who is crouched up and trying really hard to get that dildo further down his throat. _Ambition you have enough for two, that much we know now._ Dani shudders when he sees Marc’s ass, the remains of the marks making him feel strangely possessive and proud. _Mine._

”Okay, I think you’ve made it,” he says when he’s seen Marc from all sides. He bends down next to the younger’s face, petting his hair. “Good boy.”

He pulls Marc up by his hair then, the younger panting and coughing, tears still running down his cheeks.

”Open my pants,” Dani forces his voice into character-mode, determined to let Marc suffer a bit longer today.

Marc’s fingers are shaking when he pushes Dani’s pants down, but he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around Dani’s tip. For today, he’ll still go easy on the boy, but Dani thinks he’ll soon have to start taking more control, not letting Marc decide the rhythm anymore. For today though, Marc in charge is perfectly fine with him and he’s quickly reduced to moaning and sighing, spilling down Marc’s throat embarrassingly quickly.

This time, he pulls Marc up, devours his lips, tastes himself on the other’s tongue and growls into his mouth. _So good. Everything feels so good with you._

When he eventually pulls away, needing the oxygen, Marc looks absolutely wrecked and hungry, cock standing up proud and leaking. Dani runs a finger down the length, spreading the precome and reveling in the way Marc gaps and shudders.

”Dani, please.” _You beg so beautifully. Oh, I’ll make you beg so much more._

”No, not yet,” he says, grinning evilly and taking a step back to pull his own pants back up. “After dinner.” Marc looks as if he’s about to kill him and Dani kisses his cheek on his way out, “Patience is a virtue.”

***

The afternoon is pure torture, Playstation with Dani and Alex absolutely impossible. Marc loses game after game, totally incapable of focusing on anything but his throbbing cock and the fact that Dani is so stupidly close to him and still completely off limits. _Patience is a virtue._ There had been a close call to a homicide there.

And if he thought the afternoon was bad, Dani proves to him how the evening could get worse by pulling him aside and hissing into his ear, promising how good he’ll be feeling after dinner, how close he was to be allowed his release. Marc couldn’t even tell what actual food they had for dinner afterwards, leave alone what they were talking about, because all of his blood is gathered between his legs and his brain is simply not functioning anymore.

He hurries to get upstairs, almost jumping from the table the second he’s finished his wine. His mother shoots him a concerned glance, but he just tells everybody goodnight and almost runs up the stairs, needing to hide his front from everybody desperately. He’s out of his clothes the second he’s in his room and then ends up on the bed. Again. Waiting. Again.

Dani walks in not too much later, smile tugging on his lips.

”Well, you left a bit abruptly, didn’t you?”

_God, you’re looking like a predator and I’m going to be your main course._

”You’re parents are really nice, you know?” Dani sits down on the chair, looking at him with well-feigned innocence.

”Dani, get out of your clothes and do something.”

”What about patience?”

”Dani!”

***

Dani can’t help chuckling, not with Marc looking so desperate and needy. 

”Okay, you’ve really done well today,” he sees Marc light up and it’s just… wow, the way he reacts to praise and how much he yearns to please. Dani rewards him with a passionate kiss, but pulls away when Marc starts grinding against him.

”I think we might have to try the gag on you, or else you’ll cause a scene.”

Marc blushes dark red – but nods nonetheless, probably aware of his tendency to scream. When Dani takes out the small ball gag, Marc still flinches. 

”Are you okay to use this?”

”Yes,” Marc nods, “of course.”

His voice betrays him though.

”Listen, we’ll take it out the second you don’t want it anymore. I won’t tie your hands so you can take it off anytime and even if you couldn’t, you can always snap your fingers. That is your safeword when you can’t speak, okay, snapping your fingers. I’ll stop immediately then.”

Marc nods again, still hesitantly, but his mouth opens willingly when Dani holds the gag out. Fastening it behind Marc’s head sends a whole new wave of desire through Dani’s body and seeing Marc like that, kneeling on the floor now, naked and with a red ball between his kiss-swollen lips… _I’m going to kill myself if we keep this up._. And the more helpless Marc seems, the more he feels the urge to protect him, hold him, guide him.

”You should try not to swallow, like with the soap. You’d only choke if you tried. So you’ll be drooling quite a bit tonight.” He sees Marc’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink, but Marc isn’t fooling him, Dani long understood that the younger is enjoying the humiliation. Though Dani isn’t sure he’ll like the next part.

”So, I figured we should also try these,” Dani reaches for the clamps, the easiest ones he bought. Marc’s eyes widen instantly. “You okay?”

The younger nods in return and Dani continues.

”Sit on the bed, against the headboard.”

Marc complies without hesitation and Dani loses himself in the graceful movements.

“Spread your legs, babe!” He runs his fingers along Marc’s thighs and flinches. _Did I just call you babe?_

”Okay, I’ll put them on you now and then you will pleasure yourself. The clamps go off the moment you come.”


	19. ...in Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's! Thank you so, so much! I'll reply as much as I can (it's 8 in the morning and I should really go to bed, I'm running really low right now. I love you all and I'm very thankful I got to meet all of you ♥

No way. Marc thinks he’s gotten into a lot of new ideas lately, but there’s no way he can sit here, on full display, jerking off for Dani. He’s pleading with Dani’s eyes and shaking his head frantically. Dani pauses, crouched next to him on the mattress, making Marc hopeful at least for a moment. 

”You’re not tied up, so if you don’t want to do this, just take off the gag and tell me.”

Marc squeezes his eyes shut and actually feels like he might tear up any second, the situation seemingly so he could only lose.

”Are you ready?” Dani tilts his chin up and while Marc is still feeling the panic rush through his body, racing heart and shaky muscles included, he nods hesitantly. Giving up can’t be an option.

The first moment after Dani closes the clamps, he’s about to take them right off again, take the gag off and call his safeword. The pain feels enormous, white stars dancing in front of his eyes and all the air gone from his lungs. It’s ridiculous how two tiny pieces of metal can cause so much hurt, when Marc should have been through so much worse. Then again, there’s nothing Marc hates more than giving up and so he tries to take a few deep breaths, until he finds it about bearable. Which only helps so long, because this means he has to focus on the original task at hand – a task he still thinks he cannot do.

Dani has moved to the chair again, eyeing him intently, eyes burning Marc’s skin.

”Go ahead. The faster you come, the faster I’ll take them off.”

Marc wishes he could, God, he really wishes he could just do. After all, it’s not like his cock isn’t craving the attention after this day. It’s so hard that it hurts, too, skin dark red and Marc hasn’t seen it like that before and _wants_ that release, needs it so much. But his hands won’t do it, they’re shaky and hesitant and he just can’t bring himself to cross that line, to touch himself. The tears dwell up inevitable, hot on his already flaming cheeks. He has to squeeze his eyes shut because he can’t deal with seeing Dani right now, much less with Dani seeing him like this. Desperately trying not to suffocate, he takes hasty breaths through his nose and for the first time since they started this, he really, really thinks he’s reached a breaking point.

***

There’s a lump in his throat and a very much throbbing erection in his pants when he sees Marc like that, face burning with shame, hands trembling, obviously torn between pain, despair and the desire to stop. _I found a line, it seems. The question is, do I help you cross it or should we stop this here?_

What influences Dani’s decision most is that Marc is still hard. He looks uncomfortable and terrified, but he’s not lost his arousal one bit and Dani thinks that’s something to build on. The older takes a deep breath and then undresses, something Marc probably doesn’t notice with tightly shut eyes.

”Marc, look at me.”

The younger shakes his head and Dani repeats, “Marc, please, just open your eyes.”

It takes another moment before there’s a reaction, the younger blinking his eyes open, last stray tears escaping down his cheeks.

”Look at me, Marc, look what you do to me,” Dani reaches for himself, his hand sliding over his hardened cock. “You look so gorgeous there, so hot.”

***

_Oh God._ Marc stares at Dani, eyes captivated by Dani’s fingers, moving over that impressing erection. Slowly, he realizes that yes, it’s really Dani, sitting across from him, turned on so much just from looking at him. Their gazes lock and Marc sees Dani’s eyes in midnight black, hungry and predatory at their best.

”Trust me, you’re so beautiful,” the older whispers, voice already hoarse.

It’s the reassurance Marc needs, it gives him the momentum to move his hands down, fingers closing around his cock. And the touch, finally, after so much craving, feels so good, so very good. He releases a small moan, mostly swallowed by the gag. It takes forever to find a rhythm, to really get into what he’s doing. At first, he focuses more on Dani’s reaction, the older openly staring and marveling, occasional sighing as he caresses himself. It’s an absolute vision and it sets Marc’s arousal on fire so that eventually, he’s so turned on that he loses the inhibitions, that he forgets where he is.

He still cares about Dani watching, still distantly monitors the older rider’s reactions, but now it’s more about putting on a show and he purposely arches his back a bit more, spreads his legs a bit further, lets his head fall to his neck. Dani’s moans sound more broken now, boosting Marc’s confidence and Marc feels the heat pool in his lap, his climax building up now. All his muscles go rigid as he picks up a furious pace. Suddenly – after all he’s had to hold this back all day – he’s completely desperate for that orgasm, to have the clamps off, to be allowed to touch and feel Dani again. His hand moves frantically and he bites the gag, not even caring about the drool on his chin or the pain in his nipples.

***

When he thinks Marc is about to spill, Dani forces himself to stop. Not an easy task and certainly, taking his hands off himself takes some self-control now, while he’s watching Marc unravel, all the muscles in his abs and arms flexed and tense, skin glistening with sweat, neck exposed. _Absolute perfection._ But Dani has to do this and wants to earn and justify Marc’s trust, which must be endless considering what the younger is doing here. And because of what he has been doing for the past week or so, basically handing himself over into Dani’s hands completely. _Brave you are, that I know now._

He has just managed to climb on the mattress, when the first spurts of come run over Marc’s hand.

”Heads up, this is going to hurt,” Dani reaches for the clamps and takes them off with a quick pull. Marc’s groan is loud even with the gag in and he quickly takes Marc’s hand, squeezing them tightly.

”Breathe, it’ll be better in a moment.”

As he is told to, Marc breathes through his nose deeply and quickly and Dani kisses a line down his chest, settling between his legs and begins licking him clean. The wail that causes when his tongue laps at oversensitive flash isn’t quiet either and Dani is glad they used the gag – otherwise he’s sure the whole family would gather to make sure he isn’t killing Marc. His own shoulders flare up in pain, because Marc’s nails are digging into his flesh sharply, but Dani couldn’t care less. The sight of the younger thrashing and squirming under him is just too mesmerizing to focus on anything else.

Dani has a good idea of how Marc is feeling right now, knows that border between agony and total pleasure and it speaks a lot about Marc’s trust and courage that while he’s still whimpering into the gag and writhing in the sheets, he has not tried to get away from Dani. The older scoots up until he’s straddling his teammate and can wrap a hand around both of them. _I could use a gag for myself now._ It’s his last coherent thought before he jerks them both furiously, his own release a matter of a couple of minutes and Marc’s hands clenching in his thighs all throughout, hard enough for bruises to appear the next morning.

Marc’s whimpers almost seize completely before he comes a second time, with his eyes rolling back in his head and Dani looking down on his face and watching in fascination. He can’t blame the younger when once he takes off the gag and fetches them some tissues, he remains motionless, only his chest heaving rapidly under the heavy breathing. Dani quickly gets his own skin somewhat clean before settling next to Marc again, his hand running through damp hair and then cleaning first the drool and then the come off his _boyfriend’s_ body. _Boyfriend._ Dani chuckles. 

_You’re really my boyfriend. And god, when I look at you and you’re like this, smiling so unguarded, so sweet, then I can’t really guarantee for anything. And you know what? The next season scares me so much, because I have no idea how we’ll deal with this then. And at the same time, it’s not scary at all anymore. Because at a point in my life where I thought I really can’t do this job anymore, you’re somehow making me sure that I’ll be fine._

”Why are you laughing?” Marc’s voice sounds strained from the ordeal he’s been through and he takes a hold of Dani’s wrist, stopping Dani from drawing little patterns over the younger’s chest.

_Just because I’m going crazy and falling for you._

”Nothing, just… that’s been pretty amazing.”

”Yes.” Marc nods and yawns, “Though you might have broken me again. Can you hold me until I fall asleep?”

_If you ask that, I’m assuming you’re half asleep already and drunk on endorphins._

Instead of a reply, Dani settles on the mattress, curled up against Marc’s side with an arm around Marc’s waist. _Mine._ By the time he pulls up the covers, he’s pretty sure Marc has fallen asleep already.

Dani can’t find much sleep that night, his thoughts swirling around their day, their night. His mind coming up with memories of Marc’s face, contorted by pain and lust and always so beautiful. Like most people his age, Dani has had enough moments in his life where a loved one had betrayed him so badly that he swore to himself he was through with _this_ , relationships, love, everything. Where he promised himself he’d be more careful, more shielded. Less likely to falling. It seems Marc managed to push through all the walls Dani built for himself and he’s not sure if he’s scared or not, if he’s ready to take the leap again. _Maybe you’re the one who broke me._


	20. Lessons in Trust...

Waking up to sunlight streaming in and with Marc’s hair tickling his nose is nice. Very nice. Dani groans and turns on his side, arm around Marc possessively again and his nose in the crook of Marc’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and aftershave and just Marc. Marc’s morning stubble scratches his cheek and Marc is stirring against him, reciprocating the half-hug and grumbling something that could sound like good morning. Dani chuckles into his hair and then suddenly feels his heart drop and his stomach turn.

”Oh shit.” He sits up, rubbing his face sleepily and staring at Marc who looks up and blinks, obviously confused.

”You slept in my room. You can’t- we can’t just pretend that didn’t happen. What will your parents say?” Dani is in the middle of a full-blown panic attack, while Marc just yawns languidly.

”Nothing. They’ll say nothing. They won’t even notice. It’s seven,” Marc glares at him, “and they’ll do what reasonable people do on holidays at that time. Sleep.”

”But you have to get out of here.”

”No I don’t. Nobody is going to notice. They’ll head for breakfast around nine I’d think and they’ll assume I’m still asleep and then we’ll go down together half an hour after we heard them on the stairs and tell them I just woke you.”

”Oh.” And actually, that’s really a sensible idea.

”And that leaves us more than two hours, so put your head down and join me for a nap.” Marc pouts. Pouting Marc, Dani has known this for a while, might be Dani’s downfall one day.

”I’m not so sure,” he says with a smirk, hand running down Marc’s torso. “Maybe I have a better idea than sleep?”

”Do you now?” Marc returns the dirty grin, hand around the back of Dani’s neck and pulling him down for a brief kiss. “Tell me about it,” the younger adds, a hoarse whisper straight into Dani’s ear that sends all kinds of shivers down the older rider’s spine.

”Hmm… I could gag you and then tie you up and suck you,” Dani kisses a line down Marc’s torso, lips hovering over the younger’s half-hard cock. It’s making Marc moan already and Dani kisses his tip just to see him twitch and jerk his hips up. “Then,” he takes Marc’s thighs and spreads them, something that’s still so surprisingly easy giving Marc’s flexibility, his tongue licking along Marc’s balls, “Then, when you’re spent and tired and just want to rest, I could fuck you. “ Dani emphasizes his words with a finger probing Marc’s hole and watches it flutter in anticipation. _You’re so eager, so eager for _me__. “And I’d just do it again and again, until you think you can’t take it anymore and then I’ll take your cock,” Dani does as he says, “and jerk you off again.”

”Fuck,” Marc groans, a hand clenched in the sheets with white knuckles and the other holding on to Dani’s shoulder, “Dani, please.”

Dani sits back up and lets go of the younger, smiling down viciously.

”What do you want?”

”All of that,” Marc’s voice sounds so wrecked already, it’s making Dani incredibly hard and he’s glad his erection is still under the sheets, because that definitely will make the bargaining easier.

”What do I get for letting you come? Twice?”

Again, he accentuates by licking a wet stripe along Marc’s now fully hard length. A sharp intake of breath follows and Marc’s hips jerk up.

”Anything,” the younger is slightly breathless, “You can have anything. Just… God, Dani, do something already and get me that gag or I’ll wake the house.”

”Hm… since you’re asking so nicely,” Dani reaches for the nightstand and picks up the small ball. “I can’t believe you’re so easy.” He chuckles while Marc glares at him. Still, the younger lifts his head obediently, just enough for Dani to close the straps. “Okay, before we take off, you know that I’ll stop when you snap your fingers? Because I’m going to tie you up now.”

Marc nods and the trust in those dark brown eyes, that’s definitely going to kill Dani one of these days. _I’m pretty sure I didn’t do anything to deserve this. To deserve you._ He moves to straddle Marc and kisses his forehead, tenderly, lovingly, his thumb running over Marc’s cheek. “You’re so gorgeous.” 

He kisses his way down Marc’s body, especially pleased with the whimpers that he earns when he bites down on Marc’s abused nipples. When he’s sitting between Marc’s legs and pushing them up, he can see the surprise on the younger rider’s face. _This you didn’t think off? Oh well, I’m sure you’ve seen it in porn though._ Dani attaches the left wrist cuff to the left ankle cuff, repeating the same on the right and then attaches each side to a bedpost with some rope. With a content smile, the older sits back to appreciate his work, Marc fixated more or less in “diaper-position”, _everything_ on display and easily accessible.

When he looks up, Marc’s eyes have widened almost comically and Dani can tell that he’s uncomfortable with the exposure, his knuckles white from clenching in the sheets and his body squirming.

”Don’t worry, you look absolutely perfect like this. And all the things I can do to you like this.” He kisses Marc’s cock softly, the younger responding immediately by an attempt to jerk his hips up again.

”So responsive for me, it’s beautiful.” With that, he swallows him down whole, chuckling around Marc’s cock about the strangled cry, muffled by the gag. _Glad we brought that. So glad._

***

Dani does what he does best, he’s taking away Marc’s breath and Marc’s ability to think, tongue and mouth working him expertly. He has him over the edge embarrassingly quickly – and that’s only the start, because Marc’s world is just exploding into beautiful stars when Dani’s finger, cool and slick, presses against him, inside him. Not only he is he still sore from two days ago, he’s also at his most sensitive and the touch, _there_ , with Dani’s unbelievable ability to find his prostate instantly, is too much and too soon. Marc screams into the gag, tears springing to his eyes and he’s thrashing under Dani. At least as much as he can with the restraints. Dani only pushes more, adding a finger sooner than the last time and by the time he’s burying himself, excruciatingly slowly, Marc is soaked in sweet and floating on an absolute high of adrenaline and endorphins. The border between pain and pleasure is so deliciously blurred right now, just like yesterday, that he forgets everything and anything and only feels, the pounding of Dani’s cock, Dani’s teeth in his nipples, Dani’s hands on his cock. The concept of time blurs as well and Marc couldn’t tell how long Dani has been thrusting inside him, pace furious, when his next climax builds up rapidly, need and desire piling up in a tense lump in his stomach that craves for release. Of course, Dani would pick this moment to pause in his movement, looking at Marc with a teasing grin. Marc wants to cry. And punch him. Instead, he can only whine into the ball gag.

”So… if I let you come now… would you go commando for breakfast again?”

Marc nods, desperately. _Everything._

”And would you wear the plug, too?”

He can’t help nodding, he really can’t. Dani could ask anything, he’d do it.

”And you’d come back up here with me, after breakfast, and then blow me with the plug in and wearing the clamps?”

Of course he nods and he’s way too far gone to actually think about the consequences here, Dani’s mouth now sinking to suck a bruise to his collarbone. _Possessive bastard._

Marc doesn’t think much after that, because now Dani is jerking him in earnest and it’s not long before he’s floating again, bliss of post-orgasmic peace washing over him. He only groans unhappily when he distantly registers Dani pushing the plug in, other than that he couldn’t be happier. He lets Dani clean him and untie him and even when the gag is gone, he doesn’t say a word, only soaks in a few deep breaths.

”Nap before shower?”

He thinks the question doesn’t deserve an answer and just buries himself in the pillows, pulling Dani into his arm and keeping him there. _Not letting you go._

*

Waking up from their nap is uncomfortable, because the plug isn’t feeling all that good right now and then his muscles feel sore and his nipples are throbbing and also, he’s suddenly deeply embarrassed from the memory of that position Dani put him in. That won’t become his favorite anytime soon. When he tells Dani, who’s next to him, face propped up on his hand and smiling so beautifully, Dani chuckles and kisses his nose.

”I’ll take a note of that then. But I suppose it’s a fine position for punishment then?”

That glint of evil in Dani’s eyes. Marc shudders, but his dick, traitorous as ever, twitches at the words. 

”Yeah,” he says, his voice hoarse from the muffled screaming and his jaw aches, too. He’ll be a convincing sick kid for his mom at least then. And fuck. Wearing that _thing_ for breakfast. 

It turns out okay though, because the shower and a very nice massage from Dani do wonders. Of course, sitting at the table with a half-hard cock from all the anticipation and the – admittedly, arousing – embarrassment is weird, but he can somehow still halfway follow conversations and the reassuring touch of Dani’s fingers on his knee, under the table, is all he needs to make it. The clamps are something else though and keeping the screams at bay is an issue for a moment, until he has Dani’s cock to focus on and that’s something else, being able to give pleasure to the older in this absolutely intimate way. It’s a task that he enjoys so much, that distracts him so well, he forgets everything else, even the pain and discomfort.

***

Dani will need to gag himself if they do this again. He needed to bite down rather hard on his own hand to prevent himself from screaming out, Marc apparently being a quick learner in the bedroom and getting an orgasm out of Dani’s writhing body with surprising ease. Dani is left gasping and panting and his hands tremble when he takes off the clamps, quickly silencing Marc’s beginning scream with a kiss. He tastes himself on Marc’s tongue and wonders how any straight guy can go from girls only to sucking and swallowing another man in a week’s time. But then the _I like to do things fast_ rings in his ears. That motto makes for an interesting sex life, he has to admit. When he takes out the plug, he can’t resist licking around the angry red skin, Marc face down in the pillows and whining. They don’t have time for anything else now though and he wouldn’t do it anyway, because Marc is sore enough, he can tell by the way the younger walks and moves in general that there’s a certain discomfort.

The day resembles the previous, with a walk and lunch, a nap (yes, an actual nap today) and a couple of card games before dinner. If Roser, Julia or Alex have any concerns about him being here or find anything about it strange, at least they don’t bat an eyelid about it. They seem perfectly natural and sometimes, when Dani thinks about, he finds it rather strange, the complete absence of questions about his presence. It’s during dinner that Marc messes up, not totally unexpected by Dani, by telling everybody how much he hates the mistakes he made last season and how he felt so inadequate about his skills right now. Dani feels half sorry for him, but at the same time, he can’t help a bit of excitement about the possibility to punish Marc later.

*

They agree that he joins Marc in his bedroom for the night and he doesn’t waste any time, he hands Marc the white bar of soap the moment he enters and tells him to go straight to the bathroom.

There’s not the slightest hint of confusion in Marc’s eyes, telling Dani that the younger had surely noticed his slip. Instead, Marc looks completely deflated and resigned, walking to the sink as if it was his way to the electric chair. Dani does feel sorry properly now and he takes the time to wrap him in a hug before he starts lathering the soap.

”It’s only five minutes and it’s for your best,” he whispers, glad to feel Marc nod against his shoulder.

”I know.” And Dani can’t put the feelings into words that flood him when Marc says that. _You know. Wow. You trust me to do the right thing for you. Hand yourself over. Just like that. _Dani might blink against a few tears now.__

”Okay, open up and grab the sink.”

Dani takes a step back and watches Marc, in his cuffs only, bar of white soap between his teeth. The disgust is clearly visible, but for Dani, a proper punishment is never a source of any pleasure. Time passes slowly and eventually, the first tears roll down Marc’s cheeks, his entire body shaking against the sink. Dani thinks it’s heartbreaking. _Babe._

He’s relieved when his phone’s alarm signals the end of the five minutes and quickly takes away the soap and hands Marc a glass of water. The younger is still rinsing while Dani is already hugging him tightly, thumbs wiping away the stray tears.

”You’re so amazing at this,” Dani whispers, meeting Marc’s eyes in the mirror. The younger beams at him. “So amazing.”

***

Dani leads him to the bed and they both fall down exhausted, neither going for any more adventures right now. They simply curl up against each other and exchange gentle kisses, barely any tongues involved.

”I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow.” To his own shock, Marc really can’t. It seems Dani has always been there – even if they’ve barely started _this_ two weeks ago. Now, he can’t even imagine sleeping in his bed by himself. _What the hell have you done to me?_

”It’s only two days.”

”I know. Two too many.”

”I know.” _Okay. So it’s the same for you._ Marc feels strangely relieved about that.

”Will you call me at night?”

”Of course.” Dani kisses his temple. “You’ll be able to speak freely, right?”

”Yes, sure.” Marc grins now. “Will I have to?”

”Well, I still have to give you rules for the weekend, right? We’re still doing that, aren’t we?”

”24 hours of submission at your mercy? Yes.” _Oh.My.God. What am I asking you for? And why is this making me so horny already again?_

”Good.”

”Dani?”

”Mhm.”

”Can you show me some porn you like? I still really don’t have an idea what you actually like.”

”Uh. We could. I have some things. But I don’t know if I want to.”

”Why?”

”I don’t want to scare you.”

”Should I be scared?” Marc grins and says it playfully, but he won’t deny that he’s truly shuddering at that.

”I don’t know. I mean… I haven’t done anything overly extreme and don’t look for it, but a few things probably are – intense?”

Marc feels a mixture of horror and arousal. Also, he’s dying with curiosity.

”Show me, please. I can always say no.”

”Of course you can. But promise you won’t freak out and run.”

”I promise,” Marc kisses Dani’s cheek. “You’re not getting rid of me.” _Ever._

”Well, okay. Then it’s a deal. Your 24-hour experiment first, porn marathon after.”

They go to sleep soon after, not much left to say and the silence with Dani more comfortable than with any of his previous girlfriends. Marc’s dreams are the most vivid he’s had so far, the announcement of a porn-marathon doing wonders to his subconscious. And they never even discussed sleeping in separate rooms that night.


	21. ...and Lessons in Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not much happening in this one... they're in different cities after all ;)  
> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter! That was one of those I really, really liked a lot when I wrote them and then feedback always makes me even more nervous than usual, so your kind words were very, very appreciated and encouraging ♥ ♥ ♥

”Okay, so I guess it’s goodbye now?”

Marc is standing in his room, staring at Dani and he feels as if he’s about to cry. They’ve woken up together and made out for almost an hour, neither trying for anything more than just touching and kissing. He’d mapped Dani’s body, tried to remember the way Dani’s muscles feels under his fingers. Memorized the scars, kissed each and every one, wanting them unmade, wishing he could fix at least some of the cruel history Dani carries around. He also wants to memorize Dani’s taste and Dani’s smell, though for the latter, he already stole a T-Shirt. Just in case. As cliché as it sounds. They’ve showered together and he got another massage for his bottom, Dani kissing every inch of skin there, too, telling him he wants him to be better. Marc doesn’t think he’s ever had an encounter as sensual as theirs this morning – without even thinking about sex throughout. Sure, he’d been hard at times, but that’s never felt urgent or pressing and just faded out after a while. It must have been similar for Dani. 

”Yeah, I’d rather say goodbye here. Properly.” He sighs, a hand running through Dani’s hair. 

”So. Uh. Goodbye,” Dani looks incredibly nervous, at least as much as Marc. It’s taking his breath away, because wow, he never knew he could make Dani so jittery. Never thought the older could be out of words.

”Have a safe flight, I’ll miss you,” he wraps himself around Dani, who for now does seem smaller. Usually, when they’re together, Marc has the feeling Dani overcompensates their height difference with confidence, but that’s gone right now.

”I’ll miss you, too. And I’ll call you tonight to give you instructions.”

”Dani’s voice is hoarse and Marc has to blink against tears and rationally, he thinks they’re both being ridiculously dramatic about a 48 hour separation. It still feels bad though, as if the one thing that’s anchored him these past days is going away.

They share a last kiss, Marc’s hands cup Dani’s face a last time and then that’s really it, unless they want to raise suspicions, he has to take Dani out to the rental car now.

In front of his family, who give Dani a warm goodbye as well, Marc can only wave casually as Dani drives away. His parents leave soon after, both squeezing him too tightly, both reminding him to talk about things more. He doesn’t want to talk about the Valentino-disaster though and if he did, he realizes now that he’d not talk to them or Emilio – he’d go to Dani. That thought alone makes his heart do a somersault again.

”So, I’ll get going, too. A shame about New Years, I hope you’ll have fun with your new acquaintance in Geneva,” Alex winks at him, picking up his duffel from the living room floor.

Marc can’t help blushing and there’s something strange in Alex’s wink. Also, he doesn’t like lying to his brother, wouldn’t do it if it didn’t seem inevitable.

”Yeah, she’s really cute.”

”Is _she_?” Again, there’s a strange tone. But maybe Marc is just being paranoid. Probably the latter, because how could Alex know? The background, Dani introducing him to a girl at some party, him not wanting to tell their parents yet because she’s not… well, it’s not that serious probably… all perfectly okay? Nothing that hasn’t somehow happened before.

”Yeah, she is. And you guys stay safe skiing,” Marc hugs the younger, sending him off with the order to drive carefully and earning himself a finger with that.

And then it’s only him and that feels terrible. It used to be heavenly, him, alone, with only his thoughts and nothing to do but go for a run. Today, he feels lonely – and that’s definitely a new feeling. There’s not even a text from Dani on his phone (which, he reminds himself, isn’t unusual with Dani probably on the plane – but still). 

***

His place sucks. It’s been a perfectly fine apartment and he loved it endlessly – until he found out how it felt when Marc was there. Now, it feels empty and cold without Marc and that’s wrong, so, so wrong. _I really, really can’t afford becoming dependent on you. I just can’t._ Only, the very evil voice in his head argues, you’ve long become addicted and dependent on him, haven’t you?

He checks his phone and is disappointed at the lack of message from Marc. Then, he debates with himself whether or not he would look desperate if he called already. Deciding that yes, calling in the early afternoon would be somewhat desperate, he takes a trip to the gym. He hopes to work off some of that restlessness that he feels without Marc around but all it’s not working too well, as images of the younger in various, more or less compromising situations, keep flooding his brain. He ends up jerking off under the shower and then compiles a list of possible porn to look at with Marc. It scares him a bit, because as natural as Marc has found his role, Dani still worries their going too fast and he’s absolutely terrified of showing Marc things that the younger isn’t into. Or finds out he’s not into. Because Dani fears that Marc would never ever admit to not liking something that Dani likes and then he’d end up doing things to the younger that really aren’t enjoyable for him.

He decides that they’re definitely talking about that some more before they ever have a look at the highlights of his collection – and then he jerks off at his desk, like a desperate teenager. Who can blame it though, after looking at seemingly endless scenarios and imagining each and every one with Marc? Who wouldn’t get horny from doing that?

And after a disappointing dinner of chicken and vegetables ( _how can stuff taste better just because you’re around anyway?_ ) he checks his watch and his heart jumps a little when he realizes that it’s past nine. Past nine definitely qualifies for evening and so calling is okay now, right? Not desperate, just okay and what they agreed on anyway. For a moment, he considers skype, but then they said talking and he doesn’t want to presume.

”Hey babe, how are you?” _Fuck. I did it again._

***

_You called me babe. Again._

”Dani, finally. Missed you.” Marc would never, not even under torture, admit how much.

”I missed you, too.” _Good. You should._

”I- uh- can we skip the small talk? I’m dying about your instructions and I don’t know… I really want to know?” In all honesty, the anticipation is killing him already and he spent the better part of the day half-hard and fantasizing. Especially since the _I’m scared to tell you what I like_ , because that is kind of scary but also terribly arousing.

”Aw. Really? Just the instruction?”

”Dani, please.”

”Well, okay. Here’s what I thought, but please, if you don’t want something, tell me. I don’t want to dictate, you know?”

”Yes. But please, just tell me what we’ll do.” _…so I can go and jerk off to it in the shower._

”Okay, so you’re arriving at four, right?”

”Yes.”

”Well, I’ll take you home and then you’ll get to take your things to the guestroom and you get to use the bathroom. You’ll prepare for me, properly, which means that you’ll shave freshly, as perfectly as you did now. And you’ll get clean, absolutely clean. I’ll have everything you need there. And you know what I mean, right? You’ve sure seen porn about it.”

Marc gulps. Yeah, he has an idea. “Yes,” he says and suddenly his voice is shaky.

”When that’s dealt with, you’ll get dry and you’ll put in the plug. You will then kneel in the open door to the guestroom and wait. I will pick you up from there and then you’ll have an inspection in the playroom and afterwards you will get your cuffs and the 24 hours start officially.”

_I’ll definitely jerk off to that._ Marc almost moans into the phone. “That sounds exciting,” he brings out instead, voice a bit breathless.

”You’ll also have more rules for the weekend. Is it… do you want me to just say them all and then you’ll let me know if they’re okay?”

”Mhm, okay.”

”So, your normal rules count of course. You’ll not be wearing clothes at any time during those hours, regardless which room we’re in. You will also not backtalk to me and you won’t doubt me. Feel free to use your safeword or to tell me that you don’t want to do something because it crosses a line, but do not discuss my actions with me. I won’t debate whether something makes sense or not or whether something is reasonable or not. Understood?”

”Yes.” There’s something about that tone in Dani’s voice… it just goes straight to Marc’s core and to his dick, making him impossibly hard and twisting his guts.

”Okay. The only thing you’ll do in these hours without me telling you to is breathe or ask me things. You won’t do anything by your own decision and if you need to do something because you’re hungry or anything else, you will ask me. You may earn the privilege to sleep in my bed,” Marc shivers badly at that, “But either way, you will sleep tied up and you’re certainly not allowed to touch yourself. Oh and that last rule? That starts now.”

_What the fuck?_ “You can’t-“

”Actually, if you want to do this for real, yeah, I can.”

That tone. God, Marc loves that voice, the confidence, the firmness. “Okay,” he says weakly, already convinced he’ll fail this one. He’s rock-hard already after all.

”I’ll interview you on the no-touching part and I’ll punish you if you don’t stick to it. And tomorrow, I’ll send you a stack of explicit pictures. Tomorrow night, I want you to look at each one and figure out what you think about it. Once you’ve done that, call me and tell me.”

”You’re a terrible tease,” Marc exclaims, simply because he can’t think of anything else to say after that. _Damned. So hot. So, so hot. I wish I could fly to Geneva now._

”You love me for it.”

_Fuck._ Because maybe… that’s what he does? _Am I seriously going to fall head over heels for my teammate? I’m not even gay._ His inner voice laughs out loud at that and his sore ass should remind him that that’s no longer true.

They say their goodnights soon after and Marc sits on his bed forever, staring at the phone with a raging hard on. _The temptation._

***

Dani only got the idea with the pictures at the last minutes and he regrets it bitterly, because he’s afraid that Marc won’t react the way he’s hoping. Still, now the rules are made and Dani won’t break them. So he puts together a folder with thirteen images, each one chosen carefully and serving a purpose in testing Marc’s interests and openness. The one question he hadn’t dared to asked weighs heavy on his mind though and he takes out a box from under the bed, eyeing the content nervously. _Would you or wouldn’t you wear it?_


	22. Painting Beautiful Pictures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm slightly worried by the feedback once again, but still motivated enough to continue ;) I really hope you still like this and that many people still read but just don't feel like commenting atm.   
> Maybe let me know about your favorite chapter so far? I'm curious, because I always have the feeling that what I like most isn't what works best for you. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> The images can be found here:http://takeitslowinspiration.tumblr.com/search/danimail  
> They aren't in order (sorry :( ) But the tags are numbered. Absolutely **not** NSFW and 18+ only, please.

The buzzing from his phone wakes him around six, which is a good thing considering the drive to Barcelona today. While he’s stretching and blinking his eyes open slowly, he can’t help noticing that yeah, he’s still kind of aroused. As in he’d love to get off and he’s humping the mattress already when he realizes that Dani will ask about it. So he sits up with a groan, glaring at his phone. _I’m sure it’s a message from you. And you’ll be all sweet and then tease. This game sucks._ Well, except from when it doesn’t suck but makes his world explode with pleasure.

26: _Good morning! I hope your night was okay and here’s the first picture. There’ll be more than I thought because I included a few basics. Here’s a fine example of the position I we’ve been working on. I’d like your legs a bit further apart, but other than that he’s a perfect example of tension and focus. xx_

Marc sighs and opens the media content. _So the kisses at the end of messages are a thing now?_ The image Dani sent is kind of breathtaking in its own way. It’s not the shocking things Marc expected, but it’s gorgeous in its simplicity, the man kneeling with full concentration and a statue-like posture. The guy himself isn’t Marc’s type and normally, while he finds it beautiful, the picture wouldn’t have been arousing. Just pretty. Now though, he has all these images in his brain of them working on that exact thing. And he remembers, with a blush creeping up his chest, how he sat like this, next to the TV on their first evening in Geneva. And he also has the memories of the books and later the cane and everything that happened around. His hand is sliding up and down his cock and he’s breathing harshly, when the memory of the rule returns.

93: _You’re mean._

26: _You wouldn’t want it any other way._

Marc can’t even deny that one and tosses the phone aside with another groan. Maybe a run and a cold shower will help.

*

The run isn’t even bad, at least he’s somewhat distracted. Then he returns to not one but two new pictures. 

26: _I think I’d want you to learn these two. Will be especially fun for punishing you ;)_

Marc sees a man standing in a corner, which is just what he wanted ( _damned Dani, you were supposed to show me what _you_ like_ ) and another who is kneeling with his head touching the floor and his wrists bound. The first one is a fantasy that he wants to come true, the second one is even more powerful. There’s a certain atmosphere in it, the submissive looking so very obedient, so much like he’s offering himself, handing himself over. The heat is pooling in Marc’s lap and he _desperately_ needs that shower now.

93: _Still think you’re mean._

*

When he’s taking a break at a gas station, there are two more and that’s just… after all, he’ll have to focus while he drives. Marc is shaking his head, but still doesn’t hesitate to open the messages.

26: _Thought I’d include the more common submissive pose. I think you should sit like that every once in a while, too. Maybe when I let you kneel for a very long time, so you can rest your legs better. But overall, I prefer *our* pose because there it’s easier for me to reach your ass… ;)_

_Damned. You’re beyond evil._ Marc’s jeans are a fair bit tighter now and that’s not because of the image, which is tasteful and all, the man kneeling but sitting on his haunches, palms upwards on his spread knees, but no, what’s turning him on is all the possibilities Dani is implying here. _Easier to reach my ass… yeah, I know how easy that is._ Maybe the next message won’t be too bad.

26: _I’d love to see you like this. A lot._

Marc stares. He simply stares. Nipple clamps and two silver chains connecting them with a ring on a collar. He gulps. _A collar._ Not that it’s unexpected, but still. It’s definitely saying that this is a lifestyle for Dani, right? Not only a game. And somehow… the implication, being owned, doesn’t sound as appalling as it should. Instead, Marc admits that he’s definitely felt a shudder run through him at the sight.

It takes a moment to gather his thoughts again and continue his drive, but his jeans still don’t fit the way they should.

93: _If I run into a tree, I blame you._

26: _Nobody made you look at them yet. You could have waited until tonight._

_And then people call me a bastard._

*

There’s three more by the time he’s there and he can’t even wait until he’s in his hotel room, instead flipping through them while still in the parking garage under the hotel.

_26: I think we need one of those for you._

Marc looks at the… well, is it a seat? It’s very low, like a kid’s chair and there’s, of course, a butt plug and also rings to attach the cuffs to. The poor guy testing it is chained up squatting and impaled and it looks terribly uncomfortable. And humiliating. And of course it makes Marc hard as ever. 

93: _Dani… you don’t really bring out the best in me right now. Actually, you’re more brining out all kinds of very dark fantasies._

There’s no response, probably Dani is busy, but Marc has two more images to look at anyway.

26: _I want to wake you like this once… when you’ve been a really bad boy._

The sight of a man sleeping in chains and on tiles and being woken with bucket of probably cold water shouldn’t be that hot. Neither should his struggle to get up and the following procedure of his hands being raised above his head. Marc is palming himself subconsciously though and only manages to stop himself with the last crumbs of self-control.

The final one isn’t as spectacular, but it’s the one that somehow hits deepest.

26: _What you should do when you know you’ve messed up. I’d love to see you basically offering yourself for punishment._

Marc shudders and looks at the man, belt between his teeth and eyes closed, seemingly accepting his upcoming punishment. That’s intense and Marc can just about imagine himself doing that, feeling his skin shiver and his dick twitch at the mental images. 

93: _I like your taste and I think you’re a very, very evil man._

*

He’s in the hotel room, contemplating another cold shower, when his phone buzzes again. He’s tempted to throw it out and definitely sighs exasperatedly, but then he’s also dying with curiosity.

_26: Dark phantasies, huh? Maybe this helps to make you focus again? It’s one of my favorite ways to punish and I’ve been told it hurts just as bad as it looks like._

_You’d actually spank me _there_?_ The picture does help regain his focus, definitely, because a crop between his cheeks is a scary thought. Not that it’s not a small bit arousing, but mostly, this makes his stomach drop and his hands go cold. He’s about to type a reply when the next message pops up. Dani seems to have a bit of spare time…

26: _Not an image but an entire video. I want you to listen closely and look. I told you I don’t like to do this, but I would if I had to. And a tiny part of me would absolutely want to see you like that._

It’s about five minutes of spanking, with a cane and a belt. Marc watches it several times, curled up on the hotel bed and torn between terror and the deep, coiling heat in his lap. A part of him is terrified of the pain, knowing how only five lashes felt he can’t imagine taking the roughly fifty or sixty this guy gets. But on the other hand, he’s craving that break down, wants to know how it feels to be so completely devastated, to be reduced into a sobbing puddle of tears. It’s the first image that doesn’t make him want to jerk off, this one disturbs him on a deeper level. Makes him question his own sanity. _Why would I let you do that to me? How can I _want_ you to do that? There’s no way that is arousing or fun._ And then he remembers that neither is having a bar of soap in his mouth and that still comes with a strange feeling of satisfaction and relief.

He almost misses the buzzing of his phone this time, because he’s still so lost in his thoughts.

_I love playing this game._

This time, it’s a series of images and Marc feels a knot form in his stomach when he sees them, the man pictured looking as if he’s in agony on some of them. He’s bound to a beam and standing over a dildo – and as soon as his arms lose strength to hold him up, he’s impaling himself. Marc truly hopes that’s for advanced sessions. Right now, this one seems way beyond his horizon. And maybe that’s just why it makes him so hard again, so wanting. His ambition will be his death one day. Seriously.

Thinking that showing up for dinner with tented dress pants won’t go down well, he opts for the shower then and it’s quiet on Dani’s side now, probably because the older is also kept busy now.

*

The next message couldn’t have worse timing – he gets it in the taxi, about ten minutes before he’ll have to act like a professional.

26: _The first one is something from your list, too. I’d love that, actually. This would be for beginners though, as soon as you have a bit of endurance, your hands will be tied and you’ll be on your tiptoes. The second one is just another idea I’d love to try one day._

So much about not going inside with a hard on – Marc is staring right at a guy on a wooden horse and that’s the one thing from Dani’s little dungeon that he really can’t get out of his head. It’s just that mix of humiliation and pain and especially pain that he’s ultimately only causing himself, by his incapability to stand still. God, he craves that so badly and the prospect of trying it makes him so desperate, he’s almost googling whether there’s a flight to Geneva available tonight.

The second picture shows an outdoor blowjob and while Marc never expected Dani to be an exhibitionist, the idea has its perks. Still, he’s way too captivated by the wooden horse right now.

93: _I think I hate you a little right now._

26: _Aww, don’t break my heart ;) And I’m sure you’ve loved those._

*

26: _Almost forgot to send you this little gem. A perfect example of your *favorite* punishment position._

At least, Marc had been smart enough to read this in a toilet stall and not at the dinner table. And God, that is the hottest thing ever. That guy, with his legs spread and bound to each side of the bed above his head… ass sticking up, everything open and on display. Marc feels as if it’s him there, exposed to Dani and he has a flashback to their session at his place, feels Dani’s hot breath between his spread cheeks, feels the shame burn his face all over again. Mixed with all the other images of the day and the never leaving tension and anticipation that have been building up since the previous night, Marc is jerking himself off before he even realizes. And by the time he becomes aware of his mistake, he’s too close, just too close to that edge to stop himself. He barely remembers to stifle his groan by biting down on his fist while he hopes he catches all of his come with his other hand. No way he’ll manage to get away with stains.

Regarding soiled pants, he’s lucky. Fixing his flushed face is another thing and even after splashing cold water on his skin for a few times, he still looks too blushed. _Well, maybe I can blame it on the wine._

*

On the way back to the hotel, his thoughts revolve almost entirely about his mistake and how Dani would deal with the breaking of the careful established rules. It’s making his heart sink and his stomach clench, but it’s too late to redeem anything. So he ends up dialing with shaky fingers, chewing on his bottom lip and a shudder running down his spine when he hears Dani’s voice.

_”Hey babe, are you good?”_

_Babe. Again._ Marc shivers.

”Yeah, I’m okay. Tired. But I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

_”Me neither. Tell me, what do you think about the pictures? Just a brief rundown.”_

”Uh- they were hot. All of them. Some are a bit scary.”

It doesn’t stay a short rundown, Dani inquires every tiny detail. Asks how he felt when he looked at them, whether he’d want to do it… tells him how he would do it and would love to do some of these things to Marc. The younger rider is hard, panting and desperate by the time the _interrogation_ is over.

_”So, since you’ve liked the pictures so much… did you still manage to be a good boy?”_

Marc freezes. For an instant, he thinks about lying, but there’s something about these dynamics between them, about his relationship to Dani, that forbids him the easy way.

_”No, Dani.”_ He’s barely whispering and close to tears. And so ashamed, that he blushes instantly.

”Oh. You haven’t?” There’s no disappointment in Dani’s voice, just neutrality and Marc hopes that’s not just a show.

”No, Dani. I’m sorry.” He almost adds a Sir instinctively. That wouldn’t have gone well with Dani though, he thinks.

_”Oh, you sure will be sorry, babe.”_ Marc is almost getting used to the endearment. _”I hope you’ll do better tonight then.”_

”I will.” Marc feels like a schoolboy after being told off by the headmaster – and Dani hadn’t even said a thing. But the idea of the upcoming punishment – and he has no doubt there’ll be one – isn’t only scary.

”I think you should go to bed now, I need you well-rested tomorrow.”

Marc dreads ending the phone call, dreads the wave of loneliness that will inevitably wash over him once he doesn’t hear Dani anymore. But exhaustion and reason win and say they goodbye, phone-kisses and _I miss you’s_ exchanged. 

To prevent another faux pas, Marc heads straight for the shower now. There’s one last message waiting for him when he comes back to the bed and it sure melts him.

26: _I want us to look like this at the end of the day. Always._

Marc can’t take his eyes off of the black and white image, the two guys shown looking intimate, loving, gentle. He’s almost choking on the lump in his throat and absentmindedly traces the images with his fingers. _Me too. Fuck. Me too._


	23. 24 Hours of Geneva - Warm Up Lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support yesterday! That means so, so much to me ♥ Posting this gets so nerve-wrecking at times because it's, well, a bit delicate ;) And even I do blush... so all the sweet and kind words were very, very appreciated and your feedback, even a simple "I'm reading" means the world to me and makes updating this much, much easier ♥ ♥ ♥

26: _According to the airport site you’ve landed on time?_

Dani paces in his living room, anxiously waiting for Marc. Of course, they’ve agreed he couldn’t pick him up from the airport. Still no text though. Slowly, all the doubts come back, crawling through his veins and making his blood freeze. What if Marc changed his mind? What if he won’t come here? What if the pictures _did_ freak him out after all? And what a stupid idea this has been in the first place, because really, the roughly ten days of freedom from racing should be spent relaxing – not worrying himself to death.

The buzzing comes unexpected and makes him stop in his nervous tracks. His fingers are shaky when he picks up the phone, air suddenly scarce and his heart pounds mercilessly.

93: _Sorry. Caught up by a couple of fans. Said something about skiing and signed some stuff. I’m in the taxi now, we’re about five minutes from your place I think. xx_

All the air leaves Dani’s lungs at once and he flops into one of his armchairs. _Thank God._ Not that there isn’t a tremendous amount of nervousness left. That had been running through him all day. He’d been upstairs, setting up the bath in the guestroom with trembling fingers, focused as if he was doing a qualifying lap. He double and triple checked the bath, the bed, the playroom if everything he planned on using was in its place. Clean. And ready. And he’d spent a long time contemplating the black cardboard box with the silver letters. _For Marc._ He has no idea what even got into him when he ordered _that_ and now he has no plan if or how or when to offer it to Marc. So Dani is still anxious, but at least now he knows Marc will be there and as it is, that’s the most important thing in his world. 

He remembers sending the dirty images yesterday and he ended up taking three showers over the day, because he couldn’t stop touching himself. Therefore, he totally understands that Marc failed his rule – and that might have been somewhat intentional. Because for what it’s worth, Dani wants to punish him. It surprises himself, that suddenly very sadistic streak. He hasn’t had that much with previous submissives. Punishments weren’t a primary objective, control was. With Marc though, he somehow wants even more, needs and craves ever so much more. Control. Intimacy. Trust. And more than once, he’s freaked himself out with the realization that he can’t imagine life without Marc anymore – after only two weeks of seeing each other.

The doorbell interrupts his brooding and he gives himself a quick glance in the mirror, satisfied with the result. No surprises anyway, because when Dani plays, he plays in black. On his doorstep, in worn out jeans and with sunglasses, bag loosely over his shoulder, Marc looks very young and very lost. Dani pulls him inside quickly, door thrown shut and no intention to open it before the next year has started. Once inside, his patience is totally gone, the younger backed up against the nearest wall, legs almost knocking over a small shelf. Dani doesn’t care, barely notices, only takes. His tongue is in Marc’s throat already, his hands have taken away the sunglasses and ripped down the zipper of Marc’s coat, fingers hungrily roaming under the younger rider’s shirt. He only breaks away for small gasps of air and to whisper into Marc’s ear, telling him how much he missed him. And Marc responds just as eagerly, kiss reciprocated sloppily and fingers making a mess of Dani’s hair. 

When he breaks away for a bit longer, stepping back to look at Marc, properly, he’s already half-hard and in the back of his head, he tries to calm himself. Because there’s no way they’re getting to Marc’s wishes if they keep this up. Dani pants a bit and devours the sight in front of him, Marc’s lips glistening with saliva and his eyes dark black, cheeks flushed.

”So glad you’re here,” he says eventually. Because it’s true and he suddenly doesn’t remember how to start this conversation. How to get to where they wanted to take this.

”Me too,” Marc smiles at him, but it’s the nervous smile. The one for the difficult press conferences. The one that never reaches his eyes. Dani doesn’t like it and reaches for his teammate's hands, finding them ice cold.

”You-“ He swallows and hesitates, not sure if Marc wants him to say this. “You know we don’t have to do this, right?”

”Mhm,” Marc’s head falls to his shoulder and the rest of the younger man’s words come out muffled, his mouth against Dani’s black shirt, “I know. But I want to, I really, really do. I just – one moment, okay? I just need to hold you for one moment. On my own account.”

Dani complies with that all too willingly and can’t put the shiver and warmth he’s feeling at Marc’s statement into words. _You – you actually seem to care. This isn’t platonic. This isn’t fucking platonic and we need damned way out before the season starts._

”Okay,” Marc, until then sagged against him, straightens in his hold, confidence returning into his voice. “I’ll go to the guestroom then, right?”

”Yes, take your time to prepare for me.” The concentration on the rules, on the plans, it’s making it easier for Dani to get back into his character, too, voice stronger again. “Remember, no clothes after that. I don’t want to find any hair in places where it doesn’t belong and I want you absolutely clean. You’ll kneel in the doorway, in the position we’ve practiced. You will do nothing except breathing without my permission. You can talk to me to say your safeword or if you feel the need to ask something regarding what we are doing or if you need something else. Other than that, you will only speak when I ask you to. You will not backtalk or discuss things, especially my actions, with me. You may not touch yourself and you won’t be coming unless I say so, because for that, as with everything else, you must ask for my permission. I will put the cuffs on you and they stay where they are. And as always, you will not talk badly about yourself. Have you understood everything I said?”

***

”Yes,” Marc nods, the moment suddenly solemn. “I understand everything. May I go to the guestroom and prepare now?”

It’s strange, talking to Dani like this and he automatically averts his eyes, but it’s also really hot in some wicked way.

”Yes, please. Go and get ready.”

Dani nods approvingly, sending a shudder through Marc’s body with his dark, demanding eyes.

The stairs are somehow longer than the last time and with every step, the nerves come back a bit more and his heart pounds a bit heavier. He stuffs his things into the closet without even looking at them, only taking out the smallish bag with his toothbrush and the other bathroom stuff. Undressing is a bit difficult with icy and shaky fingers and then he watches the heap of clothes on the floor hesitantly, shivering, before stuffing it into the wardrobe as well. _Well. That’s that._ He smiles when he sees the carefully arranged supplies in the bathroom, fresh fluffy towels and lotion and just anything he needs. But his guts are very twisted now, especially because he’s looking at the less pleasant things Dani left for him. _Absolutely clean._ He swallows, that not among the stuff he ever thought he’d do.

It’s not even necessary. At least, all his research implied that it isn’t. Marc picks the small bag up and sighs. _Probably it’s not about the necessity of being clean at all, right? It’s a way of getting into my head and damned, Dani, you’re too good at this._ The feeling isn’t bad though, the sensation of the water running in _there_ strange but not uncomfortable. There are no pain and no problems and then it’s dealt with and deposited. Marc wonders who takes out the trash in Dani’s place but then, it’s unlikely there’ll be someone coming over to clean the house as long as he is visiting.

He notices he’s rambling in his thoughts, stalling his next steps and then hurries to get under the hot water again. Shaving. He shakes his head. Until a week ago, that hadn’t been on his agenda either. He read up on it in girls magazines and well, he has a whole new form of respect for his ex-girlfriends, going through all this all the time is exhausting. As soon as he’s dry and his teeth are brushed, he feels his heart plummet. _I have to go out there now._ He really doesn’t have to and he knows it, but he _wants_ it so badly, as terrifying as it seems right now. _I think I am officially insane._ Holding that thought, he walks to the door between guestroom and hallway, opens it and drops to his knees. _May the waiting begin._

***

Dani has, after setting up a few candles ( _cheesy, but still nice_ ) in the playroom, waited nervously for the sound of that door opening and now he’s stepping out into the hallway, heart beating in his throat. _Wow._ He sucks in a deep breath and forces himself to walk, not run, up to Marc. _You are the single-most beautiful thing in this world._ And like a statue, absolutely having understood the position, Marc is kneeling there. Knees apart, back straight, arms locked on his back, face lowered. Inches and inches of perfect golden skin and planes of firm muscles. _And all mine._ Dani takes one last breath before he bends down and hands Marc the box.

”We haven’t spoken about this and you said you didn’t want to choke, so I understand if you don’t want to wear it. But I – uh… I thought. Well, just take it out and then tell me if you want to try.”

Dani holds his breath while he watches Marc open the box, setting it on the floor and taking out its content. Marc’s eyes, confused over the gift at first, seem to know immediately and Dani sees the expressions on the younger rider’s face, the mix of happiness, fear, wonder. Marc’s fingers trace the black leather, toy with the silver ring in the front.

”Will you put it around my neck, please?”

Marc holds the collar up and his eyes are so full of trust, Dani just can’t. He kneels down, too, kisses Marc’s lips gently, thumb running over Marc’s perfectly smooth cheek.

”Of course,” is all he says, not quite trusting his voice right now. His fingers are clumsy while he fastens it and then he stands back up, marveling his work, the black band around Marc’s throat. _Absolute perfection._

”As I said, it’s not a must. As soon as you feel it chokes you or anything, you may tell me and it’s gone.”

Marc nods, eyes going back to the box questioningly.

”If you want to, we will use that as well.”

For a moment, Marc seems to consider, his fingers running over the leather strap, than he takes it out. Dani is short before a heart attack now. 

”Please,” Marc whispers so faintly while he holds it up and Dani thinks he couldn’t be more proud, couldn’t be more impressed, couldn’t be more amazed by the younger.

With a soft click, the leash attaches. Then he takes out the cuffs and puts them on Marc as well, connecting hands and feet with a medium length chain each. Dani takes his time soaking in the situation and the image, Marc on his knees, chained, collared and leashed and looking so confident and strong through it. Seeing Marc shiver under his gaze, he picks up the box and carefully sets it on a side table, before he picks the leash back up.

”Well, I’d say follow me, but I guess that’s a given now. You may get up and walk though.”

***

_A collar and a leash. You got me a collar and a leash. In a box that has my name on it._ Marc’s heart is still thundering. Sure, they’ve never talked about it and it might mean nothing to Dani, might just be toys, but somehow, Marc is pretty sure that’s not the case. And wearing it feels empowering, which is such a paradox thing. Still, there’s no better way to describe it. Marc wishes he could see himself and once his hours are up, that will be the first thing he will ask Dani for. Now, he’s busy not tripping on his way, the chain between his ankles not quite long enough for normal steps.

Inside the playroom, he sees the flickering light of several candles, everything lit warmly by default anyway and the gesture still endlessly romantic. Dani doesn’t send him to his pillow but pulls him along to a wooden thing between bench and table. _Huh. That’s new._

”I want you on your hands and knees up there,” Dani says, the commanding voice back. Earlier, when he put on the collar, he’d sounded somehow amazed and so warm, but Marc likes this, harsher, voice, too. He struggles climbing the bench because of the foot-chain again, but Dani only takes it off once he’s done struggling and kneeling there already.

”I will now make sure you have prepared accordingly.” Dani fastens the leash on a ring in the front. _You planned this? You really planned attaching me there, didn’t you?_ Marc’s cock throbs and well, all the anticipation has made him half-hard already. This, the exposure scrutiny, is only making it worse.

”Open your mouth!”

Marc obeys and two fingers are pushing inside him immediately, harsher than he expected. Dani isn’t gentle, he pokes and thrusts, tears springing to Marc’s eyes when he gags him. He also pulls on Marc’s lips, opens his mouth further than his jaw likes. 

”Mhm. Looks clean.” Dani demonstratively wipes his hands clean with a towel and puts on rubber gloves. The cheap kind that you see at doctor’s offices. It makes Marc swallow and his guts twist. There is something so humiliating about these damned gloves and he really would have preferred Dani to do this without them.

”You need to spread your legs further. And then head down and use your hands to spread those cheeks.”

Marc’s blush creeps down his neck and chest and his fingers are shaky, but this is not unexpected. Dani’s fingers are cold, sending a shudder down his spine.

”No hair. Very well done.” Marc hates himself a bit for feeling so proud about the little praise, while his body trembles under the feathery touch of Dani’s fingers, running along his rim and over his cheeks. “Now let’s see if you’re really clean.” The older uses just enough lube for things to be painless, but not enough for the intrusion of his finger to feel comfortable. Marc hisses when the second finger follows too quickly and he winces when Dani starts spreading them inside his canal. And those humming noises the older makes, they are unnerving to Marc, make him feel even more degraded – if that’s even possible – and even more on display.

”Mhm. We can work with that. But you could loosen up a little. Maybe this helps.”

A familiar pressure ensues, the object intruding probably the plug he’s worn already. Marc grits his teeth, doesn’t want to give Dani the satisfaction of another whimper. But the older, apparently more evil than ever, twists the plug for a while and pushes it extra deep, making Marc’s resolve crumble and a pained whimper echoes through the room.

”Okay,” Dani is in front of him again, eyes back to their most predatory, “I will take these off,” he removes the chain between Marc’s wrists and unties the leash from the bench. “Kneel in your position again, let me have look at your cock.

Marc manages to get into position, but he cannot look at Dani. Couldn’t if his life depended on it. His skin is on fire, so bad is the burn of shame and the feeling of wanting to curl up and hide from this is overwhelming. Only his traitorous cock decides to act up, standing up more than half hard now.

”Mhm. Nice.” Dani takes off the gloves, hands running up the inside of Marc’s thighs. It makes him whimper, his hips jerking forward already. Dani just chuckles and calls him eager, adding to the embarrassment.

”It’s even leaking,” Dani says, voice gleeful, his finger spreading the liquid over Marc’s tip. He can’t help it, he cries out, the touch setting him on fire and making him _crave_ more than he ever dreamed off.

”So,” Dani steps back, locking their gazes. “You passed your inspection and you did quite well. We will begin playing now, unless you want to say something first. Is there anything we should speak about?”

Dani looks at least six foot tall and sounds perfect, his voice dark and firm and sending all the right sparks through Marc’s nerves.

”No,” he barely brings the word out, his blood rushing in his head and his body shaking, “we can start.”

”Well then,” Dani looks at him with that devious smile that’s reserved for these special moments, “It’s eight now, meaning this is over at eight sharp tomorrow night. Until then, you’ll do as you’re told. And for the time being, I think we have a punishment to decide on. If I remember correctly, someone has been a very bad boy yesterday.”


	24. 24 Hours of Geneva - Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that this chapter is a lot of sex, again, but I promise I've also hidden a tiny bit of important plot here. ♥
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

_Punishment._ The word alone is enough for Marc’s cock to twitch and crave attention. The evil glint in Dani’s smile is all the confirmation he needs to know that the older didn’t miss out on his reaction, the way the smaller man eyes him now sending shudders down Marc’s spine.

”Looks like you’re excited about this, huh?” Dani’s finger runs up his length again and Marc sucks in a deep breath. “I promise, you won’t be for much longer. And you know,” Dani steps back and sits in the armchair, legs crossed and arms folded in front of his chest and if he wasn't preoccupied with being scared right now, Marc would drink in that image forever, “this is a real dilemma for me. Because you need to be punished, but I’m also starving for dinner. So I think I’ll need to come up with something that allows me to have some food while you… well,” Dani stands up and turns his back to him while he gathers a few things and _the box_ “while you suffer for me. As beautifully as you usually do. And I might have just the right plan.”

Dani comes to pick up the leash and asks him to follow him downstairs, again allowing him to walk. Marc wonders if that will change when he doesn’t behave and shivers at the mental image of crawling at Dani’s leash and mercy. _Fuck. That shouldn’t be a hot thought at all._ Dani packed everything he took into the box so that Marc isn’t sure what’s going to happen to him and the uncertainty makes a lump form in his throat. His heart is pounding and all in all, this feels a little like a race start. Sex has never felt this exciting before, has never been such an experience. Sure, it’s been fun and pleasure – but _this/em > is unprecedented. For Marc. He assumes it’s different for Dani and that alone sends a flare of jealousy through his veins._

”Well, as you see I am prepared.” Dani takes him into the dining room, plates set and glasses ready, candlelight and a perfect atmosphere for a romantic dinner provided. “And I have an excellent mix of tapas and salad ready in the kitchen. Too bad you won’t need any of it,” Dani looks at him and Marc’s heart drops a bit more. _Starving? That’s your plan?_ His stomach rumbles in protest. “Stay put.” Dani drops the leash, leaving it hanging along Marc’s body. It’s moving along with the heaving of his chest and he looks at it, the feeling surreal, but his half-hard cock the best proof that he does indeed like it.

Dani takes one of the plates away, along with the cutlery and glass.

”I figured you’ve had your fun already and I’d like to enjoy my dinner, so I want you to lie on that edge of the table, straddling it as good as you can and your head on the edge.”

Hesitantly, he climbs on the wooden surface, sitting down with his legs far apart, feet over the sides of the table. Realizing the set up Dani creates here, Dani on one end, eating, while he has to lie on the other, on full display, Marc's stomach twists uncomfortably. _I hate you._ Only, he really loves it. Even if that’s something he wouldn’t admit right now. He considers complaining, but then that would either earn him more punishment or he’d have to say his safeword – and Marc won’t do that, not as long as everything is somehow bearable, no matter how hot his cheeks feel with the shame burning over him.

”I knew we could make good use of your flexibility. And aren’t you glad I have such a long table?” Dani is currently under said table, connecting Marc’s ankles under it with a chain so his legs are more or less forced into position. His arms follow, crossed over his chest and then tied with a piece of rope. 

”Are you okay, babe?” _He needs to talk to Dani about that endearment and what it means. But now is not the moment._

”Yes, I’m okay,” Marc manages to whisper, his cheeks heating up even more, but then Dani is looming over him, bending down for a kiss, one hand caressing his cheek.

”I won’t lie to you, this won’t be easy. But you broke your rule and you’re forcing me to do this. You understand why you’re being punished?”

”Because I -,” Marc thinks he can’t say it and stops. 

”Look at me and tell me why you’re being punished.” Dani's voice goes down an octave, sounds threatening.

”Because I touched myself and made me come,” Marc’s voice breaks and he feels close to tears. And still his cock won’t deflate one bit and that makes him doubt his own sanity, something that happens a lot these days.

”Yes, exactly. Now that we’re clear on that, I’ll explain what’s going to happen to you. See that lamp over your head and the piece of rope that’s dangling down? See, I found a video that inspired me this morning and I thought we’d try that. So I did a bit of redecorating and put that up there, so I can now hang this,” Marc lifts his head with difficulty and sees Dani holding up a large black something… probably a vibrator?. And yes, he sees the rope dangling over his crotch and if this is going where he thinks it is, he’s pretty fucked. “We can now hang this here,” Dani expertly attaches the vibrator to the rope and it’s barely touching Marc’s cock.

_Shit._

”Well,” Dani’s voice… Marc never knew it could be so vicious, “I’ll now enjoy my dinner and I hope you’ll learn a good lesson.”

”Oh God, no,” Marc blurts the words out, shaking his head frantically, “please don’t turn that on. Please.”

”Hm. That wasn’t a question and it wasn’t your safeword either. So you just broke another rule. Let’s make it a stroke of the cane for every time you speak without permission.” The neutrality in Dani’s voice is what really hurts, what almost makes him cry again. His eyes sure are watery already. But he keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to provoke Dani any further.

***

He turns the vibrator on while he walks to his chair and Marc whines the moment it starts. Actually, the noises that follow are delicious, the soft humming of the device accompanied by pained, soft whimpers and sniffles. Dani picks up his salad from the kitchen and then sits down, enjoying the view of Marc obscenely displayed in front of him. The poor guy is basically humping dry air, hips jerking up in a futile struggle for more friction. Dani isn’t sure he’s ever come up with such an entirely pleasurable punishment – at least for him.

While he nibbles on some food, not really caring about it right now but hoping that the sound of him eating will make Marc feel more humiliated, he enjoys the sight and the sound. It’s near perfect, the way Marc’s body is squirming on that table, muscles going taught and trembling and skin beginning to glisten from a sheen of sweat. And the noises, God, Dani will never forget these soft whimpering sounds falling from Marc’s mouth. No screaming, no begging – obviously a lesson has been learned there – and no moaning, just quiet whining, whimpering and even sobbing. _Yes, this is absolutely perfect._ Dani’s pants are about to explode though and he’s not enjoying his food overly much, still, he wants to take his time with this, wants to see Marc truly wrecked and desperate. He’s shaking now, head thrashing from one side to the other and arms pulling on their restraints. Dani thinks it’s gorgeous. _Next time, you’ll be wearing clamps when we do this._

And there’s no doubt in his mind that yes, there will be a next time.

He allows himself to enjoy for half an hour, then it firstly is beginning to torture him as well, because he could use some relief now. Secondly, Marc is covered in sweat and only sniffling quietly, so he thinks it’s time to have mercy on the poor kid.

When he turns off the vibrations, Marc’s sniffling stops almost immediately, the younger rider now panting desperately. Dani traces a line over his damp chest, briefly teasing a nipple and then moves to loosen the restraints. He has to scoop Marc up from the table, the younger shaky and breathless and going by the expression on his face, totally wrecked. _Mission accomplished._

***

Dani wraps him in a hug and Marc, vision blurred by the rest of his tears and legs still unable to carry his weight, just sags in his hold. But this, this feels so perfect, so incredible, the complete exhaustion and the knowledge that Dani is here and literally supporting him. Marc swallows against the lump in his throat. He has to keep himself from rubbing against Dani though, his arousal beyond painful at the moment. There sure won’t be any release though.

”You need a drink,” Dani whispers and Marc nods, realizing that it’s probably true.

He lets Dani guide him to the couch, but when he wants to collapse into the cushions, Dani points to a big, square pillow on the ground.

”You’ll sit there.”

Marc is too wrecked to argue and only vaguely feels the familiar rush of humiliation while he sinks to his knees.

”You may make yourself comfortable and sit normally,” Dani ruffles his hair, “After all, you’ve been a good boy on that table. And how you looked, so desperate and willing.”

The words make Marc shudder, but he can’t protest now. A sting in his ass stops him in his attempts to sit, the plug making itself felt. He fidgets around until he’s somewhat comfortable, his chest and head resting against Dani’s knees. The older is sitting on the couch and petting his hair and Marc is suddenly aware that everything, really every detail of this, has been planned. The rope, the pillow, on the coffee table there’s some snacks and a glass of water that Dani is now holding against his lips. It makes his heart do one of these little jumps, the knowledge how much effort Dani puts into all of this.

Dani lets him sit in silence, hand still in his hair and occasionally, he offers him another sip of the water or feeds him with a grape or a piece of cheese. Marc is distantly aware that this, eating naked and leave alone being fed, had been a no-go for him only a week ago, but right now, it’s perfect. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else and couldn’t even find words to describe the comfort of the situation, the caresses he’s receiving, the knowledge that he’s been good, that he’s made up for his fault. And the closeness to Dani. Mostly that. Dani’s smell, Dani’s touch, Dani’s warm, soft skin, all of it is calming and soothing and if Marc wasn’t scared to admit it, he’d probably say it felt like home and being safe. Eventually, he curls up a bit more against Dani’s leg, letting out a content sigh.

”Feeling better now?”

”Yes.”

”You may speak freely for a moment, okay? I’m realizing that while I love silence with you, I also enjoy some of our talks and right now would be nice for talking.” Dani’s fingers play with the hair in his neck, making Marc shiver endlessly. “So speak, okay? Tell me how you feel, how _that_ felt for you. When we go back to playing, I’ll let you know that speaking time is up.”

”I – uh. That was just really intense. I – I never thought something that doesn’t even hurt, strictly speaking not at least, could be so bad. I couldn’t even stop crying. But it’s still – I don’t know, this is so weird to say, but it’s still good. Or it’s good now. Almost as if I’m floating on an afterglow.”

Dani chuckles. “Maybe you reached subspace? Then it’s because of endorphins and adrenaline, I think. Like the feeling after a very, very long run.”

”Mhm. Thank you for setting this up.”

”Well, I have to say that it’s my absolute pleasure. Not just doing that for you, remember? I had a pretty nice view there.”

Marc blushes again but also giggles a little. _I bet you did._

”Do you think we could ever do this when the season is running?” He asks after a while, the question something that has been chasing him in his thoughts for a while now. And it includes the unspoken question whether Dani wants this to last into the season at all and that’s even more pressing.

”Honestly? I don’t know. It depends on how fast you recover from this, you know? For me, it’s not that bad. If you recover quick enough and we catch a free weekend, then we could. Nothing that would physically hurt you, but what we just did would be an option.”

”Hm.” Marc rubs his cheek against the fabric of Dani’s black slacks, realizing he hasn’t had enough time to marvel that sight, Dani in his all-black clothes, yet and probably won’t get it anytime soon. _Not about my pleasure._

***

”This,” Dani’s finger traces the collar around Marc’s neck and he shivers _Mine._. He gathers all his courage to continue his little speech, “this is kind of an offer, you know? I’m very glad you tried it and I understand if you don’t like it or if you only see it as a toy. But I think you’ve probably read enough about the lifestyle to know what it could also resemble. I just – I want you to know that it’s your decision. I’ve made mine already and when your stay is over, I’d like to know how you feel about it.”

”Okay,” Marc sounds as if he’s trembling and Dani caresses his hair again.

”Don’t worry, I don’t want to hear your answer now. In fact, I don’t want to hear you speak now at all anymore, your time for talking is up.” He has to change the mood _now_ , because he’s not sure what he’s going to confess to Marc if he doesn’t.

”Come kneel between my legs, in your position.”

Marc looks up at him, eyes a bit wide in surprise, but he catches himself pretty quickly and glides into the space between Dani’s legs with his usual graceful movements, then looking up expectantly and eagerly. The image, Marc’s lashes fluttering, his lips parted, the collar… Dani thinks he might faint.

”Okay,” he says with a hoarse voice and leans over to cuff Marc’s hands on his back. “Your little show on that table,” Dani smiles at the blush that creeps over Marc’s face now, “your show turned me on quite a lot. So I need some release and since I don’t think you deserve anything out of that, after all, you’re supposed to be punished, I want you to open that pretty mouth of yours and then you’ll keep still.”

The younger rider nods in reply, mouth already open, tongue sticking out invitingly. _You’ve done your research, haven’t you?_

Dani fumbles to get his own, painfully aroused, cock out of those damned slacks ( _really, why do I do this to myself?_ ) and gives himself a quick squeeze, before he allows himself to push into that tight heat.

He can’t go far, after all, they’ve just began training and he doesn’t want to punish Marc with this, the boy has paid for his fault already. So he moves carefully, slowly, one hand loosely around Marc’s head, thumb rubbing circles on Marc’s temple. And after all the beautiful things he’s seen and all the noises he’s heard, all the anticipation he’s felt, Dani doesn’t need all that much right now anyway. The feeling of his tip engulfed in Marc’s hot mouth and seeing the younger man’s lips stretch obscenely around him is enough to bring him to the edge rather soon, his free hand helping along. He vaguely notices that Marc’s eyes watch him, watch his fingers gliding over his shaft and the younger looks absolutely captivated. It’s a topic to explore later, a theory to test. Right now, there’s a very familiar and welcome heat pooling in his laps, his nerves tingling and well, they haven’t exactly discussed whether this is okay or not, but Dani figures Marc hadn’t listed it as a hard limit. With a groan he pulls out, holding Marc’s head with one hand and finishing himself with the other. He watches in complete fascination and with a loud moan, as the spurts of his come end up on Marc’s face, the younger flushed and with tightly shut yes, but not flinching or moving an inch. Instead, he instinctively keeps his mouth open, tongue reaching for the drops he can reach. Dani thinks he could go right again, if he kept watching long enough. _You are definitely a submissive. You might not _know_ it or not _understand_ it at this point, but boy, you are, with every bit of your body and soul._


	25. 24 Hours of Geneva - Red Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥

Dani pulls him up in his lap and devours him, catching his surprised yelp with his mouth. It’s sometimes surprising, the strength the smaller man has, the ease with which he manages to just scoop Marc up from the floor and lift him onto his legs. Now, his tongue is in Marc’s throat and the sounds they’re making are obscene and this feels so good, so close. Dani is holding him tight, a hand on his bound wrists and another in his hair and Marc loves when he’s so possessive. He’s incredibly turned on, firstly, because he’s been aroused anyway, secondly because Dani’s punishment had teased mercilessly and thirdly, because Dani just came from _him_ , because he managed to make his teammate moan and groan and tremble. And now, his hard on is rubbing over Dani’s pants and the friction feels so good, so tempting, that he just needs the squirming and shifting and just has to jerk his hips a tiny bit. Until Dani’s hands pulls on his hair sharply, flash of pain in flaring up in his head and he’s staring into two very dark and very cold eyes.

” _You_ are not having fun yet. There’s still training for you.”

”Dani, please, it’s been so long,” Marc whines, rubs his leg over Dani’s once more and feels himself being shoved to the floor. He can’t catch his weight well with the bound wrists and lands awkwardly on his bottom, impaling him on the plug. Dani’s eyes light up at his little squeak. Marc feels the hair in his neck stand up, his skin shivering, because now that he’s regaining some focus, he immediately knows he’s messed up.

”Well, that’s another one with the cane for speaking. And I think, since you didn’t stop that embarrassing dry-humping” Marc lowers his eyes, his face blushing again, “you will have to train just a bit harder. After all, I assume you’d rather sleep in my bed than on the floor next to it.”

The lump in Marc’s throat grows a little over the last remark. Sleeping on the floor sounds terrible and he is pretty sure Dani _would_ make him do that. Also, this sounds a lot like Dani is actually disappointed and the mere thought of that brings him close to tears.

”Time to make it up to me. And this time, you’re not walking.”

At least, Dani unties his wrists, instead connecting them with a chain. It’s still unpleasant, crawling behind him through the hallway and then up the stairs.

”Next time, I’ll make you crawl up in front of me,” Dani says with his most neutral voice, holding the door to the playroom open. “I’m sure that would be a nice view.”

As Dani lets him off the leash in the doorframe, Marc crawls straight to his pillow, finding his position. No need to anger Dani any further.

”For now, we’ll try the books again. Last time, it took you six so your goal is to make it in five tonight. For every one you need on top of that, I’ll add five strokes to your list.”

***

The image is so similar to their first attempt at this, so gorgeous that Dani can’t stop staring and awing and licking his lips in anticipation. Marc kneels, his muscles tense and always on the edge of trembling and shaking, his upper body beginning to glisten with sweat. The thing that makes the image more beautiful is the collar. And the cuffs and chains, marking him as Dani’s – at least for the next 22 hours. Dani feels so hot, his pants getting tight again, as he watches Marc’s face, totally lost in concentration, tongue poking out and some residue of dry come on his cheek. _Sinful. The only word that could describe you right now is sinful._

The fourth book tumbles and it’s the first time Marc loses control, swearing loudly.

”Watch your mouth, those count towards your strokes and that’s three now.” Dani puts the next book down. He really hopes Marc won’t mess this up, because he suddenly realizes that these will be too many. _If a book falls, that’ll be too much for you to take_. 

The fifth book falls only seconds from the cutoff time, but Marc bites his lips and doesn’t make a sound this time. Dani however could cry.

”So another five,” Dani says, almost choking on the number, as he puts the sixth book down. He doesn’t miss that Marc is trembling badly now. And he isn’t surprised when the sixth book tumbles down, Marc groaning, but managing to hold back the words. Dani thinks he sees a few tears on Marc’s cheeks when he’s kneeling there with the seventh book and those tears make everything even worse. Subconsciously, Dani balls his hands into fists, nails digging into his own flesh and grits his teeth. _You have to make it. You _have_ to make it._

When the book is still on Marc’s head after the five minutes run out, he couldn’t say whether he is happier or his younger teammate as he pulls Marc into an embrace, holding the shaking, sniffing bundle tightly.

”You did great, I’m so proud of you,” he whispers over and over, hand caressing Marc’s back tenderly. And he stalls their games a bit, doesn’t quite want to go through with this. But consequences must be coherent and in line and Dani can’t change the rules now.

”So, it’s getting close to bedtime and we’ll have to punish you before we get to the fun stuff.”

***

The mention of _fun stuff_ briefly makes Marc’s cock twitch, but mostly, he feels terrified right now. He’s shaky and weak anyway, from the kneeling, the exhaustion and the disappointment with himself. Additionally, he’s well aware of the number of strokes he earned and even though a proper caning is on his wish list, he doubts he’s ready for it quite now. _Thirteen. Fuck._

”We need to get your skin warm, so I’ll start with my hand,” Dani mumbles, still holding him and Marc nods, although he’d rather stay here in Dani’s hold.

He lets Dani take him to the desk, bending him over.

”Hold on to the edge with your hands and don’t let go, I don’t want to tie you up for this.”

Marc’s grip is hard enough to make his knuckles go white, his whole body trembling with fear.

The spanking isn’t too bad. Like the first time, it’s harder than he’d expected Dani’s hand to be, but it’s not overly painful. After a while, he can feel his ass glow and that’s when Dani stops. A sharp pain flares up and Marc whines, only later realizing that it’s Dani scratching his nails over the abused skin.

”Okay. I will use the cane now.” Dani’s voice sounds sad and Marc thinks he probably disappointed him, the feeling making his heart clench uncomfortably. The tears are in his eyes before the first stroke hits him.

”You’ve earned thirteen strokes and you will count them and once we are done, you will thank me for your punishment. Understood?”

”Yes,” Marc knows his voice came out wobbly and he feels pathetic. It’s not going to be that bad, or not worse than dislocating your shoulder or riding with a broken finger, he tells himself. It calms him somewhat, until the cane connects with his skin, sharp sting making him see stars. He cries out and almost lets go off the desk. It takes him a few deep breaths before he manages to say “One” with a shaky voice – and suddenly he’s very aware that he might not make the number he earned.

The second one hits right beneath the first and also lands a bit on the plug, the pain even worse. Marc really wants to take this calmly, with dignity, like the guy in that first video – but he just can’t. The wail just comes automatically and he can’t stop the tears, can’t stop his muscles from shaking.

”Two.” And it takes a lot of effort to get that out between his heavy breaths. He can’t even say what’s worse, the pain or the waiting for the pain, those moments when nothing happens, Dani just waiting quietly behind him, probably for his breathing to calm down some. Marc sucks in a deep breath, hopes that it will be over soon and in the back of his head, vaguely realizes that this is nothing he ever knew he needed.

***

Dani’s teeth are gritted and he feels his own eyes get watery. The thin welts on the dark pink skin, one neatly under the next, are lined up on Marc’s perfect ass, all eight of them now, the strokes he delivered so far. It looks incredibly hot, but there’s also the sound of Marc crying, honest to God crying and sobbing, mumbling things like _please_ and _stop_ and Dani is torn, so very, very torn. Of course, it’s not the safeword, but still. Marc looks and sounds like he’s breaking down, head thrashing frantically and all muscles in spasms.

Now, Dani has never been a dominant who felt sorry for submissives. The dynamics were consensual, he has always been sure the punishments he gave out were fair and deserved. But Marc’s reaction makes him crumble and he doesn’t know why, can’t explain why this is aching so much, why he feels like he’s basically caning himself here. It’s just… Marc, he realizes. He wants to give Marc what he needs, but right now, he thinks he’s giving too much and he simply doesn’t trust Marc to say his safeword when he needs it. With previous partners, that hadn’t been a thing, often, they needed to be pushed. Marc needs all kind of things, but certainly not to be pushed. With a sigh, he puts the cane down on a side table and walks up to the desk, tilting Marc’s chin up.

He cringes at the sight, the puffy eyes and the tears breaking his heart.

”Okay, since you’re not using it, I’m using the safeword. Now. We’re stopping this, before I seriously hurt you.”

***

Marc blinks through the tears, staring at Dani with confusion written all over his face. He shakes his head, can’t believe Dani would do this to him. Because he has to finish. He just has to. To prove it to himself and to prove himself to Dani.

”Yes. I can’t take this right now. We’re stopping.”

Marc isn’t even sure if Dani means the punishment, the game or the entire _thing_ between them and he doesn’t care, cannot care, because he’s too busy having a meltdown and collapsing into a heap of sobs and tears. He has no idea how long he cries and thrashes around, continuously mumbling that he doesn’t want to stop and begging Dani to keep going, while Dani just holds him against his chest. He’s soaking Dani’s shirt and his hands are clinging to Dani’s pants as if he was holding on to his life and all the time, Dani never lets go and doesn’t say a thing.

Only when he’s stopped, when his breathing is almost back to normal, does he hear Dani’s voice, close to his ear.

”Oh babe, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t want that to happen. I’m so sorry.”

Marc could tear up right again, because great, now he’s made Dani sad on top of it all.

”But I failed. I should be sorry, “ he croaks instead, his voice hoarse from his tantrum.

”You didn’t fail. God, you didn’t fail. Come over to the bed, we need to sit down.”

When they walk the small distance to the mattress, Marc sees tears in Dani’s eyes and he hates himself for causing them.

”Listen, I need you to tell me why you didn’t say your safeword there. Because I think you could have needed it.”

”No. It- It was really bad but I would have coped.”

”Would you ever use it though?”

”If I needed you to stop, yes. I’d hate to, but I would.” Marc contemplates the past weeks, lets them pass again in his brain and thinks about all things Dani has done and offered, all the little details adding up to the picture. _You get me stuff which you haven’t done for your other partners. You call me babe. You come and meet my family. You buy a collar. And I haven’t said or done anything and only brought you a book. God, I’m a giant jerk, right?_ “You don’t trust me to use it? And you don’t trust me with this in general?”

***

Dani feels like a child getting caught while stealing a cookie (or a rider getting caught cheating during a boat exam for that matter) and evades Marc’s gaze, preferring to stare at his legs, stains from Marc’s tears even on his pants.

”Talk to me,” Marc’s fingers run over his cheek and he wants to lean in and enjoy the touch, just forget the ugly scene he put them in here.

”I- I’m just not sure what you are doing here. If you’re still just trying some kinky stuff for the bedroom. And I’m not sure you’d ever use a safeword because you’re the most ambitious person I’ve ever met and your reactions are so intense that I have to learn to cope first.” _And I care about you so fucking much that your reactions scare me to death._

”Okay,” he hears Marc take a deep breath, “I’ll answer the second part first, because that’s easier. I’m damned sure I’d use it, but only if I really can’t take it anymore. That caning there, that was a close call, but I was still standing, you know? I really felt I could get through that if I tried hard enough. I wish I could be a bit more, well, dignified? But I can’t and that’s okay, because – and Dani, believe me, I’m the one is most surprised about this – it’s okay because I want that. I want you to break me and to make me beg and cry and sob – just so you’ll come and pick me up afterwards. You have no idea how good that is and how I love the knowledge that yes, once I’m through, you _will_ come and pick me up.”

Dani stares at Marc and probably his mouth hanging open but that’s one hell of an unexpected declaration. In the past three years, he doubt he’s ever heard such a reflection or gotten such an insight into Marc’s soul. 

”You actually feel like you need that.” It’s not a question. Marc sounded so genuine, Dani has no doubt that he told him the truth, that he truly wants these breakdowns to happen.

”And for the first part,” Marc sighs and suddenly is straddling him, eyes locked intently and Marc’s midnight-black orbs taking Dani’s breath away the way they’re gazing at him, “I can’t really put into words what has happened to me since you sent that video accidentally. I just… I don’t think I understand and I don’t want to make false promises or anything. I’m just figuring this out myself and so far I’ve learned that I’m into kinky sex and that I like to submit. To you. And I like to have sex with you. You’re a man and I think you’re the hottest thing on earth and also don’t mind letting you fuck me for whatever that is worth. So I might not be straight which is a bit unexpected and I’m honest, I’m not sure how to deal with it.”

Dani nods, feeling resignation spread in his veins and lowering his head.

”Stop sulking,” Marc tilts his chin up, “Because I know that however else I’ll cope with it, I really can’t imagine coping without you. So when you gave me this,” he points at the collar, “I was hoping it would mean just what I think it means now. God, I have no idea how we’ll do this, but promise me that we will try to figure it out.”

_I love you. I’m so in love with you._ Dani blinks the tears out of his eyes, nods and swallows the words before he says them out loud. No need to scare Marc off by premature declarations.

”I promise,” he says instead and then Marc is kissing him, gently, languidly. Nothing like one would expect Marc Marquez to kiss and still so very, very good.

When Marc pulls away, he’s smiling and this time, it’s not a nervous press conference smile and not a victorious grin, it’s just a content and genuine Marc-smile, a look that Dani wants to capture and memorize and never forget in his lifetime. It’s also contagious, practically forcing him to smile back.

”Sorry for the outburst,” he says apologetically but Marc shakes his head.

”If I wouldn’t have to apologize for using my safeword, neither should you. And I should have answered you immediately when you told me what the collar meant to you. And I should have talked more about what this might mean to me in the first place. So I’ve been a dick and I’m sorry.” Marc kisses his forehead and giggles when Dani swats his arm, calling him a sap.

”So,” Marc kneels back now and gives him a challenging look, “can I get the rest of my punishment now? Because I’d really like to get to those _fun parts_ you’ve mentioned earlier.”


	26. 24 Hours of Geneva - Finish Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long and very not proofread, so I don't know about quality tonight. I'm also way too tired to check, because it's a race weekend and I'm busy, so I'll just post it like this as I want to update other stories over the weekend. I promise that if there's another chapter for this, I'll try harder. ♥  
> Also: DANI-CHAPTER!!!!!

”Are you sure?”

_No._ Marc shivers, back to being bend over the desk, hands clutching to the wooden edge.

”I need to finish. Please, Dani.”

”Well, then we continue with the ninth. You’re counting. Restart it is.”

Another shiver, a last deep breath, all his muscles rigid, the anticipation killing him. The sharp sound is immediately followed by the sting and the pain flares up, covering everything.

”Nine,” he screams, his voice strange to his ears, so desperate and wounded.

He’s heard of masochists who still take pleasure out of it, who get hard from being hurt. For him, that seems to be not working. His erection has waned a fair bit, he has tears in his eyes and as much as he tries to hold back, for Dani’s sake above all, he can’t help crying out. Next time, he’ll ask for a gag. For now, he tries to keep breathing, tries to calm his pulse and the trembling of his muscles. He barely manages to keep his legs apart, the temptation to curl himself into a ball overwhelming.

He cries out at the next one again, needs a moment to remember the number and to tell Dani through gritted teeth.

Still, as much as he hates it and doesn’t want the number to be this high again, there’s a part of him that is very, very intrigued, that wants to cross the lines and borders that he’s approaching. All the screaming and crying is strangely liberating, freeing. It clears his mind because if there’s one thing he can’t do as long as Dani is doing this, it’s think. All that’s on his brain is the focus on the pain and his own breathing and the absolute certainty that every stroke is one step closer to being caught by Dani.

***

Dani watches in fascination, Marc trying so hard and so well. He’s still not convinced that Marc would use his safeword on time, but their small conversation has given him enough reassurance to finish what he started. Somehow, Marc seems to need this and Dani can give it to him, so he’ll try his best. Even if he cringes at every wail. 

The sight in front of him, Marc exposed and trembling and with the neat welts down his ass, that’s something he’ll never forget. The younger is extremely hot and Dani enjoys seeing him like this, open and well-marked. With a bit more reassurance that Marc will recover fine, Dani thinks he’ll love giving out these punishments and when he thinks about the caning on Marc’s wishlist it turns him on a lot.

When he’s about to execute the final stroke, he’s found enough confidence and enough trust in Marc to let it cross the others, Marc’s cry louder than any before.

”You’ve made it,” he whispers, pulling Marc up into his arms. The younger sags against him, chest still heaving and head buried in the crook of Dani’s neck. “I’m so proud.”

And Dani really is. Proud and amazed. He hadn’t thought Marc would manage and now, though he looks wrecked, he’s done it and is just pulling back a bit, teary eyes looking straight at Dani and lips already curving into a dirty grin.

”The way you look I almost think you want the fun parts now?”

”Yes, please.”

”Well,” it’s Dani’s turn to smile devilishly, “I never said they’d be fun for you, did I?”

Marc looks stricken for a moment and Dani can’t help the chuckle escaping his mouth.

”Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy it. Eventually at least. In the beginning, I think you’ll hate me.”

***

Marc finds himself tied in his least favorite position, feet tied to the bedposts above his head and his hands tied between his feet. Everything on full display for Dani. The only positive he can find is that his ass is in the air – because sitting or lying down on the bruises wouldn’t be good at all.

”I want to make this a bit more fun for you. You remember to snap your fingers?”

”Yes.” Marc shudders. _More fun?_

”I’ll give you these,” Dani holds up earplugs, “and I’ll blindfold and gag you. Do you trust me enough for that?”

Marc doesn’t even hesitate before he knocks, shocking himself a little.

The earplugs feel strange and not hearing anything is awkward, especially when then his world turns dark, too and he has no idea what Dani is doing anymore. Though he assumes that’s the point. Dani’s fingers prod against his lips and he opens up, the ball gag familiar after their adventures in Andorra. His heart is pounding now and he has difficulties to control his breathing, slight panic settling inside him. 

Then, there’s the feathery touch of Dani’s fingers on his chest, moving to toy with his nipples. He screams into the gag when the clamps are squeezed shut, white hot pain blurring his brain. Now, he’s panting desperately, but Dani’s fingers run down his body, over his sides and then along the insides of his thighs. It makes him shiver and the pain slowly ebbs away, Dani’s fingers focusing on the sensitive area between his crotch and thighs now.

By the time Dani has enough mercy to at least touch his cock, he’s covered in sweat and begging into the gag already, hips jerking up helplessly. Dani keeps teasing him, fingers barely touching, running along his lengths and through his cleft, playing with the plug. He’s about to cry with frustration and he certainly can’t see the _fun_ in this, when Dani removes the plug carefully. Marc is still wincing about the loss when he feels something warm, wet and soft probing at his hole. And now he knows where this is going and God, Dani does things with that tongue that totally take away Marc’s ability to think.

***

Under him, Marc is squirming and whining into his gag, drool running down his chin. Dani loves him like this, all self-control lost, his dick even thrusting into thin air. And Dani takes his time, licking him open as slowly as he can manage, his fingers occasionally stroking Marc’s cock only to scratch over the abused skin of his glowing ass afterwards. The younger is releasing a non-stop litany of whines and whimpers into the gag and it’s doing things to Dani.

When he steps back to get his cock out, put the condom on and lube up, Marc is gasping for air and shaking. _Aw, you wouldn’t think I’d leave you here, would you?_ But Marc’s trust is astonishing, that’s for sure. The simple acceptance of this lifestyle and its consequences is overwhelming for Dani. He buries himself in Marc with a single thrust, the younger loose and pliant under him and moaning contently now. Dani doesn’t think either of them is going to last long after this day and he doesn’t even try to take this slow, instead immediately rushes towards their release, hand jerking Marc furiously. 

All the while, he marvels Marc’s face, flushed and glistening, head thrashing on the pillow. The younger comes with a quiet whimper, apparently too wrecked to scream by now and the clenching of his muscles pulls Dani along, straight over the edge. Deep down, he knows that they have even much more potential, but for their first try at a longer session? Damned, this has been mind-blowing. And that’s Marc’s doing, not his. _A natural at everything._

***

He might have experienced a petit mort, he thinks, because he seems to have passed out for a second there. Strange, how suddenly thinks he thought only existed in porn and fairytales could become true. Like anal sex feeling heavenly, because Dani always, always finds his prostate. When Marc’s senses return one by one, he realizes that Dani has already taken away the blindfold, gag and earplugs and even untied him. Actually, the clamps are gone, too and Marc hasn’t even felt that. Though his nipples are sore and throbbing now. Dani is crouched next to him on the bed, smiling down beautifully. _You should smile like that more often._

”Hey, are you back?”

”Mhm,” Marc nods, body feeling like lead though.

”I think it’s bedtime for both of us, so I’ll give you a ten minute break in the bathroom and then I want to see you ready for the night and in your position, next to my bed. We’ll see where you get to sleep. Understood?”

Dani’s voice is slightly hoarse but mostly back to that irresistibly harsh commanding tone, the one that makes Marc’s cock twitch even when it’s completely spent.

”Yes.” Marc has difficulties getting up, because he feels as if he’s just done a marathon. Dani sends him off with a kiss to his forehead. _I don’t want to sleep on the floor. Gah._

***

When Dani comes out of his bath, quick shower taken, hair damp and teeth clean, Marc is obediently kneeling next to his bed, eyes lowered and knees nicely spread. There’s thousands of ideas in Dani’s head, all the things he wants to do with Marc, to Marc. For now, he’ll stick to the plan though and he thinks they’re both too drained for anything more anyway.

”So, here is your training dildo. See the mark from last time? If you manage to reach that, you’re sleeping in the bed – if you don’t, you get to sleep on the rug.”

Marc flinches at the words and Dani secretly admits that he hopes Marc will make it, because he really wants to share the bed tonight. He kneels down in front of Marc, holding the dildo and nodding encouragingly. After hearing him take in a deep breath, he watches Marc close his lips around the object, mouth moving down with determination. He’s good at it, has been from the start and Dani isn’t disappointed, Marc reaching the required length in one smooth movement.

”Well, that was a nice job.” He kisses Marc’s cheek, his thumb swiping off the tears. “Now lie down, I’ll tie your hands and feet.”

Marc does as he’s told without batting an eyelid, only looking relieved and dead tired. Dani sees him wince when he’s on his back and kisses his forehead apologetically. He also makes sure he ties him in a way that lets him sleep on his side, which Marc does. And the younger is out cold the moment his head hits the pillow. Later, Dani can’t even tell how long he’s been sitting there, looking at Marc’s face, hand running through soft dark hair and the only thought he had being how lucky he was to have Marc in his life.

***

Marc wakes up when Dani rolls him onto his back. The pain in his ass flares up, his skin bruised and his muscles sore.

”Good morning babe, I think I need you to help me out with something here,” Dani is straddling his chest now, his erection already touching Marc’s lips.

”Dani, no, I can’t-“

”Oh no, no whining. Either you say your safeword,” Marc shakes his head, “or you take this like a man. Open up.”

He hesitantly opens his mouth, Dani’s cock sliding in a bit.

”Oh, and that talking? Still not allowed, so you definitely earned your first stroke there.”

Dani doesn’t care about his glares or his whimpers, Dani just keeps pushing in and out at a slow pace. Never too deep, never gagging Marc, but also steadily and not allowing for a break. He spills down Marc’s throat with a brief moan and then gets out of the bed, not even looking at Marc’s cock which is craving attention here, too.

”Dani, please,” he isn’t above begging, but all it gets him is a reminder that he now has two strokes in store. Dani unties him and sends him off to the bathroom, only for five minutes this time. When Marc sees his face in the bathroom mirror, he’s surprised to find himself somehow glowing. Happy. Even though it’s the morning and he’s in a horrid mood right now, his cock twitching angrily and his stomach rumbling. _The things you do to me._

Dani leads him down by the leash, but doesn’t make him crawl again. He connects his wrist cuffs behind his back though and Marc is glad he guides him down the stairs. He’s not comfortable when he can’t even use his hands.

”Kneel here,” the older points at the floor next to his dining chair.

Marc shudders and feels himself blush, wondering if he’ll ever be eating _at_ the table again. Things get worse when Dani puts his own tray on the dining table and sets a bowl with bread and another with water down in front of Marc.

”Here’s your breakfast. You may lean down and eat.” Dani pets his hair.

He hopes it’s a joke for a moment, but Dani just sits down, smiles at him and starts eating.

”Dani, you can’t do that.”

”Babe, that’s your third already. Keep your mouth shut,” Dani’s hand runs through his hair again and Marc hates himself for complying so easily. “Eat, you have a long day ahead.”

_I hate you._ And he almost believes himself – if it wasn’t for his half-hard cock throbbing eagerly and apparently enjoying every second of this absolutely degrading scene.

***

Dani can’t help smiling with amusement, Marc frowning and glaring at the bowls. Eventually, the younger tries to pick up some bread with his mouth but all throughout, his eyes tell just how much he despises this little game. Dani thinks it serves him right, any guy who is such a grumpy person in the morning deserves such a start. 

When he has finished his breakfast, he drags Marc along to his bathroom, ordering the younger to kneel in the middle of the room and eyeing Marc’s hard on with an evil grin. He can see Marc shudder under his gaze and he’s surely about to fulfill Marc’s darkest fear.

”While I’ll go and have my shower now, you’ll be sitting there and you will not move one inch.”

With that, he steps under the warm spray and then makes sure to put on a good show for the younger, soaping himself thoroughly, head thrown back, muscles flexed on purpose. And then he strokes himself, languidly. He moans deliberately, pants louder than necessary and overall tries to demonstrate as much pleasure as he can. The orgasm itself isn’t all that special, after all, jerking off in a shower isn’t such a special experience. Marc’s face when he steps out though, that’s a memory for a lifetime, the younger staring at him like a lion stalking its prey with pitch-black eyes and breathing heavily.

”Get up,” Dani wills his voice to stay neutral. “I’ll give you one chance to come now. Use it wisely,” he runs a finger along Marc’s shaft and loves the way it makes Marc tremble, “otherwise you won’t get another before lunch.”

He makes mark hold a tray and puts a glass of water on it, the younger blinking at him in confusion.

”Well, you stay there and hold that and I will… try to distract you. But as soon as you spill that water, I’m stopping and if you haven’t come by then, you won’t come anytime soon.”

He drops to his knees with that and swallows Marc down whole, loving the surprised yelp he hears echo through the room.

***

”Fuck,” Marc squeezes his eyes shot, water dripping from the tablet. As Dani promised, the older stops his activities right away, standing up with a sad shrug.

”Well, that’ll be a long morning for you then.”

Marc just gasps for air for a bit, trying to get his breathing back to normal again. _God, you are an evil bastard._

”Maybe a shower will help? We’ll just leave the water on cold.”

Marc is torn between loving that evil glint in Dani’s eyes and hating it and well, Dani of course is serious about that cold shower. He hurries to get himself clean, teeth clattering and legs shaking. But as soon as he steps outside, Dani is there, wrapping him in a huge, soft towel and drying him diligently. Marc gulps and feels a lump form in his throat, Dani’s sudden gentleness overwhelming him. The smaller kisses every inch of his skin as he towels him dry, littering him with compliments on his looks until Marc is dry, warm and blushing.

”You took that really well,” Dani kisses his neck and Marc wants to melt here and now.

”I’m still not happy with your performance this morning though,” Dani hisses into his ear suddenly, sending Marc’s heart plummeting, “You’ve been really grumpy and unpleasant to be around.”

Marc barely bites back the response, yearning to explain that it’s just because he’s always like that in the morning and not at all because of Dani or the games.

”We’ll go to the playroom now and there you will be standing in a corner, patiently, while I read my paper.”

***

Dani knows that he’s being cruel, but then the whole corner-thing is from Marc’s wishlist. So in the end, it’s kind of a win-win. He gets to read his paper and occasionally look at Marc’s beautiful back and the marks and bruises he left yesterday. _Mine._ The entire image, Marc wearing cuffs and chains and the collar, leash bound to a hook in the wall, it’s absolutely breathtaking and Dani shivers at the realization that yes, this has become his life, his reality. He actually gets to have Marc. Or at least, a chance to win Marc over. Because the younger trusts him and hands himself over willingly, showing so much more courage than Dani has ever seen on another man. _I’m still not sure what I did to deserve you though. Especially like this._

He leaves Marc in the corner for an hour and admits that he’s surprised how well the younger takes everything, only fidgeting slightly and not complaining once. When Dani hugs him from behind, kissing a line down his spine, he shivers under him.

”You’ve been a really good boy. Really good. I have to fix lunch for us now and I think you deserve a break from the games, so you can come downstairs with me, sit down in the kitchen and talk to me while I cook, okay?”

”Yes,” Marc nods and Dani takes away the leash for now.

In the kitchen, the easy domesticity surprises him yet again. Even if Marc is sitting there naked, there’s immediately that feeling of normal and everyday activity, Dani cutting up vegetables and Marc discussing football with him. _I wish it could always be like this._

***

Marc loves watching Dani in the kitchen, loves the efficient movements of Dani’s fingers and the confidence in his actions. And maybe also the way his ass looks in those black pants.

”Dani?”

”Yes=?”

”Tonight, when the time is over, can I… I don’t know… am I allowed to like… touch you and undress you and I mean, just… have my way with you?”

”You want to fuck me again?”

Marc splutters and feels his cheek burn.

”That’s not… I mean… I would if you wanted to, but it’s not what I wanted to ask… I just meant, uh, kissing and stuff.”

”Aw, don’t worry,” Dani smiles and kisses his temple. “Of couse you can. As I said, when we’re not playing, we’re equals and I’d love for you to show me how much you like me. And just so you know, I’d let you fuck me, too. As long as we’re not in public, feel free to devour me in any way you enjoy.”

”What? I don’t get to pounce on you on the podium?” Marc chuckles, every intention to make a joke – until he realizes that this is something he’s never even thought about. All the things they could never do. No movies. No dancing. No vacation on the beach. No skiing. Suddenly, his stomach is turning a bit and his mouth goes dry. _Wow. I don’t know if I can be with someone and not have any of that. We can’t even go out for dinner._

Marc sits in silence for a while, just watching Dani and letting the older man’s elegant movements appease him. ”Dani?” 

”Mhm?”

”Have you ever had a longer relationship like this?”

”Like this? You mean a longer dominant relationship?”

”Mhm.”

”Yeah, kind of. About a year and a half.” _Oh. Well. I’ve never…_ “But it didn’t work out and we didn’t see each other much.”

”We’d see each other a lot, right?”

”Yes. Yes, we would.”

”Do you think that it could work?”

”I-“ Dani drops the knife he’s been holding and moves to straddle Marc, the movement startling the younger, even more so when Dani’s eyes are suddenly so insecure, “I wish I could just say yes. But the truth is, I don’t know. I’ve never been with anyone from the paddock. Obviously. And I just don’t know.”

Marc lets his head drop against Dani’s shoulders, hands clenching in the back of Dani’s shirt.

_At least, you’re being honest._

”I’m willing to take the risk though. With you.” Dani whispers into his ear and then their lips meet, or crash and everything else is forgotten, because when kissing someone can feel as good as this, Marc won’t doubt their chances anymore.

”Okay, this is about done,” Dani pulls away breathlessly and checks the food on the stove, “and for you that means talking time is over and play time is back on. I think we’ll have lots of fun during lunch.”

***

Dani’s plan for a fun lunch is to have Marc sit on the vibrator he got to know so well yesterday and when Marc hears about it, he instantly complains, earning himself a fourth stroke of the cane. Defiant as ever, the younger doesn’t use his safeword though and settles on his chair, glaring daggers at Dani. And for Dani, the whole thing sure is a lot of fun, with Marc squirming and sweating and occasionally swearing – each time counted for his later punishment, ending with a total of seven strokes after they’ve finished. 

When he gets up and announces that now, they’ll have a nap, Marc’s look is very much murderous. Yanking him up from the chair and turning of the humming wand earns Dani a proper wail and he loves the look of Marc’s totally wrecked face, flushed and ruffled and sweaty. The younger trembles on the way to Dani’s bedroom, needing Dani to support him on the stairs. Dani can’t help stealing glances at Marc’s cock, swollen and dark red and so gorgeous. _Not yet, not quite yet._ He reminds himself that patience is a virtue and that they can use the rest – another punishment awaiting Marc.

***

Dani wakes him after their nap, announcing that it’s already past five. Marc feels a pang of disappointment, realizing it’s only three hours left. Not relief, no, disappointment. So maybe he is going insane.

”I will punish you first now,” Dani says after he’s back from his bathroom break and Marc’s heart starts pounding immediately. It’s only seven today – but the way his ass is feeling, those won’t be easy.

He wishes there was a way out of this punishment and really isn’t looking forward to it, but in the end, he also knows that the strokes he earned were caused by his own mistakes and he has learned to accept that there’s nothing unfair about this. So, when Dani attaches the leash and leads him to the playroom, Marc doesn’t complain or sulk, he just tries his best to stay calm and hopes he’ll do well and make Dani proud.

”I’ll tie you up this time, just like during your first whipping,” Dani says, kissing his neck while he fidgets with the cuffs. Marc shudders under the soft touch of Dani’s lips, his skin tingling from head to toe.

”Okay, you’re ready?” Dani steps back, a hand still cupping Marc’s face and his eyes on Marc, clouded with worry.

”Yes, I am ready.” Marc bites the inside of his cheek, hopes he isn’t lying to himself here.

***

There’s no way to be ready for some things though and he ends up crying and begging again, but this time Dani finishes the punishment in one go. He is quick to untie Marc and hold him, whispering to him how well he’s done and maneuvering him to the bed. With his plan for the rest of the evening already in his head, he positions Marc on his stomach, tying arms and legs to the bedposts.

”God you’re so beautiful,” he can’t stop himself from saying it, looking at Marc’s golden skin, lying spread eagle on the white sheets. Marc is glowing and his hair is a bit damp with sweat and Dani wants to take a picture, even though he knows he can’t. Instead, he sits down next to Marc and shuffles around until his legs are under Marc’s stomach, the other almost in an over the knee position.

”You know,” he purrs, opening a bottle of lube he brought a long, “now I’ll show you how good a spanking can be when it’s for fun and not for punishment.”

He alternates between slapping Marc’s cheeks and playing with his hole and his balls, sometimes stroking his cock, too. It’s an intense mix of pleasure and pain and Marc is responsive as ever, myriads of moans, whimpers and sniffles echoing through the room. His hips jerk up and meet every intrusion when Dani tentatively slides a finger inside him and he wriggles beautifully in Dani’s lap. Against his thighs, he can feel that Marc is rock-hard, assuring him that the younger is truly enjoying himself. Dani teases him and plays with him for a long time, the skin of his ass an angry red, the welts already purple. But Marc’s moans are full of pleasure now, as Dani has two fingers inside him, crooked in just the right way to rub over his prostate. Over and over again.

”I will make you come now,” Dani whispers, moving his head so that he’s breathing into Marc’s neck, “and then I’ll do it again. And then, when you think you can’t go anymore, than I’ll make you come again.”

***

The first orgasm is great. Fireworks and happiness and perfection, Marc’s world exploding under Dani’s touch. But Dani doesn’t stop stroking him, not even when he’s begging him under tears to stop, the rubbing on his oversensitive cock so very painful right now. But just like during the first time they did something like this, Marc eventually feels the pain turn into pleasure and then he’s suddenly screaming again. When Dani then rubs his tip mercilessly and at the same time rubs his prostate with two fingers, Marc can only sob quietly into the pillow. He never expected it to hurt so much, never thought it would be so intense and Dani isn’t letting go, not until Marc feels the heat coil in his stomach again, his cock twitching helplessly in Dani’s grip and his entire body convulsing from the exhaustion. He spurts his last droplets over Dani’s fingers with a strangled cry and then is left gasping for air only semi-conscious.

Dani unties and cleans him, but Marc only notices that from far away, a haze of exhaustion and afterglow still muffling his senses. He squeals when Dani cleans his spent cock and this time, Dani leans in for a kiss and murmurs an apology, his hand caressing Marc’s cheek. Marc wants him to stay, wants to pull him down so he won’t walk away, but his arms feel too heavy to move.

”It’s almost eight, you’ve made it, babe,” Dani pulls at him until he’s sitting up and then the smaller hugs him and holds him and yeah, Marc thinks they can stay like this forever. It’s blissful and warm and so much like having found the place where he belongs and where he should be.

”Thank you for doing this for me,” he whispers against Dani’s shirt and rubs over Dani’s back while he shuffles to kneel up. Sitting won’t be a possibility for now.

”No reason to thank me. I had at least as much fun as you did,” Dani smiles at him and it melts Marc’s heart. “It’s a lot of pleasure to share this experience with you.”

”Same here,” Marc leans in for a kiss, loving the way Dani can be gentle and sweet while he knows in the back of his head that the older can also be so very cold and evil.

”Are you very tired? Do you want to go straight to bed?” Dani looks at him questioningly.

”No way, I want to gt the most of these days. The most of you,” he blushes slightly at that, “What about a movie and popcorn and then I’ll show you how not-tired I am when I fuck you into your mattress?

_Did I really just say that out loud? Oh my God._

”Popcorn?”

_Really? The first thing you pick up from that is popcorn?_

”Yeah, I have fond memories of you and popcorn.” They both giggle at that.

”Okay, I think I have some in the kitchen. So popcorn and a movie it shall be. And you know what, we could just watch something that I find really, really hot? Instead of the porn marathon? Because to be honest, most porn isn’t up to my taste, but there’s a few movies with less nakedness and less fucking but lots more seduction.”

”Sounds like a plan.” Marc nods, smiling at Dani and finding the smile reciprocated and while Dani pulls him off the bed and takes him downstairs, he never even thinks about putting on clothes, automatically ending up naked against Dani’s leg in a perfect copy of the night before. If Dani finds it strange, he doesn’t mention it, just pulls a duvet over him and runs his hand through Marc’s hair, sending those beautiful shivers through Marc’s body. Marc alternates between watching the, admittedly hot, movie and watching Dani eat popcorn and in fact, Dani will always look hotter than any movie ever made. _I think I’ve fallen in love with you._


	27. Flip Reverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the day off, but Come Home matters, too ;) (Thanks so much for the support there ♥)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the little twist ;)

Dani can’t believe this has become his life. There’s no way he deserves this much happiness, but for what it’s worth, he’s going to make the most of right. And really, this is surreal and better than his best dreams could have been. Relaxing on his couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching two hot guys kiss on TV and even better, stealing glances at Marc Marquez, who is half-sitting and half-lying ( _sorry about your ass…_ ) at his feet, covered by a thin plaid and occasionally looking up through long lashes. Dani can see his collarbones and his neck and the lines are beautiful and he just can’t stop reaching down, drawing little circles and running his fingertips over Marc’s neck. It makes the younger shiver every time and Dani loves watching that. He also loves feeding Marc with popcorn, especially because the younger, cheeky as always, never misses an opportunity to tease and always licks and sucks Dani’s fingers extra-clean, often accompanied by a dirty smirk. It’s certainl making Dani’s trousers a bit tighter.

_You. Are. Amazing._

After those 24 hours, Marc should be passed out or possibly traumatized, running for the next plane or train towards Andorra. Instead, he’s obviously enjoying himself and has at least enough energy left to be his usual little-bastard-self. In all the previous relationships he’s had, kinky or not, this is probably the thing he missed most, without even knowing it. That playfulness, the teasing, the cheekiness, it’s just perfect. It’s what Dani has been searching without knowing how to put it into words. A submissive who can be totally pliant and obedient during a session, only to be an absolute equal ‘sparring’-partner a moment after. _If it weren’t for the special circumstances, you’d be moving in with me at the next possible occasion._

By the time the credits roll over the screen, Marc has managed to get Dani fully hard just with the occasional playing around and Dani would be embarrassed, if it wasn’t for Marc gracefully sliding out under from under the plaid and sporting an impressive erection himself. And said Marc is now leaning over him, face only inches from Dani’s and midnight black eyes devouring Dani already.

”I have plans for you, Mister Pedrosa,” Marc’s hiss goes straight to Dani’s dick and he needs to catch his breath before he can even think about replying.

”Oh really? Would you mind elaborating?” Dani was aiming for seductive, but he thinks it turned out rather desperate.

”Actually,” Marc steps away and holds a hand out and damned, he’s still in cuffs and he’s still wearing the collar and hasn’t even asked to have anything removed, “I would prefer to show you.”

Dani wasn’t aware Marc’s voice could sound so dark and husky, but wow, it’s doing things to him. The moment he reaches up for Marc’s hand, he’s already being pulled along and yeah, maybe with all the tying up and Marc being so very, very pliant, Dani had almost forgotten how strong he was and so he’s just being dragged off. He’ll forever deny the surprised yelp though, that much is for sure. Marc is pulls him along and chuckles all the way and maybe Dani hadn’t been aware how literal his teammate was about fucking him into the mattress. Not that he minds. 

”You’re damned eager,” he pants, finding himself on his back and spread-eagled, Marc towering over him and kissing and nibbling along his throat.

”What did you expect,” the younger whispers between more kissing and biting, Dani’s body writhing under him already, “I’ve been staring at you in these clothes all the time, dreaming about ripping them off, needing to see what you’re hiding from me,” Marc’s hands suddenly shove and pull on his shirt and Dani barely manages to lift his upper body enough for Marc to toss it.

”I think,” Marc licks a line from his throat to his navel and pins Dani’s wrists down and no, Dani really didn’t just yelp again, “I’ve been very patient, you know?” Marc’s is actually growling now, the sound alone enough to make Dani jerk his hips up.

_I have no idea how you do that, how you just jump head first into anything you start, but it’s a mind-blowing skill._ Dani never gets further with the thought, because Marc is now kissing a line along the insides of his thighs, one side after the other, always ending frustratingly close where Dani would love Marc’s mouth to be now. And Dani is too busy gasping for air and clenching his fingers in the sheets to bother with thinking.

”You know,” Marc’s voice has that evil edge again and he’s expertly switching Dani’s position, quickly having him face first in the pillow, “ever since you did that the other day, I’ve been wanting to know how it feels.”

Dani’s brain is too slow to process all the things happening and so he’s caught by surprise when Marc has let go of his wrists and is holding his cheeks apart instead and then Marc’s tongue is licking along his cleft. This time, he’s officially wailing into the pillow and humping his mattress, while his vision blurs already.

”Keep that up,” he says breathlessly, everything muffled by the pillows, “and this won’t last another minute.”

”Nah,” Marc’s finger traces the lines his tongue just drew, “you wouldn’t waste this, would you?”

Another circle around his hole, Marc’s tongue soft and hot and Dani knows he’s already clenching and fluttering desperately. He shoves his own hand into his mouth to prevent himself from letting out more of those needy wails, while Marc’s arm reaches for the side stand. His tongue never stops teasing though, all these little circles and never the intrusion that Dani is so desperately yearning for.

”Are you sure you haven’t done that before?” Dani barely gets the words out, even though Marc has stopped torturing him for now, probably busy with lubes and condoms going by the sounds.

”Absolutely. The difference to a girl is quite telling,” Marc’s hand snakes between the sheets and glides along his cock and that’s it, Dani thinks, biting his own hand again.

”Not yet,” Marc actually has the guts to squeeze Dani’s base, hard. “Not quite yet.”

With that, the taller is blanketing him, lips in Dani’s neck, littering him with little kisses. His fingers are cool and slick and they work Dani open in no time. He wails when Marc finds his prostate and of course Marc would be cheeky enough to rub there a few times, biting down on Dani’s neck at the same time. The mix of pain and ecstasy at least keeps him from coming on the spot, but Dani really, really can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe Marc is so increcible at this.

There’s no other way to describe it though, Marc eventually burying himself in one languid thrust. Pain flares up inside of him, but Dani knows how to deal with it, knows how to push back and relax and on whatever instinct Marc knows it Dani doesn’t even care about, but the younger certainly knows exactly when the moment has come to start moving. And move he does, in earnest, the tenderness quickly replaced by fiery passion. _Fucking me into the mattress._

Marc does just that, all the time holding Dani’s wrists pinned above his head with one hand, the other jerking him off between the sheets, rhythm matching the frantic thrusts. They are both soaked in sweat, the whole bed shaking along with them and Dani can’t tell which sounds he’s making and which ones come from Marc. There’s a constant string of moans and swears in the room and in a brief moment of clarity, he wonders if anyone has ever taken him like this. With so much built up passion, want and need.

It’s his last moment of clear thinking, Marc now having found the exact angle to hit his prostate with each thrust. His muscles start trembling helplessly in his teammate’s hold and he’s begging now, honest to God begging Marc to make him come, push him over the edge. The younger growls a low “Come for me, Dani” before biting down on his neck again and that’s it, Dani is beyond the point of no return, ruining the sheets with his load. He clenches down involuntarily, making Marc gasp and shudder and then there’s a last groan behind him, before the taller collapses on top of him with his full weight. And Dani is so happy on his cloud of pure bliss that he couldn’t care less.

They’re both panting so heavily, it makes Dani chuckle eventually, because they’re supposed to be athletes and fit and all – and right now, they’re a pretty sad picture.

When he explains the thought to Marc, the young rolls off of him with a sigh and feigns an indignant “You’re laughing at me.”

The mattress dips and shifts and he hears Marc pad away towards the bathroom. He comes back with a washcloth and then turns off the light and pulls Dani to the other side of the bed.

”I don’t like lying in the wet spot and I’m too drained to change sheets now,” the younger mumbles, holding Dani in his arm and suddenly, Dani is overwhelmed with all the affection, the warmth, the tenderness. 

”You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been with anyone who’d even consider changing the sheets. That would always have been my task,” Dani mumbles, lacing his fingers with Marc over his stomach. Marc’s fingers are long and gentle and Dani rubs little circles over his hand.

”Dani?”

”Mhm?” He curls up against Marc, head in the crook of the taller man’s neck and an arm around his waist.

”We’re playing again tomorrow, right?”

”Only if you want to, it’s okay if you don’t.”

”No, I do. I really, really do. I loved every minute.”

”You’ll have to tell me what you liked most.” Dani suppresses a yawn. _Tomorrow. Not tonight._

”I will. Will you interrogate me on that?”

”Hm. Do you want me to?” Dani has a plan here now.

”Yes.” Fast as a bullet.

”Maybe. If you’re good. If you’re bad, you’re writing an essay.” There’s a wince from Marc and Dani can’t help grinning into the darkness before he presses a peck to Marc’s cheek.

They fall silent for a while, but then Marc picks the conversation back up.

”You know I’m not just here because of that, right?”

_I hope. But I don’t dare hoping too much._

”I-“

”Because I’m not, you know? I mean, even in the very beginning, that wasn’t it. I mean, I was curious. I still am. But then, Dani… it’s always been you in my thoughts. Every fantasy, every dream would be you. I- I have no idea what that means, because you’re a man and when I remember that, it’s still weird. But the thing is, most of the time I don’t care and don’t notice because you’re you, you’re Dani and I feel like I just need you to feel complete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Flip Reverse_ , Blazin' Squad (Sorry, especially to 992693, I know It's been ages since we discussed this and I'm not sure you remember, but I never got it out of my head...)


	28. Love Is A Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥  
> Too much sex? Not enough sex? Let me know :)

Marc falls asleep on him, head against Dani’s shoulder. It’s a good feeling. Warm. Dani can’t help smiling fondly. In the vague light, he can only see the contours of Marc’s face, but just knowing the weight against him _is_ is from Marc, that’s amazing and overwhelming enough. Before he drifted off, the younger had asked him how long he’s been interested. If that’s only because of the video. Dani had evaded the reply, said he wasn’t sure. It’s not true though, Dani remembers the exact day. _Aragon 2013._ Not that he fell in love because Marc caused him to crash. But later, he had been changing in his motorhome and suddenly, Marc had stumbled in. He’d turned deep red when he realized that Dani was in the middle of changing and Dani still smiles at the memory of his panicked face and the stuttering. Marc had mumbled something about apologizing and Dani had told him, somewhat unnerved, that it was okay and that he should just take care of his own business. And Marc looked stricken all over sudden, staring at Dani’s back and then, with Dani frozen to the spot, Marc had stepped up to him and his fingers were running over a bruise on Dani’s back. _”I did that. Oh my God, that’s my fault.”_ Dani remembers his own shock, not because of the apology of course. No, Dani had stood there, shell-shocked, because Marc’s fingers. On his skin. Made him shiver and shudder and just… that was doing things to him, especially along with Marc’s smell in his nose and that flushed and way too-young-looking face so close to him. Dani had stammered around, told Marc that it wasn’t a big deal. The younger had still stared, mouth hanging open and he had looked so sad. _”I’m so, so sorry.”_ Dani doesn’t think he had heard such genuine apology from another rider before. And Marc’s fingers had still been on his skin for a moment, his hair standing up and everything feeling as if he was on flames.

 _And that was the day where it happened, where you swept me off my feet. In more than one way._ Dani shakes his head, hand running through Marc’s hair once again. Never would he have believed that he could stand the slightest chance at having _this_. 

***

Marc wakes up to the smell of coffee and when he opens his eyes, the scene in front of him makes him beam.

”You made me breakfast in bed?” He feels like a child on Christmas, because when he’s honest, he can’t remember the last time he got to have that. Dani just smiles, the broadest Dani-grin Marc knows. It looks beautiful, kind of breathtaking, because he realizes that this is just Dani. Not his teammate Dani, not the MotoGP rider Dani, just Dani, without any guards or walls to shield himself.

”You suffered so badly yesterday, I thought you deserved a bit of a treat today.”

Dani crawls under the covers next to him and Marc leans over for a quick kiss. “Thank you, this is awesome.”

”Yeah, I think so, too.” Dani hands him a mug with coffee and Marc sits up with a wince. “Does it hurt a lot?”

”No, It will be okay,” Marc shifts a bit and grits his teeth, not wanting to scare Dani again. It’s really not that bad. He head just forgotten about the bruises and moved too quickly. After a bit of fidgeting, he’s perfectly comfortable, leaning a bit against Dani and nibbling on a croissant.

”You _will_ change the sheets though,” Dani says with a grin, “There are crumbs everywhere.”

Marc shrugs. That’s a small price to pay for this, orange juice coffee and croissants in Dani Pedrosa’s bed. Naked.

”I will change your sheets everyday if you bring me breakfast then.”

”Yeah. I’d love to see the faces in the paddock when I walk up to your motorhome with coffee and croissants on Sunday morning.”

It’s meant as a joke, Marc knows that, but it still makes a shadow cross his face and he stares into his coffee, trying to sort the emotions that are running over him. 

”Hey, I’m sorry.” Dani’s hand runs over his arm and Marc shakes himself out of the darkness and smiles at the older rider.

”Don’t worry. It’s just… sometimes I remember what we can’t do and it seems like that’s a lot.”

”What do you mean?”

”No going out for dinner, no dancing in a club, no kisses in parc fermé. Not even skiing over Christmas.”

”Mhm.” Dani reaches for his hand, laces their fingers and Marc stares at down, looks at all the little scars there. “I know. I’m sorry it will be that way. But we will try, right? You still want to try to take this into the season?”

”Yes, yes, of course.” Marc leans in for a kiss. “I’m a Marquez. We don’t give up that easily.”

***

Marc looks so challenging and tempting, Dani can’t resist any longer. He puts the tray down from the bed and moves to straddle the younger. There’s definitely some interest under the sheets. Even more so when Dani leans down and kisses Marc, chasing the taste of coffee and juice, his hands roaming over Marc’s back. The younger moans into the kiss and Dani pushes him down, tenderly, littering his torso with kisses and licks, nibbling on his nipples, caressing his skin everywhere he can reach. Under him, Marc is writhing, rubbing up against him and when Dani wraps his hand around both of them, the younger determinedly takes his hand and shoves it between his cheeks, legs spread invitingly.

”You’re too sore.” With the sheets fallen aside, Dani sees the full extent of the marks, light bruises and defined welts. “You’ll hurt.”

”I don’t care.” Marc hands him the lube already.

 _Pushy bottom._ But with Marc offering himself like that, Dani can’t resist. He doesn’t think anybody could muster that amount of self-restraint.

He tries to be as gentle as possible, but he sees Marc wince as soon as he pushes his first finger in. The younger makes an effort though, breathes heavily and eventually relaxes enough for Dani to keep going. Marc feels hotter and tighter than before, probably because his muscles won’t relax as well. Dani scissors him for a felt eternity, Marc’s breathing heavy and his body covered in sweat from trying to relax. When Dani withdraws his hand, there’s a very audible gasp.

”You’re sure? It will hurt a lot.”

Marc pulls him up for a kiss, devouring him until Dani is the one moaning and then he pushes him back and stares at him, eyes dangerously black.

”Dani Pedrosa, get that dick inside of me. Now.”

Dani thinks he can’t be blamed for doing as he’s told. Not with Marc debauched and obscenely displayed in front of him, begging to be fucked. He pins Marc’s wrists down and slides home, one agonizing inch at a time, cringing at the pained whines falling from Marc’s lips. By the time he’s bottomed out, they’re both wrecked. Dani moves slowly, only small thrusts possible in the tight heat and it’s not the fiery sex they’ve had before and it’s bordering on painful for both of them he thinks. And still, propped up over Marc, staring into those very, very dark eyes that captivate him and devour him, Dani wouldn’t want it any other way. Each inch is a success and each move brings them closer, heat coiling in Dani’s stomach. 

”Please, Dani,” Marc sounds so broken, moving their joint hands towards his cock and Dani complies, stroking him firmly in the rhythm of his thrusts. He tries to stay conscious enough to memorize Marc’s face in these moments, the mix of pain and pleasure written all over the flushed skin, the ruffled streaks of hair sticking in every direction. _At your most beautiful._

Dani has had a lot of sex in his life, but rarely has he managed to reach his orgasm at the exact time as his partner. And he’s sure tried for it a fair number of times. With Marc, it happens without that he even has to try, the painful clenching of Marc’s muscles around him at the exact moment where he’s beyond the point of no return. Their joint screams echo through the room before he clumsily crashes their lips together, sloppy kiss exchanged while he rides him through it. The feeling of Marc’s nails drawing blood on his back is muffled by the waves of pleasure and Dani floats and floats and floats. 

_I love you._

He’s not sure he actually heard it. But it sounded like it and it’s making him instantly sober, his eyes scrutinizing Marc’s face. The younger is collapsed blissfully into the pillows, wide smile on his face and his eyes shut again.

 _Okay, you probably just… weren’t thinking._ Dani wills his breathing to calm down and waits for the pounding in his chest to get back to normal heartbeat, before he gets them tissues and a washcloth. Marc is snoring softly by the team he’s cleaned them up and Dani slides back under the covers with a shrug. _We’re on vacation after all._

He curls up tightly against the younger, breathing in their mixed scents and feeling so safe, so very much at home. _I love you, too._

***

The second time he wakes up, there’s no coffee, but still a smiling Dani and Marc thinks, that’s the part that matters more.

”Shower now?”

”Mhm.”

”Is it okay if we take them separately?”

”No,” Marc pouts.

”Well, I was just thinking… we should both check in with management and I don’t know about you, but I need to prepare a quick tweet because of New Year’s Eve and if we get that out of the way really quick, we would have time to play a bit before lunch.” Dani raises an eyebrow teasingly and well, as if Marc could say no to that.

”Separate showers. Check. I’ll call Alex and maybe Hector then real quick… any rules for after that?” Marc smirks, noticing the shiver running through Dani’s body. _Two can play this game, Pedrosa._

”Make sure you’re clean and stay naked except from collar and cuffs. _All_ the time.” Dani smiles viciously. “And once you’re done, you’ll come into the playroom. You’ll find me at the desk and you will crawl up to me and kneel at my feet. Then I’ll decide what you’ll do for the rest of the time until lunch.”

It’s Marc’s turn to shiver and he hurries to get ready, leaving the shower on cold for now.

Alex sounds a bit too teasing for his taste, asking decidedly too many questions about his girlfriend. Marc isn’t completely sure what it’s about, but then he can’t really imagine that Alex could ever guess _this_. Everything else is sorted quickly, a tweet for midnight prepared and a message sent to friends and family and Marc can’t thank Hector enough for having his back. Hector also inquires quite thoroughly, but Marc thinks he’s buying the story about the secret girl. For now. _We’ll have to talk about that at one point._ He drops his phone with a sigh and then braces himself for his next way. Because now, it’s playtime and he’s half-hard with anticipation and shivering from head to toe.

The picture when he crawls into the playroom is absolutely breathtaking, Dani sitting at the large desk, legs crossed, dressed in all black again. And staring at Marc as if he could look right into his soul. It sends a shudder down Marc’s spine and his arms tremble a little while he crawls to settle at Dani’s feet, looking up expectantly.

***

Dani adjusts his pants and takes a deep breath. _Well. You’re really a sight._

To gather his thoughts, he takes a moment to pet Marc’s hair.

”Good boy. Now put your face down and present your ass.”

Dani swallows, still needing a moment to get into character. _So hot._

Marc trembles while he exposes himself and Dani runs a finger over his hole, making him wince. _You must be really sore._

”Think you can take the plug?”

”Yes.” Marc’s voice sounds strained and his breathing is labored – maybe because Dani has started to play with his balls.

He lubes the small plug and Marc’s hole carefully and tries to push as carefully as possible. There’s a quiet whimper, but then Marc seems to be okay. Dani decides that he doesn’t always need a reason and slaps Marc’s already bruised flesh a few times. Marc whines, but when he announces that he won’t have any talking or else he’d get the cane, the younger rider is mostly silent, only whimpering. His muscles tremble from head to toe and Dani loves seeing him like this, barely in control of himself.

”Okay, turn around and look at me, in your position.”

He waits for Marc to find his place and then attaches the leash.

”I think I have an idea for your interrogation,” Marc looks so expectantly, so eager, that alone is hot enough to give Dani a boner, “As you wanted to try that wooden horse, that is what we’ll do. With the plug, but without too many restraints. You’ll answer my questions, as detailed as possible and when you make it through the whole thing without needing me to take you off the horse, you’ll get a chance for an orgasm afterwards. Are you okay with that?”

”Y-yes.” Marc’s voices trembles a little. Dani sees the way Marc licks his lips, the way he straightens his back. Nervous, yes, Marc sure is nervous – but at the same time, he seems to be very much interested and ready.

***

Marc follows Dani to the wooden horse and Dani helps him to straddle it. The pain of the wooden beam is immediate and he's quick to get on his toes, not wanting to sit down at all. Dani connects the cuffs around his wrists behind his back and attaches the leash to a ring in the front of the wooden monster.

"So, what did you like about your day?"

"I liked- " Marc stops, feels his cheeks heat up. When he takes too long to answer, Dani picks up a crop from a nearby cabinet.

"If you don't answer me, I'll have to force the answer out of you."

The crop hits the upper part of his ass without further warning, sending Marc tumbling with a pained moan. Tumbling means he sits down, the beam pressing against his perineum and balls, forcing another whimper out of him. _Okay. Now I see what's the torture about this._ He catches his breathing, glad that Dani gives him the time and then straightens his back again, rising on his tiptoes.

"Try again, what did you like about the long session?"

"I liked the general idea of it. I like having to obey without questioning you and I liked that you were strict. And when you blindfolded me and gave me the earplugs, that was the best orgasm of my life."

Marc feels his thighs tremble already and he fears the worst, because he doesn't think Dani will be done anytime soon. If it wasn't for the precome leaking over the wood between his legs, Marc would claim that Dani is a devilish bastard. As it is, he's already giving away that at the end of the day, he loves being treated like this.


	29. Dessert Of The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much ♥

Dani has gone easy on Marc, at least he thinks he has. The younger can use his bound hands to take off some of the weight and his feet don’t have to rise all that high to evade from the horse. Still, even if you’re only standing slightly on your toes, obviously your thighs will tremble at some point and Dani can see that Marc has reached that point. He loves seeing him like this, squirming and glistening with sweat, his face in full concentration-mode, absolutely focused. _Almost ready to put your visor down._ Maybe, Dani thinks, just maybe he is beginning to understand why _this_ is such an appealing sex life for Marc. And he can’t deny that Marc has done well, it’s been almost thirty minutes now. Highly amusing minutes, because Marc’s reactions to the more intimate questions, his constant blushing and evading of Dani’s eyes, that has been beyond cute. There’s a pained groan now, Marc again having lost his balance. Dani can just about imagine his discomfort, the wood rough against sensitive skin, the pressure on the plug probably feeling as if he’s impaling himself there. Time for mercy.

”Okay, babe, one last question,” Dani marvels Marc’s body again, sees him straighten up with a gulp, all the muscles in his chest and back flexing and then he looks at the collar, absentmindedly licking his lips _Mine._ “How does the horse feel? Anything like you imagined?”

”It’s-“ Marc is breathless, his voice strained, “it’s really difficult. I didn’t think it would hurt so much.”

”And why does it hurt?” Dani walks closer now, ready to reach for Marc’s wrists and grinning evilly.

”Because it presses the plug deeper into me.” Marc presses the words out between gritted teeth, his face the color of lobster again and Dani thinks it’s adorable. _So I can basically do anything to you and you have no problem fucking me senseless, but when you have to say the words, you’re shy about it?_

”Good job.” He unties Marc’s wrists behind his back and helps him leave the wooden beam. He just holds him for a while, rubbing his back, telling him how well he has done. _Because you need the praise, don’t you?_ Marc sags against him, breathing still ragged and legs probably like jelly.

”I promised you a chance to come,” Dani leans forward, grinding their crotches together and smiling when Marc moans at the friction. “Still up for it?”

”Yes, please.” And Dani still can’t believe he has Marc Marquez begging. Honest to god begging. It’s so amazing and so very hot, always sending a jolt of electricity to Dani’s own cock.

”So,” he murmurs into Marc’s ear, “I think I’ll let you chose how we do it. Either I do it and tie you up in your not so favorite position with the clamps on, or you do the work yourself, kneeling on your pillow. And cleaning up your mess afterwards.”

***

Marc is torn and he can’t figure this out, the choice feeling impossible to make. In fact, his heart is pounding as if this was an exam at school. He throws Dani a pleading look, but the older just shrugs.

”You pick. There’s no right or wrong, I promise. But if you don’t pick anything, you won’t come.”

Now, that’s not an option, because even though that wooden horse was terribly uncomfortable and Dani’s questions were humiliating, it has also been totally arousing, all the memories of what they did resurfacing most vividly. Marc has been rock-hard practically all the time, the precome dripping over the wood and there’s no way he’s missing out on this chance.

”I’ll do the work,” he says, immediately regretting his choice.

”Okay.” Dani takes the leash off the collar and presses a kiss to his shoulder, making Marc shiver. “Get into position then.”

Kneeling there, with everything on display, hasn’t become normal quite yet, though it’s less uncomfortable than it used to. Dani has moved an armchair, a black leather one, so that he’s facing him and Marc gulps, the sight a delicious vision. Dani sits there motionless, eyes on him, arms folded in front of his chest, evil glint in his eyes. “You may start. You only get ten minutes,” Dani points to the large clock at the wall to their side, “After that, we’re doing something else.”

Marc takes a last deep breath and closes his eyes. _I can do this. Because you’re Dani and you’re perfect and I want to do this for you._ He moves his hands over his cock, spreading the rest of precome as lube for now. For now, he keeps his eyes shut, finding it easier when he doesn’t see Dani. _I can do this, I’ve done it before._

***

Biting the inside of his cheek, Dani suppresses a moan. His eyes are trained on Marc’s slender fingers, working his own cock frantically and it’s making Dani yearn and crave. Marc isn’t looking at him, he has his eyes shut and that’s okay, Dani thinks, if it helps him to get used to this. Because Dani is planning on making Marc do this a lot, the sight is too gorgeous not to. And those sounds, those little gasps and moans and that face, scrunched in concentration, bottom lip bitten incessantly. Dani moans softly.

”Five minutes,” he reminds, his own voice not very stable right now, “Babe, you look so hot and so beautiful.”

Marc’s eyes fly open at the compliment, stare at Dani. They’re a bit glassy and very, very dark and then Marc’s mouth falls open and his muscles go tense, a long, growled _Dani_ falling from his lips. It’s almost too much to bear, the sight of Marc, muscles convulsing, come spurting on the wooden floor between his legs and the sound of his own name, falling from Marc’s mouth. _Like that._ No, Dani never even dreamed he’d hear his name like that, much less from Marc. So much need, so much longing in the younger rider’s voice. Dani quickly squeezes himself, not wanting to ruin this too early and holding his breath, while Marc obediently licks the floor clean. _And you’re not batting an eyelid about it._

Once Marc has completed his task, he straightens his back and looks into Dani’s eyes again, lips parted and panting, cheeks flushed and a happy glow in his eyes.

”Come over here,” Dani motions between his legs and he _loves_ how Marc doesn’t even try to walk over, crawling submissively instead. _Perfect._

”Keep your hands behind your back and open your mouth.”

Dani opens his pants and gets all disturbing pieces of fabric out of the way before he pulls Marc closer – by the collar. A rush of adrenaline and possessiveness spreads inside of him.

”Let’s see if you can take more already.”

***

Remembering every trick he’s read about, tears on his cheeks and breathing through his nose hastily, Marc tries to take Dani deeper, always a bit deeper. _I can do this. I’m sure I can._ And being a Marquez or not knowing how to give up has it’s perks, he thinks, as Dani’s cock slides down his throat. He’d never call it comfortable, but – and that matters in Marc’s world – it’s a deeply rewarding, satisfying feeling, especially in combination with the surprised swear from Dani’s lips, Dani’s hands clenching in Marc’s hair. He smirks around Dani’s cock, ignoring the tears and the pain and nods slightly, encouraging Dani to move. It’s a quick affair then, Dani spilling inside of him with another loud swear. Marc licks him clean until he whimpers and pulls Marc’s head back.

”That was amazing, wow,” Dani looks at him with a soft smile. It makes Marc feel warm and loved and it’s more than worth it.

”Come here,” Dani pulls him into his lap and into a kiss. _So you don’t mind tasting yourself._ Dani’s thumbs are on his cheeks, wiping at the tears and Marc snuggles up closer. He’s so happy and content right now and feels like he’s really achieved something there. And this, being held and cuddled and just taken care of, his makes all the effort worth everything and anything, because the world is a nicer place when he gets to share it with Dani.

”I’m really, really proud of you, you know?” Dani has pulled back, their foreheads now against each other and Marc shivers, loving praise and even more when it comes from Dani of all people.

”You deserve the best,” Marc mumbles, surprised just how seriously he means it.

”Maybe I already have it?” Dani’s fingers run over the collar, sending another shiver down Marc’s spine. _Seriously?_

It’s his stomach that kind of ruins it, rumbling loudly. Dani snickers into his neck and pushes him to stand up.

”Well, I think I’ll have to feed you with actual food now. Will you keep me company in the kitchen and entertain me while I cook again?”

***

He cooks with practiced movements, chicken teriyaki a dish he could serve blind. It’s sending little shivers down his spine, knowing that Marc is sitting at the small table behind him, naked, with his wrists bound on his neck (just because Dani can, no other reason needed) and chatting about bikes with him. 

”Do you remember Aragon 2013?” Dani blurts out suddenly, even catching himself off guard.

”Of course I do. I’m still sorry about that actually. I really didn’t mean to ruin your bike. It was an accident.”

Marc immediately sounds stricken and Dani feels sorry for asking.

”I know you didn’t do it on purpose, don’t worry. I was just thinking about it this morning. Sorry for bringing it up,” he leans down to kiss Marc’s forehead, hears the other let out a relieved breath.

”Dani?”

”Mhm?” He is a bit busy with the pan and slightly distracted.

”Can I take enough pain?”

”What the-“ He almost drops the pan altogether and turns to face Marc. “Marc, it’s not a competition or anything. What do you even mean?”

”It’s just… take that guy for example, from the video. He’d laugh about thirteen strokes. And I’ve been crying like a baby.”

”Don’t compare yourself to someone who’s been doing that forever. Most people adjust to the pain after a bit. Then they can take more. Mabe it will be like that for you and even if it’s not, I won’t care at all.”

”I always thought I wasn’t even bad about dealing with pain, you know? Maybe not up to Jorge-standard, but not bad either.”

”Do me a favor and don’t mention Lorenzo when you’re naked in my kitchen,” Dani winks, “but seriously, this isn’t the same as the pain you get from injuries. Like, masochists usually don’t get off from a headache. So I don’t think you can compare that at all. And I think you’re pretty fine at taking pain from injuries, Mister I’ll let them fix my shoulder without painkillers and of course I can ride with a broken finger.”

”And it won’t be a problem?”

”No, Marc,” Dani puts the knife away for a second, moving to straddle Marc and kiss him, gently, all over his face, “it won’t be a problem. I won’t cross your lines and I will accept them just where they are, I promise.”

”Thank you,” Marc whispers into his neck and Dani really isn’t sure what kind of horrific ideas Marc has about his view of their relationship. _Relationship? Wait._ They need to discuss that, Dani thinks. Because actually… have they made it a relationship? Something official? As in exclusive? He continues cooking hesitantly, Marc seemingly just as lost in thoughts. But with Marc, even the silence feels heavenly.

”Lunch will be ready in a few minutes and seeing you look so beautiful with your hands tied, why don’t we leave it that way and I feed you?”

There’s a flicker of horror on Marc’s face before he controls his expression again and nods hesitantly.

”Okay, we can do that.”

Dani sets the table then, fills his plate and they have lunch with Marc at his feet, being fed bites of chicken and Dani loves this so much, taking care of him, touching him all the time. Running a hand through that soft hair, pressing a peck to his cheek. Everything is just a little better when it’s _Marc_ he does it with.

”Are you full?”

”I think so.”

”I’d love to take a bath with you and maybe relax and watch a movie, would that be okay? We could play a bit after dinner, after all, we’ll have to stay up late tonight.”

”Mhm, sounds nice. Do I get dessert thought?”

Dani chuckles at Marc’s slight pout and then he remembers that he has the _perfect_ dessert hidden in his freezer, something he carefully prepared for them without being sure whether they’d use it. But yeah, this is going to be great.

***

He willingly follows Dani to the freezer, hoping for icecream – and then is left with his mouth hanging open.

”Dani, is that-“

Dani holds the white, well, thingy? up and smirks at him, eyes as evil as ever.

”What do you think it is?”

”Did you really… make an _ice-dildo_?”

Images of Dani flash up in his head, the younger whistling and moving around his kitchen, fiddling with that toilet paper roll and condom to freeze water that will then become a dildo. Marc shakes his head in disbelief.

”So, you want dessert?” Dani peels the plastic from his _ice-sculpture_ and grins up at Marc, “Might soothe your throat a bit after what you’ve just done?”

”You have the craziest ideas, you know that?”

Marc doesn’t wait for Dani’s response, instead dragging him up the stairs and into the bedroom, assuming Dani won’t mind him taking the initiative. He lies down on the mattress and Dani hands the icy thing to him. It’s smaller than Dani’s cock and not that difficult to get into his throat and Marc sees Dani from the corner of his eyes, the smaller man’s pupils dilated and his breath in short puffs.

”Can it, you know,” Marc takes the dildo and holds it up, some drops of water running over his fingers, “can it go _elsewhere_?

”Elsewhere, huh?” Dani chuckles. “Yeah, actually, it could if you hold on to it all the time. Like the ice cubes.

Marc stares at it in fascination, wondering how it would feel.

”Want to try?” Dani is shedding his clothes all over sudden and Marc is distracted by the vision of the older rider’s perfectly toned torso.

”Hello, earth to Marc?” Dani smiles and Marc almost jumps.

”Uh- yeah, yeah, please let’s try.”

”Okay, I have read about it on the internet only, I haven’t done this before, but I think it should be interesting.”

Marc briefly beams at the thought of this being a first for Dani, too. _Finally something we’re discovering together._ Dani motions for him to lie down on his stomach and he willingly does, not even objecting to spreading his legs, Dani kneeling between them.

Dani begins teasing him, dragging the icy tip through Marc’s cleft and circling his hole with it. Marc is shivering and whimpering, not sure whether it feels good or bad.

”Well,” Dani kisses one of cheeks and prods with a finger, entering just the tip, “I guess now comes the fun part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro-tip: If you try to make _that_ dessert... you don't really want people looking into your freezer :/ ;)


	30. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥  
> I'm almost passing out while uploading, so please bear with the mistakes. If they're very atrocious, I'll fix it tomorrow.

”Oh fuck.” There are no words to describe the sensation when Dani pushes the ice into him, thrusting slightly. Absolutely none. Marc can’t tell whether it’s more the surprise or the pain, but he’s shaking and breathing rapidly, everything bordering on being too much.

”Shh, relax, it will feel so good.” Dani leans over him, kisses his ear, makes him shiver even more. Dani had tied him on his stomach, pillow used to raise his ass up a bit. And with his legs tied to a bedpost each, he’s spread and on display, but he can’t even care, because all his mind can focus on is the sting of cold inside of him. Piercing him.

”You’re doing so well, babe.” Dani’s hand takes his cock, strokes him knowingly, always just finding the right rhythm. In the rare moments, where Marc is still capable of thinking, he can’t get over the fact that Dani prepared _this_ at all. “Can I have you? Do you think you can take me?”

Instead of a reply, Marc mewls into the pillows and raises his ass up even more, hoping Dani will get the hint. Of course, the older does. The ice is gone, leaving Marc’s skin numb and moist and Dani’s finger feel so hot when they rub over his cleft, tease his hole. Dani kisses his neck and Marc thinks he’s leaving a bruise. Probably, he should worry about the marks, but then he remembers that he is supposed to be wiith some girl. So the marks will make sense. When Dani thrusts into him, faster than in the morning, he wails, clenching down sharply. Maybe he wasn’t as ready as he thought he was.

***

Dani comes only moments after Marc reaches climax, muscles clamping around him almost painfully. He growls and pants and it takes a bit before his vision stops fading out and his legs carry his weight again. He runs the water in his tub and then sits back down on the bed, Marc still splayed out, even though Dani had unchained his cuffs already. Marc looks gorgeous, tan skin against white sheets, hair ruffled, muscles so very defined. Dani knows they weren’t that built when Marc started MotoGP and it worries him slightly just how much he must have stared at Marc’s body over the years to be able to tell the exact differences to last year or the year before. _You’ve actually grown up next to me._ Dani sits down on the edge of the mattress, tentatively running his fingers over Marc’s back and watching the younger shiver. When he scratches over Marc’s spine, there’s a content little sigh, mostly muffled by the pillow. In his head, Dani is pondering their age difference, eight years seeming rather much suddenly. _You were just a boy…_

”Hey, I’m running us a bath. You’re okay with that?”

”Mhm, don’t stop,” Marc’s voice is still muffled, but Dani understands anyway and keeps up his movements along Marc’s back. The younger sighs contently again and cuddles himself deeper into the sheets and pillows. Dani feels very warm, his eyes kind of watery and his chest too tight. And yeah, there’s also some kind of fluttering in his stomach. Being completely honest, that’s not even the first time he felt it around Marc.

_I love you._

***

Taking a bath with Dani is all the cliché Marc could dream of. And then some. With anybody else, any of his former girls, he’d feel utterly ridiculous like this, soaked in bubbly water, back against Dani’s chest, head on Dani’s shoulder. With Dani, everything about it feels so incredibly good, that he’d rather never leave this bathroom ever again. Dani is still caressing him, much like he did on the bed earlier, gentle fingers running over the skin of Marc’s arms and sides. Every single hair in Marc’s neck is standing at full attention and he’s shivering endlessly despite the warm water. It’s also so very, very delicious, this feeling, that Marc just wants to purr and curl up and stay like this.

He feels a bit drowsy, a bit like he’s still on his afterglow. And under the haze of satisfaction, he thinks about Aragon. Because he doesn’t understand how Dani suddenly came up with that. Maybe now he does? In his mind, he recalls how he went to Dani’s motorhome afterwards, entering without knocking, finding Dani almost naked. He’d been mortified, convinced that he’d ruined their relationship as teammates forever and Dani had been somewhat curt and rough and for the better part of the next season, Marc had thought Dani secretly despised him. But there had been that moment, that instant after Marc had seen the bruise, where he’d walked straight up, his fingers drawn to the dark splotch of skin. _You felt soft. I remember thinking that you felt soft and then realizing that it was a very inappropriate thought around a teammate._ Marc had been too terrified then to even bother with Dani’s reaction. Now, he realizes that Dani had just stood there, not moving an inch, as if he was holding his breath under Marc’s brief touch.

_You didn’t flinch, you didn’t pull away, you just stood there and let me touch you._

***

They watch Pulp Fiction afterwards, cuddled up in Dani’s bed (sheets changed obviously) and Dani is positively surprised by Marc’s choice of movies. He doesn’t watch much of the actual film though, mostly focusing on Marc’s face, mapping more of his facial expressions and smiling at his enthusiasm for the movie. Before they have dinner, Marc wants to call his parents and Dani gives him some privacy. He has texted his own family earlier during the day and doesn’t think he needs to get in touch with anyone else. While he warms up their dinner, he still takes a moment to log into Twitter, reading some of the messages there. He also sees the “Marc and Alex wishes for 2016” photo, probably posted on their behalf by Hector. They both look great, but Dani only has eyes for Marc, smiling fondly when he realizes that it’s actually true – the stunning young man on the picture is his. He can’t help looking into the comments though and he shouldn’t have done that, because the hate makes his insides burn with anger and turns his stomach upside down. _Are you really coping as well as you say you do?_

Marc comes down in boxer briefs and a T-Shirt and Dani stares at him, somehow absolutely blown away by the cuffs and collar, that even though Marc dressed and obviously isn’t playing right now, are still on Marc’s body.

”I- uh- thought I was allowed clothes? If not, I’ll go take them off.”

Marc is half out of the kitchen already when Dani catches him by his wrist, pulling him in for a fiery kiss.

”You look so hot,” Dani whispers before he lets go of Marc, who is now beaming at him.

”And we’re not playing during dinner, so don’t worry.” Dani even remembered to put a pillow on Marc’s chair, because he sure hasn’t missed the younger winces and limps after he’s been treated rough again.

They eat, pasta, and chat about this and that. Marc keeps praising his skills in the kitchen, but Dani isn’t sure that’s not just flattery. And impressing Marc with food is rather simple from all he knows about the younger.

”You’re not leaving tomorrow, right?”

”No. On the second.”

Dani feels cold when he thinks about it.

”What are you doing after?”

”Epiphany with my parents and Alex and then motocross with Raul. Nothing big, not before mid-January.”

Marc shrugs and seems so very casual, while Dani thinks he’s drowning.

”So… do you think you could find an excuse to spend time with me?”

Marc eyes him cautiously, as if he’s not sure Dani isn’t kidding.

”I don’t know. I guess I could. Do you want to?”

_Do I _want_ to? I would kill if that helped matters._

”I think it would be nice. Making most of the time we have until the season starts.”

”Yeah, okay. I’m sure we’ll find a way. Maybe you visit me in Andorra after Epiphany? You could help me pick the right room to turn into a dungeion.”

Marc doesn’t even look like that was a joke and if it wasn’t – well, then Dani will just die from cuteness.

”Now that you mention the playroom… it’s nine, so we’d have a bit more than two hours left to play. You want another challenge?”

”Yes, absolutely.” Marc nods, absolutely beaming again.

”Are you really sure? Because I think you are kind of sore.”

”Mhm, I’m sure. Just don’t make me sit on that horse again, please?”

***

They go upstairs together and Dani walks straight into the playroom, Marc following right behind him and immediately taking his position on the pillow. He knees there and waits for Dani to say something, but Dani just stands there, smirk growing more evil by the second, staring at him. Marc doesn’t know what he’s done, but he’s sure he missed something. 

”You know, you’ve forgotten one of your most fundamental rules.” Dani’s voice sounds menacing and Marc suddenly realizes. The clothes. _Fuck._ He feels the shame, feels the redness creep over his face.

”I’m sorry, Dani,” he barely brings out the whisper, his eyes watery because of the mix of anger, shame and fear that’s dwelling up inside him now.

”You will go to the guestroom and put these clothes back and then you will crawl back here and kneel in the corner, face right against the wall. I need to calm down first.”

Marc gulps, audibly. Because that’s new, especially the controlled way in which Dani was speaking. He obeys all commands without hesitation, finding himself nose against the wall with shaky thighs, Dani nowhere to be seen. This nervous anticipation, so very much like the feeling before a start, this is perfection and horror at the same time. Marc wonders whether he’ll be aroused by starts next season, but then he remembers Dani’s mention of headaches not being arousing. Still, a part of him doesn’t understand what he’s doing here, why he’s doing it. Much less why it’s leaving him with an already half-hard cock again. If there’s anyone he trusts enough to figure it out with, it’s Dani though and that thought scares him again, because where does that come from? That suddenly endless trust? Sure, Dani has been his childhood hero – but now?

”Turn around,” Dani’s harsh voice interrupts his thoughts and Marc is quick to shuffle around, keeping his head lowered. Just in case.

”Since you have broken one of your rules, you’re forcing me to punish you. I don’t like the idea of it, not tonight, but you’re not leaving me a choice.”

Marc cringes at the thought of having disappointed Dani, possibly having ruined the older man’s plans for tonight.

”You won’t come this year anymore. Maybe, when you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a chance for an orgasm before we go to bed, but this session won’t have one for you. And just so you really regret that, I want you on the bed now, in your new punishment position.”

Marc crawls to the bed, not having received permission to stand up. And he puts himself on display, holding his ankles up behind his head. He’s frowning and certainly deep red, but he’s also very aware that backtalking Dani now wouldn’t end well.

”Very nice,” Dani growls, sitting down behind him and fuck, Dani is holding that vibrator again.

***

Teasing Marc is wonderful and Dani loves this punishment, Marc squirming and swearing and begging to be allowed to come, while he holds the vibrator against him, just until he feels him go rigid – and then takes it back. And Dani does it again and again, until Marc is thrashing around, reduced to a begging and sobbing mess. When he finally decides that it’s been enough and allows Marc to lie down, the younger’s chest is heaving rapidly and he’s obviously struggling.

”Back on your knees, in the middle of the bed,” Dani wills his voice to stay firm and watches Marc fight to get his muscles to obey. The younger finds his position and seems to have an idea where this is going, mouth open already. 

”No, you don’t deserve that right now.” Dani reaches for the side table, grabbing the ball gag. Marc looks shell-shocked when he pushes it into his mouth and fastens the straps. But Dani isn’t quite done and attaches Marc’s wrist cuffs to each other behind his back.

”Gorgeous,” he mumbles, taking a step back to marvel Marc for a moment. The younger rider breathes hastily again, eyes widened from nervousness.

Dani jerks himself off, kneeling opposite Marc and coming over his face. Marc’s eyes get impossibly dark while he watches him, pupils completely dilated. Dani loves the vision, Marc with white streaks running down his cheeks and chin, drooling from the ball gag and jerking his hips forward into empty air.

”Well, and to finish this round,” Dani takes away the ball gag, “I think we’ll work on your position a little again. Get on your pillow.”

Marc obeys, but he flinches visibly when Dani returns with a cane and then asks him to take out his belt. Still, Marc does as he’s told, holding Dani’s belt up with shaky fingers. Dani allows himself a moment to lean down and devour Marc, tongue pushing into the younger man’s throat greedily, thumb smearing a bit of his come down Marc’s cheek.

He sighs when he steps back, somehow not ready himself for the cruelty to come, but then Marc is kneeling there so confidently, looking so strong, so sure, so trusting – how could Dani deny him what he so obviously craves? He solemnly places the cane over Marc’s palms and steps around, taking a deep breath.

”We’ll make it eight today. As long as the cane stays up, I’m using the belt. If it falls, I deliver the rest with the cane. I want you to count. Do you understand everything?”

”Yes, please.”

_Oh my god. Did you just basically plead for this?_

Dani gulps before he begins, seeing the slight shiver in Marc’s back, the younger immediately straightening up again.

And this time, under Dani’s proud and amazed eyes, Marc makes it to seven, leading to only one mark with the cane. Sure, he cried and wailed, but he also counted, not making a single mistake. And although he’s covered in sweat from the exhaustion and his muscles shake, he still looks strong. Dani stares at Marc’s ass, bruised and newly reddened, defined welts visible. _I never, really never, expected this to happen._

***

Dani massages him with that cooling gel again and Marc enjoys every second. They don’t talk right now and Marc thinks that’s just fine, the situation not needing any words. He can see the pride in Dani’s eyes and it’s making him beam and that’s all they need to know.

”Want to watch the fireworks in the living room or in the bedroom?”

”Bedroom,” Marc whispers, pressing a kiss to Dani’s temple.

Dani takes him there, steadying him on the way. Marc watches as Dani carelessly drops all sheets, covers and pillows in front of the floor length windows.

”Can you kind of sit? Maybe a bit sideways?”

Dani looks concerned, probably he saw Marc’s wince. Marc nods now, sinking down and shuffling for a comfortable position.

”Okay,” Dani puts the leash down, “I’ll be right back.”

Marc is left by himself, eyes trained on the nightly city in front of him, bright lights under a black sky, occasional fireworks blowing up already. _Not the way I thought this would end – but a very good one at that._ He lets the last season pass again, remembers all the unnecessary pain it has brought along and in this very moment, none of it matters and that’s simply amazing. Because four weeks ago, he thought he’d never learn to deal with it. But if winning one of his heroes completely means he had to lose the other completely first, that’s alright with him – because at the end of the day, Dani has always been his favorite anyway.

”Hey, babe,” Dani’s voice makes him jerk his head around, “what were you thinking about?”

Dani sits down next to him, handing him a glass of champagne and Marc shrugs. “Nothing important.”

They stare outside and Marc feels his heart clench and his stomach flutter. Dani puts an arm around his shoulder and his head drops to Dani’s shoulder on instinct, everything feeling as if it’s never been different before. They don’t look at clocks, there’s not countdown, they simply wait until the fireworks light up the sky and the church bells start ringing, before they simultaneously clink their glasses.

”To a better 2016,” he whispers into Dani’s ear and Dani pulls him into a full hug now, some of the champagne spilling onto their heap of sheets and pillows.

”Same to you, babe.”


	31. Forever's gonna start tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really had to force myself to write today, so drained right now. But I made it, even though it's shorter than normal and I hope it's still an okay-chapter to read. Very sappy, I'd think. Enjoy ♥

They never even finish their champagne, glasses ending up forgotten on the floor as Dani pulls him into a gentle kiss and pushes him down on their makeshift _bed_ of cushions and blankets. The kiss feels different from any other they’ve exchanged, at least to Marc it does. There’s something so much more tender, so fragile, about the way Dani is doing this. His tongue barely touches Marc’s lips, wordlessly asking for permission, which Marc grants with a soft sigh, his thighs wrapping around Dani’s waist and pulling the other closer, ever so much closer, fabric of Dani’s clothes rubbing against his skin.

Dani kisses a line down from his cheek to his neck and Marc holds his breath, hands tugging on Dani’s shirt impatiently and hips raised, clinging to Dani’s waist. To take the pressure of his sore skin, sure, but also because he wants to cling to Dani, hold onto him and never let go.

”Marc,” Dani looks up at him, suddenly so serious that it makes Marc’s heart freeze a little, “is it okay if we skip playing? I just-“ He sees Dani inhale sharply and then the older evades his gaze, leaving Marc confused, “I think I just can’t right now, I just want to – I think we should-“

Somehow, Marc has the feeling this is one of _those_ talks and it’s about to break his heart, everything feeling sort of like an out of body experience.

”Dani, what’s wrong?” He reaches out, hesitates, doesn’t know if he’s allowed to touch and still can’t resist. So his fingers run over Dani’s biceps, feel the other shiver and outside, the fireworks are slowly seizing.

”I just want to make love to you, okay? No games, no nothing, just… feel you.”

”I-“ Now, Marc is speechless. That’s unexpected. And nothing anyone ever said to him. And it’s beautiful, being desired as simply as this. “Yeah, okay, no games, just sex.”

He wraps himself around Dani, who’s looking so lost and insecure and Marc holds him tight, kisses his neck, until Dani seemingly finds his courage back and pushes him back down into the pillows. “Let me make this good for you, okay? I don’t want you to hurt again.”

Marc nods reluctantly, not sure there’s any way they will manage that. Truth to be told, he _is_ really sore.

But then Dani just keeps kissing him, everywhere, until his entire body has been covered in kitten licks and nibbles and Marc is shivering from head to toe, his hands clutching to Dani’s shoulders tightly. He has no idea how long exactly they just make out, alternating between sloppy kisses and Dani caressing him, all of their movements slow, careful. The usual eagerness and passion replaced with endless gentleness and patience. Instead of swears and moans, only soft whimpers and the sounds of their kisses. Time blurs, Marc’s vision blurs, Marc’s mind starts floating and then, Dani is suddenly leaning back. Marc feel bereft at the loss of touch.

”I’ll be right back with you.”

Dani points towards the nightstand and Marc _understands_. He nods absentmindedly, rolling onto his stomach and looking out of the window, right into the dark. Only very occasional fireworks still interrupt the silence, flashing up colorfully in the sky. _2016\. Another year. Another season. And well, this will be a different one. Very different._

He shivers when Dani’s hands are suddenly on his back, Dani’s mouth hovering over his spine.

”Stay like this, okay? It will be easier.”

Usually, Marc would prefer to see Dani – but right now, he feels so perfect and also, there’s no need to watch. Just knowing it’s Dani he’s feeling is enough. Dani’s hands map his upper body, not really massaging, rather discovering. He feels Dani’s fingertips ghost over the little scars he has there, feels Dani lick along his vertebrae and as soon as Dani gets close to his lower back with his ministrations, Marc’s legs fall open shamelessly.

He is quietly whimpering into the pillow while Dani keeps up the same gentle, teasing movements forever. The lube is cold and makes him wince, Dani quick to apologize and kiss his neck as a distraction, while a first finger breaches him. It’s not as bad as this morning, maybe he’s still lose from everything they did over the day? The second finger needs a sharp breath and some twisting of the sheets between his fingers. Dani senses it though and kisses him again, his neck, his shoulder, his ears. And with Dani’s mouth latching on his throat, Marc is just about distracted enough not to notice the third finger earning its way.

Dani finds his prostate, rubs is mercilessly until he’s constantly whimpering into the pillow, on long string of senseless little noises. Dani was right, he _is_ making this good for Marc. “Sorry,” the older rider whispers against his neck, hand withdrawing between his cheeks. The loss makes Marc feel open, vulnerable, cold, but he trusts Dani to be back soon enough. Behind him, he hears the rustling of a condom wrapper being torn open – and actually…

”Do we really need those?”

Dani doesn’t reply and that worries Marc enough to make his heart plummet. He hesitantly looks over his shoulder, finding Dani kneeling between his spread leg, condom dropped already and staring.

”Dani? I’m sorry. Just use it. It was a dumb idea.”

Marc reaches behind himself, trying to pet Dani’s arm.

”No. Not dumb… I’m tested… I know I’m clean. I guess, so do you. So… you’re really serious about this?”

”Please, Dani,” Marc looks back again, smiles encouragingly and hopes for the best.

”Okay.”

Marc’s head is back in the pillows, lips curved in a smile. The condom stays discarded and Dani blankets him, thick cock nudging his entrance.

”You will be the end of me, you know that?” Dani hisses as he pushes in, Marc’s knuckles going white and his body, despite the pain and the exhaustion, pulling Dani in willingly.

Dani laces their fingers, holding them next to Marc’s head while he picks up some pace in his thrusts and Marc thinks they haven’t exactly fucked like this, so languidly, almost as if it wasn’t about release but just about being close to each other. Dani’s mouth is probably leaving Marc’s all over his neck and he couldn’t care less. With his eyes still on the starry sky, he lets Dani take him away, straight into oblivion.

Before tonight, he’d never have thought he’d say that his orgasm didn’t matter, but tonight it really doesn’t. He comes, yes, from Dani’s hand gently coaxing him over the edge, but the feeling that counts, that he’ll never forget, is that of Dani, just Dani, inside of him, spilling hot and with a breathily whispered _Marc_. That’s a memory for a lifetime.

While he stays face first on their mountain of blankets, waiting for Dani to return with a washcloth, he sees the window in front of them fogged and in a silly mood, he draws a little heart. Vaguely, he registers Dani wiping him clean and helping him onto the mattress, cover spread over them instantly. And Dani scoots closer, an arm around Marc’s waist and face on Marc’s shoulder.

”You can’t leave, you now?”

”I wish I wouldn’t have to.”

”Do you remember Faster?”

”Yes. God, I was so sick on that plane.”

”Yeah, you were.” Dani chuckles and Marc swats his arm lightly.

”Remember that commercial at the gas station? That was so much fun.” They share giggles over the memories and then Marc continues, “We always had so much fun together. Was it like that with your previous teammates?”

”Honestly?” Marc nods against Dani’s head. “No. Never. You’ve been different. Or things with you. Almost from the start.”

Marc’s heart does another little flip. _Seriously, Pedrosa._

”Are you gay?”

”What?” Dani sounds amused now and Marc squeezes his hand.

”You could be bi?”

”Okay, yes. Well, I’m mostly gay, I’d say. I see the occasional girl that kind of, you know, turns me on, but overall, it’s more guys.”

”Does anyone know?”

”My family.”

Marc almost chokes. Somehow, that wasn’t what he expected.

”They do?”

”Yeah. Never been an issue.”

”We’ll have to talk to my famlily, too, at one point at least. Right?”

”I don’t know. Not because of me. If you tell them, than you do it because of you. I will accept hiding, too. Not like we don’t have to do that anyway.”

”Yeah. But it will be even more complicated. I- one day we’ll tell them, I think. Then we have it at least a bit easier.”

”Your mom is going to kill me with her bare hands,” Dani chuckles against his neck. “Seducing her baby and slimming her chance of having grandkids.”

_Yeah. Kids. Oh._

”You don’t want kids someday?” Marc can hear his own voice get hoarse, lump building in his throat.

”Hey, sorry, that’s not… It’s way too early for us to have that talk. I didn’t mean it that way, I swear. But I think it’s the first thing my mom complained about when I told her.”

Marc can’t help the relieved sigh that falls from his mouth and Dani chuckles into his neck.

”Want to hear something kind of funny?”

Marc nods. Under the covers, he finds Dani’s hands and laces their fingers in front of his chest. _Feel my heart beat? It’s so fast because of you._

”Okay,” Dani whispers into his ear now, “I’ve never ever fucked anyone without a condom before. And it felt amazing.”

Marc feels his cheeks heat up and a wave of heat rushes over him, spent cock twitching at Dani’s words.

”Wow.” Marc can’t find any other word, no matter how much he tries.

”And one day, one day I’ll make you come just from that, just from fucking you.” Dani is growling again.

”I’m sure you will,” Marc shivers at the thought, “But not tonight. I’m so wrung out now.”

”Nah, not tonight.”

They’re both silent for a moment, until eventually Dani turns a bit, pressing a kiss to Marc’s cheek.

”You’re okay, right? Even after that season?”

Marc lets the words sink in for a moment, emotions a whirlwind, between the unpleasant memories and the pure joy that Dani cares.

”I’m not sure,” he mumbles – and it’s the truth, “But with you I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super cheesy title from _Total eclipse of the heart_ , Jill Andrews/Bonnie Tyler


	32. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no sex tonight, I hope you're not too disappointed. But as the end of this implies, the next chapter will be "back to regular programme" then ;) 
> 
> Thank you all for the great support on this one, especially the lovely comments! I don't think I'd have the motivations to update this so frequently and to continue for so many chapters if it wasn't for your kind words. ♥

He wakes up with Marc in his arm, streaks of black hair tickling his nose. _Start the year as you plan to continue, huh?_ Dani thinks he’s probably grinning like a Cheshire cat. _No idea how this is supposed to work, but with you… I wouldn’t even be surprised if you’d find a way. You’ve been so unbelievable before, why wouldn’t you be now?_ Dani stares at Marc’s face, fingers running over morning stubble. Sometimes, he wonders how these things feel for Marc, stubble and firm chests. For Dani, when he first started dating guys, it had been a curious thing, occasionally catching him by surprise when he was lazily making out with his partner. Marc has never shown a single moment of confusion about it though. He wonders whether it’s a difference in their generations? The ease with which Marc accepts his newfound sexuality is irritating for Dani at times, makes him wonder whether the big freak out will just happen later. For now though, there are now signs.

”Hey, morning.” A sleepy Marc begins stretching in his hold, beaming as soon as he’s blinking his eyes open. “Happy New Year.”

”Happy New Year to you, too.” Dani leans down for a kiss, Marc’s hands immediately in his hair, holding his head in place. There’s no pressure behind the kiss, no urgency, both of them still drained from the past days it seems.

”So, I thought we could go for a run? Do something productive for a change and then have breakfast?”

”You think we’ll get away with it? People might see.” Marc looks uncertain and Dani _knows_ , it could backfire epically.

”No risk, no fun? I don’t think anything would happen though, people are more private here and the sport isn’t that popular in Switzerland, so it’s not like everybody would recognize us. And then, it’s only eight and New Year’s, so there won’t be many people at all.”

”Okay,” Marc nods and smiles and laces their hands, “then let’s do it.”

***

It’s weird, Marc thinks, that they’ve never really done this before. They could have, all the time, when they’re at tracks and stuff. But then, he usually goes with Alex then and Dani – well, he doesn’t even know. Still. Somehow, he thinks they’ve wasted a lot of time and chances to get to know each other better. And running with Dani is fun, their speed matching nicely. His fears about getting caught together are soon mellowed, the only person they see until they’re in the middle of the wood is an elderly woman with a small dog and she didn’t look like she had any idea who they were.

”Are you okay? Not too sore?”

Dani’s eyes are so full of concern, as if he’s still kind of sorry for hurting him at all. Marc doesn’t understand that, at least not yet, as he feels is part of their relationship and just normal.

”No, it’s okay. I mean, the bruises are throbbing a fair bit, but when you fall off the bike, it’s no different the next day.”

”Sure. I keep forgetting that I’m with someone who has the same job as me, you know?”

”Yeah, it’s weird, isn’t it? I never expected that to be a possibility, I mean, Ana is nice, but-“

”Hey, don’t make me jealous!” Dani swats his arm.

”Aw, don’t be. But it’s nice, you know? Someone from the paddock? At least, you’ll never complain about how much I work or that I have another event to attend. You won’t complain about me being away every weekend and not being able to attend all kinds of family events. You won’t even yell at me for not coming to some friend’s wedding with you and you won’t think I don’t love you just because I don’t cancel a race for you.”

Marc shudders, the memories of one his previous girlfriend’s rants flashing up and by the way Dani grins at him now, the older knows exactly what Marc means.

”See? I come with a lot of advantages,” Dani says with a dirty grin and this time, it’s Marc’s turn to swat. He chooses Dani’s ass though, loving the feel of firm cheeks after his hand and possibly letting it linger for a moment.

”Wrong way around? Shouldn’t I be spanking you?”

”Well, maybe I could be flexible when it comes to that?”

_Oh fuck. What have I just suggested to you?_ Alarms ring in Marc’s head.

”Hm… I will consider it then.”

_What?_

***

Marc probably hadn’t expected him to be not completely opposed to switching and It makes Dani chuckle, the obvious blush spreading over Marc’s face and the way he readjusts his running shorts. _You’re intrigued, I assume._

”When we get back, we’ll shower and then have breakfast and then I should call my parents and Eric, is that okay?”

Dani has turned on the way that leads out of the woods again, thinking that about an hour is pretty good exercise for this morning.

”Yeah, okay, I’ll give my family a call, too.”

”You should do something on twitter, I think.”

”What? Why?”

”Well, you usually post there quite frequently. Won’t it look weird if there’s nothing on such a day?”

”Mhm, yeah. I’ll send a message to Hector, he can upload some quote and a greeting. That’ll be enough.” They continue their way, Dani’s street in sight again now. “Oh and Dani?”

”Yeah?”

”Are you visiting? After epiphany? I would tell my family then, because I thought I’d be in Cervera until we go to Ponts. So if you want to visit, I’d head to Andorra on the seventh.”

_Have we become that inseparable so quickly? If you’d been anyone else, I’d have called you clingy by now and as it is, I’m almost about to ask if we can meet on the night of the sixth already._

”Yeah, okay. I’ll come to your place on the seventh then.” Dani follows Marc’s lead now, the younger taking the run with surprising ease again, apparently not bothered by pain one bit. “And Marc?”

”What?” The younger looks at him over his shoulder, all smiling and pretty and ruffled. Dani could fuck him right in the hallway, he thinks. But for now… he has something else on his mind.

”Were you serious about the dungeon?”

He smiles at the flushing face and catches up with Marc again.

”I- kind of? Do you think it’s too early?”

”I don’t know. Are you, I mean…” _Dani Pedrosa, get a grip._ “You are sure, about us, right?”

”Yes, yes I am.”

”Then I don’t think it’s too early at all. But you’ll need to find a great reason to explain to your family why there’s a locked room.”

Marc blushes even more at that and Dani finds it adorable. He stops the teasing though, because they’re back on his doorstep, both breathing heavily and sweaty, but Dani also very content and thoroughly awake. He thinks it’s similar for Marc. Their bodies need the exercise after all.

***

They go with separate showers, which is reasonable, Marc thinks, considering that he’s starving and would love to get to breakfast soon. They talk about this and that while they eat their cereal and he doesn’t miss how Dani’s eyes keep gazing over the collar and the cuffs. As if he can’t believe Marc is wearing them without discussion, even when they don’t play and he’s somewhat dressed. Not that boxers and a T-Shirt make a full outfit. What he hasn’t really considered the past days is how warm Dani’s place is, the heating apparently on a rather high setting. _I wouldn’t even be surprised if you’d done that for me so that your naked lover doesn’t freeze to death._

His parents are a bit… inquiring?... when he tells them about leaving for Andorra. He’s not sure they buy the “I need some time by myself” and to be honest, it would be the first time Marc ever needed that. But he can’t change it right now; he doesn’t really see another way. He doesn’t want to go without Dani for so long and he doesn’t want to tell his parents yet. That’s definitely too soon. Hector promises to take care of a few updates to make things look as always and Hector, bless him, doesn’t ask for reasons. So Marc walks back downstairs, whistling happily and beaming, finding an equally beaming Dani in the kitchen, finishing some dishes.

”So… I’m done.” Marc walks up behind the smaller, arms going around the slim waist. “And you’re dresses in all black again. Anything you want to tell me with that?” Marc presses his lips to Dani’s ears and feels the other shudder in his hold.

”Mhm, maybe. Only if you’re up for it though.”

”I’d never decline such an offer,” Marc breathes the words against Dani’s neck and lets his hands roam free under the front of Dani’s shirt, the smaller not trying to stop him. His skin is so soft, so smooth and Marc loves tracing the lines of his abs, one by one.

”Well, then we should probably go upstairs.”

Dani’s voice is a bit hoarse and he steps away now, adjusting his pants slightly. Marc can’t help chuckling at the image.

”Yes, please,” Marc says with his eyes gazing at the floor, the situation immediately pushing him into character and it’s doing things to him, being so submissive to Dani.

”I think this should be our last session for the time being, so why don’t you get into the guest bath and prepare for a final examination?” Dani is back in his role, too, voice dark and threatening, eyes predatory again. Marc shivers under Dani’s gaze, cock twitching from Dani’s voice and the tasks at hand.

”Yes, Dani.” He whispers, cheeks blushing. “Please be strict with me.”

He couldn’t quite say where that came from, but suddenly, he yearns for Dani to be his most controlling, most demanding one more time. Because Marc wants to take a lasting memory with him. And preferably, that includes marks that he’ll still feel in a few days.

”I will be,” Dani growls right into his ear, pinning him against the kitchen door, sending thousands of little sparks down Marc’s spine. “If that’s what you need, I’ll give it to you.”


	33. Final Exam (I/II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well. I'll try not to care so much :) Thanks to those who are sticking with me through all of this, I love you so much and you've made me incredibly happy with your kindness ♥ The time you take to let me know what you think is so very appreciated, I can't tell you enough!

_…and you won’t think I don’t love you just because I don’t cancel a race for you._ Dani isn’t sure Marc noticed what he said there. And it might not mean a thing. Still… _…won’t think I don’t love you_. So Marc loves him? The butterflies in Dani’s stomach have been tap dancing ever since Marc said it and he can’t stop feeling giddy and shaky, not even while he picks out the things they will need for their playtime.

And then the _Please be strict with me_ , Dani almost growls over the memory. How is he supposed to keep a clear head when Marc says things like _that_?

_You’re absolutely unbelievable._

In his head, he runs through all the things he’d like to do to Marc and tries to pick what they could do today, not wanting to overdo anything right now. Maybe a little repeat of what Marc learned so far would suffice? They’ll definitely have to talk about extending the rules. And probably discuss the collar. And Dani is really tempted to extend everything past lunch and then just have an afternoon to relax and a night to remember. And then he hears the door of the guestroom and has to stop in his tracks, settling in his leather armchair.

Obediently as ever, Marc stops in the doorframe, eyes lowered.

”Come over here and get on your knees.”

***

Marc’s heart is pounding in his chest, the nervousness not any less, even if this is the second inspection. It’s still Dani and it’s still his absolute need to please and he still is uncomfortable exposing himself like this. Dani lets him open his mouth again, fingers thrusting in sharply. Marc gags, though not as bad as the first time. At least, no tears. He is busy calming his breathing while Dani is reaching for a pair of those stupid gloves already. The sight is alone to make Marc’s stomach turn around.

”Turn around, face down and then spread for me.”

His fingers tremble when he reaches back, holding himself open hesitantly. He’s sure he’s dark red now and he squeezes his eyes shut. He hears Dani settle behind him, then the touch of rubber on his skin.

”Mhm, those welts really suit you,” Dani mumbles, then fondling with his balls and running along his crack. Marc sucks in a sharp breath, the touch making his cock jump to attention but also making him clench his muscles in an attempt prevent the inevitable. The intrusion never happens though, instead he hears Dani sigh disappointedly. The sound makes Marc’s blood freeze. _What did I do?_

”It seems you rushed your shaving. Well, that is inacceptable.” Dani is stepping back and Marc vaguely hears the sound of the gloves being taken off. His eyes are full of tears, because he thinks he hasn’t let Dani down like this before. At least, not often. And it’s a terrible feeling, not being enough, failing a task, one he could never deal with very well.

”Get up and go back to the bathroom. You have fifteen minutes to fix that and then we will try I again. And don’t think you won’t be punished, I’ll certainly get back to it.”

Dani’s voice is neutral, almost cold and it makes Marc choke. While he gets up, his legs are shaky already and by the time he’s leaving the playroom, he’s having difficulties not to cry out loud. Which he does first thing as he reaches the bathroom. _Fuck. How did you get so deep into my head, so far under my skin? How can you do this to me?_

***

Dani hears the sobbing, but he can’t do anything about it. This is a lesson Marc has to learn and Dani has no doubt the younger will learn. Although right now, Dani’s heart is breaking over the sounds. He’s glad when they’re replace by the sound of the running shower.

When Marc appears in the doorframe again, hair damp and smelling all fresh, Dani has to resist the urge to wrap him in a hug and tell him it’s okay. Those red-rimmed eyes, the bitten lip again, it’s really making it difficult to be a strict punishment. _But you want me to be and I’ll try my best, because you deserve nothing less._

Dani takes a last deep breath. “Okay, let’s start this again. We can skip your mouth, so get into position and spread for me again.”

Before he moves behind Marc, he kneels next to his head for a second, bending down to whisper into his ear. “Please, you have to believe me that it’s just for the game. It was a task. It doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re gorgeous with some hair there; I couldn’t care less to be honest. But it was a task and you failed it, so you’ll be punished. But one of the reasons you have tasks is so you sometimes fail them and it doesn’t mean I love you any less. Do you understand?”

”Yes.” Marc’s voice is shaky and seems younger than normal, but he seems to have caught himself enough for Dani to continue. This time, Marc has prepared perfectly and Dani hums approvingly, seeing the relieved shuddering of Marc under him. When he pushes into Marc’s hole, stretching him rougher than necessary, he hears the wince, but overall Marc is taking everything really well. He stays in position and doesn’t say a thing, only hisses occasionally.

”Get up and show me your cock.” Dani steps in front of Marc and waits, dropping to his knees in front of the taller as soon as Marc is on his feet again. He’s surprised to find Marc so hard, he would have thought the distress earlier would have a worse effect. As it is, he happily runs a finger along Marc’s shaft and revels in the whimper that causes. 

”Well, you’ve passed,” Dani says while he gets up, “but only on the second attempt. I have to think about your punishment and while I do that,” he reaches for the ballgag and the clamps, both waiting readily at hand, “you will wear this and kneel in the corner.”

***

The pain of the clamps, connected to his collar much like on the picture Dani sent him, is almost unbearable at first. The sting fades into a throbbing after a while though, leaving room for Marc to sink while he keeps his eyes on the floor in front of him. Dani has tied his hands on his back and his feet are connected by one of the shortest chains and connected to his wrists, so he really has no room to move and can only stay crouched up in the corner. Under him, a small puddle of drool is forming, making him blush.

_…doesn’t mean I love you any less._ Marc shudders. Has Dani even noticed what he said there?

In many ways, waiting for a punishment is worse than the actual thing. Marc feels the nervousness in his veins rise by the second and it seems that time simply isn’t passing at all. In his head, he runs through countless scenarios of what Dani might come up with, but he really doesn’t have a clue.

”Well, I think I have an idea.” Dani’s voice, suddenly right next to him, startles him. “I’ll untie your hands and then you’ll crawl along.”

Dani does as he said he would and then attaches the leash to Marc’s collar, leading him through the room like a dog. It’s only making Marc’s cheeks redder.

”Sit down, right under the chain.” Dani takes him to the corner of the room and waits until he is sitting. Marc feels and hears his blood rush, mix of fear and anticipation making him dizzy.

”I will just tie your hands real quick” Marc hears the click of the cuffs being attached to each other, “and now you need to lie down on your back.” He follows the instructions. “I will wrap this around your balls,” Dani ties a piece of rope around him, the feeling new, but so far, not painful.

Then however, Dani is attaching the rope to the chain and Marc has an idea where this might be going, one he doesn’t like one bit. He whines into the ballgag, but Dani only raises an eyebrow and that’s enough to make him fall silent.

”See, now I can pull up the chain and you’ll just have to lift your ass a little to accommodate. It won’t even be bad in the beginning,” Dani is beginning to pull already and since the pull on his balls sends a sharp pain through his body, Marc obediently raises his ass, “but think about it. The longer I keep you like this, the more your thighs will burn and tremble and then you’ll try to support your weight with your hands, but they’re useless. And then you’ll have to lower yourself and it will hurt. But when you force yourself back up, your muscles will give in.”

Dani says it as neutrally as if he was reading a recipe for French toast. Marc bites into the gag and forces himself to take a couple of deep breath through his nose. _Fuck._

***

Dani watches his work with a satisfied grin. It seems a somewhat high price for a minor detail that Marc had failed, but then Marc had asked for strict and that’s what he is getting now. And the sight… Dani sits down and marvels the image in front of him, Marc’s body taut, muscles rigid, face frowning in concentration. And wearing the collar and leash, nipple clamps still attached, too. For now, he has no problem holding his middle high enough so that there’s no pull on his balls. But Dani knows that will change. He loves seeing Marc with that ballgag, loves the small sounds of discomfort he lets out already. And overall, Dani just loves everything about this, as Marc looks absolutely gorgeous. He checks his watch, decides that fifteen minutes should be fair and then he waits.

After a while, Marc’s thighs begin to tremble and then the squirming starts. The futile attempts to reach out with his hands. Then, he alternates between lowering himself and whimpering in pain and holding himself up on shaking legs. His head is thrashing now and his breathing labored and his skin is glistening with sweat. _Gorgeous._ Dani keeps an eyes on Marc’s fingers, not sure the younger will manage the whole fifteen minutes. There could be snapping any second. Ultimately though, Marc once again surprises him with his strength and after fifteen minutes, there’s a small puddle of drool next to Marc’s head and a constant sound of pained whining, but Marc hasn’t asked for him to stop.

He unties the rope quickly, not even overly surprised that Marc is still hard as a rock and then wraps him in a hug while he takes the gag off.

”That was amazing, so brave,” he rubs over Marc’s back, waiting for the harsh breathing to go back to normal, “I’m so proud of you.”

He kisses Marc, deeply, fiery, swallowing the younger rider’s desperate wail when he takes off the clamps now. Marc sags against him, legs trembling and Dani allows him a moment of recovery, hand running through Marc’s hair and the kiss down to being gentle now, tender. When he thinks Marc can stand on his feet by himself again, Dani pulls away and steps back, eyeing Marc carefully.

”Are you okay?”

***

Okay isn’t even close to how he feels. Somehow, going through that feels so good right now, relief still washing over Marc after being released. He has taken his punishment in stride and Dani is proud of him now, so everything is settled and that makes Marc feel at ease with the world.

”Yes, I’m good.”

”Well, since you took that really well, I’ll give you a small reward before lunch.” Dani moves to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Come over my knee!”

Marc looks at Dani, probably like a deer in headlights. _Didn’t you say reward?_

”I won’t have to ask you twice, will I?”

Marc is quick to crawl over to Dani, settling over Dani’s knees. The fabric of Dani’s pants feels good against Marc’s cock, the friction a nice touch.

”We’ve mostly done spanking as punishment until now or in order to teach you something and I’d like to show you that it can feel good, too. Just relax.”

_Just relax._ That’s not the easiest task when you’re over your lover’s knee, ass exposed and knowing you’ll hurt any second now.

It turns out Dani is right, this _is_ very different to the spankings Marc received before. Sure, the slaps, delivered by Dani’s bare hand, sting and hurt as always. Maybe hurt more than before even as they hit bruised skin. But between delivering the hits, Dani’s fingers take time to spread Marc’s cheeks and play with his hole and they sometimes reach for his throbbing cock, jerking him gently and fondling his balls. The sensations are intense and it’s made so special because it’s entirely unpredictable. One second, he cries out in pain, the next he’s mewling with pleasure. His head is spinning from the attempts to divide between the two feelings and ultimately, everything blends into one, Marc’s vision getting blurred and his thoughts swept away.

”Come for me, babe, let go.” Dani jerks him with one hand and keeps spanking him with the other and Marc falls over the edge with a strangled cry.

He doesn’t know how long Dani lets him rest, hanging over Dani’s legs and just gasping for air while his brain seems to be deep fried. _So fucking good._ Dani has one hand tangled in his hair, toying with it and making the Marc shiver, while the other hand rests on his back, the touch reassuring. 

”Are you good?”

Marc just nods, not sure he remembers how to speak yet.

”Use your words.”

”Yes,” Marc feels strained, forming words a true effort right now, “that was amazing.”

”You think you’re fit enough to come down for lunch with me? We’ll finish your exam after lunch then.”

_There’s more?_ Marc isn’t sure if he’s more scared or excited about that.

”Yeah, food sounds good.”

”Don’t be happy too soon, I don’t think you’ll be joining me at the table for this meal.”

_Bastard. But at least, you’re my bastard._


	34. Final Exam (II/II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still not quite back to good form. But this one still ended up pretty long. Hope you'll enjoy ♥ And thank you for making my day with your feedback :)

Dani takes him downstairs by the leash, but he lets him walk. On the stairs, Marc feels woozy, the afterglow not fully gone and his bottom on fire. _What are you doing to me?_ Sometimes, he remembers the completely surreal situation he’s in, the alarm in his brain blaring at him, reminding him that he’s naked, in Dani’s house, walking on a leash and with bruises from being spanked over Dani’s knee. And if he summarizes it like that, it’s just entirely impossible. _Cannot be happening, right?_ Only, it hurts too much to be a dream.

”So, I’ll fix us a quick salad and since I assume you won’t like to sit on a chair,” Dani gives him his dirtiest grin and Marc glares, but bites back the retort, “I think you’ll look nice standing in that corner over there. Face against the wall please.”

Marc trots towards the dining room wall Dani is pointing at, head hanging low. Somehow, he feels this isn’t fair. After all, he’d been good throughout the spanking so he doesn’t see why he’s being punished and not allowed to join Dani.

”I can see you pouting even with your back towards me,” Dani says behind him, voice annoyingly cheery, “Stop it, babe. You’ll have to get used to these things. Sometimes I’ll do it just because I can.”

Deep down, Marc knows that Dani is right – but that only makes things worse. His cheeks, now pressed against the cool walls, heat up again and he feels tears prickling behind his eyes. He hates it when Dani is treating him this way, when he’s just ignoring him and he hates that Dani is always right and what he probably hates most, is that he actually asked for this and that his highly traitorous cock is twitching again and enjoying this way too much. _You really are a bastard._ Marc grits his teeth.

In the background, he hears the sounds of Dani working in the kitchen. Drawers being pulled open, cabinets closing, vegetables being chopped. There’s something frying, probably some chicken or fish. Dani is whistling, an old Beatles song, if Marc is not mistaken. There’s a comfortable domesticity about the noises that makes Marc’s anger vanish and gradually replaces it with warmth and contentment. _You’re cooking. For us. For me. And it makes you happy._ To be honest here, Marc hasn’t had a relationship with _any_ domestic aspects before. Sure, he’s had girlfriends, but never up to the “moving-in”-stage and nobody ever cooked for the other. Restaurants, dancing, movies. Yes. An evening on the couch? Until he moved to Andorra, that was out of the question. It was either quick and dirty or maybe a hotel. Sometimes, a motorhome – and not very often, because that usually got him in trouble with Santi. _Stay focused my ass. As if the other riders weren’t doing the same._ So for Marc, this is new – and he has to admit that it’s a very positive new. Calm. Peaceful. Reassuring. Because you might have kinky sex with someone you find kind of hot but don’t think much of otherwise – but Marc doubts that you happily spend your time cooking and running together when it’s just about physical attraction. _Oh my god. That goes both ways, right? I have _feelings_ for you, don’t I?_

”I’m done,” Dani stands behind him, kisses his neck, a shiver running down Marc’s spine. “You may turn around and kneel on the pillow next to my chair.”

Marc obeys without really reacting, still shell-shocked about the little epiphany there.

”So,” Dani’s voice has that fake-cheery tone, the evil one and it manages to pull Marc out of his thoughts because it never means anything good for him, “since you didn’t deal with that tray so well on your first try, I thought why not give it another attempt. Only this time, with a slight modification.”

Marc eyes the table and sees the equipment next to Dani’s plate of salad and chicken. It makes his heart pound and his hands go cold over what he sees there. _I’m fucked._

With Dani smirking as devious as usual in these moments, Marc gulps down the lump in his throat. He sucks in a sharp breath when Dani’s cool finger teases his nipple, bringing him to the point where his hips jerk forward involuntarily and he bites back a moan.

”Nice, I like it when you’re eager,” Dani sounds so vicious and Marc loves that voice so much. “Let’s see how you like this.”

The clamp closes, the sharp pain already familiar but Marc wincing nonetheless.

”Breathe, babe,” Dani whispers, his fingers already toying with Marc’s other nipple. Marc grits his teeth, prepares himself for the feeling and still cries out when the pain flares up. He sucks in hasty breaths through his nose while Dani watches him with dark eyes. “Hold your hand out, whichever side you think you’re stronger with.”

Marc lifts his right arm obediently and Dani places the tray on his palm. That alone, kneeling here with the tray and the clamps, would be bad enough, but Dani wouldn’t be Dani, if he’d go easy on him. _I wanted you to be strict. I never said cruel though._

”While I was in the kitchen, I had this nice idea for a twist,” Dani says, holding up a short chain. “What if we took the chain and locked it to the cuff around your wrists, like, right here,” Marc has a vague idea and his eyes widen in terror, “and then we attach the other end to the chain between your clamps?”

The chain has the perfect length, reaches just from his wrist to the other chain, not quite tense but with little room for movement. _Evil bastard._

”Now, when your arm is tired and you drop the tray, you’ll take off your clamps yourself, isn’t that a nice plan?”

Marc doesn’t think Dani really expects an answer and lowers his eyes to the ground, trying to control his breathing. It’s only a bottle of wine, but Marc has no doubt it will get heavy over time, especially as Dani made him hold his hand quite high, above his shoulder. 

”See, the positive is, I will be eating now, so I won’t distract you as much as I did last time. And when the bottle is still up there after lunch, you’ll get another chance to come. If it isn’t, I’ll have to punish you though.”

For the first minutes, it’s okay. The weight isn’t too bad, the pain in his nipples has faded out and Marc even manages to somewhat enjoy the bits of salad Dani feeds him with. The longer he kneels like that though, the heavier the tray and eventually, his arms starts trembling and he can’t focus on eating at all anymore. Instead, he needs all his concentration to focus on his posture and grit his teeth. _I have no idea how you come up with this, if you really just stand in your kitchen and then decide that you’ll try these things, but seriously, I had no idea my teammate was an evil monster._

***

Dani enjoys the sight, Marc collared, cuffed and kneeling so very obediently, back perfectly straight. The way he takes his bits of salad, pliant, grateful. Already so well-trained, so well-adjusted to the situation. Thinking he didn’t want to eat naked the first time he was here… now he’s naked and in chains and doesn’t even get to eat by himself. Dani feels pride wash over him. 

It’s always nice to see Marc struggle, too. Because if anyone ever tried their best during a session with Dani, it’s Marc, who is always delivering more than 100 percent. Dani sees him bite his lip and frown and of course, his arm is tired by now, shaking. Smiling softly, Dani chews even slower than before, stalling the end of their lunchtime. Because this one really isn’t a fair setup, this he designed for failure. And he isn’t even ashamed.

”Oh fuck.” The swear is followed by a wail, a thud and shallow breathing. The bottle and tray hit the floor, while Marc sits there visibly in a fair amount of pain as he ripped the clamps off.

”Shh, keep breathing,” Dani rubs both of Marc’s nipples and kisses his damp forehead, giving him a short break to recover.

”Well, I'm sure you're aware that this means no orgasm for you anytime soon. And then, I think I’ve finished my salad now. You’ll find a mop and a broom in the kitchen, clean up your mess. I’ll be upstairs, awaiting you for your punishment and a brief reexamination of your skills. Don’t make me wait too long.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Marc stand up, face defiant and legs wobbly, but the younger just takes a few deep breaths and then heads towards the kitchen. _Good boy._ Dani walks upstairs, taking a brief bathroom break before settling in the playroom. His fingers run over the toy he’s planning on using, smile on his lips. _You’ll hate me for this. And you’ll love me. And you’ll look so hot when you’re begging._

Marc appears in the doorframe timely, face still flushed and staring at the ground. 

”You may enter and go straight to the bed. I want you on your back.”

It never fails to take Dani’s breath away, the simple obedience, the already so natural submission in Marc. The younger positions himself without the slightest moment of defiance or hesitation and the way he looks up at Dani, there’s a certain fear of the unknown but mostly trust. _Amazing._ And a heavy responsibility, Dani concedes, one he hopes he’ll always be worthy of. Wordlessly, he attaches Marc’s cuffs to the bedposts until he has him spread eagled. Then, he allows Marc and even more so, himself, a moment of tenderness, leaning down for a kiss. With tongue and all the time in the world, long enough that they’re both panting when he pulls back, string of saliva still connecting them. He stares right into Marc’s eyes, the look reciprocated and it seems they can have silent conversations, all the emotions conveyed just by their eyes.

”Okay,” Dani stands up and coughs, needing a moment to get back into his role, “since the bottle fell, you’re not allowed to come. Keep that in mind. If you still come, that will be twenty with the cane.” He sees the terror in Marc’s eyes and he knows it would be close to unbearable, but he wants the incentive for Marc to hold back to be a strong one. “And while you try to be a good boy, I will have some fun with this toy from your box.”

Dani kneels between Marc’s legs and raises his hips with a pillow, making access easier. The vibrating plug will be new for Marc, who only has _met_ the regular vibrator until now. Dani lubes the toy and then spreads Marc, _accidentally_ rubbing his prostate in the process and loving the way it makes the younger whimper and jerk his hips up. As soon as the toy is buried inside of Marc, the younger hissing at the initial intrusion but then accepting it well, he gets up and sits down across the bed, Marc staring at him with a confused look on his face.

”Well,” Dani holds up the small remote control, “the toy has a hidden ability.”

With that, he turns it on, soft humming confirming that it works and then, he can watch and enjoy the show. And a show it is, Marc squirming and thrashing in his restraints, whole body arching up. And the noises, the mix of whimpers and wails and then the begging. Marc looks and sounds so beautifully wrecked, his face flushed and sweaty, his eyes glassy and pleading with Dani, his knuckles white. He begs for Dani to allow him to come, he begs for him to turn the thing off, until eventually, he only manages labored breathing and soft crying. But he holds back perfectly, making Dani even more proud than he was anyway.

Dani finally has mercy, turning the toy off. From the bed, he hears quiet sniffling and harsh breathing, Marc’s muscles still trembling. When he sits down and runs a hand through Marc’s hair, the younger looks up at him through red eyes and smiles weakly.

”Thank you.” Marc’s voice is absolutely wrecked and Dani feels his heart pound in his chest while a wave of warmth runs through his body. _Thank you? You are the most natural submissive I have ever had the pleasure to play with._ It’s mind-blowing, the way Marc falls into his role.

***

Dani unties him and then wraps him in a hug and Marc feels so safe, breathing in Dani’s scent, hiding his face in Dani’s shirt. That was by far the most difficult task Dani has given him so far – but he managed. And the feeling of success, of being able to finish his assignments, that’s always been a huge factor of happiness for Marc, which explains why he feels so giddy right now. Content with himself. Even if his cock is still rock-hard and also an angry shade of red. _But I made it and by the way you smiled at me, I made you proud._

”So, now for your reexamination, I will need you on your pillow.” Dani untangles them and stands up, Marc following right behind. He sinks down on _his_ pillow obediently, wrists on his back and eyes on the floor, waiting for whatever Dani has in store for him.

”First, I’d like to reassess those deepthroating skills of yours. You did excellent the last time and I want to make sure you haven’t forgotten anything.” Dani attaches the cuffs behind his back to each other and Marc already has his mouth open, well aware of Dani’s expectation. And actually, he’s quite eager for this. He knows he can take it, even do it well and he loves being the one who makes Dani come undone, even if he’s a little passive in this turn of events. So he sticks his tongue out and waits, Dani’s hand soft against the back of his head, while the free hand opens the zipper and takes out the object of Marc’s dreams and desires.

”Make me proud,” Dani whispers and well, Marc sure wants to do just that. He relaxes the muscles in his throat, presses a thumb into his palm and then Dani starts moving, slowly but steadily. Marc needs all his concentration and focus, the task of ignoring his gag reflex not an easy one, but he manages, Dani’s cock sliding in almost to the hilt. Tears are running down his cheeks and he’s probably going purple in his face, his nose unable to draw in enough air. But none of it matters, because when he looks up through his watery lashes, he sees Dani unguarded and coming undone, mouth hanging open and eyes fully black, devouring Marc. The older is moaning loudly, his thrusts increasing in pace gradually, building a familiar rhythm. Marc stays as focused as he can, feeling lightheaded with the scarce oxygen. He can’t do much, because Dani is holding his head in an iron grip and his hands are tied, but he manages to swallow and hum around Dani a few times, getting the other to whimper desperately. When he feels Dani go rigid, he prepares himself for the inevitable, hopes he won’t choke too badly. The hot spurts of come run down his throat and make him cough harshly though and when Dani pulls out, Marc has a true coughing fit, only interrupted by sharp intakes of breath.

”You did so well,” Dani falls around his neck, kneeling across from him and holding him until he’s breathing normally again. Marc loves that feeling of being caught, wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. _Because I know you’ll still be there when I’m at my weakest. And you’ll pick me up and help me fix it._

For a while, he just leans there, head on Dani’s shoulder and Dani’s hands rubbing his back. The world is at peace and so complete in these moments, which is absolutely insane and irrational but nevertheless, it’s exactly how he feels. _Feelings can’t be wrong. If you feel it, it’s there._ His mom’s voice echoes in his head. _Is it really that simple?_ Maybe it is though, because even if what they’re doing here _is_ insane, they’re not causing any hurt or damage to others and it makes both of them feel good, so why would it be wrong?

”So, I think it’s time for your last test now.” Dani releases him and steps back, leaving Marc shudder from the feeling of loss of contact. “We’ll try the books once more, I was disappointed with your last performance.”

***

Dani sees Marc flinch at the words, knows he’s hitting a weak spot there. _Disappointment… why would you ever even think you could be a disappointment to anyone?_ Dani walks to the desk and picks up the books.

”Same rules as last time, okay? The goal is for you to make it in less than six attempts today, so five books. If you need more, there’ll be five strokes with the cane for each one that you need on top. If you make it with five or less, you’ll pass without punishment. I was planning to reward you with a blowjob then, but since you don’t have permission to come after the incident during lunch,” he smiles at the way Marc’s cheeks turn pink, “I won’t be able to do that and so there’s no reward except the feeling of having achieved your goal. Are you ready?”

”Yes.” Marc’s voice, firm and solid. _You’re confident, I like that development._

Internally, Dani is cheering for Marc like the worst fangirl ever. He really wants the younger to make it, wants this to end with a glorious success, so both of them will leave the room with a reason to smile. The first book falls quickly though, the thud almost causing Dani physical pain. The second book makes it past the four minute mark and Dani barely suppresses a groan when it follows the first on the floor. He puts the third book on Marc’s head and then watches, Marc frowning in concentration, tongue poking out. His torso really looks perfect, Dani thinks, his eyes travelling over defined abs and then resting on Marc’s still impressive erections. _Stamina for two, I’d say._ And Dani is always surprised that all of what they do has this effect on Marc, that he’s actually very obviously turned on by pretty much anything they experiment with. They’re past four minutes again and Dani feels itchy, stares at his stopwatch now with gritted teeth. _Please make it, Marc._ He digs his own nails into his palm and counts the seconds and then five minutes are actually over and the younger really made it.

”Good boy,” Dani smiles broadly, pulling Marc up into a proper hug and a sloppy kiss, too wet and not very coordinated but driven by all those emotions running over him right now. All the joy. Marc is trembling in his hold, only slowly going back to normal breathing. But when they pull away from each other, Marc just looks so _happy_. Almost like after a race and Dani loves that smile, the genuine one. He really does. And he wants to cause it many more times.

”You’ve really made it,” he says, his fingers tracing the collar. “So, I will talk about the rules with you for a moment, but then we’ll put the leash away for this stay and go take a bath together, okay?”

”Mhm, yes.” Marc nods, but there’s a certain hesitancy in his voice that makes Dani feel uneasy.

”Okay, regarding the rules,” he sits down on the edge of the bed with Marc, fingers laced between them and eyes on each other, “I’d like to extend one and add two rules to the existing ones. So we’ll keep the not-talking-badly-about-yourself and also the rules about the playroom and you wearing cuffs while you’re here. I’d like to extend that to cuffs and collar, is that okay?”

”Yes.” Marc beams at him and Dani hadn’t had any doubt he’d love that rule.

”Then I want to add the shaving and exams as a general rule. Whenever we meet, you’ll be in perfect condition and whenever and wherever I decide to test you, you’ll readily present yourself. If you fail, you will go through the same predicament bondage as this time and the length of the punishment will be decided depending on how sloppy you were.”

”Okay.” Marc sounds more hesitant, slightly scared on this. Dani understands, because he can just about imagine that Marc doesn’t want to experience that again anytime soon. It must hurt a lot.

”And then you won’t be allowed to come without permission anymore. And you won’t be touching yourself unless I specifically tell you to. There will be severe punishments for orgasms you reach without my explicit permission, but I’ll decide on the exact kind depending on the situation. Do you understand that?”

”Yes, yes. I understand.” Marc looks at him, expression serious and hands squeezing Dani’s and somehow, Dani thinks there’s something else that the younger wants to say, but even when he smiles encouragingly, Marc stays silent.

”Okay, then let’s go for a bath, alright? And enjoy the rest of our time.”

He pulls Marc up and along, looking forward to losing the slacks and formal black shirt. They’ve almost made it to the hallway, Dani’s hand already on the handle, when Marc stops in his tracks.

Dani turns to face him, finding the younger staring at the floor.

”Marc, is there anything you want to tell me? You’re allowed to talk, you know that, right?”

Slowly, Marc lifts his head and Dani can’t really read his face, eyes so very dark, cheeks kind of pink, bottom lip bitten nervously.

”Dani, may I ask you for one more favor before we leave the room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a cliffhanger? How did that happen?


	35. Marc's plea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe no update tomorrow, I'll be on the road/in the air...

”Yes, you may. What can I do for you?” Dani’s heart is pounding and he honestly has no idea where this might be going, Marc inscrutable for him right now.

”I-“ Marc’s face is bright red and he’s still staring at the floor. Somehow, Dani thinks this is important. He tilts the younger rider’s chin up with a finger, trying to read his eyes.

”Marc, just tell me. Whatever it is. So we can at least discuss it, okay?”

He hears Marc inhale sharply and then the younger locks eyes with him, pleading openly. ”I want you to tie me up and spank me until I beg you to stop and then I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk anymore.” The words rattle down, seemingly standing in the room like a brick wall.

For a moment, Dani doesn’t think anything. His jaw has certainly dropped a bit and he just stares, his brain too slow to process the information properly.

Then, he swallows down the lump in his throat. ”You want what?”

”Please, Dani.”

”I-“ Dani swallows again, desperately trying to read Marc’s face and to understand, “I’m not saying no. But I need you to explain. Why do you want that? Or do you mean a fun spanking the way we did yesterday and the day before? One where I play with you and make you come?”

”No,” Marc’s eyes plead even more if possible and his voice sounds so strained, “no, don’t get me wrong, those were wonderful and gentle and really, really great. But I mean… I want you to cause me real pain, I don’t want gentle, I don’t want to come from it, I want you to mark me.”

Not that Dani’s pants aren’t about to explode, his mind creating all kind of very tempting pictures for him right now. But this worries him, something about this makes him feel uneasy.

”Again, why?” It’s all he says, eyes staring at Marc and trying to look into his soul.

”I don’t… I’m not sure I understand myself. But I want something to remember that you care, that you take care of me, that you own me. I want to leave tomorrow with bruises that last until we meet again, with a pain that reminds me of everything you do for me. I think,” Marc’s voice almost breaks and Dani takes his hands, laces their fingers and squeezes encouragingly, “I think I want to feel owned, even if I have to leave the collar with you. And I want you to break me, so I’ll stop thinking for a bit, so you are all there is, everything that exists on my mind.”

Dani would love to think this through, would love to weigh pros and cons and make a responsible decision. That however is near impossible when Marc is standing there with his quivering lip and his shaky voice, looking so young and vulnerable. And when Dani is so hard he might just burst just from hearing what Marc wants. _Anything you need, I’ll give it to you._ Dani swallows hard and then takes a deep breath, before he finally nods, feeling as if he’s surrendering to a darker side of his personality.

”Okay.”

***

Maybe he hadn’t quite thought this through. Maybe he just hadn’t expected Dani to agree. Now however, it’s too late and Marc bends over the padded horse, his legs trembling on the way and his heart thundering. The air feels cooler suddenly, his body shivering. Dani runs a hand over his spine, adding to the never-ending shudders. When Dani attaches his wrists to the floor, Marc feels nauseous and when he feels Dani’s soft touch against his ankles, gently nudging his feet apart, he flinches.

”You’ll be okay. I’m sure you’ll do great. And you can always use your safeword.” Marc feels the ankle cuffs being attached, too and then Dani is kissing a line up his legs, spreading his cheeks and licking along his rim. Marc thinks he’s about to float already, his cock trapped between his body and the punishment bench, twitching at Dani’s caresses.

”You look gorgeous,” he hears Dani say, the voice moving away a bit. He can’t move, ankles and wrists attached firmly and collar tied to the floor with the leash as well. But he assumes Dani is choosing his _weapons_ and the thought makes him shudder.

”You look gorgeous, you know that? All taut and stretched, your muscles flexing for me. And that beautiful tan skin,” Dani’s nails scratch over his bottom suddenly, making Marc wince, “And the marks, god, you already have these perfect bruises on your ass. You’ll look so mind-blowing when I’ve added some more.” Dani moves around him, Marc can tell by the steps, then he’s crouched in front of him, making Marc lift his chin. It takes some effort, the collar bound tightly.

”Look at me, babe,” Marc nods, losing himself in Dani’s brown eyes that look so soft, so gentle, “I’ll start on you with a paddle, warm your skin some. Then I’ll give you the crop that you’ve felt the first time when you were here and I’ll try a few with the tawse. That’s a bit like a belt, I think. I’ve also picked up a flogger, so when you’re still up to it, I’ll try that on your crack.” Marc flinches at the thought, fear flashing up. “Don’t worry, only if I feel you can take it.” Dani presses a feathery kiss to his lips, barely long enough to be felt and Marc lets out a shaky breath. “I’m proud of you, babe.”

The moments before it begins, those are the worst. Waiting, hearing the blood rush in his head and Marc is sure he’ll vomit anytime now, the way his stomach is twisting and turning. He doesn’t even get a heads up, only the sound of the paddle cutting through the air announcing the first smack. The yelp is more a consequence of surprise then pain though. Dani keeps going at a very steady rhythm, the paddle hitting firmly but not overly painful. It’s more a thud and much less of a sting then Marc’s loathed cane. It’s a bit like Dani’s hand actually, warming his skin, or rather heating it until it feels like it’s on flames and the pain just on this side of pleasurable. He doesn’t count and doesn’t think it’s too bad. Then Dani stops and Marc takes a few deep breaths, relaxes his fingers that had been clenched into tight fists. 

”You’re nice and warm now, all glowing for me.” He wails as Dani’s nails run over his skin, the feeling as if Dani was slicing him open with a knife. “Let’s go back to that crop for now. You took that really well during your first time here.”

Once again, Dani starts without warning, Marc crying out at the first sharp pain. It’s not unbearable, not like the cane that always makes him tear up right away. But it’s not pleasurable either, taking the air from his lungs and making him grit his teeth, eyes squeezed shut. Dani builds a steady rhythm again and Marc can feel line after line, always one right under the other. It hurts, the pain increasing over proportion once Dani has covered his entire ass and begins to hit in a crossed pattern. Even in his tight restraints, Marc feels his upper body convulsing, trying to evade the assault and his legs are shaking helplessly, knees having given in a while ago. It takes him a while before he realizes that there are tears streaming down his cheeks, his breathing coming out in desperate little sobs. Dani still doesn’t stop – and that’s exactly what Marc asked him to do. It’s working, too, his entire mind focused on the sensations in his ass, not a single bit of over-thinking going on. When Dani finally stops, Marc takes in gulps for air, his throat hurting from the screaming and sobbing.

Suddenly, Dani is in front of him again, holding his chin up and looking at him with concerned eyes.

”More?”

Marc nods, speaking an impossible task right now.

”Are you sure?”

He nods again, blinking away a few tears.

”So proud of you,” Dani mumbles, a hand carding through Marc’s hair and he presses a soft kiss to Marc’s lips again, sending jolts of electricity through Marc’s body.

***

Dani isn’t sure Marc can take the leather strap, built after a traditional tawse, with cut ends. As far as he knows, it stings quite a lot, at least as badly as a belt. His hands tremble when he picks it up and he takes a moment to close his eyes and take a breath. _If he can take it, you can do it. If he needs it, you can give it to him._ Dani walks up behind Marc, licking his lips subconsciously at the sight. Marc’s ass is bright red, a couple of dozens of welts running over it, beginning to turn purple. _Beautiful._

He holds his breath during the first hit, not sure how Marc will react. The wail is heartbreaking and Dani is tempted to stop when he sees Marc’s legs trembling right again, his back covered in sweat, his head jerking up. But he hears the way Marc breathes, determinedly, trying to calm himself and there’s no safeword, so he accepts the silent plea for more and delivers further smacks. The sounds are perfect, both those of the strap and the ones Marc makes, somewhere between desperate sobbing and wailing. Dani decides to end it after ten, Marc’s entire body shaking in its restraints. His eyes fall on the flogger and at first, he just wants to put it back into the cabinet. Then, between ragged breaths and sniffling, he hears Marc’s voice, wrecked but audible.

”Thank you.”

Dani swallows down another lump, wave of pride washing over him. _Wow._ He has never experienced anything close to this, never seen such a form of devotion and deep down, he starts to realize that stopping here would be denying Marc the thing he craves most.

”Okay, babe. I’m going to use the flogger on your crack now. I won’t lie, it’s going to hurt a lot more. There’ll be ten strokes and then you’re done, you understand?”

He’s in front of Marc again, holding his chin up, staring at the flushed skin that’s covered in tears and snot and sweat, unruly streaks of hair hanging into Marc’s face.

”I understand. Please.” Marc’s voice sounds strained, his breathing still labored. Dani can’t believe they’re really doing this. He kisses Marc, not gently like the previous times but fiery, passionate, tongue intruding mercilessly and biting down on Marc’s lip, even drawing some blood. They’re both panting when he pulls away, Marc’s pupils blown wide.

”So proud,” Dani repeats and then goes to pick up the flogger, finally reassured that he’s doing the right thing. One more deep breath and then the little straps hit home, followed by a pained cry. Dani follows through, delivering every one of the ten strokes he had announced, Marc crying and wailing, but a couple of times also begging for him to stop, reaching the point where he wanted to be. By the time he puts the flogger down, Marc is sobbing uncontrollably, legs shaking again. Or still, who knows? Dani only now realizes just how much this took from him, his shirt soaked in sweat and his brain feeling deep-fried and empty. In a sudden flash of absolute sadism, he runs his nails over Marc’s abused skin once more, Marc only whimpering quietly.

”You still want me to fuck you, like this?” Dani thinks of the bulge in his pants and wonders if Marc is ready for what he’s asking for when the younger pants out a desperate “Yes, please.”

”Well, if it’s what you want, I will grant your wish.” Dani picks up some lube and opens his trousers, his eyes on Marc’s hole, the angry red skin around it. _You’re very brave._ Marc flinches as Dani dribbles the cool liquid over his skin and whimpers when he starts opening him. Going by Marc’s earlier demand, he thinks it’s safe to assume the younger doesn’t want gentle, so he intrudes sharper and adds the second finger faster than he’d normally do, deliberately missing Marc’s prostate. When he buries himself with a single thrust, it’s almost painful because Marc is still so tight and he draws the most beautiful whine from the younger. It’s quick and dirty, Dani not needing much after all the pent up desire. And he has no intention to hold back, emptying himself into Marc after a series of quick thrusts that made the younger cry out. His orgasm is intense, vision blurring and stars dancing in front of his eyes, but it’s been too exhausting to be one of the best in his life. He rests against Marc for a moment, hands on Marc’s hips and mouth in Marc’s neck, kissing him gently. The younger is breathing heavily, the sobbing seized. Eventually, he whispers a quiet “Thank you”, sending a flash of warmth through Dani’s body.

”No, thank you, babe,” he says as he pulls out, Marc wincing once more. By the time Dani returns with a washcloth and the cooling gel, Marc seems to be mostly out of it already. The image is sinful, the younger slumped in his restraints, soaked in sweat, ass almost purple and dribbles of Dani’s come trickling out of his puckering hole, running down his thighs. If it hadn’t been so exhausting, Dani is sure he would be hard right again. He cleans Marc carefully, hearing nothing but a few sharp intakes of breath and then he massages the gel over his skin, feeling the heat of Marc’s tortured skin under his palms. For maybe the first time since they’re doing this together though, Dani is sure that he’s done the right thing, that he’s given Marc just what the younger needed from him. That’s even more confirmed, when he unties Marc and helps him over to the bed in the playroom, the younger smiling at him so genuinely and beautifully. Dani helps him settle on his stomach and before Marc pretty much passes out cold, he takes Dani’s hand and kisses it, mumbling another thank you.

It hits him so hard, makes so many emotions surface at the same time, that Dani can’t put it into words. All he manages is to sit there, holding one of Marc’s hands and toying with his hair with the other, smiling in utter disbelief over the simple gratitude. A few tears dwell up, slowly making their way down his cheeks and Dani shivers. _I love you._

***

Marc sleeps almost the complete afternoon, but he wakes up strangely refreshed, despite the painful throbbing in his ass. And this time, it’s really painful, not just a bit of discomfort, but actual, screaming pain that will certainly keep him from sitting down anytime soon. When he opens his eyes, Dani is sitting next to him, smiling down at him fondly and that smile alone would have been worth everything.

While Marc’s head feels refreshed, his body is weak and he gratefully lets Dani take him into the shower, washing him gently from head to toe and steadying him so he doesn’t fall over. They considered a bath, but Marc can’t imagine any comfortable position inside the tub and Dani agrees to that with a chuckle. The older dries him, sparing the bruises. When he makes him lie down to put the gel on his skin, Marc has to bite into the pillow, muffling the pained wail. It’s never been _this_ bad before, but he wanted it and he can’t wait to look into the mirror tomorrow to check the bruises, see the undeniable proof of Dani’s love. _Wait. Oh._ Though deep down, Marc thinks he isn’t being overly presumptuous here. _”I won’t love you any less”,_ Dani had said… and that’s as close to a confession as it gets.

”Pizza and a movie again?” Dani asks once he’s done with his massage and Marc thinks he’s never looked forward to an evening on the couch as much as now.

”Can I get salami on my pizza and can we watch another Star Wars?”

Dani chuckles again and nods, “Of course, babe.”

Marc leans down for a kiss, just a kiss. No passion, just the desperately needed touch of lips, share of breath. _And I think I love you, too._ The feeling is a bit strange, still somewhat of a surprise, with Dani being a man and all. But Marc is growing increasingly certain, that he is judging it right. Love.

Dani orders pizza for them and picks it up at the door and Marc then spends the evening on his stomach, head in Dani’s lap. He lets Dani feed him with pizza and finishes a bottle of coke. The movie is one he has seen countless times before and it seems to be the same for Dani, so neither of them has to focus much. Dani’s hands are playing with his hair and Marc is close to dozing off several times, his skin covered in goosebumps and a smile pretty much carved into his face. _This is bliss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway that you want me  
>  Anyway that you'll take me  
>  Anyway that you'll make me be part of you  
>  Anyway that I know...
> 
> The Troggs, Any way that you want me


	36. I'll miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for now :) Sorry about the interruption!

”Dani?” The movie is finished and Marc turns his head up, eyeing Dani carefully. _You look so beautiful when you just smile at me like that._

”Mhm?”

”Remember the movie we watched the other day?”

”Y tú mama tambien? Yes, sure. I love it, why?” Dani looks a bit confused now and Marc takes a deep breath, not sure he can even _ask_ what’s on his mind.

”Have you… uh…” Apparently, he can’t. Instead, his face heats up, probably turning pink and he’s stammering.

”Have I what?” Dani looks down, obviously amused and Marc turns his head away with a huff.

”Had a threesome,” he whispers, his cheeks probably beetroot red now.

”Aw, you know, I can’t believe you can ask me to tie you up and fuck you, but not whether I had a threesome.”

Turning completely onto his stomach, he hides his face in his hands, not understanding himself and torn between shame and anger. After a moment, Dani’s hand starts rubbing his back soothingly, never missing a chance to tickle his neck and send some shivers down his spine.

”And yes, I have. Why are you asking, are you jealous?”

”Maybe?”

”But why would you?”

Marc shrugs. “I wish I could tell you, but truth to be told, I have no idea what’s going on in my brain anymore. All of this is so totally insane, I don’t even know where to start. Like, you’re a man. And my teammate. And I thought you’re straight, but you’re not. I thought I was straight, but apparently, that’s not even true. And as if all of _that_ wasn’t enough of a twist, it turns out that I love being humiliated and punished. And tomorrow I have to go home and pretend nothing has changed, can you believe that? How can I do that? Everything has changed.”

***

Dani quietly listens to Marc’s little outburst. Though… despite the content, the younger says it rather softly, calmly. Very measured. And Dani _knows_. It’s not like he doesn’t remember the feeling of the entire world being upside down, of doubting everything that he thought he knew about himself. That never ending confusion about what _this_ makes out of him. It’s not like he has come to terms with it completely, not yet. The nagging thought that enjoying to torture other people cannot be a good trait won’t quite leave him alone. Neither will the doubts of his sexuality, or rather, whether he can ever be happy with it. Because being more or less gay as a rider isn’t exactly encouraged and hiding a relationship, as Marc pointed out already, isn’t that much fun. Because two guys don’t just go and have a child – and somehow, Dani can’t quite imagine never having kids. But then he looks down, at Marc’s head in his lap – and all the doubts are gone, the uncomfortable twisting in his stomach replaced by tingly butterflies.

”You’ll be okay,” Dani says with a smile, hand running through Marc’s hair. Marc turns a bit so he can see his face again and Dani swallows hard, seeing the tentative smile on the younger rider’s lips. “I’m sure you’ll have a great time with your family. And I’ll call you every day and anyway, it’s not even a week.”

”I know. It seems long though.”

”Maybe. But this,” Dani carefully pats Marc’s bottom, “might need every day of recovery it can get.”

Marc’s cheeks turn pink, again and Dani chuckles, not quite believing that the same guy who let him break him a few hours ago, now is ashamed of the bruises he got.

”You know, you looked very hot tied up there.” Dani keeps rubbing Marc’s back, deliberately letting his voice drop a bit, “All on display, for me. And you were begging and struggling just beautifully.”

In his lap, Marc’s face is still a bit pink, but his pupils blow wide, the memories obviously returning.

”I’m very, very thankful you let me do that, you know?” His fingers trace Marc’s collar absentmindedly, rush of possessiveness running through him again. “And I’m proud, really proud. You took a lot and you took it with lots of strength and confidence.”

Dani lets his hand slide a bit lower, ghosting over the still hot skin on Marc’s bottom. There’s a soft hiss and Marc’s fingers dig into his thighs now.

”I think you should have a reward, you know? Something else to remember while we’re apart.”

Now, Marc’s eyes are completely black. “Upstairs?” Marc’s voice is hoarse and he’s half propped up already.

”Definitely.” Dani nods and Marc gets up, blanket dropping to the floor. Dani doesn’t miss that he limbs on the way upstairs and he’s not sure how Marc will pull that off when he’s at home, but them doing what they do, he could always blame pulling a muscle while running or something like that. He’d sure be fine. And then, Dani decides he doesn’t want to think about anymore, because they’re in his bedroom, stumbling into his bed and it’s their last night. Before they have to go separate ways, he really wants to enjoy this once more.

***

Tumbling into Dani’s bed wasn’t his best idea, Marc concedes, his ass throbbing very painfully right now. Dani surely noticed him flinching and hissing, at least, the older easily turns them, making him blanket Dani’s body and then pulling him down for a kiss. It’s like a first goodbye kiss, deeper, more meaningful. With much barely hidden despair and the intention to memorize every second for the upcoming days. Marc tries to take in as many details as possible, the way Dani tastes, the way he shivers when Marc’s finger caress his ear, the way he hums when Marc grinds his hips down. The way his stubble scratches Marc’s cheeks. And how his calloused fingers feel around Marc’s neck, right under the collar. How his eyes crinkle a bit when he smiles. Everything and more.

Eventually, Dani urges him up, makes him straddle Dani’s chest and Marc is confused at first, until Dani pulls his thighs a bit further forward and Dani’s mouth is suddenly around his tip. With a surprised moan, Marc’s torso jerks forward, his hands steadying him against the headboard. Because _this_ is something Dani is absolutely excellent at, tongue teasing Marc’s length languidly. Dani licks and sucks and circles, his hands holding Marc’s hips in an iron grip now and Dani gives, but never quite enough, keeping Marc on the edge for quite a while. Marc’s brain is short-circuiting and he feels too hot, sweat covering his skin, but he also feels so very, very good, knowing that Dani is taking care of him. By the time Dani, finally, swallows him down whole, Marc isn’t thinking anymore and he doesn’t last much longer, coming with a strangled cry.

”I should – uh,” he slides his hand down as soon as he is back from his absolute high. But he feels it being caught by Dani’s.

”No need.”

Marc looks down in confusion, then realizes that there’s a mess on Dani’s stomach…. And how?

”You-“ Once again, Marc isn’t sure how to say it.

”Well, you’re pretty hot,” Dani chuckles and then pulls him down for another kiss. Between them, he feels Dani rubbing at his stomach with a tissue and then the tissue flies to the floor and Dani pulls him further down, makes him lie in his arm.

”Sleep?”

Marc doesn’t want to sleep. Like a defiant child, he’d rather spend the entire night talking. Kissing. Cuddling. Because sleeping, even if it’s in Dani’s hold, seems like such a waste of time. But, at the end of the day, he senses that he won’t be able to keep his eyes open much longer anyway – so it only makes sense to nod and curl up against Dani’s body, the older rider’s body heat enveloping him and his smell right in Marc’s nose.

”Yes, sleep.”

***

Dani wakes up with his cock hard – and in Marc’s throat and that means he’s _awake_ instantly, hands fisting in the sheets and a desperate moan echoing through the room. _You learn _too_ fast. This is insane._ But it’s incredibly hot, Marc's mouth bopping up and down, the younger looking up through long lashes and with a glint of evil in his eyes. And really, how is Dani supposed to resist or hold back? It’s embarrassing just how quickly the heat is coiling in his stomach, his muscles tensing up in anticipation. Marc gives him another evil smirk, eyebrow quirking up as if he was challenging him and then Marc swallows around him, tongue twisting slightly. And well, that’s it. With a loud swear, he spurts down the younger rider’s throat. With his fingers still clenched in the sheet and panting like he’d just come back from a run, he tries to come to terms with what just happened – but Marc has other plans, apparently well prepared and currently coating his fingers with lube.

”Ready?” The little devil dares to ask, kneeling between Dani’s legs. 

Dani nods weakly, his legs already falling open shamelessly and Marc simply takes him apart a second time, alternating between licking and stretching him open, then fucking him slowly and thoroughly. Hitting Dani’s prostate seems to be an easy task for him and Dani, who hadn’t thought he was capable of this at all anymore, is hard a second time and then, with a desperate wail, comes a second time, Marc following soon after.

They cuddle up for another moment, both still catching their breath. Dani tries to take in their mixed scent, the sound of Marc’s labored breathing, wants to save the images and feelings for later. He has never, not with anybody he’s been with before, felt so safe and so much like he was at home. There’s something so very special about having Marc here with him, some form of liveliness coming into his house that it doesn’t have with other people in it. He’ll hate the upcoming days, that much he’s sure of. Deep down though, he wonders if they need the little break, if they both should take a moment to understand what they’ve done. Because Marc is right about it, it’s a lot that has happened over the past weeks. A lot to digest, a lot to consider.

”Do you think we could just stay here forever? I want to stay here forever.” Marc is mumbling right against his skin, making Dani shiver.

”Mhm. Sounds so good. I’m pretty sure Emilio would find us and kill me though.”

Marc laughs at that, his genuine laugh, the one Dani fell in love with right from the start.

Later, when Marc’s alarm blares and sunlight is streaming in through only half-closed curtains - _thank god the neighbors aren’t curious_ , they disentangle unwillingly - and they’re smart enough to take separate showers. When Marc comes down for breakfast, Dani sees the bag he drops in the hallway, reality hitting hard. _I wish you could stay._

Breakfast is silent and even Marc chews rather disinterestedly on his bread. Goodbyes are hard, but Dani is pretty sure they’re even harder with Marc than they were with other people. They don’t talk about the fact that the collar is upstairs with the cuffs, but Dani doesn’t miss that Marc sometimes absentmindedly traces his wrists, gulping each time he does so. _I wish there was a way._

”So- I, I really should get going, right?” Marc has gone to the hallway, picked up the bag and walked to the front door, ready to catch a taxi to the airport. The drive has honked already and Marc is right, still Dani’s first impulse is to drag him upstairs and tie him to the bed.

”Yeah, you really should.” There’s a giant lump in his throat, one he can’t just swallow down and everything is so cold right now.

”I’ll text you right after we landed and you’ll call tonight, right?”

They’re caught in an embrace, neither wanting to let go and Dani nods against Marc’s shoulder.

”I will. And now leave, before you miss your flight.”

He forces himself to smile and sound cheery and they disentangle, Marc making his way to the door. Just before he’s out and gone, his head pokes inside one more time, face serious. “I’ll miss you, Dani!”

Dani stares into Marc’s eyes, trusting and sad and hopeful at the same time and his knees almost give in, so strong are the emotions that run over the smaller at the simple words from his younger teammate. _I love you._

”I’ll miss you, too, Marc.” The door closes and Dani leans against the wall, angry at himself for being a coward. _You’d deserve to know._

He’s restless and again tries to work it off at the gym, with mixed success. Marc keeps his promise and sends a quick text as soon as he’s in Barcelona and Dani smiles, thousands of emojis attached to it. There’s also a tweet and a pic on Instagram and yeah, Dani thinks, after all, that’s what Marc would always have done. Anything else would raise suspicion. He feels a bit like a child on Christmas, impatiently waiting for the night to come so he could call Marc and while he does so, he takes care of his household and even makes an attempt at reading the news. He calls Eric, hears about his brother’s perfect girlfriend, wistfully thinking of his own partner. He cooks, but it doesn’t taste the way it should. And everything is so very silent without Marc. Dani shudders.

It’s almost time to call Marc when his phone suddenly rings, number not really familiar.

”Hello?” He answers anyway, grateful for the distraction.

”Hi, uh, Dani. Thjs is Alex, Alex Marquez.” _Well, maybe not so grateful for the distraction._


	37. Plotting and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but the cliffhanger is resolved :)  
> (italics mean Alex is speaking)

”Alex?” Dani feels his knees give in and he’s quick to sit down on the couch, hands shaking uncontrollably. Is Marc okay? His heart is pounding mercilessly.

_”Hi. Uhm. You know why I’m calling, right?”_

”Uh-“

_”Marc is, uh, sulking. And I mean, uh… it’s, uh-“_

Sulking?

_”And we, uh, figured… it’s maybe because of… uh… you?”_

”Me?” Okay, so he might have shrieked there. Damned.

_”I- you-… we figured… I mean, there’s not really a girl in Geneva, right?”_

For an instant, the world stops turning. Dani’s heart is absolutely out of control now and he has no idea how to form words, much less, what to reply. Tell him the apparently obvious? Is that betraying Marc? Is there any way he can get out of this? Hang up the phone maybe? Though no answer is an answer, too, sometimes. Here it would be. He reminds himself to breathe and coughs, his free hand clenching in his sweatpants.

”What makes you think so?” Sure, he tried for casually inquiring – but it probably sounded like a kid getting caught red-handed.

_”You… in Andorra, you know, the way you were looking at each other. That wasn’t subtle. And I don’t think I ever really believed in the girl from Geneva.”_

Wait, what? Is Alex telling him he has known for a while already? Have they been that obvious?

”You haven’t?”

_”Nope. And I was right.”_

The kid has guts, he isn’t even asking here. Dani takes another deep breath, hoping his heart will calm down some. If it doesn’t, Alex can explain to his brother how his boyfriend got that stroke.

”Okay… if there was no girl in Geneva… would that be a problem?”

_”Nope. Not for me.”_

Alex sounds like he’s smiling and for the first time since they started talking, Dani feels like he is slightly relaxing. Until he lets Alex’s words from earlier run through his brain again. _”We figured it’s because of you.”_ We? Suddenly, alarms are howling in his brain.

”Alex… you said we. Who is we?” He raises his voice involuntarily, panic seeping through his veins.

_”Me and, uh, my parents. And I think… Hector.”_

So basically, everybody know anyway?

”How?” Dani just can’t even think right now, his brain only short-circuiting uselessly.

_”Uh…my mom says she thought about it for more than a year and I think I kind of did, too. And my dad, he just realized when you came over for Christmas. Hector I’m not sure about, but he called me the other day and asked weird stuff. So, I really don’t think he bought the girl in Geneva. He must have figured, too.”_

”Years,” Dani splutters, his voice weak. Blatantly obvious? And how could they have known before Marc knew?

_”I- uh- maybe you should look at the pictures from some of your interviews together? Or the movies you did together? I… I don’t know, it seemed different. And I mean, in a way, everybody always pushed Vale and Marc as friends, but you know, they never looked at each other the way you guys do. And did. Seriously.”_

”But… you should have thought we were both straight.” Dani pouts a bit. They can’t be that bad at acting. Plus, he’s quite convinced Marc thought of himself as straight until recently.

 _”Preferences can change. Or be fluid.”_ Alex says it as if it’s the most normal thing in the world – and maybe, it actually is?

It’s silent for a while and Dani appreciates that Alex is giving him a moment to catch himself and sort a few of those swirling thoughts in his head.

”And Marc is sulking?” He tries not to sound too hopeful.

_”Yeah. He looks pathetic and he’s not very funny to be around and well, that’s not my older brother. So, uh… that’s kind of why I’m calling. I mean… did anything happen between you? Did you… uh… break up?”_

”No.” Dani shakes his head and tries to hide his happiness about a sad-faced Marc. “No, we didn’t. It’s just… we both didn’t really want him to leave. It’s a bit… we don’t know how to get through with it during the season yet, so parting in off-season is a bit rough.”

 _”Oh. Okay.”_ Alex sounds pensive. _”Do you have anything specific to do in Geneva?”_

Alex isn’t asking him to… No, he wouldn’t…

”I- uh… actually not.” Dani’s heart is doing somersaults now.

_”You could come over, right?”_

”To Cervera? To your parents’ place? You- you are kidding, right?” Don’t panic… deep breaths and don’t panic.

_”Well, you spent Christmas with us so you know how it will be. And you’d make Marc happy. You’d also make my parents happy, because they’d like to see him happy again. You know how great that was in Andorra? That’s been the first time since the whole Vale-drama where we saw him smile. Genuinely. His real smile.”_

Not the nervous press conference smile. And you think that’s because of… me? Dani feels a lump forming in his throat and exhales. 

”Is that why you called to begin with? To invite me over?”

 _”Maybe.”_ So the brothers both can sound devious.

”And you planned this with your mother’s approval, I assume?”

_”Maybe.”_

”Tell Roser I could never deny her a wish.” Dani almost chokes on the words, but this is it, he said it. He’s visiting. He. Is. Visiting. Marc’s. Parents. 

_”Great, let me know when your flight gets here, I’ll pick you up in Barcelona.”_ Alex sounds instantly cheery and Dani can’t believe his little bastard has another little bastard as brother who can apparently act like a pro. _”And don’t tell Marc, we want to surprise him.”_

We, huh? Though the idea is tempting, Dani gives him that. Other than that, he can now only hope Marc will be okay with his family knowing. On the other hand, they know anyway, so what difference does it make?

”Alex, wait, you can’t pick me up. Think of the headlines.”

_”I’ll send you a text and let you know where I’m parked. I think we’ll pull it off.”_

Why can’t Dani stop thinking that Alex planned every step of this conversation?

_”Actually, if we get caught, we’ll just make hundreds of teenie girls happy.”_

”What?”

_”Don’t tell me no-one ever told you about fanfic? You and Marc are a dream coming true for most of your female fans, believe me.”_

Dani has heard rumors, but never bothered to look much. He knows they're adored at some sites, knows some rumors. But few details. Now, he feels strangely alarmed. A dream coming true?

”I don’t think I want to know more… I’ve heard a few rumors, but I never looked at it. I know they call you Bambi though.”

_”Pfff, the stuff about you guys definitely is better.”_

”You actually read any?”

_”Not much. Hector has… I think the poor guy needed bleach for his brain afterwards.”_

”That’s weird though. That they write about us. Yuck.”

_”Think of it as a compliment. They only write about the ones who are hot and successful. So, you must be doing something right.”_

Maybe it’s a generation thing, the whole way Alex is dealing with this. Sexuality. Fans. Social media. Dani shudders.

”If you say so.” He knows he sounds hesitant and well, it’s not like he’s convinced.

 _”Oh, and Dani?_ Is this torture never over?

”Yes?”

_”Did you guys do anything dangerous? Cross or mountain bike or something?”_

So, that’s slightly uncomfortable know. Dani thinks he’s definitely dark red now.

”No, no, I don’t think so. What makes you think so?” Dani wonders whether Alex can hear the despair in his voice.

_”Marc looks like he’s hurting all over, like, not heart ache but more like he crashed a bike on the home straight.”_

”We, uh, we went running.” Hey, that’s not even a lie. Deep breath now. “And I think he said he felt as if he pulled a muscle. Might have gotten worse from the plane trip? All the sitting?”

 _”Ah. Okay.”_ Alex sounds as if he’s buying it. _”Okay, then… sorry for disturbing you and see you on the fifth, I think?”_

”No problem. Thank _you_ for calling, I appreciate it. And yes, I’ll be there. You really want to do it as a surprise though?”

_”Definitely. Consider it my payback for the horn.”_

The memory makes Dani chuckle, Alex huffing indignantly at the other end of the line.

”Okay Bambi, see you and thanks a lot.”

_”Don’t call me that… and don’t read it, seriously. Take care, Pedrosa.”_

Dani smiles. No, he beams, almost jumping off the couch now. Off to the computer it is. Someone needs a flight.


	38. Four calls and a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a bit brief, I'm busy tonight, but I really wanted to update at least a little. So I thought I'd cover the time of their separation quickly :) Hope you'll enjoy and thank you loads for all the kind words! I can't tell you enough how much they mean to me! A lot of this wouldn't even be written if it wasn't for you guys ♥
> 
> (Unless I messed up formatting, Dani is in italics and Marc in normal font.)

**January 2nd**

_“Hey, how is the ass?“_

”Dani! Finally.” Marc beams at his phone, happy that he’s in his room alone. “Not too good actually, really didn’t like sitting on that plane.” He flops down on his stomach, ready to be talking for a while. Hearing Dani’s voice feels good, so good.

_”Aw, I’m sorry.”_

”No, you’re not.” Actually, Marc could hear the smirk in Dani’s voice. And anyway, not like Dani would have to be. He asked the older for it after all. “How’s Geneva?”

_”I don’t know. It’s a bit weird without you. I know, it shouldn’t be, because we haven’t even been together for that long, but it’s so empty? Not much distraction to be honest.”_

”Oh.” Marc’s heart sinks a little, the image of Dani sulking by himself not a nice one. “You’re okay though?”

_”Yeah, I think I am, don’t worry. It’s not that bad and I’m not suddenly turning into the crazy cat lady from the Simpsons.”_

”Pfff, whatever. You probably already asked the Espargaros about puppies. Or Jorge.” Marc grins and in the back of his head, he wonders just how _cute_ Dani would look with something like a baby husky.

 _”Oh, fuck, you caught me.”_ He hears Dani chuckle on the other end of the line and it’s the most beautiful sound. _”I did try a new recipe for a mushroom risotto though.”_

”Without me?” Marc feigns whining and then smiles, the image of Dani cooking along happily in his kitchen making him instantly happy.

_”Aww, yes, without you. But it was delicious and I’m sure I’ll make it for you when you’re back here. And until then, I’m quite sure your mom is spoiling you.”_

Thinking of his favorite ice cream in the freezer and the pasta they had for dinner, Marc can’t deny that.

”Dani?”

_”Mhm?”_

”Do you think it’s weird that I spend so much time at my parents? I mean… you don’t really do that anymore, right?” Remembering the dirty laundry he just piled up in his mother’s hamper, Marc cringes and blushes a bit.

_”Nah. I think it’s really nice that you guys are so close and your parents are great. Christmas was awesome. Also, you _are_ younger than me, no way to get around that.”_

”But it doesn’t bother you?”

_”Marc, come on. I knew you were younger before we even started. As long as it doesn’t freak you out to date a grandpa, we’re okay.”_

Dani is chuckling again and Marc thinks his heart is bursting with joy right now, just from the simple knowledge that Dani is okay and enjoying himself.

”I like having a man with experience, don’t worry,” Marc says with a an evil undertone, though it’s exactly that experience that sometimes freaks him out. But that’s a topic for later, he decides.

_”Well, I’m sure glad you do. And I like sharing that experience with you. By the way, Andorra and the dungeon… is that still a thing?_

”Uh, yes, definitely. We’re doing that.”

 _”Good, very good.”_ Dani’s voice sounds a bit husky now, making Marc shiver. _”We can make some plans when we’re there. And I think I have a task for you to do until tomorrow. Why don't you put together a little wish list of essentials that we need?”_

The mere thought is hot enough to make Marc gasp and adjust his jeans.

”I’ll try my best.”

_”Well, you better. I keep track of how you behave when we’re apart and you’ll pay at our next meeting.”_

Marc shudders from head to toe at the words.

”Don’t worry, if there is any, I’ll pay my debt.”

 _”I have no doubts.”_ They’re both silent for a moment. Marc is adjusting his jeans again and he thinks Dani might be doing the same. _”I’m sorry, babe, but I have to hang up now, I really need to sleep.”_

”Don’t worry, same here. Good night, Dani!”

**January 3rd**

_”So, how’s the wishlist?”_

Marc gulps… now that’s a way to say hi. But still, it’s Dani’s voice, finally, after a nice day of skiing that would have been nicer with Dani around.

”I tried. I made a first list.”

_”Read it to me!”_

It’s Dani’s playtime voice, the one that makes Marc shiver, that makes his cock twitch and his stomach twist.

”I, uh… don’t you think we should-“

 _”Are you talking back to me?”_ Dani is still calm, but Marc doesn’t miss the underlying threat.

”No,” he hurries, “just a second, I’ll grab it.” He pulls the crumpled sheet out of the depths of a drawer, where he had hidden it from prying eyes. When he looks at it and thinks about saying some of it loud, he feels his mouth go a little dry, his cheeks flushing. And his cock twitching, the traitor. Keeping his voice hushed, desperately not wanting anyone to overhear anything, he begins, “Okay. I though we need to buy some toys. Because we won’t be travelling with those all the time, that would be annoying.”

_”Which toys?”_

”We need chains and some rope. And a plug. Maybe,” Marc feels his cheeks go even darker, “we get a bigger one, too? And we will need a riding crop and a cane.”

_”A cane?”_

”Yes. I’m sure you will still have to punish me.” Marc’s voice goes even softer, but at the same time, his erection is straining against his jeans and he’s absentmindedly unbuttoning them. “And clamps. And a gag. Oh, and one of those vibrators… that was great.” On the other end of the line, Dani chuckles softly

_”Was it now?”_

”And, uh, I thought… then we will need to refurnish a little. And I uh,” Marc swallows a bit, a few images popping up too vividly for him to focus right now, “I thought we could go for the same look you have? Dark wood, a large bed, a desk, maybe a bench like the one you have?” Without him thinking about it, his fingers have wrapped around himself already, stroking his shaft languidly.

_”Yeah, it sounds like you want one that’s very similar to mine. Though maybe we google a few different ones together? Check some porn? So we can create something a bit more different, have some variety?”_

”Variety?” Marc tries hard to control his breathing, not wanting to give away just how aroused he is.

_”Hm, just a thought. I’ll show you when I’m there. And we’ll need hooks in the ceiling and the floor… I will definitely want to tie you up. Do you have toys for that? Because we can hardly hire a carpenter.”_

Marc blushes impossibly at the idea of hiring someone to do that. “Yeah, I think I do. We’ll work it out.” His voice is a bit strained, his hand moving a bit faster now.

 _”Marc?”_ Dani’s voice drops a little and it makes Marc gasp.

”Mhm?”

_”Are you touching yourself?”_

And shit, he had forgotten about the change in rules, hadn’t even noticed what he was doing. His face gets even hotter while his stomach clenches, his hand taken away shell-shocked.

”I-“

_”Did you?”_

”Yes. I’m sorry.” His voice is probably barely audible for Dani now.

_”Oh, you will be sorry, I don’t doubt it. I’ll have so much time to think of a punishment.”_

Marc is torn between shame, horror and the sheer excitement of what Dani will come up with and seriously, he’s slowly freaking out over this new passion. It’s worrying him, his apparent desire to be hurt. 

_”Well, we should stop now. I think I want to go to bed. I might jerk off to that little list of yours, babe.”_

**January 4th**

”Hey Dani,” Marc smiles even though he isn’t all that happy tonight. “I don’t have much time, we’ll go out for dinner tonight.”

_”Don’t worry. I’m having friends over, so it’ll be easier for me now, too. How is your ass today?”_

”It’s getting better, I could sit normally most of the time.” Marc replies automatically, his brain caught on the friends. It makes him jealous, even though he knows he has no reason. Of course, Dani has friends. Friends that aren’t Marc’s friends. It’s the same for Marc. Still, somehow he’d prefer Dani was only his, however selfish that makes him. “Do I know your friends?”

_”No, I don’t think so. We’re not close. It’s just for dinner, nothing special. They’ll bring their daughters along. The kids are adorable.”_

Marc can’t help the relief flooding his veins. When those friends have kids, they won’t be a threat, right? “How old?”

_”Five and seven, I’ll send you a pic later, okay?”_

They talk about this and that before Marc has to hang up and join his family for a dinner with his grandparents. They’re still having their starters when his phone buzzes, media message from Dani coming in. And well, Dani hugging two preschool-girls is beyond adorable. It takes a nudge from Alex against his knee for Marc to stop awing and beaming at the image and he stays distracted for the entire rest of the meal, wondering if their relationship really has a perspective considering kids as a factor.

**January 5th**

_”Hi babe, how is it?”_

”Hi Dani! Where are you, you sound like you’re in a car?”

_”Yeah, sorry, I have to go to a small party, I forgot. I’m in the taxi now.”_

Marc’s stomach drops, disappointed over another brief call and the first sparks of jealousy are back again, too.

”Oh, I see. Do I know the friends?”

_”No, I don’t think so. You sound jealous, babe. Don’t, please. You know I wouldn’t do that._

”I know. But still, they get to spend time with you and I don’t and that’s not fair.”

 _”Aw.”_ Dani chuckles. _”What are you doing tonight?”_

”I don’t know yet. Alex is visiting a friend in Barcelona for the night and my parents are at a friend’s birthday dinner. Maybe I’ll watch a movie and call it an early night, I don’t really feel like going anywhere.”

_”Mhm, I see. You know, I’m really sorry, but we’re almost there. I miss you, babe.”_

”I miss you, too.” A lump is back in Marc’s throat. For a moment, he thinks he hears a car pull into their driveway and he frowns at the window. “I’ll call tomorrow, okay?”

_”Hm… actually… maybe not. Maybe just get up and open the door?”_

”What?” Marc is confused, his brain not quite processing. Why should he open the door? Oh… He walks through the living room and the hallway on shaky legs, his body shuddering and Dani only chuckling on the other end of the line. Taking a deep breath, he pulls the wooden door open, almost dropping his phone.

”Dani!”


	39. You're here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a brief and hopefully sexy interlude tonight. I'm kind of tired and writing in the car (which makes me dizzy) so I decided to cut things here and let them talk for real and play again tomorrow ;)

Considering they’re in public and all, Dani hasn’t quite expected _this_. Meaning he’s currently being tackled by a flying Marc Marquez, almost sending both of them to the floor and clinging to him as if he was holding on to dear life. There’s definitely not the slightest bit of oxygen left in his lungs and he might have bruised his ribs – other than that, this is the most perfect moment he could imagine right now. Because Marc is there and he’s not mad, he’s just holding him and shaking and breathing into his neck, his scent enveloping Dani and his hair tickling Dani’s nose.

Behind them, a car honks, making them both jump and turn around with red faces.

”Get a room, guys.” Alex grins at them from the driveway and Dani thinks he might die a bit of embarrassment here. “And you’re welcome, bro. I’ll stay at Mel’s for the night.”

”We’re talking about this.” Marc glares at Alex, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips nevertheless. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

There’s a last not quite friendly gesture from the younger Marquez before he’s getting back into his car and Dani feels himself pulled inside, door slammed shut and his back pressed right up against it.

”I have no idea what you’re doing here, but I don’t care one bit,” the younger rider is growling into his ear, the shivers already running down Dani’s spine again, “because you have no idea how much I missed you.”

Their mouths crash against each other’s and Marc isn’t gentle today. Not in the way he’s pinning Dani’s wrists against the wall, with one hand, so very strong and possessively, holding them above Dani’s head with ease; not in the way he’s licking into Dani’s mouth, teeth scraping and pulling at Dani’s bottom lip and drawing blood. Not in the way he’s pressing their bodies together either, the friction of the denim between their crotches so very delicious that they’re both half-hard almost instantly.

Dani loves this side of his younger teammate, the way he can turn the tables, show him that he wants and needs him just as much as the other way round. That he wants to own, exclusively, with all rights, too. Because it’s always good to be wanted and even more so when the person wanting you is Marc Marquez, hottest rider in the paddock and, at least for Dani, even the hottest being on the planet. For a while, he is completely caught up in the moment, just focused on Marc’s touch, Marc’s taste and Marc’s smell, until the lack of air and the general reality of life slowly resurface and make him turn his face away slightly, gasping for air. Marc is staring right at him, face only inches away and eyes midnight black and so very, very wanton.

”Parents?” Dani manages to ask, between shaky breaths and the realization that his wrists are still pinned against the wall.

”Not home.” It’s a growl that goes straight to Dani’s cock. “And I assume they planned this. You all planned this. And I demand details, but not right now.”

Marc’s mouth latches against his neck now, sucking a bruise with so much vigor that it makes Dani whimper and try to evade, but Marc won’t have any of it and only leans against him with more weight, immobilizing him.

”I really missed you,” Marc says softly, when he finally lets him go, his hands now cupping Dani’s face.

”Same, babe,” Dani gulps a bit, overwhelmed by the raw emotions on Marc’s face, “But it’s only been four days.”

”Four too many. Bedroom?”

***

With Dani not putting up any resistance, they end up on Marc’s bed in record time, clothes left all over the stairs and hallway, mouths only breaking apart to take off their shirts and fingers digging into hips hard enough to leave bruises all over. He has pushed Dani back first onto the mattress, looming over the older rider and their gazes locked inquiringly right now, both silently asking the other how they are doing this.

”Fuck me,” Marc says eventually, grinding down on Dani’s crotch to support the argument. It makes Dani’s back arch up and there’s a delicious moan falling from his lips that makes Marc shiver.

Dani gives him another questioningly look and as soon as he nods, confirming his wish, he’s turned around on his stomach by the other, who is twice his normal strength in these moments. He has Marc’s wrists pinned to the mattress above his head, blanketing his entire body, mouth right next to Marc’s ear. When he speaks, his hot breath tingles Marc’s skin and it’s like a jolt of electricity going straight to his dick.

”I missed you, too.” Dani’s voice, low and rumbly. Marc can hear Dani reaching for the nightstand. “Do you always have lube up there for everyone to see?”

Marc chuckles and is about to reply but whines into the pillow instead, the cold liquid already dripping into his crack.

”Keep your hands there, don’t move.” Dani’s voice is in playmode already and Marc moans, the command doing things to him. He obeys without questioning and is soon reduced to a puddle of need, mewling into the pillows as Dani kisses a line down his spine, spreads his cheeks and licks him open with his tongue. By the time Dani has three fingers inside him, Marc is soaked in sweat and writhing helplessly, his fingers clenched tightly into the sheet but still above his head.

”Dani, please. Just fuck me. I won’t break.” Saying that, so many words at once, cost him his last breath and he’s flooded with relief when he feels Dani’s tip against him, pushing in slowly but burying himself to the hilt in one smooth move. From here, he just lets Dani take him apart, one step at a time. He’s too far gone to care about seeming wanton or needy, too lost to worry about how he looks or sounds. All he knows is that it feels so good, Dani rocking back and forth so steadily, kissing his shoulder blades, jerking his cock between the pillows. Occasionally mumbling sweet nothings, telling him how good he feels, tight and hot, or how great he looks, how much Dani wants and needs him. It’s making Marc fall ever so deep, his back arching towards Dani to urge him closer, deeper and his knuckles white from holding onto the sheets to anchor himself. Because this surely would just blow him away otherwise.

His climax builds deep in his stomach and erupst explosively, stars dancing in front of his eyes. He’s almost out of it and there’s a thick haze around him so he only vaguely registers Dani crying out and collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily.

When he comes down enough to actually notice things, the first thing he takes in are Dani’s fingers tracing lines on his back and when he rolls on his side and turns his head, Dani is propped up on one elbow next to him, smiling down so fondly that it makes Marc dizzy.

”Hey, babe, are you back?” Dani’s hand moves to his face now, pushing his hair back a little and the touch, that simplest, lightest touch, is setting Marc on fire again. _The things you do to me._

”You’re here. In Cervera. In my childhood room. And a single bed. In my parents’ house. How the hell?” Marc almost doesn’t recognize his own voice as it’s suddenly hoarse. Has he screamed during that orgasm?

”Surprise,” Dani is still smiling but now with less certainty, his cheeks a bit pink. “You’re not mad, right?”

Marc almost laughs out loud at that and only holds it back because Dani looks so stricken suddenly that he feels sorry again. Reaching for Dani’s cheek, tracing the evening stubble there, he shakes his head and smiles.

”Seriously, did that just feel like I was mad?”

”Sorry, point taken.” Dani leans in for a brief kiss.

”See? But still… I’m just confused. How did you get here? Why does everybody know? And don’t tell me it’s a coincidence my parents are coming back late tonight.”

”Alex just called me and invited me. And I don’t even know, I think I was too shocked to think and agreed without really having a clue. I mean, he told me your parents knew, too and Hector at least suspected something.”

”But how can they have known?”

”Alex says we’ve been obvious for years.”

Marc huffs. “But that’s ridiculous, I haven’t even known for more than a month.”

Dani looks at him apologetically and somehow, Marc thinks the older knows more.

”What are you hiding from me, Dani Pedrosa?”

”Alex told me to look at our old media footage and I did and… well, I think you should look for yourself. Tomorrow. Then you’ll understand.”

”Tomorrow?” Marc tries not to sound overly suspicious, but then having everybody close to you ganging up behind your back _is_ weird.

”Yes, because now,” Dani points between them, “I need a shower and then you need to feed me. I’m high maintenance, you know?”

”Ah, I see. They should put a warning on you though… needs daily bath and food.”

”To be fair, I need that shower because of _your_ mess.” Marc swats Dani’s arm at that, hard.

”Which wouldn’t be there without you.” He pouts, Dani giggling mercilessly.

”Are you complaining?” 

”Nah, not really,” he kicks away the sheets and gets up, pulling Dani along. “And I’m very, very glad you’re here.”

He has Dani backed up against the shower tiles soon, Dani’s arms around his waist and their lips locked for kiss that’s so much slower than their first tonight. This time, it’s languid, tender and just for the sake of being close to each other and Marc loves every second of it, realizing that _home_ hasn’t felt like home this time, not until Dani showed up.

_If this is what happens after four days, how are we going to deal with weeks?_


	40. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in the car, again. And not proofread at all. Sorry, but it's either posting rough and raw or not at all atm. ♥ Thank you all for bearing with me and my esl ;) ♥

They manage taking a shower and just a shower, at least except from the making out. But with the angry growling of both of their stomachs, for once reason wins over desire. Luckily, Marc thinks, as they get out of the bathroom and see the clothes they lost in the hallway. Dani must have seen it at the same time and they stand there looking at each other with red faces before they both burst into giggles. _I know my parents are open-minded, but I’m not sure they’re _that_ tolerant._ The giggling doesn’t stop during the gathering and it’s still not completely gone when they’ve cleared all evidence and made it into the kitchen. 

”Now I have an idea why my mother left the stew to warm up.” Marc eyes the fridges suspiciously and puts the pot on the oven to reheat the food. Dani’s arms snake around his waist while he’s fidgeting with the buttons, hot breath tingling his neck.

”I’m sorry we caught you off-guard, really.”

”No, don’t worry. I guess it’s been mostly Alex’s idea?” Marc leans into the embrace, reveling in the closeness and realizing just how far away this is from anything else he’s done in his relationships. Kitchen, cooking, probably having dinner with his parents tomorrow morning. In fact, he never had a girlfriend stay over – and that thought is exciting, terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

”Are you really okay? You’re getting tense?” Dani is mumbling into his neck and has taken the spoon away from him, putting it on an empty plate. “What’s wrong?”

”Nothing,” Marc blinks into the pot, realizing his eyes are watery and not even understanding the emotion himself, because nothing is wrong. On the contrary, everything is perfect – and that, for once, is scary.

”Yeah. Because you sound like you’re great. Turn around, the food will heat itself.”

Dani pulls his shoulders until he’s facing the older, his hands hanging loosely at his sides and his eyes staring at the floor.

”Marc, what’s wrong, seriously?” Dani is holding is chin up and speaks with an almost panicked voice, making Marc’s stomach flop a little.

”Sorry,” he wipes his eyes and blushes, embarrassed about the entire outburst. “I just realized you’re the first person I’ve been with who spends the night here and it’s really, really good. And I want more of it and I’m terrified that I can’t have it because you’re you and I’m me and this is just so complicated.”

”Oh.” Dani just pulls him closer, Dani’s face now in his neck and his against Dani’s hair and Dani’s arms are rubbing his back and Marc almost starts crying again. “I know what you mean. So much to lose.”

They stand like that for a while, until a loud rumble from Dani’s stomach makes them both jump, the giggles suddenly back and the weight of the moment dropping. 

”You know,” they’ve finished laughing when Dani is pressing their foreheads together, “it will never be easy, but if anyone knows how to deal with not easy, it should be us, right?”

Marc loses himself in Dani’s eyes, in the open emotions, the way he’s telling him that he believes in them and that he’s prepared to fight for them. The way he cares about him. Marc swallows and nods determinedly. _I hope you can read that in my eyes, too._

”We’ll be okay,” he says, turning to check on their food. “And anybody who can’t deal with it can just go fuck themselves.”

***

After Marc handed him plates and cutlery, Dani sets the kitchen table for them and then sits down while the younger gets them their food and some wine.

”You’re spoiling me,” he says, pointing at the glass and the bottle, aware that it’s not a cheap supermarket brand.

”It’s a special occasion,” Marc smiles at him and this time, it’s a real smile, the one that makes Dani’s heart do little jumps all the time. “So, cheers.”

Their glasses clink and they eat, Roser’s food delicious and just what Dani would have expected, his eyes never leaving Marc’s face as he watches to read every little emotion that crosses it. _When you said that about everybody going to fuck themselves… I can’t help but thinking that Vale is still getting to you more than he should._

”You’re staring.” Marc kicks him under the table and blushes. “Don’t.”

”Aww.” _Shy looks adorable on you. Not overly typical, at least as open as this, but it’s such a cute look._ “Sorry. Just thinking. And marveling you.”

Marc’s face gets even pinker at that and he actually looks away now, making Dani chuckle.

”You’re mean.”

”I was just being honest.”

”Pff.” The younger pokes his tongue at him now, cheeks still flushed but usual cockiness back. “So you want to wait here until my parents come back and say hello tonight or do you want to hide upstairs and face them tomorrow morning?”

”I, uh,” _Okay, Pedrosa, you know you want to run upstairs and not come out until like… never… but you’re thirty. You can do this. And you’re too old to play hide-and-seek._ “Let’s just wait?”

”Get it over with?” Marc looks at him with that commiserating look and Dani just can’t help smiling.

”Yes. I’m sorry, they’re lovely, but still… this,” he gestures between them a bit helplessly, hoping Marc gets his point, “it’s so new and so much. And it feels like everything is happening in fast forward.”

”I know what you mean, believe me. I know exactly what you mean.”

It’s silent after that, both of them staring into their glasses. Marc refills them, more than once, while they sit there and think, tension in the room palpable. Their hands are on each other, right on top of the table though, fingers laced and Marc’s thumb rubbing his skin. _Is it weird that I don’t remember how life felt before this?_

Their heads jerk up at the sound of a car stopping right outside, doors opening and closing audibly.

”Ready?” Marc looks at him with wide eyes, seeming as terrified as Dani feels.

The older needs a second to gather himself and nod. “I guess as ready as I can be.”

And it’s ridiculous, because he knows Roser and Julia and it’s been okay over Christmas. But this time, he meets them and knows that they _know_ and as much as Dani tries to stay calm, it’s still mortifying.

”Hi kids,” Roser’s head poking through the door, bright smile on her face. “Hi Dani, glad you made it. We’ll just dress down a bit and then maybe join you for a glass?”

”Hi Mrs. Marquez.” Dani feels a kick against his leg under the table and from the corner of his eyes, sees Marc bite back a giggle.

”Mrs. Marquez? Dani, please.” She just laughs out loud and leaves them to it. “I’m Marc’s mother, not his grandmother.” He hears her yell from the stairs and well, now Marc is laughing openly, too. It’s not doing anything for Dani’s nerves and he’s probably very red now, too.

”Sorry,” Marc brings out breathlessly eventually, “sorry, but her face when you said that. Priceless.”

”Well,” Dani says indignantly, “I’m not the one whose mother is meeting the guy who fucks him at night.” 

_Going by the pink on your cheeks, that makes us even._

***

The conversation with his parents starts out awkwardly, with Dani staring down his glass and his mother trying too hard to be cheery, while his father is as pink as Dani and evades everyone’s gaze. Because small talk is just ridiculous when there’s a giant elephant in the room. Marc grits his teeth through a forced conversation about stew recipes between Dani and his mom, trying to send helpless looks at his father, but Julia just shrugs.

When he thinks his embarrassment can’t get any worse anyway, he finally speaks up and interrupts the discussion on beef versus pork.

”So you knew already?”

The room is completely quiet for a second.

”Yes, we thought… well, over Christmas it looked a lot like you two,” Julia gestures at them and between them.

”Like you finally saw what you have in each other.”

His mother completes the sentence, practice of years of marriage and raising kids together showing, his father looking eternally grateful.

”That’s how you feel about it?” _This is too easy._

”Well, you make each other happy, a blind person could see that.” His mother shrugs. “At first, we were a bit unsure how to deal with it, if we thought it was a good idea, I admit that, but we talked about it.” _Aaarrgh._ “And we agreed that stakes are high for both of you so you’ll always both have every intention to play by the rules.”

”Okay.”

 _I still think this is too easy. Is that how meeting the parents is? How would I know anyway?_ Marc steals a glance at Dani, but the older still looks entirely terrified.

”Dani, relax,” his mother noticed, too, “we don’t bite. If you guys think you’re up for this challenge, we’re okay with it. And you’re welcome here, so stop looking like we’re plotting your execution.”

That even makes Dani smile and it gets easier after that, Dani’s face getting some color, his father joining the conversation and his own heart not quite thundering anymore. They decide to call it a night when the second bottle of wine is empty and before they turn off the light, Marc holds his mother back for a second, mouthing a very, very heartfelt thank you towards her.

”Always, son,” she whispers back. “Dani is a good catch, don’t mess it up,” is what she says louder, loud enough for Dani to hear. When Marc glares at her, she just smirks and shrugs. _Well, I admit that you’re right._

***

”So, your parents sleep downstairs, right?” They’re back in Marc’s room, both standing there a bit lost, but at Dani’s question, Marc’s eyes turn a shade darker.

”They do… any particular reason you’re asking?”

”Hm… I might have brought some things. And if you could promise that the walls are reasonably thick and we’d lock your door, then maybe we could… unpack them?”

Dani grins as he can actually see the shiver run down Marc’s body. “Yeah, yeah, walls are fine.”

Marc stares at him, eyes completely black now and well, Dani won’t be asked twice.

”Okay, but you understand that if we start this, it’s in play mode, right?”

Marc swallows audibly, but he nods, body trembling when Dani reaches out to cup his cheek.

”Okay, I will take a few things out of my bag and you’ll take of your clothes now and put them on your chair and then you’ll lean over the desk and hold yourself open so I can check that you followed instructions.”

Dani doesn’t miss the wince that crosses Marc’s face. _Hm. Interesting. Seems like you’ll be suffering a bit for me._ He adjusts his jeans a bit and takes his shirt off, no playroom meaning no dress code for once. His shoes and socks go under the bed, while he watches Marc out of the corner of his eyes. The younger is shaky and clumsy while he folds up his clothes, a promising sign for Dani. He allows himself to glance over Marc’s perfect torso briefly, admiring the muscles and the golden skin, before he double checks that the blinds are closed and reaches for a box that he had hidden in his duffel.

He puts it on the end of the bed with the lid open and then walks over to Marc, who is standing in position, still trembling. His ass looks properly marked, some bruises faded but others still dark purple, the welts looking beautiful. Dani kisses them, one by one, feeling Marc shiver under his touch. When he has finished his mission, he turns his focus on Marc’s crack, easily noticing why the younger winced. He traces his finger over the stubble he finds, so little that he didn’t even notice it earlier, but still enough to be considered breaking the rules.

”You know you’re not getting by with that, right?”

”But I-“ 

”No talking back to me about this, right? You knew the rules and you should have been more careful. Go into the shower and fix that.”

Marc looks stricken when he trots towards the bathroom, head hanging low. _But you want this. Right?_ Sometimes, Dani still worries about Marc’s reasons, his real preferences – then he remembers Marc’s demand for their last spanking and he thinks that there’s no other explanation for it than that Marc wants and craves this at least as much as Dani does.

The sound of running water stops quickly and Dani checks his preparation, the improvised rope from the shelf above Marc’s bed. _God, I hope that is as stable as it felt. I have no idea how we’d explain that to anyone._

He doesn’t have to say a word, Marc obediently moves to lean with his head on the desk, hands holding his cheeks apart. He gasps when Dani scrapes his nails down his spine, but he doesn’t move. And of course, he’s perfect now.

”Good job. Turn around and get on the bed, kneeling towards me.”

Marc does as he’s told and Dani sees the exact moment he notices the rope, the second where his face loses some color. He doesn’t say a thing though and neither does Dani, wordlessly waiting for Marc to present himself. Dani takes his time rediscovering Marc’s torso, twisting a nipple and licking his navel, liking the small moans from Marc, each going straight to his cock. Marc’s skin is hot, but he trembles under every touch. Dani traces his shaft, smears a drop of precome over the tip, smirks at the whine.

”Shh, think of your parents.” And Dani remembers, too, what they’re doing here, briefly panicking, before he remembers that it wasn’t much different over Christmas. He moves to check Marc’s mouth, deliberately rough as usual, because it’s part of the game.

”Well, since you’re now so well suited for little play, I think you should get to wear this.”

Dani holds up the collar and the cuffs and Marc is beaming at him now, almost like a kid on Christmas. He’s holding his hands out willingly and Dani couldn’t tell who trembles more when he closes them, he himself or the younger rider. Ankle cuffs follow and then it’s the collar and he has a giant lump in his throat when he steps back to look at Marc like that, so obviously owned and proud to be owned.

”You look gorgeous,” He lifts one of Marc’s hands and kisses it, the younger looking surprised but also quite pleased. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Dani leans in for a kiss, thinking they deserve that much after the separation, the time for a lingering kiss needed right now. When he pulls away, he wills himself into character though. Because these dynamics matter, too. 

”Okay, you know what’s about to happen, right?”

”Yes.”

”Tell me.”

He’ll never get tired of seeing Marc all flustered and embarrassed, face red and eyes evading him.

”You will, uh, tie-“

”A bit louder, please.”

”You are going to tie my balls to that rope for some time and it will hurt when I can’t hold myself up anymore.”

Marc rattles the words down and Dani pats his head.

”Good boy, exactly. But first, I’ll tie your hands and feet a bit,” Dani shuffles around until he has Marc in the right position, “and you’ll need the gag.”

Marc opens his mouth without hesitation, accepting his punishment now.

”Okay, since I came here unannounced and you only made a very minor mistake, ten minutes will be enough.”

Marc nods, first drops of drool running down his chin and his eyes wide and grateful right now. He still trembles when Dani begins tying his balls to the rope, but that’s not surprising. After all, this is not really a fun punishment for him. For the next ten minutes, Dani gets to watch him squirm and thrash and hears him whine, his thighs soon shaking endlessly and his hands desperately trying to be of help to no avail.

It’s taking a toll on him, too, his dick aching in his jeans because really, the sight is glorious, Marc writhing there with all his muscles tense and his skin glistening with sweat. So Dani is relieved when the time is up and he gets to untie Marc, who sinks into his arms as a sobbing and shaky mess. Maybe the suddenness of everything made it more difficult for the younger, because though the time was shorter, he’s in a more fragile state then after the last time they did this, Dani senses that much.

Gently, he removes the gag, wiping at Marc’s face with a tissue and whispering into his ear, telling him how well he had done, how proud Dani was. Marc is pliant in his hold, only sniffling softly now and Dani makes up his mind about the rest of the night, deciding that was enough for now.

”Okay, you know you still have a punishment open for touching yourself, right?”

Marc looks at him with a pained face and Dani is quick to shake his head.

”We’re not doing anything tonight anymore. We’ll have plenty of time to make that up, don’t worry. For now, it’s enough, okay?”

Marc only nods hesitantly and Dani tilts his chin up and locks their eyes, repeating his words sternly. “Yes, for tonight, it is enough.”

”Can you keep me tied up?”

Not that Dani wasn’t hard enough already, no, trust Marc to make such a request.

”Of course,” he manages to reply, voice hoarse and mouth dry. He changes it a bit though, connecting Marc’s wrist in his front instead of his back.

”What about that?” Marc eyes Dani’s pants, the bulge obvious.

”Hm. I think we can solve that.” He strips in record time, Marc watching from the bed and then they’re under the covers together, Marc on his side facing Dani, crotches right against each other. For Dani, it doesn’t take much, not after holding back for so long while he watched Marc struggle so beautifully. He ruts with despair, urgency, his movements sloppy. And he kisses Marc all throughout, swallowing Marc's moans and muffling his own, even if the copper taste of blood mixes with their saliva. When he comes, it's maybe not as spectacular as it has been already, but it's deeply satisfying, because their eyes stay locked throughout, allowing him to see Marc follow him, face completely unguarded and absolutely beautiful when he lets go. Tonight, neither of them bothers much with the mess. A few Kleenex and some moving away from the wet spot have to do and then he’s holding Marc in his arm, Marc’s head on his chest, and suddenly, the world is perfect again. He hadn’t admitted it openly yet, but he’d really slept badly the past nights, the bed always too cold, too empty. The sound of Marc’s breathing missing. The scent of his aftershave fading day by day. But now it’s back and Marc is right there, for real, hot as a furnace and already drifting away, but there. And Dani really doesn’t remember how they ever managed to live without doing this. _I really love you._


	41. Father and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ♥  
> I took a moment to reconsider where this is going, because I wasn't sure for a moment, but to be honest, I like the direction it has taken, that mix of sexy times and fluffier times without much sex, so I think I'll keep it that way. I hope there won't be too many people who are disappointed about that.

Waking up with Marc in his arms has become normal way too soon and he lies there, looking at the sleeping man next to him, wondering how this will work. _Can we pull this off in a motorhome? Like, if you had to go out now, half the paddock would see – and I don’t think we’d ever hear the end of that. We could say you got drunk or something. Once. After that, we wouldn’t even have an excuse. And I guess we’re not coming out to the public anytime soon. So basically, all the European races, we aren’t sleeping together? Ever?_

Dani runs a hand over Marc’s cheek and smiles at the way his nose crinkles. He feels the stubble under his fingertips and the heat radiating from Marc who most of the time is like a miniature furnace next to him. A quick check confirms that it’s past eight and he thinks it’s okay to wake Marc, especially as he’ll do it for something fun. For himself anyway. Dani props himself up above the younger and leans down for a kiss, lips barely touching Marc’s. It’s enough to wake him, eyes blinking open slowly, bound hands going around Dani’s head and holding him in place, legs wrapping around his waist. They’re both half-hard and moaning into the languid kiss, rocking carefully and Dani loves how morning breath has never even been a topic here.

When he pulls away, it’s with a dirty smirk, knowing exactly where he wants to take this.

”I think you still have a punishment open, don’t you?”

Marc is looking up at him with wide eyes, lips a bit open, gasping a little. Despite their situation, their condition, their rock-hard erections between them he looks perfectly innocent in this moment – and breathtakingly beautiful, the sight making Dani shudder.

”Yes, I do. I’m sorry.” Marc averts his eyes and Dani tilts his chin up, forcing him to meet Dani’s gaze.

”Being sorry will not help now, you understand?”

”Yes.” Barely above a whisper.

”Good. Tell me why you’re being punished.”

As predicted, Marc’s cheeks turn pink immediately, making Dani smile.

”Because I touched myself without your permission.” Marc determinedly looks away, but Dani will let that go for now. Won’t make him repeat anything louder or looking into his eyes. It’s enough for today.

”Yes, that’s why. And since you’ve had your fun, you won’t be coming now. I’ll be really, really good to you, but you’re not coming. If you do that anyway, you’ll receive twenty strokes with the cane in Andorra. Understood?” He sees Marc wince at the number again, but obviously it’s supposed to be a seriously deterring amount.

”Yes, I understand.”

”Okay. Well, I need you in your punishment position, the one you love so much.” Marc glares but doesn’t dare to say anything. Dani easily retrieves the rope they left dangling from the shelf last night and uses it along with the cuffs to attach Marc’s feet above his head, legs spread far this time so he can use the bedposts and has Marc on display nicely.

”Gorgeous.” Dani settles behind Marc, looking straight at _everything_ and he sees Marc blush even more. For a while, he just teases, hands running up and down the inside of Marc’s thighs and the younger shivering beneath him.

”Okay,” he reaches for the ballgag, “open up.”

Marc doesn’t even hesitate and once again Dani thinks how incredibly natural this is, how easily Marc Marquez, cocky bastard, fall into complete submission. And these eyes, always wide open, looking at him full of trust and without guards. Dani isn’t sure he deserves that much obvious admiration. At least, he’s determined to earn every bit of it.

Smiling down at Marc who is shaking slightly in his restraints, breathing a bit quicker than normal, he takes out lube, coats his fingers deliberately slowly and thoroughly, not missing the way Marc’s pupils dilate and stare at him.

”Enjoy,” Dani says with a devilish undertone and then starts playing in earnest, a hand going around Marc’s hard cock, running up and down at a languid pace. The younger jerks his hips up, back arching from the mattress, but Dani doesn’t give him more. He keeps going at a slow pace, not gripping quite firm enough and never quite fast enough for Marc to get anywhere. It seems to register with the younger what he’s doing here, what he’s planning and Marc looks somewhat scared and desperate when he realizes. Dani just chuckles, knowing he’ll get to watch something really nice here.

Marc doesn’t disappoint, thrashing around, whimpering into the gag, hips jerking up helplessly, while Dani keeps stroking him at first, then stops to play with his hole, teasing his prostate a few times, only to withdraw and start on Marc’s cock again. It’s an evil game, one that surely messes with Marc’s head right now, because Dani knows he’s sending him right to the edge, over and over, without letting him cross it. There’d be a harsh punishment if he did and Dani can tell he’s fighting, fingers clenching in fists, eyes squeezed shut, a constant frustrated groan into the gag.

He can’t exactly say how long he does it, it’s not like he took the time or anything. But by the time he stops his little game, Marc is soaked in sweat, eyes glassy and every muscle in his body shaking. Dani sees the gratefulness, the relief when he lets go completely, hands moving away from Marc’s cock and hole. But Dani wouldn’t be Dani and this wouldn’t be a punishment, if there wasn’t one tiny detail left.

Marc’s eyes widen almost comically when he moves to straddle him, settling between the obscenely spread legs – bless God for Marc’s flexibility, seriously – and over Marc’s stomach.

”You know, you might not be allowed to come, but there’s no rule,” Dani strokes his own cock now, very languidly, making a show of arching his back and moaning softly, “no rule that says I can’t come.”

He thinks he hears a desperate whine, not fully muffled by the gag and Marc’s eyes are pleading with him openly, but this is a punishment for Marc after all. Not feeling the least bit self-conscious, Dani arches his back again and jerks himself off, movements slightly exaggerated, letting out the occasional moan, doing his best to tease Marc that final bit more. Eventually though, he feels his own climax approach, his muscles getting tense and his breath short now. There’s no point in holding back and he doesn’t have the energy to prolong this more, so he bites his free fist, stifling the relieved moan while he comes over Marc’s chest and face, the look of the white liquid landing on Marc’s perfect skin so delicious it makes his cock twitch even after he’s completely spent. _Sinful._

He allows himself a moment of recovery before he unties Marc, his eyes falling on Marc’s still pulsing erection, skin dark red and precome leaking from the tip. He can’t resist spreading some over the tip, Marc groaning into the gag and turning away from him.

”Well, that’s what you get for not obeying you rules,” Dani says softly, hand running over Marc’s side. When he takes off the gag as well, the younger sniffles a bit, but doesn’t say anything. _You’re not begging, you already know better than that. Brave._ “Let’s get you clean.”

Dani drags him along into the shower, leaving the water cool on purpose. By the time they’re toweling dry, Marc seems to be halfway recovered.

”That was really mean,” the younger mumbles into his neck, embracing him with still damp skin.

”It was a punishment, what did you expect?”

”Nothing less.” Marc chuckles and then sucks a bruise to Dani’s neck and god, he loves that Marc does these things. That he doesn’t always need Dani to take the first step but effortlessly manages to switch between absolutely pliant and challengingly cheeky.

”Are you ready to go downstairs and face my parents, even after you’ve just tortured their son?”

They’re both getting into some nice shirts when Marc says it (epiphany and all) and Dani feels his face turn beetroot red. _Evil. Evil, Marquez._

”I’ll manage,” he brings out, coughing with a dry mouth. _You’re really something._

He follows Marc down to the kitchen, pretty sure the younger is swaying his hips on purpose and he has to carefully readjusts his pants a bit before he goes to face Roser and Julia, both nursing a cup of coffee already.

Only Alex is missing and they learn from Roser that he had come back very late and was suffering a bad case of hangover. They decide to give him another hour before they’ll have breakfast, wanting everybody around for the meal on this day and Roser excuses herself, saying she’ll use the time to take a shower. Together with Julia, they discuss the next days, Marc explaining that they’ll go up to Andorra for a few days, maybe even skiing. Julia voices some concerns about them being seen together and Dani silently agrees, but Marc, defiant as ever, claims that as he’s been seen on Vale’s ranch before, there would be no reason why after the fallout he couldn’t have made a new friend who joins his regular clique in the mountains. The explanation is as good or bad as any other, Dani thinks and even Julia seems to think that he’s fighting for a lost cause, his son too determined to be convinced otherwise. He still sends Marc to call Hector, to make sure the Instagram is updated today and to discuss the plans with the PR expert. Apparently, Dani thinks with a shudder, it’s already established that Hector knows. _Have we really been that obvious?_

It takes him a moment before he even realizes that since Marc went to make his call, he’s alone with Julia. His boyfriend’s father. His much younger and completely innocent boyfriend’s father. Who is eying him. Questioningly. Maybe judging him. Dani wishes the ground would swallow him as his cheeks heat up again.

”You’re serious about this, right?” Julia asks after a while, thoughtfully looking at him over another mug of coffee.

Dani squirms in his seat, the scrutinizing uncomfortable.

”Yes. Very serious.”

”Have you done this before?”

”Done what?” Dani raises an eyebrow, not sure where Julia is going here.

”Dated another rider?”

”Oh.” Dani swallows. “No, actually not.”

”Do you think it can work? Really think it can work, for a longer period of time? Because you know, both of you, you look so… I don’t know, happy and complete together. And Marc was devastated before you came here. So, I don’t know, I’m slightly worried here, you know?”

”Me too,” Dani decides to be honest. “I worry, too. But I think we both want to make it work and we have to at least try, because if we don’t, we’ll regret it for the rest of our lives. And it’s kind of too late to just pretend nothing ever happened.”

”Hm. I like that you’re realistic about this.”

He watches the older finish his coffee, eyes never leaving Dani’s face. But the look he’s giving him is nothing but friendly and open, no resentment at all. Just curiosity and interest. 

”Julia, can I ask you something?”

”Sure.”

”You don’t – have a problem with, uh, Marc having a male partner, right?”

Dani holds his breath while Julia looks at him with surprised eyes, shaking his head already.

”No, of course not. That’s something I doubt anyone of us has an influence on, so why bother? Obviously, he fell for _you_ and you’re a guy, a rider even, and I doubt that will make things easier, but it happened, so I won’t even try to argue. And at the end of the day,” Julia’s voice is suddenly very soft, “at the end of the day, I just want him to be happy. I’ll tell you something, Dani.” Julia looks straight at him and swallows and Dani still barely dares to breathe, sensing that this is an important moment and blown away by Marc’s father opening up to him like this. “You know, if this had happened before 2011, I don’t think I would have approved of your relationship. I think I would have at least tried to stop Marc, would have talked and maybe even yelled. Because I would have thought that he was risking his career and his future and I would have told him how much we’ve done to get him to where he is. But Dani, after 2011, that isn’t everything, you know? Even if this costs him his career, we’ll still support and love him. And you. As long as it makes you guys happy.”

Dani only now realizes that Julia isn’t looking at him but something behind him and slowly turns his head, finding Marc leaning in the doorframe, smiling widely but with trembling lips and watery eyes. Over his head, there’s a whole wordless conversation going on between father and son and wow, this is a lot more than he expected from meeting the parents.


	42. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ♥

”Dad, I-“ Marc doesn’t know what to say. Mentioning 2011 is something they usually avoid, the whole ordeal has never been discussed. Or dealt with. And this… it’s unexpected. He joins Dani and his father at the kitchen table and as soon as he’s sitting, Dani is getting up, a hand on his shoulder.

”Don’t. You can stay.” _I want you to stay. I need you to stay. Please._ Marc covers his hand with his own, but Dani kisses his hair and withdraws his finger, smiling down at him.

”No, I don’t think I should.”

Deep down, Marc knows Dani is right and he nods, swallowing against the lump in his throat. When the kitchen door clicks shut and he looks up, his father looks a little blurred because there are tears in his eyes. Tears that he doesn’t even know the reason for, because it all ended well. It really did. So why would it still cause such a turmoil?

”I didn’t know you… feel that way about it.”

”About what?”

”Me? My career? I don’t know. I thought 2011 was gone, you know? Not that it had such an impact on anyone but me.”

”Marc-“ His father smiles at him, but it doesn't reach his eyes, looks tinged with sadness. “Of course it had an impact. And yes, it changed our perspective a great deal I think. I’m sorry you didn’t know, you see? We should have talked about this earlier, I guess. Or at all.”

”I don’t like talking about that time.” He really doesn’t. In fact, it makes his stomach flop and his mouth go dry.

”But you’ve made it and you've come out stronger than before. And that’s great. I just think we can learn from it, should have learned to keep in mind that your career in racing could be shorter than we want it to and that you deserve something besides bikes that makes you happy.” His dad is smiling properly now, twinkly eyes and all included. “Or someone.”

It makes Marc blush a little, the suggestive way his father is saying that. But it also makes him smile fondly.

”Dani really does.” He stares at his fingers and nods to himself. “Make me happy, I mean. He really does that.”

”We can see that. We know. And it’s alright with us, really.”

They’re both smiling at each other and Marc stares into his father’s eyes and wonders if it’s the same with him and his mother. Have they felt that way from the beginning, too?

"Okay," sighing softly, his father gets up across from him. "Marc,” he feels his father’s hand on his shoulder and shivers at the suddenly very serious tone in his voice, “we’re very proud of what you’ve achieved on track. But we’re also very proud of who you’ve become off track, okay? Don’t forget that.”

His dad has almost walked out of the room, when Marc raises his voice, tears prickling behind his eyes and skin covered in goosebumps.

”Thank you.”

”Always. Maybe go upstairs to look for Dani? I think I heard Alex,so we can have breakfast soon.”

It’s his father’s subtle way of letting him know that this has been all the emotion he can deal with right now and Marc accepts the change in mood gratefully, swallowing the tears and bouncing up from the chair like his usual, cheery self. 

”Yup, will do. And oh, do we have Nutella?”

”I’m sure your mother stacked up, don’t worry.”

Only the quick pat on his back when he passes his dad to skip up the stairs reminds of the previous conversation and Marc tries to shove the memories that were resurfacing away. Far away. Because Dani is here and being with Dani should be equal to having a good time.

***

He’s on Marc’s bed, their combined smell enveloping him – and making him a little aroused when he’s being hones – and scrolling through his phone. Marc updated Instagram, or Hector has done it for him, perfect picture of the cutest brothers popping up. Dani loves it instantly, vaguely remembering that they posted a similar one – or the same one? – before. He stares at it for a while, smiling to himself, before he catches the comments out of the corner of his eyes. They make his stomach turn, they really do. Instantly, he feels cold inside and sick, so very sick. _They’re sending you death threats. I can’t believe they’re actually sending you death threats. Last year, you cried because of Andorra and I already almost cried, too, when I saw it. How do you expect me to deal with seeing this?_

The sound of the door opening almost makes him jump, quickly tossing the phone.

”Hey babe!”

”Hey, what were you doing, watching porn?” Marc sits down on the edge of the mattress with a smirk on his face and points at the hastily tossed device.

”Not really. I looked at your Instagram, cute picture.” He feels himself blush a bit and Marc giggles now.

”Did you now? Stalking me even when I’m only gone for a few minutes? That’s cute, I think I like it.”

Dani huffs and pulls him down forcefully, their lips crashing unceremoniously. Things are just starting to get interesting when they hear Roser’s voice, announcing breakfast and they both jump this time. When he looks at Marc, the younger is already properly disheveled, cheeks pink and lips swollen. But when Dani points it out and chuckles, Marc just shrugs.

”Don’t think you’re looking any better there, Pedrosa.”

A look into the bathroom mirror confirms that Marc is right and they both take a minute to order things a little, both wriggling in their jeans and giggling non-stop.

”Maybe we should make a deal? No more inappropriate actions until Andorra?”

Dani giggles and nods, pressing a chaste peck to Marc’s cheek. “Okay, we have a deal.”

Breakfast goes surprisingly smooth, Marc devouring his bread with Nutella in a way that almost makes Dani jealous and Alex looking so miserable that they don’t even make fun of him. It’s easy, comfortable, a bit like the meals they had over Christmas and yes, Dani could get used to this, to being somehow a part of the Marquez-clan. _You’re making it easy to feel welcome… I don’t know if you do it because you actually like me or more because you care for Marc, but either way, I’m glad you’re not being terrible about this._ And to be honest, Dani would have understood a bad reaction. For the reason Julia mentioned, risking Marc’s career. For fear Dani would just be playing. Or trying to trick Marc. Whatever. But they seem to trust him just as simply as Marc does – and Dani can only hope he deserves it.

The others will have lunch with the grandparents and that’s the one thing Dani really doesn’t feel ready for. Parents, okay. That he can do. Marc’s grandparents, that thought is too intimidating. It’s not negotiable and sees him stay in Marc’s room, despite the younger rider making the most heart-breaking puppy dog eyes and despite Julia trying to convince him he wouldn’t intrude. Roser is the one who finally has mercy on him, saying that she agrees that it would be nicer to tell them first and let them get used to the idea, before Dani barges in unannounced. He gives her a grateful look when they finally go to get their coats, Marc pouting but no longer insisting. Roser just smiles and pats his back.

”I understand. We’re scary enough as it is, huh?” She flashes him brief smirk and Dani can feel himself blush like a schoolboy.

***

It’s not that he doesn’t understand why Dani wouldn’t join him, it’s just that he would rather have him around. It always feels like their time is ticking, like every minute is one minute closer to the next time where they’ll have to say goodbye. When his mother tells him to stop sulking and he says it though, Alex punches his shoulder and calls him sappy. The way his parents burst into laughter, Alex isn’t the only one who thinks so. It’s strange, because it’s not what Marc would usually do. Nothing like he behaved around any of the girls he’d been with – and at least a couple of them, he _had_ been sure he had feelings for. Dani though… 

”You really have it so bad,” Alex says, hangover improved a bit and smile pure evil, on their way back. Marc has been absentminded, sometimes losing track of conversations, the entire time, prompting his grandfather to ask if there maybe was a girl on his mind. The thought still makes him blush now and he certainly turned dark red when he asked. Alex, considerate as always, had laughed out loud and his father had hidden his own giggles behind his fist. At least, his mother had been on his side, in a way, carefully mentioning that she thought there might be _someone_ on his mind.

His grandfather had beamed at him, but known better than to prod.

”I know you’ll tell me when you feel ready, boy.” Touched by the old man's understanding and acceptance, Marc had promised to do just that.

And now, they’re on their way home, to Dani. His Dani. Who is in his room and waiting for him and yes, this is a really good day.

***

He decides to use the time without evil cackles for something meaningful and after emptying yesterday’s leftovers, he sits down on Marc’s bed and calls his parents, feeling that after he’s already been halfway adopted here, the least he can do is tell them.

”Dani, hi! How are you doing?” His mother, cheery and obviously pleasantly surprised. Dani cringes and hopes she won’t be too shocked.

”Hi mom! I’m fine, thank you. How are you and dad?”

”A bit tired actually, we did a long tour yesterday so today we’re just relaxing and watching the sea.”

”Ah, okay. Was it a nice tour at least?”

”Yes, very much! We’ll show you pictures when we’re home. I told your father to send some, but we can’t figure out that modern stuff. Maybe you or Eric can show us again.”

Dani stifles a giggle, remembering the last time an exasperated Eric tried to explain the use of WhatsApp to them.

”Don’t worry, I’ll just look at them when you’re back in Spain.”

”Yes, that will be good. What have you been up to?”

_Yeah. Well. Fucking my teammate? You don’t even know I’m here… so really, where do I even start?_

”Yeah, so… about the reason I’m calling-“ _What do I say to you?_

”Dani, you’re not sick, are you?”

”No, god, no, don’t worry.” He scolds himself mentally, thinking he should have known it would terrify her if he made such a secret thing out of it, especially after the surgery last year. “Sorry. No, it’s something good, I promise.” _And I hope you agree on that…_ “There, uh, is someone.”

”Oh really?” She sounds genuinely pleased. “A guy or a girl?”

Dani feels lucky that they both apparently have parents who don’t care one bit about their gender preferences – they’re sure very lucky with that.

”Uh, a guy. You, uh, you kind of know him.”

”Do we?”

”It’s- “, Dani sucks in a deep breath and tries to ignore the loud rushing sound of his own blood in his head, “It’s Marc Marquez.”

”Marc Marquez? Your teammate Marc Marquez?” His mother sounds skeptical, hesitant. “Dani, are you joking with me?”

”No, mama, I promise. It’s really him. My teammate.”

”He’s very young.”

”I know.” He cringes. _I really do._

”And very handsome.”

Dani splutters. Did his mother just call his boyfriend handsome? He gulps hard and shakes his head with a smile tugging on his lips. _You’re pretty calm about it… I guess I can be hopeful?_

”Yeah,” he croaks, “he’s good-looking.”

”Mhm. I assume it’s serious when you actually feel the need to tell me about it?”

”Yes, yes, we’re serious about it.”

”And you’re sure you can make it work?”

”We don’t know. But we agree that we want to try.”

”Promise me you will be careful.”

”I promise, mama.”

”I’m happy for you, Dani. I don’t want you to get hurt, but right now, I’m happy for you. You’ve always looked so happy when you told us about him… I kind of thought there was something there, you know?”

***

He comes back to find Dani napping on his bed, the sight most adorable, with Dani curled up on his side, fist under one cheek and looking at least ten years younger in his sleep.

”Hey, sleeping beauty,” Marc crouches down and kisses Dani’s nose, smiling at the way he crinkles his face at the touch, “Wake up. We still have a couple of hours until dinner.”

That does the trick, Dani’s hands gripping him out of nowhere, the smaller man’s strength always coming a bit surprising. Marc finds himself pinned down on the bed in an instant.

Dani stares at him and growls. ”Two hours, huh?”

The funny retort about patience dies on his tongue when he sees how Dani’s eyes turn almost black, pupils dilated and expression so very, very hungry right now. Instead, Marc just nods.

”So much I want to do to you.” Dani leans down for a kiss, tender at first but soon with more fire, more urgency, hands already roaming under shirts and crotches rubbing against each other.

They undress each other with clumsy fingers, lips barely breaking apart and each swallowing the other’s moans. Marc feels a rush of adrenaline at the thought of what they’re doing here, in the broad light of day and in his childhood bed, his parents and brother only a few meters away. The whole thing seems so inappropriate, so sinful – and so good.

They’re both naked eventually, Dani’s skin hot against his and Dani’s mouth pulling away for a moment now, both of them gasping for air.

”Fuck me.”

Marc stares at Dani for a moment, just looks and shakes his head, not quite processing the demand.

”Seriously?” He raises an eyebrow but Dani just pulls him in for another kiss, deep, rough, with enough teeth to draw some blood. This time, Marc almost whines when the smaller breaks the kiss.

”Yes, seriously.”

Marc swallows, the feeling rather new. Dani had not asked for this so openly before. But who would Marc be to deny such a wish? He grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and coats his fingers, eyes never leaving Dani’s body, mesmerized by the heaving of the older rider’s chest.

Dani turns to lie on his stomach and after a while of prepping him, Marc understands when he sees him actually bite into the pillow to stifle a needy moan, Marc’s fingers having found his prostate. It spurs him on, the obvious pleasure he’s causing and he revels in Dani’s reactions, the way his back arches up, his ass pushing back towards Marc, his hands fisting the pillows. _I have no idea, why, but you want me, that much is sure._

When Marc thinks his own cock is about to simply explode from the visual overload of an unravelling Dani Pedrosa, he decides that he’s done enough prepping and turns Dani around. He like this better face to face, likes to keep an eye of the reactions he causes when like right now, he buries himself deeply in Dani’s tight heat. Dani quickly pulls his head down, forces him into a deep kiss and Marc obeys easily, kissing Dani with lips that already feel numb and raw but still so very desperate for every bit of Dani’s taste they can get. They barely muffle each other’s moans and it’s difficult, fucking someone when you can’t move very much out of fear the entire bed would rumble if you did. It’s more a steady rocking than their normal rapid thrusting, but it gets them there, too, Marc thinks, his own orgasm already building deep in his stomach.

The advantage of taking things slowly, of letting everything build up at that agonizingly slow pace, is that his orgasm, once it hits, hits so much stronger than it would normally do. Now, with all the excess anticipation and the long teasing, his world goes white the second he comes, all noises drowned by the pounding of his heard and the release simply mind-blowing.

In fact, he might have blacked out there a bit. Because when he blinks his eyes open to face a smiling Dani that he is blanketing with his body and probably about to crush, it feels as if he’s waking up from a brief unconsciousness.

”Wow,” he rolls to the side, taking in a few deep breaths and staring at the ceiling, “that was intense.”

Dani curls up against his side and pulls the sheets over him and Marc only now realizes his skin, damp with sweat, is shivering. He cuddles up against Dani, nose buried in the older rider’s hair. On his back, he feels Dani’s fingers draw little patterns and it’s a beautiful, intimate way of touching him, something he hadn’t appreciated in his previous relationships. With Dani, it’s just perfection and he really, really just wants to purr.

This could just last forever, them together in his bed, nothing existing outside of his room. Until Dani’s voice pipes up, announcement breaking Marc’s peace of mind abruptly. “I told my parents about us.”

***

Full with Roser’s delicious dinner and floating on the high of a pretty much perfect day, Dani takes their bags out to the car. It’s dark, so he doesn’t have to worry much about being seen – and even if he was, he’s so high on happiness tonight that he doesn’t even care. _Drunk with love._

Seriously, it couldn’t have been better. His boyfriend’s father has opened up to him about something really personal, all of Marc’s family accept him, there has not been a single source of irritation. Even if Alex had been slightly grumpy, but the young rider’s mood could easily be explained by what must have been an epic amount of tequila. He’d even declined dessert tonight, obviously quite on the edge still. Well, Marc sure had been happy about that, devouring a second crema catalan without as much as batting an eyelid. Dani chuckles to himself, remembering the image of his boyfriend looking very literally like a cat that had got the cream, Roser watching her son with a bemused smile and Julia chuckling openly.

And that, Marc’s perfect family, that’s not even all. Because calling his mother and telling his parents had gone well, too. So know they knew and Marc and him, they’re now officially a couple. Very, very officially, this having gone a lot quicker and further than any of Dani’s previous relationships.

 _”And you’re mother doesn’t mind?”_ Marc had asked full of concern and then he’d beamed when Dani told him about his mother’s reaction, even admitting that she had called him handsome. Only when he’d told Marc that they were expected to come over for dinner as soon as his parents were back in the country had the younger flinched for a second. He’d caught himself quickly though, Dani reassuring that his parents had sounded very much okay with Marc as his boyfriend. So it’s really been a great day, no other way to say it.

”Okay, kids, have a safe trip and send a text when you’ve made it, okay?” Roser joins him outside, Marc in tow and she pulls both of them into a hug. Julia and Alex say goodbye, too and while Marc promises his mother again and again that he will make an effort to be a good host, Dani takes the occasion to pull a still pale Alex to the side.

”Thank you, Bambi.” Despite the teasing with the name, he really means it and gives Alex’s shoulder a sincere squeeze.

The younger grins back at him and nudges his ribs. “Always. Nobody likes being around a sad Marc, so it’s been entirely selfish. Watch him, okay?”

”Always, I promise.”

Marc accuses them of conspiring against him and they finally settle in the car, though Dani sends Alex a last thankful smile, receiving an approving nod in return.

Both of them buckle up and then Marc starts the engine, looking at Dani expectantly.

”Ready?”

”Yes,” Dani nods, “always ready. We’re going to Andorra, yay!”

Marc starts driving, the car slowly worming its way down the driveway and both of them waving at the little group still on the doorstep. When they’re turning away from the house, Marc sighs deeply and Dani looks at him, the younger smiling at the road ahead and then mumbling softly, ”We’re going home.”


	43. Hit The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

”Do you think my dad is right?”

”About what?”

Marc inhales sharply. ”Are we risking our careers?”

”Until a few weeks ago, I would have said ‘yes’.” Dani’s voice is almost too quiet for Marc to understand the words.

”What changed?”

”I- mainly, you. Or the way I see you.”

”What?” Now he’s confused.

”Okay. Remember I looked at your Instagram earlier?”

”Mhm.”

”Well, you know, I didn’t just look at the picture. I also read some of the comments.”

 _Oh. Fuck. I guess you didn’t know, huh?_ ”Was it bad again?”

”Horrifying if you ask me. But then, I guess that’s not new, right? And you’ve dealt with that shit for weeks now. And, on a smaller scale, you had the same turmoil last winter. It didn’t affect you, or at least, you’ve managed not to give it away. And if we ever were outed by anything or anyone, that’s what I think we’d get. Endless shitstorms and absolutely insane conspiracies. And you’d smile your way through it as if you had some kind of Teflon-coating.”

”What about you?”

”I’d grit my teeth and follow your example. And then I’d win my first title just to spite them. Because you know, I’m evil like that.” Marc can’t help but chuckle at that last part.

”Well, all the Vale-fans seem to think I’m gay anyway, so-“ He nudges Dani’s shoulder and catches the older smiling at him.

”Meh. All those writers on the internet think we’re fucking anyway.”

”You know about that shit?” Marc shudders. _Hopefully you haven’t read anything?_

”I had a vague idea and Alex told me some about it.”

”Argh. Yeah, I never understood why Alex even bothers. I just… I don’t know, I prefer ignoring it.”

”Mhm. Yeah. I looked at the site and realized by the tags that I’ve even had a relationship with Vale there. That’s all I need to see, really.”

”Jajajaja.” Marc can’t helping laughing out loud at that. “Poor Hector though, he’s looked into a lot of it.”

”Seriously, I don’t even want to know.”

Marc nods. ”That’s exactly what he said.”

”I wholeheartedly agree with Hector then.”

”Dani… you don’t think I did it on purpose, right?” Marc chews on his bottom lip, feeling very lonely right now.

”Did what on purpose?”

”Let Jorge win.” Marc is only barely whispering now, the words difficult to say out loud.

”No. No, really, listen, anybody who thinks that obviously has no idea about you and your character. You’d never let anyone win at everything. I’m pretty damned sure you wouldn’t even let Alex win in such a situation.”

”But I didn’t attack him.”

”No, because you’ve learned along the way. Let me tell you something, I’m damned sure the “beginning of 2013 Marc” would have attacked. But you’ve gained experience and you don’t usually do that anymore. Or not as much. I mean, you’ve lost quite a few wins and podiums by errors in such a position and you’ve always been yelled at for risking a perfectly fine second or third place by some overambitious overtake. So basically, you just did what you’ve been told to do to begin with.”

”And if it had been Vale? If I’d had Vale in front of me?”

”Babe, you’re the only one who can answer that. But at the end of the day, he’s old enough to know that all his little mind-games could always come back and bite him in the ass. If he does it anyway, he has to prepared for you to snap and maybe attack him more than you would have attacked someone else. And maybe you would have done that, but it never happened so there’s not justification at all to discuss things as if you had. And anyway, what Vale is doing now, basically allowing his fans to bash you in that way without ever telling them to stop, that’s plain disgusting.”

Marc feels relief wash over him, knowing that Dani meant what he said. Dani isn’t a rider to change opinions or have favorites in situations like these. ”You know what Hector said on the phone the other day?”

”Hm?”

”He said he thought about the season and the chronology and then realized that Vale snapped after I said I didn’t care who’d get the title.”

”You said that?”

”Yeah. It was a stupid question, really, if I wanted Jorge or Vale to get it when I couldn’t have it. I said it wouldn’t matter because my teammate wasn’t involved and so I wouldn’t care.” Marc blushes at the memory. Though it’s really true, it’s what he actually thinks.

”Oh.”

”Oh?”

”Well, it makes sense, you know? The way Vale sees the world, you’re supposed to radiate around him, to be focused entirely on him and on wanting to beat him, admire him and befriend him. So by saying it didn’t matter, you basically declined him the admiration. You should have said that you wanted your friend, your hero, more than Jorge and you actually had the standing not to do that. Which I find awesome and Vale obviously not so much.”

”You’re my hero.” He gives Dani’s knee a quick squeeze.

”What?”

”My hero. That’s you. Not Vale. Sure, he’s great and I looked up to him. In a way, I still do and always will, because what he does on track is incredible. But regarding character and pretty much everything else, you’ve been my hero all along. You must have seen the interview where I said I wanted to be like Dani Pedrosa?”

”Yeah, but I – I guess I didn’t realized that made me more than Vale.”

”You’re always more than Vale. Always have been, always will be. And Dani?”

”Hm?”

”I know I started it, but can we not talk about the bastard anymore?”

”Sure. What about your dungeon? Can I tell you about my ideas tomorrow and then we’ll do an order?”

”How can you go from discussing Vale to discussing sex?” Marc makes a face and pouts, not feeling ready to go there quite yet.

”Firstly, we wanted to stop mentioning _that person_. Secondly, when you’re next to me, I’ll _always_ be able to discuss sex.”

”You’re an idiot sometimes.”

”I’m your idiot, okay?”

”Okay. Mine. And yes, you can tell me tomorrow and maybe show me? I’ll show you the room I have in mind and then you’ll tell me what you think we should do with it.”

”You know what I always wanted?”

”Do tell.”

”A St. Andrew’s cross and a bath that’s big enough to actually hose you clean.”

Marc’s mouth goes a bit drier now, his jeans too tight anyway by now. ”Number one sounds very tempting. Number two I don’t know about.”

”Mhm, no problem. I don’t want it if you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

They drive in silence for a bit and eventually, Dani’s hand slides into Marc’s lap, teasing the bulge behind the denim until the younger gasps sharply.

”You need to stop before we end up against a tree.”

”Pull over.”

”What?”

”Pull over. We have about fifteen minutes left until we’re home, so why don’t we get started with the games?”

_You said home. You said we’d be home in fifteen minutes._

”Yeah, okay.” Marc does as he’s told, still caught up on Dani’s choice of words until he has the car parked on the road side and Dani opens his belt and jeans.

”Get those off and hand them to me, along with your boxers.”

”Are you kidding me?”

”Are you talking back to me?”

Marc swallows against the lump in his throat and fidgets around clumsily, the car not big enough for this kind of adventure. Dani eventually sighs impatiently and when he finally hands over his pants and boxers, his hands are trembling.

”Dani, please.”

”Don’t worry, it’s dark, nobody will see. You can keep going.”

During the rest of their trip, Dani’s fingers repeatedly land in his lap, teasing him, stroking him, sometimes even pinching lightly. Marc is acutely aware that he is in fact dripping precome onto the seat of a rental car and it makes him blush so badly, but doesn’t do anything against his arousal.

He’s barely parked, when Dani barks his next order.

”Get out, pick up our bags and let us in.”

Marc looks at his very naked lap and considers.

”Dani, I can’t go out like this.”

”Yes, you can. It’s dark. And if anyone does end up seeing you, we’ll claim you were drunk. Seriously though, look outside, it’s pitch black, nobody will see a thing. And once you’re inside, I want you to put the stuff aside and get down on hands and knees, I think I’ll take you in the hallway.”

Marc seriously has no idea where the sudden darkness in Dani comes from, how he shifted from caring boyfriend to evil master in a second again. It doesn’t matter how anyway, because all that matters is how much Marc loves this about the older rider and how achingly hard it’s making him, cock still leaking.

The short distance from the car to the front door has marathon length today, at least going by the rapid pounding of Marc’s heart when he’s made it inside, briefly resting against the nearest wall.

”I said down.” Dani snarls as he closes the door behind them.

Marc is quick to drop everything and sink to his hands and knees.

”Hm, I think we have to practice such a position. Forehead against the floor,” Dani’s hand shoves him down, “and legs further apart.” Dani nudges at his legs with a foot and Marc is quick to follow the orders, his ass now sticking up high and spread, the exposure making him blush.

”Hm,” Dani’s hands grip his cheeks rough and squeeze hard, “nice, but not perfect. Your ass has lost most of its color, I think. So why don’t you crawl over to the heap of your clothes and bring me your belt? Without using your hands, by the way.”

Marc doesn’t miss the way Dani’s breath hitches while he says it. The older rider’s obvious arousal is all he needs to motivate himself, facing the next task almost eagerly.

”Good boy,” Dani takes the offered belt from between his teeth and pets his hair, shiver running down Marc’s spine. “Get back down now, I want to have some fun with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and tomorrow, we're back to the regular programme of porn ;) 'nuff plot :P


	44. No Pain, No Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal. But oh well.

”Dani, no.” Marc more sobs than screams, body shuddering he’s taken another strike. Dani marvels him, his firm ass up high and decorated with a row of fresh, dark red welts, his thighs shaking, hands scrambling for hold on the polished wooden floor, sweater ridden up high his back, revealing the beginning of tan, firm back, glistening with sweat right now. Beautiful. 

Dani is sure he can take more though and he hasn’t said his safeword yet, so he adds another, the sobbing turning into a wail. Marc hasn’t asked him why he’s being spanked and that matter alone says a lot. About how obedient he is, how accepting of his position already. _Sometimes I’ll do it just because I want to – and you seem to have understood._

”Okay, babe, ass up again. Two more and then I’ll fuck you.”

He can hear how Marc tries to pull himself together, tries to steady his breathing some, raising his buttocks with some effort. Overall, he’s taking it better than Dani would have thought. Especially since Dani didn’t even give him the mercy of a proper warming of skin. It must hurt a lot and so far, Marc has been really, really good. In the back of his head, Dani is already planning a reward – but not quite yet. Without further warning, he lets the belt hit target again, Marc’s body jerking forward and shaking, another wail echoing through the hallway, followed by a string of broken pleas for him to stop. He allows himself another brief moment of admiration before he dishes out the final blow that sends Marc flat on his stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. His upper body is convulsing with the mix of crying and taking in deep breaths and Dani crouches down next to him, sliding a hand under his sweater.

”Breathe, babe. Shh. You did well, I’m proud of you.” He repeats the phrase, softly, time after time until Marc’s breathing is almost back to normal. That’s when he withdraws his hand and gets up, determined to make Marc work for that reward in earnest tonight. “Okay, get that ass back up.”

***

Dani’s voice, god, how he loves Dani’s voice when he orders him around like that. It’s doing things to him, beautiful things. Sending shudders down his spine and straight to his twitching cock. Despite the throbbing pain in his ass. Getting himself back into position takes some effort. The beating has taken a toll on him and it’s already late anyway, his body shivering from tiredness, muscles and knees sore from the position and the hard wooden floor. Swallowing hard, he brings his forehead back against the floorboards, doing his best to ignore the drool and tears he’s lost already. His palms press flat against the floor, too, far above his head and Dani hums approvingly.

”Better.” Marc shudders as the other scrapes a nail down his spine. Dani’s hand comes to rest on his butt cheeks and his skin feels like it’s on fire there. “So beautiful, all those marks. Showing that you’re mine. Delicious.”

Marc whimpers as a finger traces his crack and circles his hole, only stopping when it’s almost resting against his balls.

The touch is gone as quickly as it appeared and he hears Dani rummage in a bag. It’s exposing, this position. And not just that, Marc realizes, being half-naked somehow feels a lot worse than just being naked altogether. He thought that in the car already, as strange it is. Having his sweater still on only reminded him more of his bare ass on the driver’s seat. The memory makes his skin prickle. There’s really something about that playing in ‘public’ thing.

”Reach back with your hand.”

The order startles him, because it’s sudden and he doesn’t understand. Though when he hears a tube being uncapped and feels cool liquid on his shaky fingers, it dawns upon him.

”Go ahead and prep yourself, I’ll be standing here enjoying the show.”

 _No._ He shakes his head slightly, as much as he can with his cheek against the floor.

”Well, it’s either that or no prep.” Dani’s voice, evil and sharp and a finger, a not-lubed finger, pressing inside of him without any warning, making him hiss and jerk forward, trying to fight against the intrusion. “See? It’s going to hurt a lot if you don’t do your job.”

There’s a stray tear rolling down his face when he reaches back now, fingers trembling impossible while they aim for his hole. _I hat you so much right now._ Only, between his legs, his cock is filling ever so much, the humiliation having it’s – by now almost normal – effect on him. Sure, his cheeks are red, he’s crying with anger and shame and he can barely get his fingers inside him in the first place because they’re shaking so much – but trust his dick to jump to attention.

”Mhm, gorgeous.” Dani’s voice is soft now, a bit breathless. Obviously, he’s enjoying the show, a spark of pride for Marc. “You get another minute and then you’re done. And babe, don’t think I’m not noticing you rub your little sweet spot there. I don’t want you to come though, not until later. Watch out.”

Marc grits his teeth, forcing his fingers away from causing him these beautiful ripples of pleasure, focusing more on scissoring himself, somewhat rushed now. His heart is pounding so loudly and he’s still crying a little, the humiliation not fully digested.

”Okay, stop it. That’s enough.”

He has barely withdrawn his hand and put his palm back on the floor when he feels Dani kneel behind him, hands gripping his hips harshly.

”God, you look so beautiful.”

Dani pushes inside without further warning and Marc cries out, pain flaring up as his body is claimed roughly. He’s not as good at prepping himself as Dani his, still not quite loose enough for this to feel close to comfortable. Instead, it burns sharply and Dani doesn’t stop, only goes a bit slower, but still mercilessly. Inch by agonizing inch, Marc’s teeth drawing blood from his lower lip and his fingers trying to claw into the wood of the floor, pained whimpers echoing through the hall.

By the time Dani bottoms out, Marc is panting desperately, willing his muscles to relax. He feels rough denim against the back of his thighs, knows now that Dani hasn’t even undressed, making him flush with embarrassment, feeling used and hurt. Dani’s fingers that previously held his hips in an iron grip let go now, warm hands rubbing the small of his back soothingly.

”Remember to breathe, you’re doing so well, holding yourself together so beautifully.”

Marc hates himself a little for being so easy, for involuntarily reacting so willingly to each little compliment Dani throws at him. But he can’t help it and finally, his muscles start loosening, the burn slowly fading into a bearable mix of pain and pleasure.

”Yes, that’s it, babe.” Dani is panting now, too, obviously working hard to hold himself back a little more. “God, yes. You feel so good around me.”

And then, Dani is moving. Not gentle, not slow, but with full ferocity. The iron grip is right back, Dani’s hips moving frantically now. The friction between Dani’s jeans and Marc’s ass makes him feel in flames and his face slides over the floor helplessly as his hands and arms lack the strength to brace himself against Dani’s thrusts. When Dani changes the angle to meet his prostate on every other thrust, he feels himself drift into the beautiful zone where pain and pleasure make him space out completely, reduced to feeling and floating, not thinking happening at all. It’s perfect – until he hears Dani cry out much too soon, hot liquid spreading inside of him and all movements stopped instantly. His cock throbs angrily, but as Dani said, he won’t be coming yet. Marc whines in frustration and then listens to Dani’s gasping until the older has caught himself enough and gives him his next order.

”I’ll pull out now and you’re holding it inside you.”

Marc bites his bottom lip and tries, really hard, clenching his hole as much as he can, while Dani seems to be rustling with something again.

”Okay, I’ll just push this inside you.” Marc feels something blunt against his hole, pushed in without much ado. He hisses, but it’s obviously the small plug and slides in without causing him pain. But now, he’s filled with Dani’s come and the toy and it’s filthy and humiliating – and making him even harder.

”And now, you’ll crawl up the stairs and into your bedroom. I’ll follow right behind.” Dani runs a hand over his ass again, his abused skin tingling under the touch. “And don’t worry,” Dani’s voice again, right into his ear now, “This is your last task. When you’ve made it to your bed, I think I’ll have a reward for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing something else over the weekend I think, maybe finish a couple of things. I'll update this one on Monday again, I hope.


	45. Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little break. I'm busy and struggling, but I'm trying my best not to lose this one. I've been unhappy with some of the last chapters, so thank you to everyone who still commented and supported and comforted me, it's been a great help ♥

The stairs seem endless tonight, especially with the knowledge that Dani is behind him and watching _everything_. Marc hasn’t felt this relieved to see his bed in a longtime, Dani following right behind him and turning on the small lamps on his bedside tables.

”Get in the middle of the bed, on hands and knees, babe.”

He gets into the same position that he had to take earlier, on the floor of his hallway and for a second the whole insanity hits him again, the knowledge that he just let Dani spank him with his own belt in his hallway, that he ran through his front yard without pants. He shakes his head slightly, shivering in the cool air and still so very exposed. Dani is rummaging around in the room and he resists temptation to lift his head and check what the older is doing, trusting blindly, his cheek on the cool fabric of his pillows and his eyes shut.

”You look gorgeous, you know? I think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Dani’s hand is there out of nowhere, tracing his spine and making him shudder. “Sometimes, I look at you and just can’t believe I deserve this.”

Marc whimpers as Dani scratches his nails over the burning skin off his ass, the older chuckling softly at the sound.

”You took that very well, babe. I’m proud of you.”

Marc feels the pride wash over him, smiles into the pillows as Dani runs his fingers through his crack. He’s hard and desperate, not above humping dry air right now, with two of Dani’s fingers pressing against that spot right behind his balls and Dani’s thumb toying with the base of the plug.

”Let’s take this out, I think we won’t need it anymore.”

Marc feels bereft and even more exposed than before, his hole fluttering helplessly. And he can feel Dani’s come trickle out of hit, hot liquid slowly running down his crack and the inside of his thighs. It’s filthy, humiliating and arousing at the same time, especially when Dani runs a finger through the mess and hums approvingly.

”You’ve been so good. Now, kneel up for me, babe.”

His limbs feel like lead and he struggles to will them to obey his commands, shaking as he pushes himself up.

”Good boy.” Dani crawls up on the bed with him, the mattress dipping and then he’s there, kissing Marc’s neck and trailing his hands over his arms, causing all these little shivers again and then finally taking off the sweater, tongue kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Dani nibbles his way along Marc’s torso, the younger whimpering desperately into the touch, wanting and craving so much more. But as suddenly as he started, Dani stops and pulls away, reaching for something he had dropped next to the bed before. “I think you should wear these again.”

Joy, Marc definitely feels joy when he sees his cuffs and the collar spread on the pillows under him. Dani takes his time putting them on him, kissing each wrist, each ankle and his throat, tenderly, carefully, before sliding the leather in place and closing the locks. Marc shivers under each touch and even though he isn’t wearing a single piece of clothing anymore, he suddenly doesn’t feel naked anymore. The touch of his restraints makes him feel safe and covered and for another instant, he realizes how objectively insane this is - but at the end of the day, there’s no way to rationalize feelings.

”Okay, now that you properly look like you’re mine again and have been such a good boy all night, you can lie down on your back.”

***

Marc obeys each and every command, pliant as ever and Dani meant it when he said he had no idea how he deserved this. His eyes devour the younger, all five feet and six inches of smooth, tan skin, every fiber of muscle waiting for him. And those eyes, wide and innocent and so very trusting, following his movements as he ties Marc’s arms and legs to the bedposts. The younger doesn’t ask or complain, doesn’t hesitate to hand himself over and that’s something that Dani will never take for granted. Before he gets to the proper reward, he leans down for a kiss, swallowing Marc’s soft moans and whimpers as his hands roam over the younger’s chest, fingers pinching a nipple on their discovery.

When he breaks the kiss and pulls away, string of saliva connecting them, Marc is panting and staring at him with pleading eyes. _Time for mercy, I would think._

”Okay, I’m sure you remember this?” Dani picks up the vibrating plug from next to the bed and sees Marc nod hesitantly. “I want to try something and don’t worry, it’ll really be a reward, I promise.”

Under Marc’s questioning eyes, he lubes the toy and kneels between the younger’s widespread legs, fingers sliding into his still slick and loose hole easily. He takes a moment to tease Marc’s prostate, loving the little squeal and the way Marc’s back flies off the mattress.

”Dani, please. I’ve been good, you said I’ve been good. Please.”

Dani keeps rubbing the small bundle of nerves for another moment, Marc wailing now. When he withdraws his fingers, Marc’s heavy breathing echoes through the room. The toy slides in without any resistance, buried to the hilt no time. Dani carefully puts the little remote next to Marc’s hips, not quite needing it yet. Instead, he kisses him, again, languidly, tongue claiming Marc’s mouth and swallowing the pleading whimpers now.

”So now, for your real reward,” Dani says, letting his voice drop a bit and admiring the sight for another instant, Marc glistening with sweat and gasping for air. “I hope you’ll like it.”

Dani turns around, back towards Marc’s head and then leans down, licking the drops of precome from Marc’s swollen cock. Of course, he could have gagged him, but since there’s no neighbors too close and nobody else in the house, Dani thinks he will enjoy the sounds, the noises, just like the string of swears Marc is yelling at him now,while he circles his tip with his tongue, again and again until the younger is moaning constantly.

With his mouth slowly taking Marc deeper, he fiddles around with the lube, getting his fingers ready. Before he finishes his little plan, designed to take Marc apart beautifully, he turns on the remote, Marc’s hips jumping up. He needs to push him back down with quite some strength to avoid gagging and it takes a moment, a few moans and some thrashing before Marc has somewhat settled. Dani thinks he’s probably close to overload already with the vibrations that Dani can even feel in his mouth and the heat of Dani’s throat around him. And that’s not quite all, Dani thinks, smiling around Marc’s cock as he reaches behind himself and begins prepping for Marc. There’s a long and very loud “Fuck” echoing through the room and Dani sees Marc’s toes curl.

Not stopping his scissoring and his own breathing labored by now, he pulls off for a moment. “Don’t come yet. I’ll let you know when you’re allowed to.”

He swallows Marc down whole again, the younger wailing and begging.

Now, Dani doesn’t bottom nearly as often as he makes Marc do it, but he knows that he’s making this difficult on the younger and needs to be quick. So he opens himself roughly, vaguely aware he’ll be sore the next time and then, with quick movements, turns around, mouth going straight from Marc’s cock to Marc’s mouth, giving the younger a taste of himself while he lowers himself over him, earning his way inch by inch and groaning against Marc’s lips.

The sharp pain slowly turns into a bearable burn and he moves, feeling the vibrations from the toy in himself now. It’s something he hasn’t done before and it’s definitely been a great plan and that’s one of his last coherent thoughts while his own cock jumps back to attention from the mix of vibration, Marc’s cock against his prostate and the simply breathtaking sight that’s Marc unravelling beneath him with his eyes rolling back, his chest heaving and his knuckles white.

Not a single sound is coming from Marc’s mouth right now, head thrashing from side to side with Marc’s lips wide open.

”Look at me,” Dani whispers hoarsely, his voice barely working while he’s so close himself again. Marc’s eyes seem to open with difficulty, the younger obviously struggling to focus. When Dani is sure that he has at least some of Marc’s attention, he wraps a hand around himself, stroking himself languidly.

”Look what you’re doing to me!”

”God, Dani,” Marc makes another garbled sound, his hips jerking up, burying himself deeply inside Dani and then he feels him spill already, convulsing inside of him. Dani wants to look some more, lose himself in the sight of Marc’s unguarded face for another moment, but he’s so painfully close now that he can’t help it, jerking himself off furiously and following Marc quickly, white streaks covering Marc’s chest. A pained whimper from Marc reminds him to turn off the remote and that’s it, that’s all the movement he’s capable for now, helplessly collapsing on top of Marc and not at all bothered by the sticky mess between them.

***

”Wow.” Not that it’s a very eloquent thing to say, but after what Dani just let him experience, Marc is damned proud he formed that one word right. And he’s not overly embarrassed to be so wiped out anyway, because Dani is still spread motionless on top of him, sighing contently and crushing Marc’s ribs.

”Yeah,” the older mumbles eventually and then they just stay where they are for another possible eternity. Until Dani, with an absolutely adorable pout, finally pushes himself up.

”It’s four in the morning,” he’s mumbling while he unties him and Marc just nods and curls up in the middle of the bed, not caring about the mess.

”I guess that’s a no to a shower then.” Dani chuckles and sits down behind him. “At least let me get this.”

”Can’t you leave it?”

”Seriously?”

”Mhm. Just let it there.” Marc is vaguely aware he’ll probably regret this. But right now, he’s in a state where he can’t really care and the idea sounds hot and tempting.

”Well, if you want to.” Dani curls up behind him and Marc briefly thinks about the ridiculousness of Dani being the big spoon. His arm feels like lead when he reaches for the light switch, the simple task taking more effort than it should.

Then, it’s sinking in, finally, that he’s home, with Dani curled up around him, feeling Dani’s breath in his neck and it’s sheer happiness, comfort. Peace of mind. And suddenly, he doesn’t really want to sleep, he just wants to hear Dani’s voice and enjoy this, as long as his mind allows.

”Dani?”

”Mhm?”

”That game in the car, that was damned hot.”

”Really? Was it now?” Marc hears the smile in Dani’s voice and going by the tone, Dani won’t mind a bit of conversation.

”Yes, so hot. I think I like that idea.”

”What idea?”

”Playing in public.”

”Oh.”

That didn’t sound like a good “Oh” though.

”Did I say something wrong?”

”No, not at all. I just thought, well, we can’t really do that, you know? Playing in public? Imagine getting caught with something like that. And you know, it feels a bit like a bottomless pit. Once we really explore that, it will just keep getting worse and worse and then one day I’ll have you sit in a press conference with a plug in your ass.”

”God Dani,” Marc growls, his cock twitching already, “don’t say things like that.”

”Seriously? That … You like that?”

Marc feels his cheeks burn instantly. “Maybe?”

Dani’s hand slides down and ghosts over his half-hard cock.

”Marc Marquez, you have a filthy mind.”

”You started it. In the car.” He pouts.

”I’ll give you that much. But seriously, we need to draw a line there. Have a rule. Because that’s something I really don’t want to come out with.”

”Okay,” Marc chuckles now, imagining Emilio’s face over the inevitable headlines they’d cause, “maybe not. So, why don’t we say no action during race weekends?”

”Mhm. Maybe. We should discuss that a bit more though, you know? What we can do when? And how much pain you can deal with during the season, if any. And we need to actually keep rules, too, you know? Because when we were at your parents' and said we wouldn't do anything until Andorra, that lasted about two hours before we were back to fucking in your childhood bed.”

Marc chuckles at the memory. _Yeah, actually, we both failed that one, huh?_ Then, his mind wanders off elsewhere, considering the upcoming season and what it will mean for their times together.

”Do you think we could get away with sharing a motorhome?”

He hears Dani snort and yeah, what was he thinking?

***

”It’s going to suck, not sleeping with you.” Marc sounds disappointed and Dani understands so well, but it’s not like he’s making the rules. Not these anyway.

”Maybe we will find ways to meet up for a bit every day though,” he suggests, lacing their hands in front of Marc’s chest and feeling the relief in the younger rider’s muscles.

”Yeah, that’s true. I’m sure we can do that.”

”Exactly. And maybe if we start slowly, we can make it a habit of running together or something. I don’t think people would immediately jump to conclusions from that.”

Dani isn’t just saying it to convince and calm Marc, on the contrary. He’s mostly saying it to calm his own nerves about it, testing season approaching them mercilessly.

”Dani?”

”Mhm?”

”Can we do a day of playing together? One rough day? I’ll need to recover the day after for motocross, so it’s kind of the last chance to have a full day, you know?”

”You liked those long sessions, huh?” Dani smiles and kisses Marc’s neck, the younger sighing and relaxing in his hold.

”I loved every second.” Something about the genuine tone in Marc’s voice makes Dani’s heart do another somersault.

”I’m glad. And I did, too.”

”So can we?”

”Sure. But then it will be without talking this time, okay? Only when I ask you something or you want to say your safeword. Other than that, you’ll be quiet and do as you’re told, even if I’m being unfair? Just as obediently as you did tonight.”

”I promise.”

Dani is getting hard from talking about this and it’s almost morning, so they really need to sleep. He’s about to tell Marc just that when he hears the younger yawn and then snore. _Well. That’s one way of saying goodnight I guess._ But with the prospect of another day of playing, Dani has no problems to follow Marc quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want the next one to be longer again, so maybe it will take until Wednesday before I update again.  
> And then I guess after three sad chapters in a row, it will be time for something new.


	46. Valentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took an extra day. And it's still not even proofread. But anyway, here it is and I hope you'll enjoy.  
> And regarding chapter count and finished or not: I don't know if this is the end. I honestly can't tell. I cried when I wrote this because I already miss them and there's so much more I want to write about (Marc's dungeon, coping during the season, meeting Dani's parents... so much more. And they haven't even used a cock ring.)  
> On the other hand, I feel it's becoming boring and repetitive to read, so I feel like I'll make it worse when I keep going.  
> For now, I decided to allow myself a break and I put it on "finished" just because that takes the pressure off and I think I need that to determine what I want to do with it. But don't be surprised if this has another chapter by next weekend ;) (I always planned to go to 93 anyway...)  
> ♥

When Dani wakes up, the clock next to the bed says it’s already past ten. They’d been asleep really late, but still, at this time of the day, he doesn’t feel overly bad waking Marc. First, he needs a moment to just look though, the morning late coming in through the gap in the curtains, Marc asleep peacefully on his stomach, sheets twisted around his legs. His ass is bare, sticking out, showing the clear signs of Dani’s belt and the base of the plug visible between his cheeks. It’s going to hurt to pull that out and Dani hopes Marc knew what he was getting himself into - while he also licks his lips in anticipation. A whole day of playing one, one long session, possibly the last before all the events, motocross, Honda days and finally testing, would keep them from doing this. Yes, Dani is determined to make the most of it and he has no doubt Marc wants the same. 

Plans are forming quickly in his head and he’s a little scared of himself, of how easily the cruel ideas come when he’s looking at Marc. He’s quite sure it’s never been quite like this with any other partner, but then, he reminds himself, Marc is definitely not _any other partner_. He carefully attaches Marc’s wrists and ankles to the bedposts, a soft sigh all the reaction he gets from the younger who is still sound asleep. Dani smiles down at him, hand running through his hair, sight of Marc spread here like a delicate offering never ceasing to overwhelm him. Taking a last deep breath and nodding to himself, he picks up the small remote from the bedside table and turns it on, though only at the lowest setting for now.

But even with only the lightest power on, Marc’s back jerks up and he wails, body bolting awake and thrashing in his restraints. Dani is kneeling next to his head, cradling it in his hands, toying with his hair. “Sh, it’s okay, just let go.”

Not that Marc would have another choice, tied up nicely and the vibrator buzzing mercilessly. Dani sees him rub against the pillow and leans down to whisper into his ear. “You better don’t come. You already came without waiting for my permission last night, we don’t want you to make things worse, do we?”

Marc’s eyes are still sleepy, but now also somewhat nervous and it makes Dani question things again, makes him wonder whether he’s doing the right thing here.

”You want to play, right?”

”Yes, please.” Marc nods frantically.

”Well, then that’s what we’re going to do. I’ll keep that thing on for a bit and you try to be a really good boy and not mess up the sheets again. If you do, I’ll let you come after lunch, if you don’t, I’ll make you come again and again until you’re empty and then you’re not coming again before tomorrow morning.”

Dani has to hold up Marc’s head by his hair and the younger rider’s eyes look bleary already. He nods and then wails when Dani turns the remote a bit higher. The task, obviously, is designed for failure. Still, Dani has no doubt Marc will try his hardest and he’ll just sit back and enjoy the show. It’s gorgeous, the younger fighting in the restraints, gasping for air and whining, sweat covering his back now. Every time Marc seems to get slightly better at taking it, Dani just turns the remote on a slightly higher setting, not surprised about the tears of frustration in the corner of Marc’s eyes and much less when the younger suddenly tenses up completely and growls a loud “Fuck.”

”You’re not supposed to be talking,” Dani reminds with a vicious voice and turns the vibrator off before he steps up next to the bed, reaching between Marc and the sheets and pulling his hand out with the proof of Marc’s error.

”Lick it clean,” he holds his fingers next to Marc’s face and the younger seems to try to focus, still gasping for air.

Marc follows his command without further hesitation though and Dani realizes that he’s damned close himself and might come from just this, just Marc’s tongue lapping at his fingers. _Not yet._ He pulls back, looks at Marc who is still panting and whose eyes are fearful now, obviously aware that he is facing punishment.

”Well, that didn’t go too well for you, did it?”

His face flushing, Marc shakes his head.

”When I ask you something, I would like an actual reply. Use your words.”

”No it didn’t go well. I’m sorry.” Marc barely whispers and turns even redder and Dani’s cock twitches at the sight, his lips curling into an evil smirk.

”Before we go on, I need you rearranged.” 

”While Marc nods, Dani first unties him and then forces him into the loathed _diaper position_ , the younger on his back with hands and feet tied to the headboard and on full display for Dani.

”Hm, since you made your choice and would rather come a bit more now, I guess I’ll better turn this back on.”

Marc screams, his whole body convulsing, when he shifts the button to full power instantly. Dani just watches. And listens. Sees Marc thrash and fight in his bonds, head thrown from side to side, constantly sobbing and whining. Dani has done this to submissives before, has watched them torn between pain and pleasure, begging desperately, crying their eyes out. Usually, it’s made him feel bad for them, but it didn’t do much to him in terms of his own arousal and it didn’t need to because it was just a punishment. With Marc though, Dani feels like he is about to burst, the younger looking so tempting and even when he struggles, there’s something so very obedient about the way he’s lying there for Dani. Not a single word comes over his lips, no begging for mercy, no demand to stop, just simple acceptance that he messed up and deserves this. That easy devotion is what gets to Dani, not just in form of very obvious arousal, but also in something way deeper, a warmth that’s radiating through him, making him proud and full of admiration.

Every once in a while, he strokes himself languidly, but always retracts quickly, because he doesn’t want to spoil these moments with his own, right now meaningless, satisfaction. This is going to be something else, something different. An experience Marc probably hasn’t had before and Dani is curious how he will cope. So he studies Marc face carefully, finger always on the button, watching out for any sign that the younger is about to climax. As it turns out, he’s learned to read him well enough by now and the exact moment he sees Marc go over the point of no return, pained moan falling from his lips, he turns off the vibrator. Marc comes, he can’t hold that back anymore – but he’s also crying and Dani knows it’s not from pain, it’s from the sheer desperation and frustration, that unsatisfied itch, that need to orgasm without being able to. _Ruined._

Still, not a single word. Not one. Only quiet crying followed by heavy panting, Dani now sitting next to Marc’s head and stroking his hair gently. The younger, after endless tears, blinks up at him through glassy, red-rimmed eyes, pleading. Begging. But wordlessly. 

”Sorry babe, not quite over yet,” Dani whispers and leans down for a quick kiss. He can see that Marc wants to say something, wants to ask him to stop – but he holds back. “Good boy.” Dani runs his hand through the younger’s hair, sees the shiver running through his body. “And now, you’ll come for me again.”

Marc squeezes his eyes shut and Dani sees him ball his hands into fists, knuckles white. His muscles are rigid, obviously bracing for what’s to come.

”Maybe this will make it easier for you… some pain to distract you.” Dani picks up the nipple clamps and when he attaches the first, Marc’s eyes fly open with a hiss. There’s definitely panic in Marc’s look and he’s panting now, but Dani thinks he can push him just that little bit further.

The second clamp closes and Marc sucks in a sharp breath, head turning away from Dani. He plays with the metal pins for a bit, pulling and pushing them a little, Marc wincing. Beads of sweat are forming all over his torso and Dani licks up a couple before he settles between Marc’s legs and starts lapping at his flaccid cock. Marc’s back flies up immediately again, accompanied by another pained whimper. Dani just keeps going, sure that the other is young enough to get hard again and well aware how much it hurts, the touch against oversensitive flesh, the continuous stimulation when all nerves are begging to be left alone. It gets even better when he starts fucking Marc with the toy a bit, even though he is kind enough to leave it on off for now. It must be a delicate mix of pain and pleasure, as there’s certainly no lube left after a night with it inside Marc and Dani doesn’t doubt that the younger is sore. He adds scratching over the welts of his belt to his repertoire and Marc still manages not to beg, not to ask for release. Sure, he’s sobbing constantly again, his body shaking under Dani, breathing absolutely erratic. 

His mouth never leaves Marc’s cock – which is, as Dani expected, filling up again – while he reaches for the lube, spreading a generous amount right in Marc’s crack. It makes the younger flinch, probably from the cold and then from the pain as Dani begins taking the vibrator out. It’s carelessly tossed to the floor as he eyes Marc’s hole, angry and red and fluttering, begging for something to clench on. Who would Dani be to deny that?

He pulls his mouth off with a soft pop and waits a moment, just long enough for Marc to start calming down, the sobbing a bit more regular at least. That’s the moment he picks to bury himself and Marc wails and wails and wails, Dani settled in a single thrust. Of course, this wouldn’t be enough punishment if he didn’t aim for Marc’s prostate, pushing in and out rapidly and loving the choked noises Marc is making now. His hand is wrapped around Marc’s erection already, tugging mercilessly. Dani won’t last long, his own arousal having been ignored for so long. The heat is pooling in his lap already and he’s quick to toy with the clamps a bit more, finally ripping them off in quick succession, because that’s exactly the overload of sensation that pushes Marc over the edge, again, last drops of come leaking onto his stomach and his cock twitching in Dani’s iron grip. Marc’s muscles are clenching around him and he feels himself explode, everything almost an out of body experience that has him watch himself collapse on top of Marc, suddenly breathless, boneless, powerless.

When he pulls out, it makes Marc cry out again. This time, Dani is quick to lean in for a gentle kiss, hand stroking Marc’s damp cheek.

”It’s okay. You still want to play rough? Because we can make this worse.” Dani toys with a nipple, twists it until the sharp hiss turns into a quite whimper. “Answer me, babe.”

”Yes, please.”

Dani nods, smiling, before he kisses Marc again, feeling overwhelmed with the younger’s desire to pleasure, determination to succeed.

”Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m really hungry now. So, I think we will head downstairs for a little while. But as we don’t want you to get too comfortable,” Dani reaches for the nightstand again, hand blindly finding the smaller plug he left there, “we’ll put this inside you for the time being.”

It’s not difficult to push the toy in, not with Marc still so lose. But it still makes the other sob and Dani has no doubt that it feels intrusive. He nods in satisfaction, glancing over the mess on Marc’s chest and stomach, the dried tears on Marc’s face. Even that looks good, on Marc it even looks breathtaking.

He unties Marc wordlessly, taking his time to rub every limb, massage it gently, Marc sighing into the touches and shivering beneath him. He makes him sit up on hands and knees, connects the cuffs with chains and then, for the final bit of evil, he puts the clamps back on and connects everything with another chain. This time, Marc doesn’t even make a sound, but Dani sees the tears in the corner of his eyes and kisses them away, his hand ghosting over Marc’s neck.

”I am so proud of you.”

Dani doesn’t miss the effect the praise has on Marc, the way his face lights up even under pain and stress.

”Now let’s get downstairs.” He pushes himself up and takes out the leash, leading Marc to the dining room. The stairs are difficult, Marc wincing with each move as he has no choice to pull on the chain that connects the nipple clamps to the one that runs from between his wrists to his ankles. Still, Marc manages, even if he’s trembling and sweating with exhaustion once Dani takes him into the dining room.

”Okay, I’ll get some food and you’ll stay right here, facing the corner and in your normal position.” Kneeling up costs Marc some effort, Dani can tell by the shakiness of his arms. Still, he wriggles into his position perfectly, nose almost touching the wall, knees spread, everything just like he’s been taught.

Dani would never let anyone by themselves for more than a minute when they’re tied up so he hurries to pick up some fruit and cereal, juggling a pack of orange juice along. 

”You look nice there, actually. You know what, why don’t we leave you there for a bit longer while I eat my breakfast and read my paper. Then I have a bit more time to decide whether you get to eat yours at the table or from a bowl. Yes, I thinks that’s how we will do it.”

And yes, Dani remembers how much Marc loathed eating from that bowl. Marc’s body trembles, but he doesn’t say a thing. Dani munches on an apple, barely registering the taste or anything around himself. And the paper? Well, that’s just decoration. He’s holding it, making the rustling sounds that he wants Marc to hear, demonstrating the younger how he is ignoring him – while the truth is that Dani only has eyes for Marc, not seeing a single letter from that paper. He devours the sight, Marc’s long, tan back, muscles flexed and trembling slightly. Marc’s ass, decorated with purple welts and the base of the metal plug shining between his perfect cheeks. The collar around Marc’s neck. That collar that Marc accepted without questioning. Or hesitating. Trusting Dani so blindly. Making himself so vulnerable. Dani swallows down a lump that’s forming in his throat.

He’s about to pour himself some juice when he hears it. Quiet, soft, measured. And shattering his heart. “Valentino.”

It’s unexpected, absolutely out of the blue… a safeword when they’re not really doing anything right now. Dani feels a wave of panic drowning him, heart pounding, blood rushing while he jumps from his chair and crouches down next to Marc, already reaching to pull him against his chest.

”What’s wrong? Do you… should I take the clamps off? Marc? Are you okay? Where does it hurt? What’s wrong? Marc?” 

Dani blabbers and rants and can’t stop asking these questions, clamps already tossed onto the table hastily, while he holds a shaking and softly crying Marc against his own – against all traditions – naked chest. Marc’s tears are wet and hot against his skin, each one feeling like Dani failed, like Dani missed to see something he should have been aware of. The younger only shakes his head. “Marc, babe. What’s wrong?”

They kneel there for an eternity, Dani’s brain short-circuiting and Marc sniffling against him. When Marc finally says something, it’s the most heartbreaking thing Dani could imagine, bringing tears to his eyes now.

”I’m sorry, Dani.”

”Why are you sorry? I should be.”

”But I failed.”

”Marc, babe, look at me,” he tilts up Marc’s chin, bites his lip at the devastated look on Marc’s face, the red eyes, “You didn’t fail. You used your safeword and that’s why you have it, to use it when you need it. You did NOT fail, okay?”

Marc nods but evades his gaze and that doesn’t satisfy Dani one bit.

”Look at me again, please. Marc, you didn’t fail. You need to understand that what you did is perfectly right. It’s what I want you to do.” Marc nods again and this time, Dani is slightly more convinced that he means it. “But please, I need to know what I did wrong, okay? Tell me what you didn’t like so that I won’t do it again.”

”I-“ Marc looks away again, but this time Dani lets him, understanding that it’s easier to say without looking, “I felt so lonely. I’m sorry, I can’t explain any better. I just… I needed to be with you. Against you. It felt so… I couldn’t be without your touch for another second.”

Dani bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bursting into tears, his hand rubbing soothing circles on Marc’s back.

”Oh, babe.” And what else can he say? To that?

”I- I don’t want to stop. Just… don’t send me away from you, not today.”

”Okay.” Dani wraps himself around Marc now, holding him even closer, waiting until both of them have stopped crying and shaking completely. When he pulls away and holds Marc at arm’s length, they’re both smiling shyly, giggling softly.

”Sappy, right?” Marc nods. “Okay, what about you sit in my lap for the rest of breakfast and I feed you and then we head upstairs and have a nap before we look what other toys I brought along, maybe add some more color to your ass?”

”Yes, please.” God, Marc’s voice, so obedient… Dani shudders.

And it’s actually very nice, sitting there with Marc on his knees, even if the height difference means that Marc has to fold himself quite a bit. Somehow, they make it work. And when Marc reaches for the clamps that rest forgotten on the table and holds them out with pleading eyes, Dani’s spent cock twitches already.

”You want them back?”

”Yes, please.”

Dani doesn’t hesitate, shuddering when Marc hisses again, face frowning in concentration. He pulls Marc into a kiss, passionate this time, with biting and the taste of blood and leaving both of them a little breathless.

”You know you didn’t fail, right?”

Marc nods against his shoulder and Dani strokes his back for a moment. It’s ridiculous, he realizes, absolutely insane. Because he’s sitting here, at Marc's posh dining room table on a designer chair – fully naked. With his equally naked teammate in his lap, stains of dried come and tears everywhere and Marc bound and collared. With his collar. Dani lets out a small chuckle, his mind suddenly on complete overload. Marc gives him a questioning glance and he knows he has to explain, but how do you explain that all over sudden, you realize that you’re truly, sincerely blessed? That you have everything you wanted and thought you could never have right in your arms? That you found _the one_ even though you didn’t believe at existed? That all the fairytale stuff of butterflies and knowing exactly that you want to grow old together is suddenly reality? And that it hasn’t happened with anyone but with your presumably straight as an arrow teammate? Dani takes Marc’s hands, thumbs absentmindedly tracing the leather of the cuffs, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling over himself. And then, he says the first thing that comes to his mind.

”I love you, Marc.”

For what’s probably the longest second in his entire life, Marc just stares back at him, eyes wide and lips parted and Dani thinks he’s going to die, here and now, when Marc’s lips finally curl into a tentative smile and he feels the younger squeeze his hands.

”I love you, too. So much.”

Strictly speaking, that’s breaking the rules, because Marc talked to him without permission, but Dani thinks that this is going to be the one time where he ignores Marc’s infliction. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Take it slow_ , Ray Wilson


End file.
